Meetings
by Type 40 Tardis
Summary: After meeting Sarah Jane the Doctor's life is forever changed. Alternate universe and timeline.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

This is a Doctor Who fan fiction story set in modern times, in an alternate reality storyline as well as timeline. This encompasses a more homespun UNIT (as it was in the 70's). There are no preconceived notions involving a large number of the characters. So what you read is what and who they are in my story. This story involves the Fourth Doctor, who in my storyline is not only a scientist but is also a skilled physician. Sarah has no previous knowledge of the Doctor prior to my story, though she is still a freelance journalist. The Doctor has a lab at UNIT, as in the original series but he is no longer referred to as an unpaid scientific advisor. The TV episodes happened in my story but not necessarily in the order, or with the exact Doctor that was shown on television. Needless to say, The Sarah Jane Adventures won't play a part in my story. Also, please forgive any blunders I may make in my references to England. I live in the United States and am only drawing on my imagination and a small amount of research taken from the internet. My story deals with some disturbing subjects and images, not too graphic, but you have been warned! That being said, enjoy!

Chapter One

Sarah sighed, this story as well as her investigation had been anything but normal. To begin with, there were random disappearances with no connecting clues of any kind. None of the people knew each other nor were they connected through any socio-economic status in the community. It seemed that everyone was at risk. Whoever or whatever was behind this, they were not discriminating. Any age, any sex, any race, any religion, the rich and the poor, all were at risk. The disappearances happened at day and night, so most Londoners were afraid to leave their homes. Not that they were any safer there, as some were taken from inside their homes. The only connecting factor if you can call it one, was that they had been taken from a one hundred mile radius around central London.

The police were working on it of course. Scotland Yard had even been called in. Nevertheless, with no clues, they had nothing to examine. Being a journalist for several years now, she had developed a few contacts of her own. However, nobody knew anything. Like the police, she had come to a dead end and was about to give up. That was, until two this morning when she received a call on her cell phone from one of her seedier contacts. A little, weasel of a man that called himself Digger.

Digger was all but hysterical when she answered her phone. He wanted, no he demanded, to meet her in an alleyway behind an abandoned furniture factory in a part of town she would be reluctant to go to in the daylight, much less at two in the morning. He claimed to have witnessed a disappearance. That was all it took. She was hooked. He said for the price of a bus ticket he would wait for her and tell her everything he saw.

As Sarah checked herself in the rear view mirror, she took in her appearance. She brushed her thick, shoulder length brunette hair into something a bit more presentable. She decided to forgo the act of putting on makeup. If she were caught, she doubted her makeup or lack thereof would deflect anyone. In a dark alley, her five foot, four and a half inch petite frame wouldn't scare anyone. So as a last minute thought, she grabbed her mace spray from the glove box and tossed it in her purse with her tape recorder, pad and pen.

She set her seat upright in her vintage black MG Midget and she was off. She hoped Digger wasn't expecting to go very far with the amount in her wallet, her thirty pounds life savings had been earmarked for food for the rest of the month. If this clue turned into the big story she hoped it would, she would once again be among those that had a roof over their heads. She needed this break, not only for her own personal sake, but also to put an end to whatever was going on before anyone else was lost. She arrived at the end of the alley and parked. The alley was not just dark, it was pitch black. She reached into her glove box to retrieve her flashlight. If nothing else, she could use it as a club if necessary.

She sneezed, again and again. She hated being sick, she didn't have the patience for it. She shivered as much from the cold as from a dread of the unknown. She realized that this could go either way. The break she was looking for or, well, she wouldn't let herself think about that now. She would analyze that later when she had the luxury of time and she was safely enclosed in a borrowed office space typing all this into an expose'. She sneezed again, her eyes were running and she felt just plain old sick. If someone did try to harm her she would give them the cold of a lifetime, she thought and almost laughed. Boy would they be sorry! A strange mixture of fear and adrenaline coursed through her and took possession of her.

Every step she took echoed through the alleyway. This was like the horror films she secretly loved. Moreover, this was about the time she would scream at the helpless girl on the screen, "Get out! Don't go in! Are you insane?" She always assumed that the movies and real life were so very different. But, she thought to herself, you know what they say about the word assume?

In an attempt to make herself feel better as well as to help her to see, she turned on her flashlight. She sneezed yet again. Yea, no one would hear her approaching, she thought sarcastically.

"Let's see if your information is worth all of this Digger?" she said aloud. She saw movement next to a dumpster ahead and stopped. "Digger?" she called softly. "Digger?" she called a little louder. Then he stepped out. Dirty, disheveled and clearly in a panic, there stood Digger in all his glory.

He motioned with his hand for her to stay put. He started walking toward her. As he did, she saw movement behind him. She turned off her light and backed up against the building on her left.

Suddenly, the entire alleyway was bathed in a blinding white light. It was so blinding that Sarah became disoriented. Was it the light she thought, or was it that constant low humming sound? She could hear the sound of approaching vehicles of some sort combined with a wheezing, groaning sound that seemed very close to her. Then she felt a pair of hands grab her around her waist and she felt as if she were moving, then nothing.

As suddenly as it had appeared, the light and Digger had disappeared. This was all lost on Sarah as she had collapsed into unconsciousness. The alleyway was suddenly flooded with soldiers as well as an assortment of military vehicles.

A tall man with short, black hair, cut very short started giving orders. "Benton, let's close this area off. You know the routine by now. Well Doctor, did you retrieve anything this time?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did." answered the tall, curly brown haired Time Lord. He stepped out of the shadows. He held in his arms the body of a young woman. "She was on the fringe of the Averian's transmat activation field. As I stepped out of the Tardis, I saw her and pulled her back. I'm afraid the other gentleman wasn't as lucky."

"We should get her back to UNIT's Sick Bay." the Brigadier said to the Doctor.

"Does anyone know who she is? This doesn't seem like the part of town or the time of day someone would be taking a leisurely stroll." said the Doctor after placing the girl on a stretcher two of the men brought over.

"How do you know that Doctor?" the Brigadier asked with a smirk on his face knowing the Doctor would go into his usual full explanation of showing everyone that he missed nothing when it came to spotting clues.

"I'm not an expert on Earth fashion," the Doctor paused and adjusted his abnormally long scarf before continuing, "but wasn't she rather excessively dressed to be, what is it you call it here? A lady of the evening, a call girl…"

"All right Doctor."

"A prostitute, a paid escort, a…"

"All right Doctor, that's enough, I know what you mean." the Brigadier said. Honestly he thought, there are times when he could be infuriating. "Benton!" he called loudly.

Instantly Sergeant Benton was by his side holding what appeared to be a black woman's handbag. "Yes Brigadier." he responded.

"Is there anything you want to tell us? Where did you find that?" the Brigadier asked, seeing the object in the Sergeant's hands.

"No Sir, I don't." he said with his head down, hiding a smirk. "We found it near the place where the Doctor found the young lady Sir. But there's something else you should know Sir." he said with a change in his demeanor, dreading telling his superior the rest of what he knew.

"All right, out with it. What else can go wrong tonight? Tell me the rest." said the Brigadier. This was supposed to be the last night of this madness. The Doctor said he was sure he could track the Averians and put an end to the disappearances by deactivating and hopefully permanently disabling their transmat activator. He told himself it wasn't the girl's fault. But perhaps if the Doctor were a little more focused on getting to the activator and a little less on saving the girl, this would have been over. But who was he kidding, he would have attempted to save the young woman too.

After briefly leaving the Brigadier and Benton, making sure the young woman was safely on her way back to UNIT's Sick Bay, he returned to the pair. Benton was looking extremely uncomfortable. Maybe they had information on the girl he saved from the Averians. "So, what's new gentlemen?"

"Well other than the fact that the Averians took yet another person, this time right in front of our eyes, there's nothing new Doctor. Just another perfect day here on Earth at three in the morning." said the Brigadier, then let out a sigh. "What happened 'this' time Doctor?" the Brigadier asked with a short temper. The Prime Minister would not be happy about yet another failed attempt to stop the Averians.

"To put it quite simply Brigadier, the Averians are able to get inside the heads of anyone that falls under the influence of the beam, as you witnessed here tonight. They feed on the fear of those that cannot fight against them. They are able to turn one of the strongest emotions that you Earthlings have, fear, into a pure adrenaline rush. They use it to become intoxicated. To get 'high', so to speak. Their planet's destruction killed most of them, but the Time Lords were aware that a lone ship had escaped the planet's explosion. The Time Lords were in the process of tracking them when they showed up here. Luckily for you, I happened also to be here." the Doctor said beaming them a huge smile at the end of his explanation.

"You'll have to excuse me Doctor if I don't share your enthusiasm. Fifty people have been taken in the last seven days. The Prime Minister is breathing down my neck for some sort of resolution. You said there was only one ship that survived Doctor. Can't you just find the ship and destroy it?" the Brigadier asked. It seemed a simple, clear cut way to resolve this whole mess to him.

"My dear Brigadier, the answer is not to always 'blow up' things you don't understand. They are the last of their race. To them, they are simply maintaining a way of life, granted an addicted life, but nonetheless they are trying to maintain a way of life as it was on their home world. Unfortunately for them, as with all addictions, the addiction is now their number one priority."

"I know I'll regret asking this, but how did they 'acquire' the emotion of fear on their home planet?" inquired the Brigadier.

"They acquired their 'fix' by various unscrupulous means which eventually led to the destruction of their planet. The Averians' planet, Sebratious was home to not only the Averians but also their neighboring race, the Dellations. Apparently, from what the Time Lords could gather the Dellations were escaping from their own planet that was destroyed by a race of space pirates. The pirates looted their planet for anything of value and then blew it up." explained the Doctor.

"The nearest planet was Sebratious, and the Dellations were welcomed with open arms. That night at a dinner given in their honor, there was a horrible freak accident. A violent electrical storm began without warning. The Averians were accustomed to this, but the Dellations were not. The Dellations became terrified. The Averians discovered that they were able to telepathically experience the intense feeling of fear, but to them it translated into an exciting rush that lasted several hours. This 'one unfortunate night' began the imprisonment of the Dellations and the hunts that followed. The Dellations were forced into breeding and slavery. That is until they plotted and planned to destroy the Averians, as well as Sebratious. They wanted to keep the Averians from doing this to another race that might accidentally end up there."

"As slaves, the Dellations worked in every menial job that was available. A few were lucky enough to be trained to work at the nuclear power plant. This plant powered almost everything on the planet. Neither race were susceptible to any ill effects caused by the nuclear power. Since the nuclear power was sent to every home and business, they realized that if they could remove the safety stops that were in place and gain control of the nuclear reactors, it would be like lighting the fuse to a bomb that had a thousand fuses. They were able to carry out their plan. All perished except for the one Averian ship that was on a reconnaissance mission when the planet was destroyed." continued the Doctor.

"I imagine when the Averians found the Earth, they must have thought they hit the jackpot, so to speak. So much fear to be had, and with their disruptors, the bodies were instantly incinerated. No evidence to clean up. And without my detector, they could be anyone, say for instance Sergeant Benton here." the Doctor looked at Benton and the purse he was holding and smiled. "They are a race of shape shifters. I am working on a device that can detect them within a five mile radius. I have contacted Gallifrey, and the Time Lords are trying to find an uninhabited planet to suit their needs. I just need to communicate this information to them. Brigadier, I understand that they need to be dealt with quickly, and we will, now that we know who they are and what they want. However as a Time Lord, I cannot destroy an entire race of beings, even them. Nevertheless, believe me we will stop them. You have my word." the Doctor promised.

"When will this device you're working on be completed Doctor?" Sergeant Benton asked.

"It's almost complete now. It is what you might call 'charging' even as we speak. It should not only recognize them but also disrupt their beam as well as get their attention, don't you think Sergeant? I love your purse Benton, is it new?" said the Doctor with his famously brilliant smile.

Before Benton could reply, the Brigadier had decided he had better get any bad news out in the open before his phone conference with the Prime Minister. "What was it you didn't want to tell me Sergeant?"

"I know the identity of the young lady Sir, and so do you." said Benton.

"All right Benton, who is it?" the Brigadier asked.

"Remember that journalist that snuck inside the base camp when the dinosaurs were appearing and disappearing?" Benton asked.

"Don't remind me. In order to buy her secrecy about the goings on at UNIT, I had to promise to get her photos of the dinosaurs for the article she was writing. Why did you ask about h…? No! Don't tell me it's her?" the Brigadier asked.

"I'm afraid so Sir. Sarah Jane Smith. Have you heard anything about her condition from the base Sir?" Benton asked. He was hoping this would wrap up soon so that he would have a chance to check, and perhaps talk to the young, attractive journalist. "Sir, her car is back there, we ran the plates to check. Should we bring it back to UNIT?" Benton inquired.

"No, I haven't heard anything and yes, have her car brought back. All right, let's wrap this up. Load up the trucks and let Scotland Yard know when we're clear." Scotland Yard had been acting as barricades of sorts to keep the area clear of civilians so that UNIT could have full access to the affected area. That was going over like a bull in a china shop. He could still hear the chief inspector from Scotland Yard tell him that they weren't the traffic police. He didn't know how much longer the PM would let them assist UNIT. The Brigadier turned to the Doctor, but he was already gone. He headed for his truck to return to UNIT.

The Doctor could not wait to meet this 'Sarah Jane Smith'. Anyone who could exasperate the Brigadier on that level must be fascinating. He returned to the Tardis to check on the progress of the Averian detection and disrupting device and reset the coordinates for his lab at UNIT. Moreover, as long as he was there, he could check up on, and meet this Sarah Jane Smith.

Upon returning to UNIT, the Brigadier headed straight to the Sick Bay to check on Miss. Smith. He was ready to put her under arrest and keep her in the Brig, right here inside UNIT if necessary, to keep her quiet. Not only for his sake, but also for the public in general's safety. Since all this had started, the citizens of London and the surrounding area were as close to a panic as he had ever seen. He couldn't blame them. He knew the Prime Minister would reduce him to the rank of janitor, if he picked up tomorrow's paper and read that a government 'special forces' agency had not only witnessed but stood by helplessly while yet another one of London's citizens were taken.

As he approached the door to the Sick Bay, Sergeant Benton was calling his name.

"Sir, the Prime Minister is on the phone. He used your 'private line' Sir. Would you like me to tell him you haven't returned yet Sir?" asked Sergeant Benton while standing at attention.

"No Benton, I'll take the call. There's no sense in putting this off. I will be in my office Benton. Please have the new physician on duty in the Sick Bay, Dr. Sullivan inform me of Miss. Smith's condition. Above all, do not allow her to leave this base. Is that understood Sergeant? In addition, have the Doctor give me an ETA on that Averian detector. That will be all Benton, dismissed." the Brigadier said as he turned and walked away.

Sergeant Benton walked the remaining last few feet to the Sick Bay and placed his hand on the door when his cell phone rang. "Benton." he answered.

"Sergeant Benton this is Captain Yates. We were leaving the site of the last abduction when it was brought to my attention that Miss. Smith's vehicle is still here. Should we leave it here or tow it back to UNIT Sir?"

"Tow it back to UNIT Mike, per the Brigadier's orders, sorry I forgot to tell you. Park it next to the Doctor's car. I wouldn't leave my bicycle in that part of town. I'm sure she'll appreciate your help Mike." said Sergeant Benton.

"I just wanted to check with you before we left it. I know how the Brigadier feels about the press, especially 'that' member of the press. I don't think he's gotten over her giving us the slip when all that dinosaur business was going on." explained Captain Yates.

"Yes, you're right. He hasn't forgotten. Thanks for the call Mike." Sergeant Benton replied. He ended the call and hooked his phone back on his belt. As he reached for the door of the Sick Bay again he heard the Doctor calling to him from behind.

"Sergeant, Sergeant Benton!" called the Doctor. He was walking toward him with his long gray tweed coat draped over one arm and adjusting the seemingly never ending multicolored knit scarf around his neck with the other arm.

"Yes Doctor." replied Benton.

"Have you seen Miss. Smith yet?" asked the Doctor.

"No, I was just about to check on her now." said Benton.

"Would you mind terribly if I saw her first? I would like to ask her a few questions about why she was there at that particular time, before the Brigadier jumps in and makes matters worse by trying to intimidate her. She 'is' the only person to ever survive their summons. If I can find out how they pull you in, maybe I can deflect their efforts." asked the Doctor.

"Yes, of course Doctor. I have some paperwork to catch up on anyway. Oh, by the way, the Brigadier wanted an ETA on those Averian detectors." said Benton.

"Tell the Brigadier I just dropped off the plans as well as the prototype to the Engineering Section. They said they should have several dozen built by eight in the morning." said the Doctor.

"I'll tell him Doctor. The Brigadier has left orders that Miss. Smith is not to leave the base. Her car is being towed here. Maybe you could tell her so she won't worry. It looked as if she were living in it." said Sergeant Benton, turning to go.

"Why would she be living in it Benton?" asked the Doctor, stopping the Sergeant with a look of concern as well as confusion on his face. He couldn't believe a young woman would be living on her own, in as unsafe a situation as living in an automobile. Where is her family, he wondered.

"Journalists usually only get paid by piecework, that is unless they have a regular column. Don't tell the Brigadier, but I hope she gets a good article out of this so that she can get a loft. Winter's here, you know?"

"Your secret is safe with me. Maybe, just maybe, I can offer her another way to write the article and still have a steady job on the side. Leave it with me Benton. I'll give her the message, thank you." The Doctor turned away and opened the door to the Sick Bay.

The door opened and a young man with short brown hair stepped forward blocking the Doctor's way into the section. One look told the Doctor that this was a 'strictly by the rules' kind of physician. He had heard of him, but they had never been formally introduced before now. He wouldn't be surprised if he asked him for a hall pass.

"Yes, can I help you?" the physician asked.

"Hello, we haven't met, at least not yet. Or have we? You know how it is. Always coming or going, forward in time, backward in time. It gets rather confusing. Don't you think so? You can call me the Doctor. By the way, how is Miss. Smith? He tried to sidestep the young man, but he was matching the Doctor step for step.

"I'm sorry, I'm rather new here, so excuse me for not being aware of your place here at UNIT, but who are you and what do you do?" stated the immaculately dressed physician.

"Perhaps you should see a physician yourself, your memory is terrible. I have just told you who I am. I am the Doctor. And what might your name be?" stated the Doctor haughtily.

"I am Dr. Harry Sullivan. I am in charge of UNIT's Sick Bay. Is there something I can do for you? If not, I have a patient to attend to." he replied, trying to let the Doctor know that he was in charge.

"Your 'patient' is why I'm here Dr. Sullivan. So if you don't mind, just point me in the right direction. Or would you prefer that I go through your Sick Bay, room by room till I locate her?" replied the Doctor. Honestly, these 'by the rules' types really exasperated him.

"I'm sorry, what was your name again, oh right, Doctor. Do you hold a doctorate in medicine or is it a degree of some other type?" he asked, trying to intimidate the Doctor.

"I have degrees in medicine as well as a great number of things, most of which I doubt you would or possibly 'could' understand, so if you don't mind I'd like to see Miss. Smith." replied the Doctor who was now definitely aggravated.

Just as he was about to tell Dr. Sullivan where he could put his 'one' degree, they were interrupted by two MPs who were very large and very serious looking. "Dr. Sullivan, we were ordered by Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart to guard the female prisoner." said one of the guards, which was followed by salutes.

"Yes gentlemen, by all means, protect us from that scary ninety pound girl. Do you really think this is necessary?" said the Doctor, trying to make them see how ridiculous this all was. Armed guards no less, what would they do if she tried to leave? Shoot her? This was getting ridiculous!

"We have our orders Sir." stated one of the guards.

"She's right this way." said Harry. The group walked down the corridor until they reached the last room on the right. The group came to a halt and the guards assumed their positions flanking the door. When Harry turned his back on the Doctor, the Doctor used the opportunity to slip into the room.

As Harry tried to open the door, he realized the Doctor had locked it from inside. He never even saw him slip inside. He could not believe the Brigadier would let someone this 'unconventional' run 'loose' and unattended throughout the base. Well if he thought he would get away with this, he had another thing coming. He left the guards to call the Brigadier.

The Brigadier was sitting in his office after yet another go round with the Prime Minister. He was about ten seconds away from telling them that they would get results soon. Not because the finest minds in the world were working on the problem, but because an alien, a Time Lord to be precise, was working on the problem even as we speak. However, he knew that someday he would need his pension, and all but a select few would ever believe that he had employed an alien to work at UNIT anyway. Therefore, he decided that he would just let him vent and he would say nothing. Nothing about aliens, and certainly nothing about having a member of the press staying in the Sick Bay at UNIT. But thanks to the note Benton had slipped him while he was on the phone, he did have the good news that the prototypes for the Averian detection and disruption devices would be ready soon.

"Sir, Dr. Sullivan is on the phone for you." said Benton as soon as the Brigadier had ended the call.

"He must have some news about our guest." replied the Brigadier.

"No Sir, he's calling to complain about the Doctor's presence. Apparently the Doctor showed up and refused to leave and now he's locked himself inside Miss. Smith's room." explained the Sergeant.

"I'm not up to this right now Benton. Tell Dr. Sullivan that the Doctor has my permission to see Miss. Smith. In addition Benton, please go to the Sick Bay and try to convince the Doctor to unlock the door if he's not out soon. Tell Dr. Sullivan I will check with him later. That will be all Benton."

"Yes Sir." said Benton and followed with a salute.

The Doctor walked slowly to the bed. She seemed so small and so pale. He hoped she said yes to the offer to be his assistant. It seemed like the perfect fit. He needed an assistant that, well…could work outside of the usual means and she needed a job that would give her time to pursue her career in journalism. The Brigadier had sent every candidate he could find to fill the post of his assistant, but for one reason or another, none had been the right fit. This was going to work. He didn't know why or how he knew, but he knew it. He was sure the Brigadier would initially throw a fit, but eventually he would accept it.

The Doctor was brought out of his reverie by a sound. A murmur came from Sarah's body to let the world know she was regaining consciousness and hopefully feeling well. For the first time the Doctor noticed that her breathing was heavy. Did Dr. Sullivan notice this, or was he too busy trying to run Sick Bay with an iron hand? The Doctor walked to the end of the bed and checked Sarah's chart. The only thing mentioned other than the fact that she was unconscious when she was brought in was that he gave her a broad spectrum antibiotic. He replaced the chart and returned to the head of the bed.

She slowly opened her eyes. He thought she had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. But she was so very pale. Under her eyes were dark circles. As her eyes were fluttering open, he took her hand in his, gently touching her wrist while he checked her pulse. It was fast. He then checked her head, it wasn't just warm, but hot. There it was, a fever. And if he were right, which he usually was, it was a very high fever. He looked into her eyes and said soothingly, "Lay still, I'll be right back. Don't move." he told her. As he looked back, he could see the confusion in her eyes.

As he unlocked the door Sergeant Benton walked in. "Ah, there you are Doctor. How's Miss. Smith?" he inquired.

"Sick, stay with her, I'll be right back!" said the Doctor as he ran out the door.

Before Benton had time to walk to the bed, Dr. Sullivan had entered the room. "So, Miss. Smith you're awake. How do you feel?" he said as he placed a digital thermometer in her ear.

"Where am I? My head feels all fuzzy, I can't think." replied Sarah in a quiet, weak voice.

"You're in UNIT's Sick Bay. You were found at the site of another disappearance. Why were you there? Who were you meeting? What do you know about the disappearances?" Harry fired questions at her.

"I, I don't know. I can't…my head hurts. I want to go home." Sarah said, frightened. She was afraid, she couldn't remember what had happened to her. She felt so cold and why was it so dark? She wanted to go home, but she wasn't even sure where that was right now. Who are these people? Where did the man go that was holding her hand? She felt safe with him. She could feel panic rising. She didn't have the strength to try to calm herself. Suddenly the room started spinning and she was unconscious again.

There was only one way to cut through the red tape and make certain that she was properly cared for, and that would require orders from the Brigadier. The Doctor was barreling through the door from Sick Bay and nearly knocked the Brigadier down. "Ah Brigadier, perfect timing. Come this way, someone needs to tie your Chief Medical Officer to a tree and give him a bone. Does he always take it upon himself to interrogate his patients?" the Doctor asked, as he kept walking not really expecting an answer. His only thought was of Sullivan's questioning of his patient that he'd managed to hear as he headed for the Brigadier.

Dr. Sullivan and Sergeant Benton turned around when they heard the Brigadier and the Doctor coming. Sergeant Benton gave Harry a disproving look and backed away from him. There was going to be hell to pay, just as he knew there would be, and he wanted to make sure that everyone knew he had no part of it.

"Just as I told you Brigadier, I knew he would keep hammering at her when she wasn't up to it. Why couldn't you just let her rest until she was able to talk to you?" argued the Doctor.

"It's imperative that we find out what she knows immediately. She has to tell us now before it somehow 'slips' her mind. You know how the press are." Harry said trying to rationalize his actions.

The Doctor stepped forward and picked up the thermometer where it had been discarded on the nightstand. He placed it in Sarah's right ear and took a reading, then showed the Brigadier. The thermometer read 103.9°. "I really don't think she can fake a fever, do you Brigadier?" asked the Doctor.

"She had a fever when she came in. I have already given her an antibiotic, a broad spectrum antibiotic. If she's no better by morning, then I'll give her a stronger one." defended Harry.

"If I'm right, she doesn't have till morning. Brigadier if you want to save her life you have to let me treat her. I'll know in fifteen minutes after I scan her in the Tardis' Infirmary exactly what's wrong with her. Please Brigadier, let me help her!" pleaded the Doctor. "Brigadier she can't tell us anything, if indeed she does know anything," the Doctor said looking over at Dr. Sullivan with scorn, "unless she's conscious. Regardless she's ill, doesn't she deserve our help? Or do we just shove her in a corner and ignore her?" The Doctor threw up his hands and looked at the Brigadier for an answer.

"I object to all of this. 'I' am in charge of this Sick Bay. If you take her out of here, I will not be held responsible. Let's just wait and see how she is in the morning, and after that 'I' can choose a method of treatment. And what in the devil is a Tardis?" Harry said to the Brigadier.

"Take her Doctor. Do you need any help?" asked the Brigadier. He didn't want to see the girl die, and he knew the Doctor would do everything in his power to save her. Sarah Jane Smith was annoying but she didn't deserve to die because of it. She looked so small and helpless lying on that bed. He also couldn't deny the Doctor, he had helped them so many times in the past. Somehow, he would have to explain all this to Harry Sullivan. He believed Harry was a good man, but he would have to be a little more on top of things and pick up the pace if he wanted to stay at UNIT. He would talk to him later about matching wits with the Doctor. It was truly a losing battle. And of course there was the talk he would have to have with Sullivan about the Doctor being an alien. He blew out a breath in exasperation. It was looking like tomorrow would be another long day. He dismissed the guards and left the Sick Bay, deciding he would grab a few hours sleep on the couch in his office.

The Doctor wrapped Sarah's shivering form up in a blanket, carefully picking her up and carried her to the Tardis. Benton ran ahead of them opening the doors. When they reached the Tardis, Benton removed the Doctor's key from his vest pocket and opened the door to admit them. He offered to help but the Doctor thanked him and declined.

Leaving the Doctor's lab Sergeant Benton thought about the talk that he knew the Brigadier would have with Dr. Sullivan later. He wished he could be a fly on the wall when the Brigadier tells him the Doctor is a Time Lord. I bet he'll want to check the Brigadier into the Sick Bay after that. He remembered what a hard time he had accepting that the Doctor was an alien. Benton decided to get back to work, reports to write and folders to file, he thought as he walked back to his desk.

All of the Tardis' mystery was lost on Sarah, she remained unconscious on her first trip through the Tardis. Her breathing had become labored and it seemed to the Doctor that her temperature had risen even higher. They reached the Tardis' Infirmary and the Doctor gently laid her on the Bio-Scanner. He slipped behind the control panel and entered the coding for humans and began the scan.

Starting at her head the scanner slowly scanned the length of her body. The first pass would scan her skeleton showing any and all breaks. The second pass would scan her organs, tissue matter and her brain.

After the second pass, Sarah started to stir. The Doctor grabbed a Gallifreyan portable medical scanner and checked her temperature. It wasn't good, her temperature was now at 104.3° and her skin showed signs of dehydration. He ran to his supply cabinet and grabbed a bag of glucose and several other supplies he thought he might need. He pulled her left arm from under the blanket and held her hand while rubbing an alcohol soaked gauze over her hand. He then tapped her skin gently with his forefinger before carefully sliding the needle under her skin. She moaned and he gently taped it down. He opened up the bag's line allowing it to flow and injected an antibiotic that was a few years ahead, well…a few hundred years at the very least, in Earth's timeline. He knew she had pneumonia without looking at the scans, but just to make sure nothing else needed treatment, he tucked her arm back under the blanket and added another before walking over to read the scans.

He read the second first. Just as he thought, pneumonia. Her lungs were full of fluid. Dr. Sullivan could have found that with a simple x-ray, he had a lot to apologize for. Her right kidney looked damaged, it was only he estimated about twenty five percent functioning. That was odd, how could that have happened? I bet that gives her trouble on occasion. Then he picked up the first scan, checking her bones. No…how could this be possible? Both of her legs were broken at some point in her young life and they appeared to have been improperly set. It's a miracle that she can walk, he thought. The same could be said about both her arms. Her left arm had at some point, had two breaks and her right arm was in a similar condition. Four broken ribs that were improperly set and two that appeared to have been properly set. Two fingers on each hand, ironically the same fingers on each hand were also at one time broken. "How is this possible, and who would do this to her?" he said aloud.

Sarah was moaning again. He put the scans down and went over to her. He put her right hand in between both of his. On examination of her fingers, the two that the scan showed having been broken, had a slight curve. He picked up her other hand and it was the same.

"No, please don't! Stop! Don't Momma! Daddy no! It hurts. Stop please. I won't tell anyone. I promise. No…, no…, no… ,no…, no…!"

The Doctor continued to hold her hand and make soothing sounds and she finally settled down. He waited fifteen minutes, then thirty minutes and still his temper continued to boil. What kind of people could do this to their own child? Hell, anybody's child. He prided himself on being able to find a peaceful solution to almost any situation. But not this. He knew if her parents were standing in front of him now, he would be hard pressed to find a reason not to kill them.

He walked over to the drug cart. He didn't want to hand her back over to Dr. Sullivan, but if he left her alone in the Tardis, he worried that she might get up and wander about the Tardis and get lost. The solution he arrived at was to give her some mild sedation. It would keep her still while he checked on the progress of the Averian detection and disruption devices, plus she needed the undisturbed sleep. He tucked in her blankets and checked her readings once more. As he was walking away he turned around and smiled at her from the doorway. "Don't worry Sarah, you've found a friend who won't let you down. Even though you don't know it yet."

The Doctor headed out of the Tardis and turned to lock the door. As he was removing the key he heard someone clearing their throat in his Lab. He spun around and left the small anteroom the Tardis was kept in to find the Brigadier sitting at a desk that was usually reserved for his assistant. Those that made it to the second day anyway, he thought with a small smile.

"Why Brigadier, you didn't have to wait up for me. I am completely all right. That girl didn't hurt me at all!" the Doctor gave a huge smile to the Brigadier.

"Yes Doctor, you've had your fun. Now, down to the particulars. First, I wanted to tell you that your Averian detectors are built and the men are awaiting training on their use. And secondly, how is Miss. Smith?"

"She has pneumonia as I suspected and I hate to leave her alone. But there's really nothing I can do for her right now. I want to talk to you about an idea I have later Alistair. But for now, I need to train your men on the detectors as well as the disruptor feature on the device. Once turned on, they will be linked to the Tardis' Console and the readings will lead us straight to their ship. Simple, don't you think Alistair?" he was once again smiling at the Brigadier as though that was simply that.

"Yes Doctor, so it would seem. I'll walk with you to see the men." said the Brigadier. He hoped it would be simple, though it rarely was, thought the Brigadier as he led the Doctor to the hanger. The Doctor seemed different, something was definitely bothering him. Behind the smile was a sadness. Had he not known the Doctor as well as he did, he wouldn't have noticed it. He wondered what the Doctor wanted to talk to him about. He could see the Doctor was getting restless, which only meant one thing. He wanted to wrap this up so that he could go off on another of his adventures. The people of Earth had no idea how much they owed the Doctor, but he did. So whatever the Doctor wanted, he would do his best to provide. After all, he considered the Doctor one of his closest friends.

Forty five minutes later the Doctor was heading back to the Tardis. He felt the training had gone well and now he needed to check the central console in the Tardis and make sure everything was still linked. The soldiers were all dispatched, each carried one of the devices. He could track each device. He set the coordinate override so that once an Averian was located by the detector, the Tardis would automatically materialize at the scene, hopefully in time to negotiate an end to this madness. In the meantime, he decided to go to the Infirmary and check on Sarah.

When had he started thinking of her as Sarah and not Miss. Smith? And when he thought of taking care of her, he smiled. He felt odd. No, maybe odd was the wrong word. Hopeful, yes that was it, hopeful. He was feeling something that he had only heard about. But before he could take the time to thoroughly examine these feelings, he needed to nurse her back to health.

From the doorway of the Infirmary he could see that she was sleeping and hadn't moved since he left her. He picked up the Medical Scanner and checked her vitals. Her temperature had dropped to 102.5° though her pulse was still faster than he would have liked. As he approached the bed of the scanner where she rested, he resisted the urge to wake her and talk to her. With any luck there would be plenty of time to get to know her later. And with the Brigadier's help, she would have a steady, paying job that would allow her to continue her career in journalism. He knew the Brigadier would go along with his plan as long as some ground rules were set.

Sarah was beginning to stir. She was trying to focus her eyes with little success. Not wanting to scare her, the Doctor cleared his throat to alert her of his presence. She stopped moving at once. The Doctor approached her left side and introduced himself. "Hello, my name is…well, everyone calls me the Doctor." he said giving her his best and biggest smile. "How do you feel? he asked.

"Confused. I'm not sure where I am." replied Sarah as she looked around taking in the view, or what little she could focus on. Everything seemed blurry and she was fighting to keep her eyes open and stay awake.

"You're at UNIT, I gather you know where that is." the Doctor replied, remembering what Benton had said.

"How did I get here?" asked Sarah.

"What's the last thing you remember Sarah? It is all right if I call you Sarah?" asked the Doctor with a compassionate smile.

"Yes, of course. The last thing I remember is meeting Digger, one of my contacts. But something interrupted us. There was a light and then a humming sound. It seemed to come from inside my head. Then nothing." she felt herself drifting away again. She tried to stay focused on this man called the Doctor. He seemed to genuinely care about her. She felt the blankets being tucked in around her and she felt safe. That was the last thought she had before she drifted off to sleep.

The Doctor smiled at her as sleep carried her away. So, his assumption had been correct. The Averians were playing a little tune that those who were close enough to their transmat beam would respond to. The Averian shape shifter would use energy to make a high pitched sound that would affect everyone in the immediate area. Once under the influence and helpless to stop themselves, they were directed to walk into a beam that ran from the Averian ship to the transmat pad. When the unlucky individual, now disoriented and paralyzed, would disrupt the flow of the beam, their mind would be freed. Free enough to realize what was happening. The sudden surge of adrenaline that would come next would cause a spike in their terror. The individual would know they were trapped and about to die, causing them more terror than they had probably ever felt in their entire life. Their terror would be converted to the drug of choice the Averians craved. As soon as the poor individual's terror level spiked, the beam stopped going from the human to the ship and reversed, sending energy from the ship to the human. Energy that would disrupt the chemical makeup of a human body so quickly that the individual would evaporate, simply cease to exist, leaving no body and no way to trace them. But they hadn't planned on running into a Time Lord.

He would not allow them to destroy the humans. He would do everything in his power to protect them. As he walked back to the console room he thought of one human in particular he would keep safe. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He had never felt this way before. He needed to stay focused on the current crisis, the Averians, he thought as he entered the console room.

As he checked the console, one of the indicators lit up. The Averians were attempting to go on the hunt again. There was no time to contact the Brigadier. The Tardis was already dematerializing, taking him to the scene of the Averian's transmat beam. He reached into his right coat pocket and pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver. He had already preset it to a nasty little energy beam that would sour the stomachs of the Averians. They didn't actually have stomachs per se, but those that were using their abilities to shape shift would get their first taste of his cooking. Hopefully, this would be enough to send them on their way and make them think twice before coming back to Earth.

He stepped from the Tardis and was met by one of the Averians in the human form of a male in his mid twenties.

"We suspected alien interference. If you continue to intervene we will be forced to…" started the Averian, trying to speak over the increasing sound of the detector in the Doctor's coat pocket.

The detector and disruptor was going crazy chirping and beeping. He had retrieved the original model from the engineering section and placed it in his pocket. "Please excuse me a moment, don't you hate it when things that are supposed to serve us go bad?" asked the Doctor while turning off the detector. With his other hand in his pocket, he was also turning on his Sonic Screwdriver to the preset setting that he hoped would give him momentary access to the Averian for a little one on one time in the Tardis. As he turned it on he noticed the Averian was touching a large triangular shaped clear jewel on his chest.

But instead of the Doctor reacting as all the others had reacted on the Earth, he had a device of his own. And unlike the Averian's device, the Doctor's worked. The Doctor pulled the Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket and quickly pointed it at the Averian, who immediately crumpled to the ground. The Doctor knew he would have to act quickly. Before the Averian had hit the ground, the Doctor was already moving forward and using a fireman's lift to lift him and carry him into the Tardis.

He lowered the Averian to the floor and returned to the console. He hit the button that shut the doors and activated the sequence that he had preprogrammed into the Tardis to take them to Hyperspace. In Hyperspace they were outside the space and time continuum. No weapons would fire while they were in hyperspace, so he knew the Averian had no choice but to listen to him.

Gazing down, the Averian was looking around in what could best be described as amazement. "Do you know what I am?" asked the Doctor.

"You are obviously not from this backward little planet. Regardless, you have no right interfering with our pleasure!" cried out the Averian.

"Ah, let's not be so formal. You may call me the Doctor. And I'm afraid it 'is' my business. I am a Time Lord. Having said that, I 'do' have the authority to tell you that you are not free to run around the universe and destroy other beings lives on a whim. Listen…what is your name?"

"My designation is Jakill, I am the leader of the remaining Averians. You have no right to hold me here, I demand that you return me to 'my' ship!" demanded Jakill.

"The planet Earth is not yours Jakill and neither are the humans. I have received word from the Time Lords that a planet that will fill your 'needs' of survival has been found. This planet is in its infancy and will be a wonderful world to build upon." said the Doctor.

"I demand you return me to my ship!" bellowed Jakill as he climbed to his feet.

"I'm sorry, that is no longer an alternative." said the Doctor patronizingly with patience, as you would talk to a mischievous child. "The Time Lords will transport your ship and your people to Mikoss Four. Do the right thing! Mikoss Four is a chance for a new beginning." the Doctor tried again.

Jakill bowed his head and then looked up into the Doctor's eyes. He was attempting to take over the Doctor by another trick he kept up his sleeve, mind control. However once again it wasn't working on the Doctor as it previously had on the humans.

"I'm afraid you're wasting your time. That won't work on me." said the Doctor with a smile on his face.

Just then a moaning sound started coming from the console. And the rotor in the center of the console started moving up and down. Someone or something was taking control of the Tardis. They were on the move. But to where? The Doctor turned, taking one quick glance at the controls. Everything seemed fine, other than the fact they were moving. Now, to try and get some sense into Jakill he thought as he turned around. Where was he?

"Jakill, Jakill, J...A...K...I...L...L?" the Doctor shouted. Then suddenly a terrible thought came into his mind. "Sarah! No! Sarah!" he said aloud in a panic.

The Tardis was large, no huge the Doctor thought. The chances of him negotiating the exact series of turns that would take him to the Tardis' Infirmary would be…who was he kidding? The way this day was turning out, that's exactly where Jakill was heading. He ran at full speed to the Infirmary.

As he came to the doorway to the Infirmary, he slowed down. If Jakill was inside he didn't want to go tearing through the door and possibly make the situation worse. He pressed his body against the wall, while peering around the corner into the Infirmary. He could hear a sound in the distance, now moving away.

He entered the doorway to the Infirmary. His eyes immediately went to the scanner where he had left Sarah. It was empty. Looking down, he saw drops of blood and the remains of the IV setup. From the amount of blood on the floor, the IV must have been torn from her arm. He followed the drops of blood, some smeared. They led out the rear doors of the Infirmary. The small carts and other portable equipment were scattered and broken on the floor. Sarah was definitely awake and struggling for her life with her captor.

He followed the sounds of struggling. They led to the swimming pool. He ran towards the door and literally ran into it. On each side of the door were two handles, made from a natural material found on Treadon 5 bent into a 'S' shape. Unfortunately this material was virtually unbreakable. As he tried to open the door, he could hear as well as feel something wedged through the handles on the other side. He could only imagine that Jakill had used one of the rods that held the weights that were stored in the exercise room, which was part of the pool complex.

He realized he could possibly climb through the ductwork leading from the hallway to the pool. He started to remove the cover to the ductwork when he heard a splash and a scream that was cut off as suddenly as it started. He ran back to the door and looked through the tiny window in the top of the door. Jakill had Sarah in the pool. He was trying to drown her. Jakill was feeding off Sarah's fear of drowning. He would force her under, and at the last moment pull her up and start again. He had to get in there.

He went back to the vent plate and was able to rip it from the wall, thanks to the sheer rush of adrenalin and fear for Sarah's life. He had to get to her in time. He quickly removed his scarf and coat and climbed inside the ductwork. He was through the ductwork and was kicking the plate from the wall at the other end of the ductwork in seconds. At a later analysis of the situation, he would realized he didn't even remember climbing through the ductwork. The next thing he knew he was landing on the floor of the pool complex.

Jakill was so caught up in the high that Sarah's fear was feeding, he didn't hear the Doctor jump in the pool. He was so caught up in the end result of the rush now, that he had completely forgotten about Sarah as well. His only current desire was to experience the buildup of emotions that had been transferred from Sarah to his brain.

The Doctor pushed passed Jakill and dived under the water to reach Sarah and pull her to the surface. He lifted her to the edge of the pool and climbed out. She wasn't breathing. He started CPR. After several attempts she still wasn't responding. He couldn't give up on her. He realized that it wasn't just to save Sarah as an individual human being, but saving her was also for his own selfish reasons. He was attached to her after less than 48 hours, in a way he didn't understand. All he knew was that he wanted her in his future. But in order to have her in his, she would need to 'have' a future of her own. "Come on Sarah, don't you give up! You're a fighter, I know you're a fighter!" he said thinking of the scans he'd taken of her earlier. He tried CPR again and again, but she still wasn't responding. She was losing the small window of time to come back, and be able to completely recover from this tragedy. He couldn't accept it. "Sarah! Sarah! Sarah!" he shouted louder than he had ever shouted before.

He glanced back to the pool, the cause of this horrible situation. Jakill would no longer be a problem. His addiction had led to his death. He had lost all control of himself, including the ability to react to situations around him. He had drowned and was floating on the surface of the water.

From Sarah's perspective, she was no longer struggling. Her muscles had long since forgot what they were struggling for. She was finally at peace. She was at the end of a long hallway. Ahead she could see a bright light. The light felt so good, so comforting and so warm. She had never felt anything so good and so utterly peaceful. But in the distance behind her, she could hear someone calling her name. The one calling her name sounded so terribly anguished. Who would care for her so deeply? There was no one that she knew of, including her parents. There was something about the voice, something that she needed, something that she wanted. In his voice was her future. She didn't know how she knew this, but she did. She needed to stop his pain. She turned away from the light and suddenly she was going at top speed through the hallway, wherever she was. Then she was suddenly there. With the voice, with him.

Sarah was struggling to breathe. She went from perfect clarity in the bright hallway to total disorientation in a fraction of a second. She felt her body being turned over and she was coughing up water. The voice was making soft, soothing sounds. She was exhausted and the sounds he was making calmed her, letting her know she was safe. She felt herself being picked up. She opened her tired green eyes and looked into his brilliant blue eyes. She saw so much love and concern there.

The Doctor looked into Sarah's eyes and thought that he could see her soul. She trusted him. He knew this without a spoken word on either of their parts. He hoped that she somehow knew he would never give up on her, never hurt her. But now they had time. Time for him to get to know her. Time for her to get to know him.

Sarah closed her eyes and was out again. But this time it was different. This time she would dream, a happy dream and not the usual nightmares. She was safe.

The Doctor carried Sarah through the Tardis' hallways back to the Infirmary, not to leave her, but to gather a few medical supplies. He laid Sarah on an exam table, quickly wrapping her in a blanket while he loaded a bag with supplies. He then picked up both Sarah and the medical bag and carried her to the console room. When he arrived at the console room, he found one of the members of the Gallifreyan High Council waiting for him. That was odd, he thought. In all the years he had traveled in the Tardis he had never once had either a takeoff or a landing that he didn't detect. It was part of the one on one connection he had with the Tardis, something most Time Lords took for granted and never gave much thought to. Which made this particularly odd. Must be the stress I've been under, he thought. Still. "Is there something I can do for you Councilor Batin?" the Doctor asked as he leaned against the wall with Sarah bundled in his arms, keeping his voice steady as if he were visited everyday by the High Council.

"No, but I believe there is something I can do for you." replied Batin taking in the Doctor's appearance. "Upon checking with the other Averians, I discovered that their leader was missing and possibly with you. But it appears I have arrived a bit late." Batin sighed and looked around the console room in barely disguised disgust before continuing, "Since you have an unconscious human in your arms, I can only assume things did not end well for the Averian. Am I correct?" asked Batin with a look of boredom on his face.

"The Averian is dead, at his own hands. He tried to kill this human and succeeded till I was able to revive her. So if you would be so kind as to retrieve the Averian then I can return this girl to her planet and get her the medical help she needs." the Doctor replied. He hoped he was giving the illusion of what the humans termed as 'a good game face', so that the Councilor couldn't see what he was feeling. The Time Lords are at best a rather cold race. They don't believe in getting personally involved with other races. And they certainly don't believe in the outward displays of emotion that he enjoyed. It was the main reason he took the job of mediator for the Time Lords. He could remain an active part of his race and still maintain a lifestyle that he enjoyed. He didn't believe that he was above 'all' the other races, simply because he was a Time Lord as the others did.

"All right Doctor, we'll take care of him." He spoke to a transmitter on his wrist and two of the Gallifreyan guards stepped into the Tardis.

"The Averian is in the pool. Do you need directions?" the Doctor asked smiling.

"No, the plans to this Type 40 Tardis has been downloaded to my transmitter." one of the guards replied emotionlessly.

The Doctor stepped to the side to give the guards access to the doorway. In just a few minutes the guards had returned with a dripping and very dead Jakill. The time that they took to retrieve the Averian's body had been an uncomfortable one for the Doctor. The Councilor had stood stiffly by and simply looked uninterested. It was well known among the other Time Lords that the Doctor was different. He had always stood out. He was known as a genius, but not a typical Time Lord. He had let feelings overcome his life. All Time Lords believed that feelings were something to suppress, not to embrace.

"Well Doctor, till we meet again." said Councilor Batin with what could almost be called relief. Relief that is if he were not a Time Lord, the Doctor thought with a smirk. The Councilor stopped and turned back to the Doctor adding, "Once we leave, your Tardis will return to your original starting point. That will be satisfactory, will it not Doctor?"

"Yes, it will." replied the Doctor confused. He'd never known Batin to do anything without a requisition form. Maybe he had judged him too hard in the past. Maybe, but he doubted it. "We'll have to get together again sometime when you can stay longer, maybe play a game of chess or perhaps even a set of tennis." the Doctor added. He knew he shouldn't goad the Time Lords, but this had been the end of a long and trying, yet at the same time, very remarkable day.

The Doctor looked down into Sarah's face after the Tardis door shut. She was resting peacefully. He looked to the console to find the central column lifting and falling, indicating that they were in transit to Earth. Earth, his home away from home. That was the way he thought of it before, and looking down in his arms now, he felt this way more than ever. He watched Sarah sleep and waited for the Tardis to arrive to take them home.

He stepped from the Tardis into the small storage room and entered his Lab at UNIT, to be met by the Brigadier. "Brigadier, you really didn't have to wait for my return. Or did you think I wasn't coming back? Really Brigadier, you must have more faith in me." smiled the Doctor, realizing he was starting to babble and not understanding why. The best he could equate it with, was being caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. He dropped the medical bag he packed and leaned against the Tardis door, still holding Sarah.

"No Doctor, I didn't think you wouldn't return. I knew you would have to return Miss. Smith. Plus you said you had something you wanted to discuss with me later. Indeed, it has become later. Now if you're looking for a place to deposit Miss. Smith, I'll call Dr. Sullivan and…" started the Brigadier.

"I refuse to turn her over to that buffoon!" the Doctor yelled and Sarah stirred. Immediately he lowered his voice and shushed Sarah back to sleep. When he looked up, the Brigadier was shaking his head.

"I see we'll have more to discuss than I originally thought." added the Brigadier. He thought the Doctor was taking more than just a casual interest in Miss. Smith. But the way the Doctor pursued his passions from one extreme to the other it was sometimes hard to tell. "All right Doctor, what do 'you' want to do?" When the Doctor lowered his head and frowned before answering, the Brigadier knew something bad must have happened. "What's wrong, what happened?" the Brigadier added before the Doctor could answer the first question.

"Let's say the Averian didn't come along peacefully and unfortunately Sarah was caught in the crossfire." started the Doctor.

"Is she all right?" asked the Brigadier, looking at Sarah anxiously.

"She needs some ongoing care. Brigadier, all I need is a room and a bed."

"Really Doctor, I really don't need the specifics of your per…" the Brigadier started while putting up his hands and backing up, hoping to lift the veil of sadness that seemed to be over the Doctor. Unfortunately, humor wasn't one of his strong points.

"What are you going on about? Really Brigadier, my intentions are innocent." the Doctor pleaded. "I simply want to make certain that she gets the proper medical care and I don't feel that's possible with your 'Dr. Sullivan'. He has no compassion, maybe that's why he ended up in the military, present company excluded of course Alistair." the Doctor surmised as he backpedaled.

"Well Doctor at any rate, I'm sure you would like to put her down. So let's find a room." said the Brigadier as he bent down to pick up the Doctor's bag. "I happen to know for a fact, that Dr. Sullivan is at the Mess Hall right now. So let's find a room in the Sick Bay."

"Lead the way Brigadier, lead the way." said the Doctor following his friend through his Lab and on through the base.

After a short while they reached the room, the same room Sarah had occupied before. The Brigadier said, "So Doctor, can I assume that Miss. Smith now knows of…well, your 'uniqueness' on this planet?"

"No, she doesn't." said the Doctor quietly with his head down.

"Then I have an idea. Dr. Sullivan is also not aware of your 'uniqueness' yet. Perhaps we should wait till they're both a bit more receptive to a meeting and tell them together." said the Brigadier. He wasn't looking forward to this little announcement, since he knew the too literal physician would need a lot of convincing. And he knew before it was over with, both would need to see the inside of the Tardis. And if that is necessary, it would be better to have the Doctor cooperative and on hand.

"I agree. That's a wonderful idea Brigadier!" said the Doctor as he fussed over Sarah, taking her vitals and checking her arm. Her arm that had once held an IV was now terribly bruised and the skin torn. The Doctor frowned and searched through his bag for some salve that would decrease the amount of tenderness in her arm.

"How did that happen?" asked the Brigadier, his voice alarmed and concern etched into his features. He was now beginning to think of Sarah as someone to be protected, instead of the nuisance he had previously thought her to be.

"Our 'alien visitor' thought she needed a private tour of the Tardis. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't quite ready to go." answered the Doctor while carefully applying the salve to her forearm.

"Doctor, the thing you want to talk to me about, is it concerning…?" the Brigadier said using his hand to indicate Sarah.

"Yes…" the Doctor started. He heard a noise and turned around as a woman dressed in a nursing uniform walked through the door.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" asked the middle aged woman. "I was told that I should report to this room and prepare for a young woman who might need my services. Should I wait outside?"

The Doctor looked at the Brigadier for an explanation.

"Doctor. I assumed that you would bring Miss. Smith back here, and that most likely even you would not have cured her pneumonia. Since she's soaking wet, I see that I made the correct assumption. I'm assuming you're not prepared to remove her clothes and redress her yourself are you?" asked the Brigadier with a knowing smile on his face.

"I'm impressed Alistair. The conclusion you came to must be a direct byproduct of your continual contact with me. You have indeed come to the correct conclusion." replied the Doctor as if surprised.

"Why don't you give the nurse orders on Miss. Smith's care and we can go to my office and finish our discussion?" asked the Brigadier anxious to get this on the table.

"Of course Brigadier. Miss…?" started the Doctor, still a little bit nervous about turning over Sarah's care to a stranger. Still the Brigadier was correct, there were certain intimate things that he wouldn't be able to do for Sarah…just yet.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Granger. What would you like me to call you Doctor?" asked the nurse, unaware of the irony.

"You can call me Doctor, everyone else does." the Doctor replied with his best smile.

"All right Doctor, what are your orders concerning the young lady?" the nurse asked.

"I imagine first you need to get her out of her wet clothes and make sure her bed is dry. As for dry clothes…" the Doctor started, then scratching the back of his head while absently looking around and realizing he didn't have any of Sarah's clothes.

"It's not a problem Doctor. The Sick Bay has a supply of pajamas, we'll just have to roll up the arms and the legs. She'll be nice and warm." the nurse smiled and assured him.

The Doctor opened his bag and pulled out the antibiotics he had brought from the Tardis. "She is to have two cc's of this in an hour and then again in four hours. But I should be back well before then. Please take her temperature and other vitals every thirty minutes." Having said that, he went over to the bedside table and picked up the thermometer and took Sarah's temperature. It was 102.2°. He showed it to the nurse and she made a notation on the chart that she had started. If it goes up any higher, please find me." This is one of those times he wished he had one of those devices that the human population were so in love with, the cell phone. He saw out of the corner of his eye that the Brigadier was stepping forward.

"Here Doctor, take this." said the Brigadier as he handed the Doctor a cell phone. He handed another to the nurse. "All you have to do to contact each other is press the number one. Both phones have the other one's cell phone number programmed in on speed dial one. So both of you can keep in contact with each other. Yet another problem solved, eh Doctor?" the Brigadier asked, feeling very pleased with himself at having anticipated two of the Doctor's needs today.

"I can't begin to tell you how impressed I am with you today Alistair." replied the Doctor with a beaming smile on his face, honestly impressed with the forethought this required. Turning back to the nurse the Doctor continued, "Also, I don't want that man that calls himself a 'physician', Dr. Sullivan to touch her. Is that understood?" asked the Doctor while trying to remain calm. He remembered the last conversation he had with this so called physician. Wait till morning indeed! Her fever needed treating then, not later. You need to remain calm he told himself, you'll wake Sarah.

"Don't worry Nurse, I'll take full responsibility of informing Dr. Sullivan that he is to avoid this room. If there's nothing else Doctor, perhaps we should let Nurse Granger take over now." said the Brigadier in an attempt to get the Doctor clear of Sick Bay before he ran into Dr. Sullivan. But the Doctor was checking her vitals again. "Doctor…ahm, Doctor…ahm, Doctor!" This time he turned around.

"Yes Alistair?" replied the Doctor. He wanted to make sure her temperature hadn't risen any higher.

"Are you coming or should the nurse and I go get lunch?" asked the Brigadier hoping the goad would get him moving.

"I'm coming now. When will you warn, I mean tell Dr. Sullivan to stay away from my patient?" asked the Doctor, wishing he could see the look on Harry's face.

"I am planning on calling him as soon as we get to my office. If indeed that ever happens Doctor." said the Brigadier. This attachment, for lack of a better word, he was having with Miss. Smith started as slightly amusing, now it was getting aggravating. Did the Doctor think he had the entire day to waste standing around and waiting for him?

"So Brigadier, what do you know about this nurse?" asked the Doctor as soon as they left the room, while looking back toward Sarah's room.

"I know both Abigail and her family very well Doctor. I picked her especially for this task." replied the Brigadier.

He turned to go with the Brigadier when he saw Sergeant Benton passing at the end of the hallway. Benton looked their way and the Doctor waved for him to stop. "Could you wait right here for just a second or ten?" he said walking away from the Brigadier.

"Why of course Doctor. What else could I possibly have to do?" said the Brigadier sarcastically, as he threw his arms dejectedly into the air.

"Mr. Benton I have a huge favor to ask of you." said the Doctor.

"Why of course Doctor. What can I do?" said Benton with a smile. The Doctor had that mischievous look on his face. This should be good, thought Benton.

"I was wondering if you could recruit some of your fellow soldiers to fake a few accidents, illnesses and the like. Something to keep Dr. Sullivan out of Sick Bay and away from bothering Miss. Smith. The Brigadier has given her a room to recover in and I don't want his 'help' with her recovery. Could you do that for me Benton? I would be eternally in your debt." finished the Doctor with an innocent look on his face.

"I'll see what I can do, but I don't think it will be a problem. He's kind of already burned a few bridges, so to speak with some of the men. So I'm sure they'll be receptive to a little payback." replied Benton with a grin.

"You're a good man Benton. Can this stay between the two of us? I wouldn't want to get the Brigadier involved, if you know what I mean." conspired the Doctor with a grin.

"Of course Doctor. You better go, the Brig's started stomping his feet. Don't worry Doctor, I'll take care of it." said Sergeant Benton while slipping away. He didn't want the Brigadier on his back anymore than the Doctor did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Sorry about that Alistair, just a little business to clear up." said the Doctor while leading the Brigadier away.

"When do you believe Miss. Smith will be up to hearing the details of where you… originate from? I would like to arrange a time when Dr. Sullivan and I aren't involved in any meetings." explained the Brigadier.

"If her fever doesn't spike again, we could do it tomorrow. But I would prefer to wait till she will have recovered further and I can make sure the water didn't damage her lungs any further." said the Doctor when they reached the Brigadier's office.

"What exactly happened in the Tardis Doctor?"

"Jakill, the Averian leader was able to use Sarah's fear to feed his addiction one last time. Sarah was drowned by Jakill. He pulled her under the water again and again. She fought as long and hard as she could, but in her already weakened condition, she never stood a chance of escaping him. By the time I reached her, she had stopped breathing. I gave her CPR, but I couldn't revive her. Then suddenly, she was breathing and coughing up water." He paused, meeting the Brigadier's eyes before continuing, "I can't explain how it happened. It can only be described as a miracle. And you know that I use that word rarely. But it's the only thing that makes any sense." He had an involuntary shiver. He could still see her in his mind's eye, her body on the bottom of the pool, then laying along the side of the pool dead. He remembered yelling her name in anguish. Then suddenly she was alive. And he could breathe a sigh of relief. He flopped down in the chair in front of the Brigadier's desk, suddenly exhausted. He knew he must be tired, he didn't even remember the walk from the Sick Bay to the Brigadier's office.

"This Jakill that you spoke of, what happened to him? asked the Brigadier sitting in his chair. He couldn't believe all that had happened, in such a short span of time.

"He was apparently so 'high' that he forgot he was in the pool. He just sort of relaxed himself to death in the water. By the time Sarah was breathing he was in the pool dead. Suffering from the same fate that he had sentenced Sarah to." said the Doctor holding his head down with regret that the outcome had been so final.

"So, where is he now, still in the Tardis?" asked the Brigadier solemnly.

"No, the Time Lords hijacked the Tardis to Gallifrey and carried him out. Then we returned to UNIT, and here I am." finished the Doctor with a clap of his hands and a smile. He really didn't want to talk about this anymore, he just wanted to try and get the images out of his head.

"All right Doctor, I can see this has been very trying on you, so let's get down to it. What do you want and how much will it cost?" asked the Brigadier steeling himself for the answer. The Doctor had a tendency to want things that cost a great deal of money and were usually hard to explain on an expense report.

"This time Brigadier, I assure you it won't cost much, well, very little anyway. I want a new assistant." started the Doctor.

"We've been down this road several times already Doctor. I thought we agreed that you work best alone. I have sent you at last count," the Brigadier paused, referring to a file on his desk, "twenty eight assistants and the longest any of them lasted was two days, and not even two full days. You said some weren't smart enough, some thought they were too smart, some of them were annoying, one's voice was too high pitched, one's voice was too low pitched, some of them were too tall, some of them were too short and one who's hair was too big, need I go on?" the Brigadier rattled on.

"This time it's different. I know she'll be the perfect assistant. Granted she won't understand most of what I'm doing. But neither did any of the others. She's smart and intelligent and she doesn't take no for an answer."

"I can vouch for that." added the Brigadier with a frown, guessing it was Sarah he was talking about.

"The things I'm going to tell you…let's keep just between us, all right Alistair?" asked the Doctor hoping he wouldn't discuss this with anyone else. He hated to give out personal and private details about Sarah without her consent. But he felt the Brigadier needed to know everything, well just about anyway, to get him on what he hoped would be sometime soon, 'their' side.

"Of course Doctor, if that's what you want." replied the Brigadier as he leaned forward in his chair, to give the Doctor his undivided attention.

"When I brought her to the Tardis I did an extensive scan on her. She has had a hard life Alistair, lots of broken bones. From the looks of it, she wasn't taken to a physician for treatment either. By looking at the way the bones developed, this had to have happened during her childhood, early childhood. And the pneumonia, she had that before she was ever involved with the Averians." said the Doctor with such sadness in his voice, the Brigadier couldn't help but to want to make Sarah's life better too. She was about the same age as his youngest daughter.

"So how did she develop the pneumonia?" asked the Brigadier.

"From what I can gather from Sergeant Benton, she's been living in her car. It 'is' I believe, the season that you humans call winter, and I know for fact that it's already snowed. During all that time, she's been sleeping and living in her car as well as chasing leads for her stories. According to Benton she only gets paid per story, and that's 'if' they decide to use it. Sarah must have thought if she could crack this story, she could rent a loft and get off the streets. In the meantime with no heat, and the snow and rain, she continued to get sick. If I hadn't shown up at the last kidnapping scene and recovered her, she would have died by now anyway." explained the Doctor.

"So you want to hire Miss. Smith, correct Doctor?" asked the Brigadier.

"Yes, exactly." said the Doctor, looking hopeful.

"Doctor, granted she's a hard worker, but does she have any other qualifications? I mean, you have to understand Doctor the PM won't understand my hiring one of the 'press' as your assistant. We here at UNIT tend to avoid calling attention to ourselves. It all goes hand in hand with the 'secret' part of the whole operation." the Brigadier needlessly explained. "Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the fact that you want to get this young woman…"

"Sarah, Sarah Jane Smith is her name." interrupted the Doctor. He stood and leaned over the Brigadier's desk. He didn't want the Brigadier to think of her in a generic frame of reference, a nameless, faceless one of London's masses. He knew that if he could get the Brigadier to think of her as an individual, he would come along to the Doctor's way of thinking.

"Yes Doctor I am aware of her name. It's just that, even if I could get the PM to look the other way and get her on the payroll, how could she assist you? She doesn't have experience as a scientist of…well…anything." stated the Brigadier hating to put his foot down on something the Doctor wanted so badly, maybe too badly.

"My dear Alistair, what is the one thing that you continually harp about? Give up?" the Doctor asked as the Brigadier shrugged his shoulders. "Paperwork. Your blasted paperwork. Requisitions, receipts, borrowing from other labs without putting it to paperwork…" the Doctor started while pacing in front of the Brigadier's desk.

"Well it's nice to see you actually heard me. I always thought I was talking to dead air." the Brigadier said, sighing and leaning his chair back.

"I always hear you Brigadier. I just don't always care. And don't even try and tell me it's not the same with you. I've seen your eyes glaze over and go to your 'happy place'." the Doctor said while raising both hands in the air to add visual quotation marks at the words, 'happy place'. "At times when I'm trying to explain something to you, you are… never mind, this is beside the point. I'm not here to argue, I'm simply trying to accomplish something for you as well as give Sarah a job. Besides when you tell her that I'm a Time Lord wouldn't it be better for you, if she were employed by UNIT?" the Doctor argued passionately.

"Yes, I agree with the last part. But do you even know that she would want a job with UNIT? Have you even had a conversation with Miss. Smith yet? You seem to be very concerned about this young woman. Is there anything that you want to tell me?" inquired the Brigadier, hoping the Doctor would open up about what was really going on in his head.

"Granted I haven't had an extensive conversation with Sar…Miss. Smith yet. But I feel that she will accept this job as well as the situation." said the Doctor, not wanting to say the wrong thing and reveal too much too soon. He was still trying to analyze everything going on inside himself as well.

"All right Doctor, we'll try it your way and see where this goes. But remember, if you need to talk about…anything, I'll be available." The Brigadier sympathized with him. He could recognize a first love as well as anyone. He just hoped it would go as the Doctor hoped it would. Whether he was ready to admit it to himself or not, he could be in for a bad fall. All he could do was be ready to talk and help his old friend.

"I'm going to go check on Miss. Smith's condition. I'll call you to set a time to talk to your Dr. Sullivan and Miss. Smith." said the Doctor as he left the Brigadier's office. He felt as if he would burst with happiness. He had never felt this way before. He had never witnessed anyone on his home planet of Gallifrey with such strong feelings. How could such anticipation be so nerve wracking and yet so delightful at the same time?

The Brigadier picked up the phone as soon as the Doctor left. He dialed the number to the Sick Bay. He let it ring a dozen times and no one picked it up. Aggravated that he received no answer, he called Sergeant Benton.

"Sergeant Benton, UNIT HQ." Benton answered professionally.

"Sergeant I've been trying to raise someone in the Sick Bay, but no one picks up. Where's Dr. Sullivan, it was my understanding that he was staying at UNIT overnight? It's only five in the afternoon, he shouldn't have left the base yet without alerting someone of his whereabouts. He does realize he's on call, doesn't he?" unloaded the Brigadier.

"Sir, I have passed Dr. Sullivan several times during the course of the afternoon. He has treated several accidents and illnesses all over the base Sir." explained Benton, hoping he was doing a good job covering for the plan he and the Doctor had implemented.

"What accidents? I haven't received reports of any accidents. And illnesses, I also haven't received reports of any illnesses. What's going on Sergeant Benton?" asked the Brigadier, wondering if something wasn't going on behind his back. The men had a bad habit of giving anyone new, especially someone with an attitude problem, grief on their first few days. He decided to let it go. If the men needed some harmless fun to keep the tension down, then so be it. He just didn't want to know about it. "Never mind Benton. I need you to get a message to Dr. Sullivan. Tell him that he is to stay away from Sick Bay room twelve. I've given the Doctor complete authorization to treat Miss. Smith. Tell him the Doctor will be in complete charge of Miss. Smith's care and he should focus on the care of the rest of UNIT. Also tell him the Doctor wants her in complete isolation, and if he has any questions tell him to contact me. Is that understood, Sergeant?" said the Brigadier, hoping he wouldn't have to break up any more schoolyard fights.

"Sir, yes Sir. Will there be anything else Sir?" asked Benton, grateful the Brigadier wasn't going to push the issue.

"No Benton, that will be all." said the Brigadier and hung up the phone.

Benton hung up the phone and sat back in his chair and let out a sigh and a quiet laugh.

As the Doctor walked through the halls of UNIT he passed a number of men he had worked with in the past. Could they tell? Were they looking at him any differently? Could they see what he feared the Brigadier saw? And now the big question, was he becoming paranoid? He had to get control of himself. The Brigadier was right, he hadn't even had a 'real' conversation with her yet. Yet her eyes, when he looked into her eyes they answered every question in the universe, in his universe in any case. He knew there was a connection. She was dead, he saw her laying there, not breathing, no heartbeat, no pulse, nothing, just dead. Yet when he screamed her name, with a pain he never thought he would ever possibly have, she came back. Back to life, back to him. He was walking into UNIT's Sick Bay now. Smiling and exchanging pleasantries with the staff. Trying with every bit of control he had to calm down and hope he wasn't overcompensating, and if he was he hoped no one would notice.

Up ahead he saw the door to her room. This was it. He put his hand on the knob and turned it. The lights in the room were on dimly and Sarah was sleeping. The Doctor quietly closed the door behind him. The nurse had risen from her seat at the side of Sarah's bed and was bringing her chart to the Doctor. Just as he was about to go over the chart, the door was pushed open and Harry Sullivan came barging in, apparently livid.

"What's going on in here? I have been sent on one wild goose chase after the other in order to keep me too busy to come to this room. Now I want to know what's going on?" Harry was yelling now. He had just walked past a break room where some of the soldiers were laughing about having to come up with fake injuries in order to keep UNIT's newest physician busy and away from the Sick Bay. Apparently they were doing a favor for the Doctor. And from the sounds of their laughter, they were more than happy to help.

The Doctor looked over his shoulder and could see Sarah stirring. He caught the eyes of the nurse and motioned with his head for her to go to Sarah. Having done that, he pushed Harry from the room. When he was sure the door was shut securely behind them, the Doctor exploded. "What are you doing? Miss. Smith was 'sleeping' before your interruption. What kind of physician are you? Do you always come charging through doors like a giraffe in a china shop? Or maybe a better analogy and one you might better understand would be a two year old throwing a temper tantrum." the Doctor said, now incensed.

"A giraffe in a…?" he replied momentarily confused, then remembered why he was mad. "I know all about your little masquerade. Was the Brigadier in on this day too or just a select few of your friends?" asked Harry.

"The Brigadier wouldn't be a part of anything and I'm sure I certainly don't know what you're talking about. Now, is there something I can help you with?" the Doctor started, backpedaling fast.

Sergeant Benton had run into Dr. Sullivan's last case of fake chest pains and found out he was on his way back to Sick Bay. He hoped he could beat the physician to Sick Bay and head off a bad situation by giving the Brigadier's orders to him in person. Wrong! He came through the door of Sick Bay in time to see Dr. Sullivan being propelled backwards through the air, away from what he could only guess was Miss. Smith's door. This was going bad fast.

He hated to do it, but he decided to call the Brigadier. "Sir, this is Sergeant Benton. I'm in the Sick Bay and there seems to be a problem Sir. Dr. Sullivan is yelling and the Doctor looks like he's getting ready to blow. Sir, I realize it's late but could you come down here?" asked Benton hoping the Brigadier wouldn't find out about his part in this little play.

On the other end of the phone, the Brigadier could hear for himself that Dr. Sullivan and the Doctor were without a doubt getting out of hand. He was hoping the explanations could wait till tomorrow but this was getting ridiculous, they were like two children. "It's all right Benton, I'll be right there. Try to keep them from killing each other till I get there." said the Brigadier slamming down the phone and hurrying from his office.

He was dreading this meeting when all parties were calm, and now he would have to play the role of a referee to keep everyone from killing each other. Ego, that's what it all boiled down to, ego. And the Doctor wasn't any better than Sullivan. Maybe he should put them in a ring and let them fight it out. Oh good, he thought sarcastically as he arrived at the door marked Sick Bay, they were still going at it. He knew this because their voices could be heard in the entire east wing of the base.

"Aahmm." the Brigadier cleared his throat loudly, very loudly. Both men instantly stopped bickering and looked towards him. "All right, who wants to tell me what the bloody hell is going on, and why you think the Sick Bay is the place to do this?"

Both men looked at each other and started to talk at the same time. Just as the Brigadier was debating on calling the guards and throwing each man into the Brig, both men stopped fighting and looked back at Miss. Smith's door.

The door opened and Sarah stepped forward unsteadily in a pair of the military issue blue pajamas. Her chestnut colored hair was still damp, she had dark circles under her green eyes, bruises on her face and her hands. She said weakly, "What's going on, what's all the yelling about?"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. You shouldn't be on your feet." said the Doctor, his face a mask of concern and guilt.

Sarah recognized him at once. The voice from her dreams. The voice that had called her back from the edge of death. The eyes that had more love in them than she had ever known. He was the one who held her hand. He was the one that calmed her when she was afraid. It was really him, not a dream as she had feared. It was suddenly all so real. Her right foot was throbbing. She felt dizzy and the lights were getting dimmer. Then suddenly 'he' caught her before she hit the floor. He would always be there to catch her. She didn't know how she knew this, but she did. She felt herself slipping away to the land of dreams again. But now she really knew, he wasn't a dream. He was real and she could sleep. She was safe.

The Doctor jumped forward as she swayed on her feet and scooped her up in his arms. He took her to the bed, where the nurse was waiting with the blankets pulled back. He laid her in the bed and immediately checked her vitals.

"I'm so sorry Sir. I had stepped over to the sink to get her antibiotics and water and turned around and she already had the door open. Please accept my apologies. If you would like, I can get another nurse to replace me." said Mrs. Granger.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary Mrs. Granger. It wasn't your fault. Could I see her chart please?" said the Doctor. Mrs. Granger really seemed to be sincere, and that's who he wanted taking care of Sarah, someone who would truly care about her as a person not just another patient.

"Of course Doctor." said Mrs. Granger as she handed Sarah's chart to the Doctor.

"So her temperature dropped to 101.5° less than an hour ago and now it's back up to 102.6°, and everything else other than her respiration are almost normal." stated the Doctor. Mrs. Granger shook her head, bewildered. She should be getting better. The drug he had given her was excellent for treating pneumonia. In fact if it weren't for her near drowning, he would expect her lungs to be clear. There must be a secondary infection.

The Doctor was checking Sarah's skin over closely. "Mrs. Granger…when you were dressing Sarah did you happen to notice anything that looked like an injury or new bruising? Sorry, stupid question on my part. She's covered in bruises." the Doctor explained.

"She had some blood on her, and she slept as I cleaned it off. But as you said, she has quite a few injuries Sir." she said.

The Doctor was pacing. She should be getting better, this didn't make sense. He went over it all again. Earlier, before her abduction by Jakill, her fever was coming down, slowly, but coming down. Granted drowning wasn't a step toward recovery, but it shouldn't have affected her infection. He came to the same previous conclusion. It's not the original infection alone, but something else, something new. He looked over at Mrs. Granger who was disposing of the used medical supplies. "That's it, it has to be it! He had access to the Tardis' Infirmary. He would have everything he needed to possibly poison Sarah. He probably ran into the Infirmary, couldn't believe his good luck at finding Sarah and decided he would have one more 'experience' before he was caught or killed." the Doctor was talking to himself, pacing back and forth as he worked it out, almost picturing what had happened.

Sarah was regaining consciousness again.

"It's you." Sarah said while looking at the Doctor. She was having such a hard time staying awake or even thinking for that matter. In any case 'he' was back, that's all she needed to know.

"Yes Sarah, I'm here. I need you to stay awake a little while and answer some questions. It's very important. Stay with me, okay?" he said while stroking her right hand and smoothing back her hair from her face. She shook her head yes in response. "Sarah, do you remember the man that dragged you into the pool?" Once again Sarah shook her head yes. She was fading, he needed to work fast. "Sarah did the man give you any pills, or an injection? Try to remember Sarah. This is very important." the Doctor was all but pleading with her now.

"He hurt my foot." Sarah whispered.

"Sarah, which foot? Which foot did he hurt?" asked the Doctor, now hopeful that there could be a resolution to this.

"My right foot, on the bottom." Sarah whispered struggling to stay awake and answer his questions.

The Doctor turned to the nurse and said in a low voice, "I'm going to need a surgery pack."

"Yes Sir, right away." said the nurse as she ran from the room.

The Doctor pulled her covers back and examined her right foot. Upon removal of the blanket, he could hear several people inhale sharply. Sarah's foot was one massive bruise. Her foot was covered by tiny veins that were swollen with what appeared to be a mixture of blood and infection. When the Doctor tried to examine her foot Sarah cried out in pain. "I'm so sorry Sarah, but I need to look at your foot. I'll try to be as fast and gentle as I can, all right?" He looked up into her eyes. Because of the amount of pain she was in, she was wide awake now. She shook her head yes. The swollen veins were starting to travel across her ankle and would eventually spread to the rest of her body.

He looked carefully over the surface of the bottom of her foot and that's when he found it. A tiny needle that was broken off in her heal. He would need to extract that and analyze the substance that she was infected with. He turned around in time to see the nurse return with the surgery pack. She opened it on an instrument table she had returned with. She then brought over a portable exam light and turned it on, placing it over his shoulder. "Thank you nurse." said the Doctor quietly. He didn't want Sarah to know how grim this situation actually was. He motioned for the nurse to bring him a pillow that he was pointing to. He placed the pillow on Sarah's abdomen to block her view.

He looked up at Sarah and gave her one of his best smiles. "All right Sarah, there appears to be a little thorn of sorts in your foot. I need you to hold very still so that I can get it out in one piece. Can you do that for me?" He gave her another smile trying to convey confidence that he didn't feel. This was bad, very bad, depending on whether or not it had not only infected her blood stream but damaged her organs. Looking back at Sarah, she looked so lost and alone. He needed someone to be with her. He turned and met the Brigadier's eyes. Without a word, the Brigadier moved forward.

"Miss. Smith, do you remember me?" asked the Brigadier gently. Sarah shook her head yes. "Would you mind holding on to my hand? It's strange I know, but the Sick Bay has always made me nervous, gives me the willies." he said as he picked up Sarah's small, weak hand placing it in between both of his. "Thank you, I feel much better. How about you?"

"Thank you Brigadier." Sarah answered as she looked up into the Brigadier's eyes with a small smile.

"Okay Sarah, here we go." said the Doctor first looking into Sarah's face and giving her a smile. He sat down on the stool Mrs. Granger had provided at the end of Sarah's bed. Once he was below Sarah's line of sight, he looked at the Brigadier and mouthed, 'thank you', to which the Brigadier gave a slight nod of his head.

He used the smallest pair of forceps he had ever seen, which were perfect for this procedure. He lined the forceps up with the broken needle. Very carefully and very quickly he placed the forceps on each side of the needle and pushed into Sarah's foot to expose as much of the needle as possible to the forceps and then pulled it out. Sarah screamed, but held her foot still. He looked over the pillow at Sarah and tried to convey his pride at her bravery with his smile. He quickly pulled his Gallifreyan microscope out of the bag he had brought from the Tardis. He put the broken needle on a slide. He looked at it under the microscope. It was a parasite that he had observed in his academy days. It was a parasite from Wogg 5. The parasite would increase the white cell count of the poor victim in unbelievable numbers. All Averians carried this in their genetic makeup. As to why he did this to Sarah, he didn't know. All that was important now, was that she receive the proper treatment.

He turned to the nurse and requested that she get some gloves on and clean the surface area of the wound. He turned back to Sarah whose temperature must have risen. She was covered in perspiration and she was violently shaking. The Brigadier backed away from Sarah's bed, feeling out of his element. The Doctor spoke softly but with a conviction he hoped to convey to Sarah. "It's going to be all right Sarah. I can treat this. Sarah, can you hear me?" She was staring straight ahead, but at nothing in particular. He ran to the sink and filled a basin with cold water and dropped a towel in. He brought it back to her bedside and sat it on the table. He pulled the towel from the water and wrung it out. He wiped the perspiration from her face and folded it and placed it on her forehead.

He reached into his bag and pulled out the assortment of injectable antibiotics that he had packed. He brought all types in case her condition changed. He took some alcohol and a piece of gauze that was on the tray that the nurse had brought. He swabbed the inside of her right arm. After drawing the correct dosage from the bottle, he injected her with it. He looked up to see her face covered in perspiration again. He took her temperature. It was climbing dangerously high, quickly, too quickly. It had gone from 102.6° to 103.9°. She had been through so much. He had to save her.

He saw the nurse noting the time he gave Sarah the injection on her chart. He went back to the only thing he could do for her now, keep her blankets tucked around her and wipe her face with a cold towel.

He saw movement from the corner of his eye and turned his head. He had forgotten they were all there. Everyone, even Dr. Sullivan, had looks of grave concern on their faces.

"Doctor, do you think I could see you for a minute, in the hall?" the Brigadier asked in a concerned, yet firm way.

The Doctor moved from Sarah's bedside and indicated to the nurse to take his place. He knew the Brigadier was more than likely going to chew him out, but he didn't care. All that mattered now was Sarah. He had to save Sarah. He shut the door to her room closed behind him.

"I was going to let you two have it about this grade school fight you have going on, but I can see by your faces that the two of you understand this can't continue. That's all I'm going to say on the subject. Tell me gentlemen, will I have to bring this up again?" asked the Brigadier with a look of distaste on his face.

"No Sir." Harry answered with his head facing the floor.

"I'm sorry Brigadier. I let my temper get the best of me. It won't happen again." said the Doctor.

He looked as if he had been through the wringer, the Brigadier thought. "Is there anything I can do to help Miss. Smith, other than we discussed earlier?" asked the Brigadier. He felt sorry not only for Sarah but for the Doctor. He prayed she would pull out of this for both their sakes.

The Doctor shook his head no. "I'm sorry Alistair, but I need to get back inside. Maybe we can talk tomorrow." said the Doctor while opening Sarah's door and hurrying inside.

"Brigadier, surely you can see that I should be the one treating Miss. Smith. I have had training that from what I can see, can't compare with his." said Harry exasperated that he was back at square one on this.

"Dr. Sullivan I can tell you that much is true." said the Brigadier.

"Then…" Harry started.

"Dr. Sullivan, I promise you that tomorrow I will sit down with you and all of this will be made clear to you. We have all had a very long and trying day. I will contact you tomorrow to set up an appointment to explain things. I will be in meetings a large part of tomorrow, but believe me I will talk to you about this. And make sure you stay out of the Doctor's way as well. Let him treat Miss. Smith in the manner that he sees fit." With that the Brigadier turned to leave closing the subject, at least till tomorrow. "Good night Dr. Sullivan. Come along Sergeant Benton." Benton turned, shaking his head and followed his commanding officer out of the Sick Bay leaving Dr. Sullivan wondering just exactly what was going on.

In Sarah's mind, the scene was being replayed. She was sleeping in this strange room that the man with the kind eyes had left her to recover in. She was being shaken awake, but it wasn't the kind man, it was a creature from a nightmare. He kept changing from image to image. From human to a creature that couldn't possibly exist. He was looking for something. He opened a drawer in a cabinet next to her head. He took out what looked like a syringe, a large syringe. He held it in front of her face and then her neck. She didn't know what to do. He took the syringe and held it in front of his chest and started laughing. Sarah started crying. This seemed to please the creature. He took both hands and thrust the syringe into his chest. He then pulled back on the plunger and Sarah thought she would faint. The syringe was quickly filling up with a green liquid. He pulled it out of himself and looked at her and laughed. The thing walked to the foot of her bed and pulled off the blanket.

"Oh no, no, no, no! Please no, please! Don't hurt me, please!" Sarah pleaded.

"Tell the Time Lord goodbye!" he said as he laughed. He looked at her after yet another transformation. This time he appeared as a gorilla. He took the loaded syringe and emptied its contents into the bottom of her right foot. The pain and burning was excruciating. Sarah screamed for all she was worth. She screamed until she thought her lungs would burst. He transformed into a greenish humanoid shape and pulled Sarah off the scanner, dragging her through what looked to Sarah as a maze of sorts. The IV inserted in her arm was being ripped out of her, taking skin and tissue with it. There was blood all over her. Her foot felt as if it were on fire, and the fire was racing through her body. She was trying desperately to grab onto anything she passed, but nothing seemed to stop him. She was too weak to fight and she realized this was probably the last minutes of her life. Where was the kind man? She needed him, she knew if he were here he would save her.

The next thing she knew she was falling and landed in water. The creature was there. He was holding her head under. This was it. She was tired, so very tired. She tried to fight but it was no use. He held her firmly under the water. She could feel the rippling of the water around her. She felt him squirming beside her as if he were having a seizure. She felt the water filling her lungs. She was tired, she let go.

Then the dream started again, this time with her parents and their friends, each performing different parts of the dream. Stop! She just wanted it to stop!

The Doctor returned with a plan of attack. What she needed was a transfusion to give her a clean start. But not an ordinary transfusion. The Time Lords had invented a machine that would take the blood as it came from the body and the blood would go through a series of purifying cycles and be returned to the body. The machine cleaned and returned an individual's own blood back into their body. The problem was, this had only been used on Time Lords in the event of a deadly infection, to prevent a premature regeneration. It had never been used on a human.

This infection would cause her a painful death. However, the Gallifreyan machine itself could also kill her. Either way she could die. He had to give her the only chance that she had. The Gallifreyan machine. He had one in the Infirmary in the Tardis. The machine was fairly small in size and on wheels. He would leave Sarah here and return to the Tardis, and bring the machine back. "I'll be right back, don't leave her for any reason." shouted the Doctor to Mrs. Granger as he left the room at a run.

"Yes Doctor." said Mrs. Granger. She really hoped he could save her. She had suffered so much and he was obviously taken with her. She decided this was a good time to say a prayer.

The Doctor raced through UNIT in record time and unlocked the door of the Tardis. He ran at top speed to the Infirmary and grabbed the machine and pushed it back to Sarah's room. He placed the machine on the left side of Sarah's bed. "I need a surgery pack please." he said to Mrs. Granger without looking up.

"Here you are Doctor." said Mrs. Granger awaiting further instruction.

The Doctor raised Sarah's pajama top from her waist and pushed her bottoms a little below her hip bone and wiped the area with an alcohol soaked piece of gauze. He then inserted a needle that was attached to tubing going to the machine. He left the line of tubing closed until he turned the machine around and placed the other line into the same location on Sarah's right side. He opened both lines and turned the machine on. He looked up and could see the nurse had questions, but she didn't ask. He assumed this was part of her work, the secrecy of working for UNIT.

"Is there anything I can do Doctor?" the nurse asked the obviously tired Doctor.

"Yes, could you be kind enough to find me a cup of coffee? I can't tell you how nice that would be." the Doctor asked with a smile, a smile he didn't really feel. "But before you do that, go get yourself some dinner. Take an hour off. If anything comes up I'll be sure to call you." He said indicating the cell phone the Brigadier had given him earlier. He always looked at them before as a nuisance, but maybe they did have a few practical uses.

The nurse smiled as she picked up her sweater and cell phone and left the room. She wondered when the Doctor had last slept. He looked exhausted.

The Doctor was taking Sarah's vitals every fifteen minutes now. He hoped she was strong enough to live through this. He could see the green fluid that was collecting in the separator. Why didn't he examine her more closely? He knew that Jakill was capable of anything. He was a strung out junkie that would do anything or kill anything for a fix. They were masters at creating terror. He should have known this, should have paid more attention. Now it could cost Sarah her life. He sat down in a chair by Sarah's right side. He bent over and placed his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He had to focus. He needed to be strong for Sarah.

"Shhh, it's all right." He couldn't believe it. It was Sarah. She barely had her eyes open but she was reaching her hand out to help him. "What's wrong?" Sarah asked struggling to stay awake. He knew she must be in terrible pain.

"Nothing, just sleep Sarah. It's important that you rest." said the Doctor, ecstatic that she was talking to him and yet through her pain, she was worried about him. In his mind that proved their connection was real, whether there were words for it or not.

"I'm sorry, I know you told me your name but I don't remember. Are you my Doctor?" Sarah asked groggily.

"You can call me the Doctor. And yes, I am your Doctor." Was that ever a loaded question and answer! "Sarah, I want you to close your eyes and sleep now. We'll talk some more later. Is there anything I can get you?" asked the Doctor unable to look away from her.

"No thank you. I have everything I need." Sarah said as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She did indeed have everything she needed. 'He' was here and she felt safe and protected. This time, maybe the bad dreams would go away.

Five restless and tense hours later the Gallifreyan machine had finished it's cycle. Sarah's coloring was much better. She was still very pale but that was to be expected. Her lungs were still clicking when she coughed but that was also to be expected due to her near drowning. Her temperature was down to 101.5°.

He sent Mrs. Granger to get some sleep. He then went to the officer's lounge and dragged an old black leather recliner back to Sarah's room. After checking her vitals one more time, he sat back in the recliner and fell asleep.

As a rule Time Lords need very little sleep. But considering the stress of the attacks on the humans, his newfound feelings for Sarah, being hijacked by the Time Lords and keeping his feelings a secret, this had been a very eventful two days. He slept without dreaming, deeper and more soundly than he had in years. He allowed himself two hours, though a part of his mind was ever vigilant for any sound coming from Sarah. He opened his eyes and they immediately went to Sarah. She was sleeping. He rose from the chair and stretched.

He walked to the foot of her bed and checked her chart. Her temperature was down to 100.5°. He lifted the blankets from her feet. Her right foot's swelling was down and the bruising was limited to the bottom of her foot. The coloring of her foot was pale but definitely not green anymore, he could once again see a pinkness to her skin. The portion of her legs that were exposed was also a more normal color. He tucked the blankets again around her feet.

He turned to find Mrs. Granger had returned and was awaiting orders. "Mrs. Granger you have been wonderful." he said sincerely to the nurse. "Why don't you go get yourself some breakfast and take a break." he said with one of his huge smiles. A smile that he now truly meant.

"But Doctor, I've only just returned on duty." protested Mrs. Granger.

"Nonsense Mrs. Granger, you've been lovely and I truly appreciate everything you've done. Now, go get some breakfast." He smiled and walked her to the door, not taking no for an answer.

With Sarah on the mend, life could truly get back to normal. Or maybe become a new, yet wonderful normal for him. He had always fought against the Time Lord's idea of normality. But maybe he could find a normal that would appeal to both Sarah and himself. He was getting ahead of himself again. Take it hour by hour, day by day he told himself.

There was a quiet knock at the door. The Doctor went to the door and opened it. It was the Brigadier, looking concerned. "How is Miss. Smith?" he asked preparing himself for the worst.

The Doctor stepped outside the room and partially closed the door. "She's doing well …finally. Her blood has been cleansed of the Averian parasite, and the pneumonia is being treated with success. Hopefully in a few weeks, she should be the picture of health." Beamed the Doctor with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear she's doing better." said the Brigadier with honest relief. "Doctor, I've been trying to put off the 'big' explanation of your origins to Dr. Sullivan until we could explain it to both he and Miss. Smith at the same time. But because of her health and the fact that he's driving myself and Sergeant Benton insane, I think I'll tell him alone. That is, unless you have any objections." finished the Brigadier.

"Of course Brigadier, tell him. I can see how he might be annoying." the Doctor replied with an obvious smirk.

"You realize of course to prove this, it always leads to a tour of the Tardis." stated the Brigadier. Everyone including himself, used the Tardis as the one piece of definitive technology to prove that the Doctor was indeed an alien.

"Yes, that does seem to be the way this always works Alistair." beamed the Doctor. He wasn't going to let anyone get him down today. And that included the most annoying physician he had yet to encounter on this planet that he called, his home away from home.

"Is there anything you need Doctor?" asked the Brigadier, grateful that the Doctor would be willing to let Dr. Sullivan in his Tardis.

"No thank you. I'm just going to wait here till Sarah comes around. Let me know when you need the tour of the Tardis. But be warned, if this is going to be a regular thing, I'm going to have to insist that we start charging for the tour. I can give you twenty percent off the top, but the rest will have to go to me. All the upkeep you know. I'll need to buy some velvet ropes and a number machine to keep people from jumping the line. And of course I'll need to install a gift shop, you always need a little gift shop. I like a little gift shop. And then there's the advertising. Should we go with just print advertizing or television, or maybe both?" said the Doctor with an ear to ear grin on his face. He loved to wind the Brigadier up and watch his face turn from one expression to the other with the final outcome of sheer annoyance.

"All right Doctor, that won't be necessary. A simple yes, that won't be a problem, would have sufficed." replied the Brigadier. Inside he was greatly relieved to see the Doctor back to his jovial self. "If you need me, you know where I can be found. I'm going to look…never mind I see Dr. Sullivan now." said the Brigadier as he walked toward the Sick Bay entrance where Dr. Sullivan had just entered.

The Doctor couldn't help but laugh. Poor Harry Sullivan's world was about to be turned upside down. It couldn't happen to a nicer fellow, thought the Doctor sarcastically.

As he stepped back inside the room, he heard a yawn. He smiled. Sarah was waking, not in horrendous pain, not in a fevered stupor but simply waking.

As he walked over to Sarah's bed he realized, this is it. He decided in the space of a heartbeat, or heartbeats in his case, that he wouldn't put pressure on himself or Sarah.

"Good morning!" he said giving her his best smile. "How do you feel?"

"Good morning back and odd." said Sarah with a smile answering both of his questions.

"How much do you remember?" asked the Doctor.

"Bits and pieces. Like parts of a dream that you try to touch, then fades away." she tried to explain.

The Doctor smiled and said, "Can you tell me all the parts you remember? That is unless you're too tired. If you are, we can talk later."

"No I'm not tired. The first thing I remember is, I had a call from Digger. Digger is one of my contacts. He said he had information on the London area disappearances. So I met him and then…it gets kind of fuzzy after that. Something happened but I'm not sure I remember what it was." Then it suddenly occurred to her, "Digger! Is Digger all right? Has something happened to Digger?" Sarah asked in a panic. She sometimes was aggravated with Digger, but she didn't want anything bad to happen to him. She looked to the Doctor for her answer.

"Digger was the man you were meeting?" She shook her head yes. "I'm sorry Sarah. May I call you Sarah?" he asked her again for the familiarity of using her first name in case she didn't remember their previous conversation. He wished he didn't have to give her the bad news.

"Yes of course. Digger, he was taken?" she asked hoping he was all right.

"He's gone I'm afraid." said the Doctor with regret.

"And the others, all the others?" asked Sarah with tears in her eyes.

"They're all gone, I'm so sorry Sarah." He didn't know anything else he could say. He watched her as she came to grips with it. It hurt him, deep in his soul to see her in pain. Yet another new, yet unwelcome emotion he was coming to terms with.

"Okay, go on. Tell me everything. I want…I need to know everything!" she said with tears begging to fall from her eyes.

"Are you sure, really sure?" he asked. He wasn't even sure 'he' was ready to tell her everything.

"All right.," he hesitated looking into her eyes trying to find a way to soften the horrible news but ultimately realized there wasn't any. "The night you were to meet Digger, I had been tracking the Averians, that's the name of the aliens that I had been tracking. They were the ones behind the disappearances and deaths of your fellow humans." He started his explanations. He let out a deep breath and looked at Sarah. "Are you all right?" he asked Sarah.

"I'm fine. So these…did you say aliens?" Sarah started, her voice shaky.

"Yes, I did. They are called Averians, they are a race of shape shifters. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask." He gave her an encouraging smile.

"How do you know they were aliens? Do they carry an identification card?" asked Sarah trying to absorb what he was saying and still keeping one foot in what she knew as reality.

"No they don't carry identification cards but that would make it easier, wouldn't it?" said the Doctor trying to slowly and lightheartedly let her grasp reality as everyone here at UNIT knew it to be.

"You're serious, aren't you? How do I know it's true?" asked Sarah.

"Would you believe me if I told you I wasn't born on your planet?" asked the Doctor giving Sarah a serious but friendly look.

"Give me your hand." he said while unbuttoning two buttons on his shirt.

"Oh no you don't. I don't know what you're doing but…!" said Sarah, shaking her head.

The Doctor had to laugh at that. "No, you have me all wrong."

"That's what they all say." said Sarah shaking her head and trying to scoot back in the bed .

"All right, would you feel more comfortable if I asked the Brigadier to join us?" he asked, starting to get up and go to the door.

"Right, the next thing you'll tell me is you're talking about Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart at UNIT." said Sarah incredulously.

"I am. That's where you're at. Did I forget to mention that?" the Doctor asked with a smile. She must have been too sick to remember much of their previous conversation in the Tardis, when he told her that she was at UNIT.

"Okay, now I know you're full of sh…"

"Sarah!" said the Doctor, while failing to look really shocked.

Just then, there was a tap at the door. The Doctor rose from his seat giving Sarah a smile and wagging his finger in shame. He opened the door and Sergeant Benton stepped in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Doctor, but I wanted to check on Miss. Smith."

Sarah put her hand to her mouth in shock, taking a sudden sharp breath out loud. Her memory, or at least parts of it came back to her in a flash.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" said the Doctor. He was by her side in a second to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"It…it…it's you. You were in my dream. All of you. The Brigadier, you Sergeant Benton, you Doctor and another man. It just came back to me. No, it can't be true. Because if that's true then the rest of the dream is true too." Sarah started crying and rocking herself back and forth with her arms wrapped around herself.

The Sergeant tugged at the Doctor's sleeve. "Doctor tell her I'll check back on her later." he whispered.

"I will, she's just in a bit of shock. Too much information too quickly." said the Doctor as he saw Benton to the door.

He turned around to find that Sarah had stopped crying but was still rocking herself. He walked over and sat in the chair he had abandoned earlier next to the bed. "Sarah? Sarah? I'm here. It's going to be all right. I'll explain anything you want me to. Just tell me what you want to know. Sarah?" He leaned forward in the chair, ready for anything she needed.

And that's when she heard it. That's when she remembered. It was him. The one who had been there with her from the beginning. He was the one who calmed her when her fevered brain told her there was no hope. He was the one who had desperately called her back from the dead. And he was the one that fought for her life when she wasn't able to. She stopped rocking and looked into his eyes. The eyes that were focused on her in a way no one ever had before, or ever would again.

So much had happened to her. Everything she thought she knew was a lie. But in his eyes she knew she would find the truth. She took her hands from around her body, a practice that she had acquired when very young. It was a way to comfort herself that she still used. She took one of her hands and held it out to him.

The Doctor had suspected she was strong. But to trust him, to accept his comfort on the value of what he knew must be memories from various parts of her trauma spoke volumes. He reached out very slowly and took her hand, then the other as she offered both. He met her eyes, her beautiful green eyes.

Sarah looked into his clear blue eyes and with all the strength she had left, she squeezed his hands and said, "I don't know how to thank you. You have saved my life several times now, and all I can say is 'thank you'. It hardly seems adequate. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

The Doctor was so touched by Sarah's words and actions that he could hardly speak. "Sarah, I don't know what to say except, you're most welcome." he said without looking away from her eyes once. What he wanted to say was, that he wanted to be the one that would always be there to save her life. But he decided 'that' was a conversation best left for another time.

"Would you tell me everything that happened? Don't worry, I'm not as much of a security risk as I'm sure the Brigadier has led you to believe. You can trust me completely." Sarah ended with a hopeful smile.

"The Brigadier did mention something about you, but he'd be the first to tell you that I never listen to half he says." the Doctor said with a lilt in his voice and a smile on his lips. "Now, by everything do you mean from the big bang that formed the Earth, or just the recent part you're involved in?" the Doctor asked still smiling.

"Let's just start with the part that I'm involved in." said Sarah smiling back. She laid back against the pillows. The problem was she was getting sleepy fast and she didn't want this back and forth between them to end. She enjoyed being the center of his attention. She was able to stifle a yawn, if only the room didn't seem to be getting darker.

"Sarah, I think maybe we should continue this story later after you've had some more rest." He saw her eyes shutting and stood, tucking the blankets back around her. "Don't worry. We'll continue this later." After he was sure she was asleep he added, "We have the rest of our lives to finish this.". Somehow he knew they did.

He went back to the old, weathered black recliner and sat down. He sat there for hours, just watching Sarah sleep and tried to come to terms with his newfound feelings for this particular Earth girl. If Gallifrey ever found out they would…well, it didn't matter, because he would do his very best to make sure that they never found out. What did they know anyway? A bunch of aristocratic snobs!

Just then Mrs. Granger returned. "Sir, is there any improvement?" she said in a low voice while removing Sarah's chart from the end of her bed.

"Indeed there has been. Her temperature is down to almost normal and she's aware of her surroundings. She hasn't yet been told of 'all' that she's been through." he said in a hushed whisper while directing Mrs. Granger away from the bed. "She wanted to know everything, but she is still weak, whether she wants to admit that to herself or not." he said while looking toward Sarah with what Mrs. Granger thought of, as a look full of respect and love. "In any case, she fell asleep. Tomorrow will undoubtedly be a day full of explanations, and now that she's doing better, she'll be able to handle all she's been through. I'm sorry Mrs. Granger, I'm not sure why I'm rambling on."

"It's the relief Doctor. I've seen it a thousand times. When someone you're so close to, comes so close to the edge…well, it's hard to see them in such pain and imagine what your life would be like without them. I'm glad to see that you didn't have to experience that loss. Is there anything I can do for you or Miss. Smith? asked Mrs. Granger.

"No, just keep an eye on her. I'm going for a walk…to sort things out." he said while grabbing the cell phone. As her turned to leave he looked at Sarah once again. Sleeping like an angel, isn't that what he heard someone on this planet say once? He really needed that walk. Where had the day gone?

He left the Sick Bay and headed for the Tardis. From all the training he received on Gallifrey, and everything he was taught growing up, his head screamed at him to run. Get to the Console Room, set the coordinates and take off. Don't get involved with a species that is below you. He reached the Tardis and as he turned the key in the lock, he knew the one simple truth. He had never felt so alive before in all his life. He had some major accomplishments under his belt, but none satisfied him as much as saving Sarah's life. He never really believed in destiny. He always believed that you made your own destiny. But from the second he pulled her back from the Averian beam he knew she was his destiny and he was hers.

He walked through the Tardis looking for his coat and scarf. He remembered leaving them outside the ductwork in the hallway near the pool. He walked through the Infirmary and saw Sarah's blood and discarded instruments everywhere. He decided he might as well use this pent up energy. He started picking up the instruments and righting the carts. He used the cleaning solution to clean up the blood and that's when he saw it. The syringe that almost stole Sarah's life. It had most likely been flung to the far side of the room. He knew it was useless to expend energy to hate the dead, but he did and most likely always would. He hated Jakill and he was overjoyed that he was dead.

He walked to the hallway beyond the Infirmary and saw his discarded coat and scarf on the floor. It had been only twenty four hours ago, yet it seemed like days. He opened the door to the pool and saw the spot where he frantically tried to breathe life into Sarah's lifeless body and failed. He had gone over it a dozen times and he still didn't know how or why she came back. He had prayed that she could hear him calling for her. But only she knows. He picked up his coat and scarf from the floor and placed them over his arm.

He turned around and returned the way he came, but instead of going to the Console Room he went to his bedroom. He hoped that a shower would help him clear his mind. As he undressed, he thought of how nice it would be if only Sarah would accept his offer of assistance, literally. As the hot water hit him, he tried hard, very hard not to think too far ahead. Maybe she wouldn't want the job. No, whether she wanted the job or not, she 'needed' the job. He was thinking again, too, too far into the future. Drying off, he looked in the mirror. He looked tired, maybe Time Lords needed more sleep once they turned three hundred and fifty.

He dressed in a billowing white shirt, brown vest and brown trousers. He checked the room over to see if he had forgotten anything and then put his coat and scarf over his arm.

Then as he was leaving his room an idea hit him. She had no home, he had a Tardis spilling over with rooms. He stopped by a door, three doors from his bedroom and turned the knob. A storage room, a large storage room. This could be Sarah's bedroom suite. Well it would be, if it had a bed and a bathroom. But with the Tardis that was simply details. He could tell the Tardis what he needed, and it would become whatever he needed it to be.

He headed to the Console Room and typed what he needed into the computer and stepped back watching the Tardis do as he requested. He had a room for Sarah. Chances are she would rather sleep in a bed than on the floor. He then circled around to the far side of the Tardis. He laced his fingers and turning his wrists outward stretching them. He searched the inventory program of the Tardis' data banks for furniture to fill the room. He watched on the small screen below him as picture after picture appeared alongside the name and dimensions of the piece.

The previous station on the other side of the Console was beeping, trying to get his attention. It seemed the Tardis was finished with the construction phase of the project and was now inquiring about wall color and flooring. He chose the color pale pink for the walls. This was what the Tardis suggested after consulting with various websites. The Tardis then suggested a toile inspired pattern of pale pink and black for the carpet. For lighting in the room, the choice was a small clear crystal chandelier, along with several crystal, cut glass wall sconces.

He circled the Console and returned to the previous screen. The Tardis had found a white bed that had small bouquet of pink and blue flowers carved on the headboard. It had a canopy that was covered in white crocheted lace, as well as a night stand, dresser, chest of drawers and even a desk where Sarah could work. The Tardis also suggested something from the storeroom's bedding inventory and selected pastel sheets, feather pillows, a feather bed, quilts and towels. He knew he was getting ahead of himself again, but for the first few days after Sarah would be leaving the Sick Bay, she would still require long periods of rest. She couldn't go back to that car, not with the newly fallen six inches of snow he'd heard Sergeant Benton complaining about.

He rubbed his hands together in anticipation as he left the Console Room and headed for the newly constructed bed and bath. As he opened the door, the first things he noticed was the color and the beautiful chandelier. Looking around, the room seemed to be fit for a princess. He hoped Sarah would like it. Speaking of which he thought, it's time I checked on her. He closed the door, then popped his head back in saying, "You've outdone yourself again old girl!" He stroked the wall lovingly with a smile before shutting the door again.

He stepped from the Tardis and almost ran into the Brigadier, Sergeant Benton and Dr. Sullivan. "So, can I assume you're here for the tour?" he said with a big smile. The Brigadier looked aggravated, Harry Sullivan looked very pale and in the back of the group Sergeant Benton was trying to suppress a very unmilitary looking smile.

"Yes, we're here for the tour. Let's get this over with so that we can all get back to our jobs." said the Brigadier. He didn't understand it. Why is it that no matter how many times he goes through this, the person he's trying to convince looks as if he might faint dead away? "And by the way Sergeant Benton, I can hear you laughing. Let us not forget when it was you that I had to convince. Was it your right arm or your left that you broke when you fainted?"

"My right Sir." Benton said quietly, wishing the Brigadier hadn't shared that bit of history with the new physician. Maybe he should wait outside while the Doctor proved his authenticity.

"So what would you like to see first?" asked the Doctor watching the look of unbelief turn into amazement as everyone stepped into the Tardis' console room. "Let's get the standard conversation out of the way. Yes, it 'is' bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. She's called a Tardis, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Get it? It's a she, at least she feels like a she, in any case she, the Tardis is alive. I can travel backwards or forwards sometimes sideways in time as well as to any planet, galaxy, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera…" the Doctor finished, sounding like a bored tour guide. He went about emptying his pockets looking for money. He was thinking about going to a bar near the base to get some dinner. That would definitely require money. He decided when things started to settle down that he would definitely try to keep his pockets less full. He laid the Averian detector/disruption device on the top of the Console. There it is, cash, perfect. Looking up, the Doctor had momentarily forgotten he had visitors.

"So this is a spaceship?" asked Harry. He staggered a bit and looked as if he might faint himself. He took off the white lab coat he was wearing and casually tossed it onto the central console.

"Excuse me! Does this look like a coat rack to you?" the Doctor asked loudly. Really, he has some nerve coming into my Tardis and throwing his clothes around as if he were in what, considering his prior action must be, his pig sty of a house. Here he was, nice enough to let him see the Tardis to prove himself…why did 'he' always have to be the one to prove himself? Harry was walking toward the Tardis hallway. "Excuse me again! I didn't offer you free rein over the Tardis. And why do I always have to prove who I am? How do I know you're who you say you are? How do I know you are actually a physician? I've not been presented with anything to prove your status." the Doctor said all the while walking towards Harry, till he started backing up away from the doorway.

"Doctor!" said the Brigadier in a firm voice.

The Doctor and Harry at the same time said, "Yes?" They both looked at each other and said at the same time, "He was talking to me! No he was talking to me!" All the while each pointing a finger at himself.

"Gentlemen, can we both agree to disagree?" said the Brigadier as if he were trying to calm two children. "Listen, I don't know what happened to make you two dislike each other so much, but whatever it is, you need to find a way to either ignore your feelings or work it out. Either way I want this settled by tomorrow. No more hostility. Remember, both of you are on the same side. I am going to check with Sergeant Benton, get my coat and head home early, the roads are getting bad. Dr. Sullivan," the Brigadier started remembering to use his name so that another fight wouldn't ensue, "did you find a loft yet?"

"Yes and no Sir. I found a loft near the base but there was a problem with the plumbing so I thought I would sleep on a cot here tonight." said Harry, slightly embarrassed to be called down by the Brigadier.

"Very well. Remember what I said. Tomorrow. Get everything cleared between the two of you by tomorrow. Have a pleasant night gentlemen." he said as he walked out of the Tardis.

They stood and simply stared at each other for several minutes. Neither saying a word or moving an inch. They both felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Listen," started the Doctor, "I need to go and check on Sarah, but if you'd like to talk, I'll be back in about twenty minutes." Deep inside the Doctor knew that the Brigadier was right, he just didn't want to admit it to Harry.

"Sure, that would be…fine." He wasn't sure what to say, but he knew the Brigadier was right. "Maybe if you don't have any plans, we could grab a bite to eat. I'm starved."

"There's a bar about a half mile from the base that the Brigadier took me to once. We could get there in Bessie if you want." offered the Doctor. Sarah would more than likely sleep through dinner this evening he thought, so he may as well get this over with. He respected the Brigadier and decided it wouldn't kill him to actually do something he asked of him. Not kill him, but maybe Dr. Sullivan. Okay, maybe kill 'is' a little extreme, but perhaps he could manage being polite.

"Great. That would be great. But, what's a Bessie?" asked Harry with a look of confusion on his face.

"Bessie is my automobile. The UNIT garage is kind enough to take care of her for me in between 'visits'. And before you ask, no, Bessie unlike the Tardis is not alive. It happens to be a way to get around on Earth when I cannot take the Tardis." the Doctor explained while leading Harry to the door of the Tardis. "I'll meet you in front of the Officers' Barracks in say, twenty minutes?" asked the Doctor while leaving the Tardis door and turning to lock it behind him.

"Yes, I'll see you then." said Harry as he walked towards the Duty Officer's desk, to let him know his plans in case of a medical emergency where his services would be needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Doctor smiled and started walking towards the Sick Bay. He hoped she was still sleeping. He hoped Mrs. Granger had found a suitable replacement to watch over Sarah while she rested. Mrs. Granger couldn't be expected to stay twenty four hours a day. She was so kind to both Sarah and him. He felt guilty not making other arrangements himself. He was pleasantly surprised to find Mrs. Granger going over Sarah's chart with another nurse. Like Mrs. Granger she was also an older lady.

"Doctor, I'd like to introduce you to my sister, Mrs. Harris." said Mrs. Granger in a hushed voice so as to not wake up Sarah. Mrs. Harris was a little younger looking than Mrs. Granger.

The Doctor put forth his right hand to shake Mrs. Harris' hand. "I'm very pleased to meet you. It seems I have been doubly blessed. I'm terribly sorry Mrs. Granger. On my way here I realized that I hadn't set up a relief nurse to step in so that you could rest. Please forgive me." said the Doctor sincerely. Maybe he needed the relief too. Was it his imagination or did Mrs. Granger seem different? It was nothing he could put his finger on, just different. He was probably just stressed and reading into things that weren't there, still….

"Think nothing of it Doctor. You have nothing to be forgiven for. I have been more than happy to take care of Miss. Smith and work with you. I imagine that you will probably need a nurse for about a week?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Yes, about a week. I don't expect any complications. I can't believe my good fortune of having not one dedicated nurse but two. Do either of you have any questions?" asked the Doctor while taking Sarah's chart from Mrs. Harris.

Both women looked at each other and then at the Doctor. It was Mrs. Harris that answered. "No Sir, my sister has gone over Miss. Smith's case with me thoroughly. Do you have any new orders Doctor?" she asked, waiting to write any updates on Sarah's chart that the Doctor had returned to her.

"No, just make sure she continues taking the antibiotics I left for her please. And try to get her to take in some fluids when she wakes up. I think we'll try to get her to eat something tomorrow. Has she been sleeping through the day? asked the Doctor.

"Yes she has well, mostly." answered Mrs. Granger. "You'll notice that I noted on the chart that she had several nightmares. She awoke crying once. I asked her if she wanted me to contact you, but she said it wasn't necessary. She seemed to calm herself and went back to sleep."

"Thank you Mrs. Granger. I truly appreciate all your help." he said and turned towards Mrs. Harris. "Mrs. Harris will you be taking the night shift?"

"Yes Sir. My husband is out of town for two weeks and I've been staying with my sister. She called and asked if I would mind helping out, since I was already cleared by UNIT to work on the base. Since the snow is getting bad my sister and I decided we would stay on the base and take turns caring for Miss. Smith. That is, if this is acceptable to you Doctor." explained Mrs. Harris.

"Of course, Mrs. Harris. I have to leave the base so that I can straighten something out. I should be back in a couple of hours. If she needs anything at all, please contact me on the cell phone. Mrs. Granger will explain. Also if there's any change in her condition, contact me immediately. Do you have any questions?" asked the Doctor. There it was again, that nagging suspicion that something wasn't quite right. He looked over Sarah and the two nurses again, everything seemed normal. He had promised the Brigadier to work things out with Harry. Still…what was it?

Both women shook their heads no in answer to the Doctor's question. He smiled at them and stepped out of the room, his smile changing to confusion once outside the room.

He took a shortcut through the Mess Hall and went outside to the underground bunker where his car was parked. He opened the door and sat down. He looked at the car in the space next to his, it was Sarah's. He told himself that things were all right and he was just being paranoid. "Come on old girl, I know you don't like cold weather, but start for me anyway." he said to the car. He started the car and backed out of the space and drove to the entrance where he had arranged to meet Harry earlier.

Harry was dressed in a navy blue, heavy down coat waiting for the Doctor outside the entrance to the Officers' Barracks. The Doctor pulled up next to Harry in his antique yellow roadster. Harry opened the door and climbed inside. The Doctor looked across at him and smiled nervously. 'This is very uncomfortable', he thought. They sat in silence for about ten minutes.

"How is Miss. Smith?" blurted out Harry before thinking. This was the point of contention from the start. Why did he have to start there, he asked himself? He looked out the window, hoping the Doctor wouldn't notice his embarrassment.

The Doctor smiled, knowing Harry were wishing he hadn't asked, for fear of starting another fight. But the Doctor had already decided that he would make peace with this man. The Brigadier wanted it, and he didn't want to project his disdain for this man on Sarah. After all she would have to see him almost every day if she accepted the job at UNIT, and he wanted her to have colleagues that she didn't have to take sides with or against. "She was sleeping when I checked on her right before I picked you up." he replied with a smile.

Harry thought to himself, in for a penny, in for a pound, and then asked. "Has her temperature come down significantly?"

"Yes." replied the Doctor. "It was 99.2° when I left." The Doctor smiled a big, toothy smile. Then there was an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say.

They pulled into the parking lot of the Boar's Head Bar and Grill. The Doctor found a parking space close to the door and parked. He and Harry headed inside and chose a booth in the back. They looked at the menu that was displayed on the inside wall of the booth, when a blonde waitress with the name tag that read 'Tammy' appeared.

"Hi, my name is Tammy and just what can I get for the two of you?" she asked, all the while being openly flirtatious.

"Well, Tammy, I'll have a monster burger and fries and a ginger beer." said the Doctor and then looked across the table at Harry.

"And what about you darlin'?" she asked Harry while looking him over as if she were trying to size him up.

"I…I believe I'll have the same." smiled Harry to the waitress.

"I'll get it to you in a shake." Tammy said as she turned, she winked and gave her behind a shake in their direction.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Each looking around the bar at nothing in particular. Harry decided he should break the ice and get the apology over with.

"Doctor, I 'am' sorry, truly sorry that I didn't take Miss. Smith's illness more seriously. I didn't know that she had been exposed to…anything alien." Harry stammered. "I didn't even know I had been exposed to anything alien. I thought the closest I would ever get to an alien was the science fiction comic books of my youth. I…." Harry started to babble but was interrupted by the Doctor.

"It wasn't…" the Doctor realized that he was talking much too loudly when the next table looked towards them. "It wasn't her exposure to anything alien, in the beginning anyway." said the Doctor, this time in a lower voice. "She had pneumonia, plain old fashioned pneumonia. I guess that's why I was so angry with you. If I hadn't treated her, she would be dead. But having her in the Tardis, that set a new chain of events in action." said the Doctor, trying really hard to let this go, but not quite succeeding.

"I'm really sorry. The Brigadier told me about all that. If there is anything at all I can do…don't hesitate to ask." Harry said in what he hoped was his most sincere heartfelt voice. "If you like, I'll apologize to Miss. Smith also. I feel terrible about it. And once again, anything I can do to make this up to you just ask, anytime."

"You may be sorry, I have a tendency to collect on favors offered, ask the Brigadier." said the Doctor, trying to lighten the mood.

"Seriously Doctor, I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me. I would like to try to explain myself. If you'll let me." started Harry.

"Go ahead. Enlighten me." the Doctor said with a forced smile.

"Thank you. The day you met me was clearly not my best day. I had arrived at UNIT that morning before daylight. My previous assignment was on a warship in the middle of the ocean. Confidentiality agreements keep me from revealing which ship." said Harry looking at the Doctor and trying to read his expression. Much to Harry's chagrin, it didn't seem the Doctor even cared why he was on the warship to begin with.

"Do go on, this is fascinating." said the Doctor in what he hoped would be hidden sarcasm.

"My life on the ship had been a very strict, scheduled life." said Harry as he saw their waitress returning with the food.

"Here you go darlin'." she said after setting a burger and fries in front of the Doctor. "And this one's yours sweetie." she said after setting a burger and fries in front of Harry. Then she placed the two ginger beers on the table. "Do you two need anything else?" Both men shook their heads no. "All righty, I'll check you two out later, okay?" Tammy said winking at them.

"Well, that was certainly different." said Harry.

"I think you've found something we can both agree on." said the Doctor with a smile.

"Anyway, being on the ship, forced a very restrictive military life upon me. When I was assigned to UNIT, I assumed it would be more of the same except on land. While the Brigadier is very military, the rest of the base is well, less structured. I know it's not a good excuse or a good reason, but I had spent the entire day trying to structure some form of order in the Sick Bay. Then the next thing I know, someone who doesn't outrank me and is possibly a civilian, was trying to take over my Sick Bay with a civilian patient. The section that 'I' was supposed to be in charge of. In the military Doctor, well all of my previous placements, you had to take charge firmly, right from the start. If you didn't, they would run you over and you would never earn their respect. I never imagined that UNIT would be any different." Harry stopped and took a breath and looked at the Doctor for a reaction.

During this whole explanation, all the Doctor could think of was that Harry could possibly be a role model for the perfect Time Lord. He didn't know how to be a regular person. Maybe he could be trained to be well…more normal. "Harry, may I call you Harry?" Harry nodded yes while taking a bite of his burger. "I think you need to let go a bit. You know, throw caution to the wind. At UNIT as long as the Brigadier's happy things go swimmingly. At UNIT I have found that paperwork is important. Well to the Brigadier it is." the Doctor said with a smile, the first real smile since he left Sarah.

"Harry you have to understand that I don't see UNIT as a place for the military and only the military. I see UNIT as a place to help the people of Earth, all the people of Earth. Not only the members of the military. That night when I pulled Sarah from the Averian beam, in my mind she became my responsibility. And not just my responsibility, but UNIT's responsibility too. She was sick and from what I learned immediately after coming into contact with her, alone. I couldn't just drop her off at a hospital and be done."

Seeing that Harry seemed to be taking what he had to say seriously, the Doctor continued, "Harry as far as relationships at UNIT, the people will treat you as well as you treat them. Even though it is a military installation, it's not your typical installation. Every once in a while some bigwig shows up and the Brigadier puts a spit and polish on everything, everyone is stressed to the point of suicide, well that last part is me anyway." the Doctor said eliciting a smile and laugh from Harry. "From what I have observed, and I know this sounds like a cliché, but it's like a large family. A slightly dysfunctional family at times, but most seem to really care about their job and the difference that they know they make. The Brigadier knows that every once in a while they need to let off a little steam, have some fun. That's when the Brigadier turns his head. So just relax a little bit and let everyone get to know you and you'll do fine." finished the Doctor, taking a bite of his burger.

"I'd appreciate the chance to hopefully start over with a clean slate Doctor. Could we start over?" asked Harry.

"Yes, we can start over. We should let the Brigadier believe he has some control over us anyway, eh?" smiled the Doctor.

The Doctor's cell phone rang. The Doctor's demeanor instantly changed. He flipped it open. "Yes?" he said his voice already uneasy.

"Doctor this is Mrs. Harris. The snow has knocked out the electricity and the generator. The maintenance staff say they should get it back up in a few hours. I'm terribly sorry to bother you. But it's getting cold. Miss. Smith's temperature is rising, it's up to 102.8°. Do you have any new orders Doctor?" she asked, sounding worried.

"No, not till I examine her. I'm on my way." said the Doctor, closing the phone. "I'm sorry Harry, we have to get back. The electricity as well as the generator is off at UNIT and Sarah's temperature is up." the Doctor said reaching into his pocket and pulling out more than enough money to cover the bill and left it on the table. He put on his coat, scarf and hat and glanced at Harry, who had already put his coat on and was waiting on the Doctor.

"Let's go." said Harry heading for the door. He hoped he would be able to help the Doctor and show him that he wasn't the hardhearted person he thought he was.

The closer they came to UNIT the darker it became. He stopped at the gate at the guard shack, it was empty. The Doctor looked across the seat at Harry. "Something's wrong, very wrong." The Doctor continued up the drive and parked his car in the circular driveway that led to the main building.

"What now Doctor?" asked Harry, looking around. He had followed the Doctor's lead and opened the car door and was standing in front of the car.

"It would appear to be deserted." said the Doctor walking in a circle looking for any sign of life.

"Maybe everyone went home?" offered Harry, rubbing his hands together to stay warm.

"I know you're not aware of the schedule here yet Harry, but this is a fully staffed military installation. It is staffed twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. The staff on the late shift during down times is small. Small Harry, not nonexistent. There should be two men in the Guard Shack, two men at each entrance, usually half a dozen other people working late on paperwork and such, a cleaning crew, a maintenance crew and a switchboard operator. Not everyone would likely be on a break at the same time." The Doctor started towards the glass doors with Harry close behind. The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver to unlock the door. Harry reached forward and opened the door, to find it unlocked. "This door is always locked." said the Doctor as he went inside followed closely by Harry.

The Doctor and Harry walked down the main hallway in the dark. No sign of a struggle or anything amiss. They heard a click behind them, a click of a revolver being cocked. They put their hands up and slowly turned around. The person holding the gun raised a flashlight. "Doctor it's you, what in Heaven's name is going on?" asked the Brigadier.

The Doctor and Harry lowered their arms with relief. "Brigadier why are 'you' here, not that we're not delighted to see you, you understand?" asked the Doctor while he and Harry walked towards the Brigadier.

"I had left some notes and phone numbers on my desk. I was going to call Private Rill who had guard duty tonight in the main building, and have him fax them to me at home. I called and the Private told me the lights had just went out, that's when I heard a struggle and the phone went dead. I tried calling the Guard Shack and everywhere else where a man should be posted and no one answered. So I grabbed my gun and headed here. How did you two know something was wrong?" asked the Brigadier.

"I had a call from Sarah's nurse, Mrs. Harris…" started the Doctor.

"Who?" asked the Brigadier.

"Mrs. Harris. Mrs. Granger introduced her to me this evening. She's Mrs. Granger's sister. She…"

"I'm sorry but you must be confused. I happen to know for a fact that Mrs. Granger doesn't have a sister. She and my wife are close friends, I know her personally, that's why I recommended her." explained the Brigadier.

"So if she's not Mrs. Granger's sister, then who is she? And why would Mrs. Granger lie?" asked Harry.

"I don't think there is a Mrs. Granger anymore. Sarah!" the Doctor said, and took off at a run towards the Sick Bay with Harry and the Brigadier following close behind.

He slowed down when he reached the Sick Bay doors. Harry and the Brigadier caught up with him. He placed his hand on the door and quietly pushed open the door. The room was pitch black. The Doctor looked back at both men and put a finger up to his pursed lips. He moved his hand toward the Brigadier, reaching for the flashlight. The Doctor reached the doorway to Sarah's room and peered around the corner. The room was empty. The Doctor stepped inside followed by the Brigadier and Harry. The Doctor looked in the closet and the bathroom. No Sarah and no nurse.

"Where can they be?" asked Harry incredulously.

The Doctor walked over to the bed he had left Sarah in a little over a hour ago. The bed appeared to be occupied and covered with a blanket. The Doctor turned and faced the Brigadier and Harry preparing himself for the worst. He picked up the edge of the top corner of the blanket and pulled it back quickly. Pillows were lined end to end on the bed. On the top pillow where Sarah's head had rested was a lock of her hair, splattered in blood. Below that, was a slip of paper with six numbers on it.

The Brigadier stepped forward peering at the paper. "What does this mean Doctor?" asked the Brigadier.

"This means…" started the Doctor in a voice that was rising with each spoken word, "that the Averians are not gone. They conned me and now they have Sarah."

"But I thought the Time Lords had relocated them to another planet." said the Brigadier in disbelief.

"And that's what they wanted me to think. The Time Lords didn't take over the Tardis. The Averians did. They led me to believe we were on Gallifrey, but I never stepped outside. Jakill read my mind to get the image of Councilor Batin and the image of the Gallifreyan guards. Jakill isn't dead. His friends pulled off this little charade to get him back."

"When I entered the console room I had Sarah in my arms and I needed to, I thought, return her to Earth for treatment. They knew my focus was on Sarah and I wouldn't be suspicious enough to verify what they were saying. The Tardis never left Earth,. It was going to the next site. One of the detectors must have registered a reading of Averians. I had left my coat outside the pool in the Tardis, or else I would have figured it out. In my pocket was one of the detectors. Jakill must have sent the others a telepathic message telling them where he was and how to get him back."

"And Miss. Smith? Is it too late?" asked the Brigadier sadly.

"No Brigadier. The small trophy," the Doctor said pointing to the pillow with the strands of Sarah's blood stained hair, "that was their little calling card. They have Sarah. They wouldn't be stupid enough to kill her. They're using her as bait." explained the Doctor while pacing.

"Bait, bait for what?" asked Harry.

"Me. They know that I am the only person on this planet that can stop them. They'll use her to get to me. They have to be stopped." stated the Doctor.

"How can you do that Doctor, you don't know where they are?" asked the Brigadier." And if you did, after they kill you, they still would kill Miss. Smith as well as the rest of the human race."

"I know all of this. But I can't just stand by and do nothing. I'll use the coordinates they provided." the Doctor said holding up the piece of paper. "Remember, they want me to find them this time." said the Doctor while leaving the room and the Sick Bay at a run.

The Brigadier and Harry looked at each other and knew they had some bad news to break. May as well get started and find out exactly how many soldiers were lost and pray the Doctor is successful in his quest.

The Doctor reached the Tardis and fed the numbers into the Tardis' guidance system and dematerialized. He found them easily. They were in an abandoned WWI underground safe house chamber that was constructed to house the members of Parliament in the case of a disaster. He opened the door of the Tardis and found it was surrounded by Averians. They were in their natural form. A pasty pale green humanoid shaped being. The Averians had what appeared to be laser guns pointed at him.

They led him through the corridors till they reached a large opening leading to a spacious meeting hall. The Averians were in varying degrees of what can only be described as 'giddiness'. He recognized various members of UNIT being tortured and beaten, all in the name of feeding their addiction in rooms to the left and the right of the corridor the Doctor was being led through.

He tried to break free and help the humans, but the Averian guards had too tight a grip on him. He was dragged through more corridors to a doorway in the back of the cavern. They opened the door and he was shoved through. He landed on his hands and knees. Looking forward he saw Sarah, suspended in the air upside down. She was held by a chain that was tied to metal bands that circled her feet. She had the same metal bands encircling each wrist with another chain wrapped time and again around her body. Each metal band had a wire leading to an electrical motor that was part of the throne that Jakill was holding court on. She had silver tape over her mouth and her eyes. The chain holding her was attached to a motor, that with the release of a lever, had the ability to raise and lower her. At the controls was none other than Jakill.

"Sarah!" the Doctor yelled out. Sarah reacted to her name being called and started to struggle anew.

Sarah couldn't believe her ears when she heard the Doctor calling her name. She knew deep inside, that if she could only hang on a bit longer, that the Doctor would save her. The question was, could she? She had already been shocked so many times that she had lost count. Previous to that back in Sick Bay, she had been slapped so hard by the nurse, that she had hit her head on a metal table and was knocked unconscious.

Jakill looked up at Sarah smiling. "Oh I see you would like to have some more fun!" he pushed a button on the top of the electric motor that was part of the metal throne he was sitting on while looking the Doctor in the eyes, sending live current into Sarah's body.

"No!" screamed the Doctor, using every ounce of strength he had to get to Jakill and stop him. The Averian guards were feeling the effects of their high but still holding him firmly. "What do you want Jakill, tell me what you want?" screamed the Doctor to Jakill.

Now Sarah felt panic setting in, this wasn't ending. She started struggling uselessly. When the current was cut, she started to hyperventilate.

"I almost feel sorry for you Time Lord. You will never experience the extraordinary taste of fear and anguish. And lest we forget about absolute terror, that must be the best taste yet. Unfortunately this race is so fragile, so easily killed. You have to know exactly how to torture them in just the right amount or it's over and you have to get another one." He looked at the Doctor, seeing the pain so clearly on his face. It's a pity he thought, Time Lord emotions were best described as tasteless. Jakill closed his eyes and said, "That was wonderful! Let's do it again." Sarah started struggling again to free herself.

"No, stop! What do you want?" the Doctor yelled.

"You know what we want Time Lord. We want you to give your life for her life." At hearing this Sarah struggled, shaking her head no.

Looking upward and speaking to Sarah even if she couldn't see him, "I'm sorry Sarah, there's no other way. I will do as you ask Jakill, on two conditions." stated the Doctor.

"What are your conditions Time Lord?" asked Jakill with a grin on his face.

"First, I want you to promise me that after I'm gone, you will not hurt Sarah. You will leave her alone." said the Doctor without so much as blinking an eye.

"Done." said Jakill. He would tell him anything he wanted to hear. Once he was dead, he would delight in all the painful ways in which he would torture and terrorize this puny Earth female.

"Second, I want thirty minutes with Sarah, released from those chains, alone." said the Doctor.

"Because I am in a generous mood I will give you five minutes Doctor." Jakill looked over his shoulder and ordered the two Averians that were on each side of his throne, "Take her down."

One of the Averians went to the handle of the motor and lowered her towards the ground. The other one pulled her tortured body by her chains and laid her roughly on the ground.

The Averian guards took the tape off of Sarah's face but left the chains and metal bands on. Jakill looked at the Doctor and said, "Five minutes, that is all Time Lord." Jakill motioned for the guards to release the Doctor and leave. When the guards were gone, the Doctor ran across the room to Sarah.

"Sarah, can you speak?" asked the Doctor while picking her upper body up off the floor and supporting her in his arms. He was worried when the guards had unchained her and she hadn't moved or spoken.

"Doctor this is it, isn't it? We're going to die." asked Sarah looking deeply into his blue eyes, with more bravery than he would have thought possible from someone so young.

"Not if I can help it. But I need your help. Can you move?" asked the Doctor knowing the answer was more than likely going to be no, considering the way she was bound and the amount of electricity that had been pumped into her body.

Sarah tried with everything she had, but all she could accomplish was the movement of some of her fingers. "I'm sorry Doctor, I'm really so sorry to let you down." Sarah could feel the tears coming, defying her desire to be brave for his sake.

"Oh Sarah, you could never let me down. You are the bravest person I know. One of these days we'll look back on this and laugh. That is 'if' this works." The Doctor rubbed her left arm and took her hand in his. He reached inside of his right hand coat pocket and pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver. He adjusted the setting.

Sarah was still wearing the UNIT pajamas that the real Mrs. Granger had dressed her in earlier. He pushed up her left sleeve a bit to reveal her hand. He placed the Sonic Screwdriver in her hand, knowing most of its length would be hiding up her pajama sleeve. He picked up some tape that was used on Sarah that had been discarded on the floor, using it to affix the Sonic Screwdriver to her arm. He pulled her sleeve down again.

"Sarah, when I say 'now' I want you to take your thumb and press this button, it's the button near the end of the shaft. It's the only button within your thumb's reach , I've programmed it to fire. Can you do that?" The Doctor looked at her, but instead of waiting for an answer said, "Sarah I hope we have the time to get to know each other. But if something goes wrong…I just want you to know that I'm very glad I met you." The Doctor stared into her green eyes with more love that he ever thought he could have.

"I'll do my best. And Doctor, I feel as if you and I were meant to meet. But if there's a chance to save yourself, I want you to take it. I don't want you to sacrifice your life for mine. I have so much to thank you for." She tried to smile and said, "I'll miss you, wherever I end up." said Sarah, tears coming to her eyes.

"We'll get out of here, together. Do you remember what I said? Just press the button when I say 'now', and I want you to hold it down till I tell you to stop. It's not necessary to aim it. Understand?"

"Yes, but what will it do?" asked Sarah.

They were interrupted by the opening of the doors and the appearance of Jakill and the guards. Jakill was laughing. "Ready to die Time Lord?" Jakill said as he sat on his throne.

The Doctor was still holding Sarah in his arms. They looked into each other's eyes as if they would never see one another again. He put his lips to her forehead and gently kissed her and whispered, "Remember, don't let go of the button till I say." He sat up and smiled at Sarah and carefully laid her back down on the floor. Sarah smiled back and closed her eyes to indicate her understanding.

"I'm ready Jakill. So tell me, how will you do it?" asked the Doctor watching to make sure that Jakill was sitting completely back in his throne. As Jakill started to answer, the Doctor yelled to Sarah, "Now!". The Sonic Screwdriver was activating the engine that was part of the metal throne. Only this time instead of the live current being sent to Sarah it was routed through the Sonic Screwdriver and bounced back to Jakill. As long as Sarah held down that button, the stream of live electricity couldn't be broken.

Jakill started bouncing around in the chair, but no matter what he did, he couldn't break free. In their panic to free their leader, many of the guards attempted to pull Jakill from the chair and now they too were caught in the loop. One by one, their pale green gelatinous bodies exploded. The two guards that remained in the room ran out the doors that so recently their leader has used.

"Good girl Sarah!" the Doctor yelled. "You can let the button go now Sarah." The Doctor ran over to her and removed the Sonic Screwdriver from her arm. He went about the task of removing her metal bands.

She was getting a little more movement back in her hands and arms. As soon as the Doctor had removed the metal bands from her exhausted limbs, she used every bit of strength she had and placed her hands around his neck and hugged him for all she was worth.

"It's all right Sarah, it's all right. He picked her up and walked out into the corridor the way he came. It was chaos.

He would later learn that the psychic connection the Averians shared, suffered a 'disruption of service' once Jakill was dead. It turns out that the Averians could read each other's minds but could not 'feed' on the fear of others as Jakill did. This was something that he alone did. This part of his mind he kept closed off from the other Averians so they wouldn't find out that all of this was for him and him alone. He convinced his entire race that they all were getting high from these acts, when actually they were practicing the act of sadism.

The information that was released from Jakill's psyche upon his death threw the Averians into madness. They were so busy running around in a panic that the five surviving UNIT members were able to escape in the Tardis and return to UNIT for medical treatment.

Once the Doctor had Sarah and the soldiers in the Tardis, he immediately contacted Gallifrey about the situation with the Averians. Gallifrey returned the message saying simply that they would handle it. He didn't ask Gallifrey what they would do and he really didn't care. For the first time, he really didn't care. He knew that the Time Lords would review the data and make a decision on whether the race would be allowed to live and relocated or would be destroyed. He couldn't think of one redeeming factor that would convince the Time Lords they should be allowed to live.

Looking down into his arms, Sarah was looking back at him. It was finally going to be all right. In time she would mend.

When the Tardis materialized in the Doctor's lab at UNIT, it was obvious from the security monitors on the wall, that UNIT was once again filled to capacity with soldiers.

The Doctor opened the Tardis door, still carrying Sarah and led the five surviving UNIT soldiers outside to awaiting gurneys led by Dr. Harry Sullivan. Harry and his staff went about the job of patching the soldiers back together again.

The Brigadier ran forward and said, "Doctor, all the others?".

"I'm sorry Brigadier, most were killed before I arrived. These poor men that have survived will not only need medical care, but quite a bit of counseling too. I'm only sorry that I didn't follow my instincts sooner. Something was wrong when I left Sarah's room last night, I knew it. But I just couldn't figure out what it was. The Averians had already killed poor Mrs. Granger and replaced her. I should have stayed." said the Doctor, blaming himself as he and the Brigadier walked back to the Sick Bay to Sarah's room.

"You can't blame yourself Doctor, you had no way of knowing. I thought it was over with as well." said the Brigadier, trying to comfort his old friend. "Without you, this could have been so much worse. They could have taken over the entire planet. You were the one that taught me to take a step back and look at the entire picture and not just the bad parts." finished the Brigadier. He reached ahead of the Doctor and opened the door to Sarah's room.

Throughout this, Sarah had remained silent. When the Brigadier would look at her, she seemed to be coming in and out of consciousness. He knew if she were in serious condition the Doctor wouldn't have walked so slowly. He watched him place her on the bed. He was so careful and gentle with her. He has it bad, thought the Brigadier. He walked over to the bed, when he noticed the corner of the bedside table. It was covered with blood. The Doctor looked up at the Brigadier and saw what the Brigadier was looking at.

Without speaking a word, the Doctor carefully rolled Sarah onto her left side and checked the back of her head. There was a cut and a quickly forming knot on the upper part of her head. He walked over to the supply cabinet and cleaned it up. "I'll keep an eye on that." he whispered to the Brigadier.

The Brigadier smiled to himself. He imagined the Doctor would be keeping an eye on a great deal more than Sarah's head. He hoped this would work out for the both of them. He needed to go check on the others. He doubted the Doctor would miss him. "Goodbye Doctor, I'm looking forward to your report on all of this." said the Brigadier with a smile while walking away.

"A report! A report!" The Doctor couldn't believe his ears. "I save his planet and he wants a report." the Doctor mumbled underneath his breath. The Doctor never looked up as he walked away. Maybe the Brigadier would think that he didn't hear him. Never mind, if he were pushed, he could get Benton to do it for him. It was still a bit too soon for Sarah to do it.

"You know, I could do that for you. After all, it's the least I can do." said Sarah in a voice barely above a whisper with a smile on her face.

"You know," the Doctor started, unable to resist, "I actually have a favor to ask of you. Are you ready?" he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Okay, after recent events the only way left is up, right? What's your favor?"

asked Sarah, knowing whatever it was she would do it.

"Well…I have a proposition for you, one I hope you'll accept." He noticed Sarah was starting to look uncomfortable and then it hit him. "Oh no, nothing like that, really." said the Doctor putting his hands up in protest. He looked at her again and realized he'd been had. "Very funny. You know, I think you and I are going to get along great!"

"All right, enough of the stalling. What's your favor?" said Sarah.

"You know this might not be a good time. You really do need to rest, after everything you've been through." started the Doctor.

"You're stalling and I'm starting to fade, so ask already." said Sarah who was once again struggling to stay awake.

"Okay here goes. I need an assistant, someone to well…assist." said the Doctor, now suddenly tongue tied.

"I'm sure the Brig's told you that I'm a journalist, not exactly a scientist. I mean…well I, I just want you to know." said Sarah.

"I know you're a journalist. And from what I've heard from the Brigadier, you're someone who doesn't take no for an answer. And since you're a journalist, you know how to find things, things that the Brigadier says I can't have. And he is obsessed with requisition forms, reports, and inventory. Do you know why he needs these things?" The Doctor realized he was rambling, but really, why did he need all of this?

Sarah was laughing, a happy although weak laugh, thought the Doctor. This was great. Great to see her laughing and knowing that he had caused it. "So, does this mean you'll do it? Will you be my assistant?"

"You've cleared this with the Brig?" Sarah asked the Doctor, who was now shaking his head yes. "Well, yes. I'll do it. When do I start?

"Not till I've medically cleared you and that won't be for at least a week, possibly two. You have some serious healing to do Miss.!" said the Doctor, while wagging his finger at her.

"Right now I'm not in any condition to argue." said Sarah yawning. "I was wondering about…no, never mind. It's nothing." Sarah started, embarrassed that she was even thinking of bringing this up.

"What is it Sarah? If there's anything I can get you, please feel free to ask me. I am but your humble servant." the Doctor answered Sarah, sweeping his hand in front of himself while bowing down.

"Really, it was nothing. So what's next for UNIT's scientific advisor?" asked Sarah trying to change the subject.

"Is it your car? If it is, I have an answer. Sergeant Benton was able to arrange for it to be towed here. In fact, it is currently parked next to my Bessie." he said watching Sarah's face, which right now was showing confusion. "Bessie is my automobile." the Doctor said with a smile.

"Oh, I see." said Sarah as she looked around the room uncomfortably.

"So the question wasn't about your car. Maybe it's about a surprise I have planned for you." he said watching her expression perk up.

"What surprise?" asked Sarah, her face all aglow.

"I thought that it might be a good idea for you to live closer to the base. So I hope I haven't overstepped, but I was hoping you would move into the Tardis with me." he said trying to read Sarah's face. "Your room is large with your own bathroom and the Tardis has a kitchen, library, entertainment room and anything else you could dream of. Besides, after you're released you still need to take it easy. I would be honored to take care of you. Please say yes." said the Doctor, unconsciously holding his breath.

"Don't think that I'm not honored by your proposition, because I am. But why would you put your life on hold for me? You barely know me." Sarah was hoping that she wasn't some sort of alien charity case. She was hoping she was correct in the way she felt about him.

"I…I like being with you, I like talking with you. I think we could make quite a team. Us against the Brigadier and his paperwork. I think we could learn a lot from each other. I realize I haven't known you long, but I feel like I've known you forever. Does that make any sense?" asked the Doctor attempting to lay not all the cards, but most on the table.

"It's so strange to hear you say that because it's exactly the same way I feel towards you. It's as if we were separated centuries before and have only just found each other again. What am I saying? I'm so very sorry. That was so forward and presumptuous of me. Please forgive me. I should probably just go to sleep." she said. She looked as if she wished she could find a hole to climb into.

"Sarah, you have said nothing to be forgiven for. You never ever have to worry about speaking your heart to me. I feel the same way. And it's not to make you feel better, though I hope it does. I want to be with you, take care of you. I know that it's a lot to take in right now. So we'll start slow. One thing at a time, okay?"

"Are you sure? I'm far from perfect. You deserve so much more than I could ever give you." stated Sarah quietly as if she were afraid of the answer.

"I'm sure. You seem perfect to me." he said with a smile on his face.

"Looks can be very deceiving." she answered, now deadly serious.

"I'll chance it." he said with an ever increasing smile. "But for now, I want you to lie back, relax and sleep. I'll have someone bring you some food. Then you'll rest some more, and if you're a very good girl I'll bring in a deck of cards and I'll beat you in a game of Rummy."

"You can try, but I'm pretty good at Rummy." said Sarah smiling. Though it was obvious that she desperately needed rest.

"I'll stay till you fall asleep." he said as he pulled the blankets around her a little tighter. Already she was almost asleep. He looked around and found a pen and some paper and wrote her a note. "Sarah, went to the Tardis. Will be back soon with food. I'm going to ask Dr. Sullivan to keep an eye on you. Signed, the Doctor." He took the note and folded it in half and placed it on the small table as the end of her bed. Looking back at Sarah, he couldn't believe his good fortune. Now, what would he get her for dinner?

The Doctor quietly shut the door of Sarah's room. He walked across to the west wing of the Sick Bay and saw Harry standing in the hall speaking with a nurse. As he approached the two, Harry looked up at the Doctor and frowned. He spoke to the nurse in a quiet voice then she looked down and walked away.

"Is something wrong?" asked the Doctor concerned.

"It's one of the men, he attempted suicide about an hour ago." answered Harry dejectedly. "He failed thankfully, but I feel it would be in his best interest if he were transferred to a facility where he could be constantly monitored and have some one on one treatment. I doubt he'll ever be able to return to UNIT." Harry looked down and said, "I better alert the Brigadier. He wanted me to report any changes." Harry started to walk away, then turned around. "I'm sorry, did you want something Doctor?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I had to step out for a bit, and I was hoping you would keep an eye on Sarah. But under the circumstances, I know you have your hands full. I'm sure she'll be fine. If there's anything I can do, anything at all? Please don't hesitate to ask, I'm serious." said the Doctor, finally seeing the real Harry Sullivan. Not the by the rules physician in charge of UNIT's Sick Bay, but the authentic Harry Sullivan, the man who has come to realize that everything can't be controlled by rules and regulations.

"I don't know what to say Doctor, except thank you. This has truly been an unsettling day. But it's nice to know that you have forgiven me. You have forgiven me haven't you?" asked Harry in a way as if he feared the answer.

"Yes Harry. That's all behind us now. Is there any way I can help?"

"You already have Doctor. I'll check on Sarah after I see the Brigadier. Is there anything, medicine or treatment that I should administer to her?" asked Harry, relieved the Doctor had really forgiven him.

"No, she just needs to rest." answered the Doctor, grateful that she was safe and level headed. If she could survive her own childhood he knew she could survive this. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Thank you Harry." the Doctor said as he walked away.

Harry was not looking forward to his meeting with the Brigadier. He was beginning to realize that UNIT was as the Doctor said, a big family. He started walking towards 'Dad's' office, he thought lightheartedly.

The Doctor decided against cooking for Sarah himself since Harry was already overtaxed with his regular responsibilities. He didn't want to add the responsibility for Sarah to his list. He took the shortcut through the Mess Hall and headed toward the underground bunker to reach his car. He smiled as he patted Sarah's car that was parked next to Bessie.

He couldn't help looking inside as he passed. Both seats had pink knobby woolen covers on them. The tiny area in behind the seats were crammed with both clothing and files. On the floor of the passenger side was what appeared to be a battered pink laptop case. Next to that was a box of crackers and a jar of peanut butter. The sight of 'this' really disturbed him. This was all that existed of her world. He could and 'would' change all of this for her.

He passed the Guard Shack, waving at the guard on duty. He remembered his last trip passed that same Guard Shack with sadness. He still blamed himself for ignoring his instincts. He never would again, he swore, never again. He realized that he was so lost in thought, so lost in all the what ifs of the last twenty four hours, that he almost passed by his destination. He pulled over at a small, but quaint Italian restaurant, The Olive Pit. He had met the owner, Guido Rizzolli when he had saved the restaurateur's life by picking him up in Bessie along the side of the road very near the restaurant, where he was being chased by a triceratops. With the modifications that he had made to Bessie they were able to easily outrun it. In return, Mr. Rizzolli had offered his eternal gratitude and an unlimited supply of free food.

As he pulled into the restaurant another car pulled in behind him. As he was opening his car door, a loud heavily accented Italian voice behind him shouted, "Doctor how wonderful to see you, so tell me what canna I do for you my friend?"

As the Doctor turned around he was greeted by a big bear hug. "Hello Mr. Rizzolli, it's so good to see you." said the Doctor with a huge smile on his face.

"What is this Mister? To you Doctor, it is Guido. Now tell me have you come for some lovely ravioli, chicken marsala or some wonderful spaghetti and meatballs? I will fixa you anything you want. Now Doctor tell me, what will it be?"

By now they were in the restaurant. The smells coming from the kitchen was truly intoxicating. But looking around the Doctor noticed the restaurant was empty. "I'm sorry Guido. You're not open yet are you?"

"For you Doctor, we are always open. You know whata you want or you wanna see a menu? Anything you want, anything!" said Guido waving his hands about the room.

"I think spaghetti and meatballs would be wonderful Guido."

"So this is for you Doctor, or perhaps for you and a beautiful young woman?" said Guido with a twinkle in his eye. "I have a beautiful unmarried cousin, you wanna me to give her a call for you?"

"No that won't be necessary Guido. This meal happens to be with a beautiful young lady, but thank you for your offer."

"Then we willa make it very special. Would you like some wine while you wait Doctor?" asked Guido.

"No thank you Guido. It was a busy night last night. I think I'll just sit here and rest. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. You have the best food in this entire galaxy." beamed the Doctor.

The Doctor is a good man thought Guido, an odd sort, but nonetheless a good man. He would give the Doctor everything he would need to have a romantic dinner. Even thought the Doctor didn't say this was for a woman he loved, he believed it was. He would see to this order personally. And he would suggest flowers. The women, they love the flowers, Guido thought with a smile.

Harry was relieved his meeting with the Brigadier was over. He didn't envy him. He couldn't imagine what the Brigadier was going through, having to notify all those families of the death of their loved ones. The Brigadier planned to leave UNIT in an hour, to go from family to family, to personally notify each of the fallen soldiers' loved ones in person.

As he reached the Sick Bay he was greeted by a nurse that informed him the poor soldier that had attempted suicide was transferred to a private facility. When asked who had made arrangements and who would paying for a private facility, he was told it was set up by the Brigadier. This spoke volumes to Harry about this base and its inner workings. He had assumed that the young man would be transferred to a government owned facility. But to have the Brigadier take such a personal interest in his men, it was unheard of, in his experience with the military anyway.

He walked down the hall to Sarah's room. He softly knocked on the door. There was no answer. He quietly turned the knob and looked inside the room. Sarah appeared to be asleep, but as he turned to go he heard her stir. She made a sound similar to a soft cry. From the small amount of information he had gleaned, she did indeed deserve to cry.

She took a sharp intake of breath and sat straight up. She immediately looked around her as if looking for something or someone. When her eyes rested on Harry, she shut her eyes for a few seconds. He imagined she was calming herself. When she opened her eyes and looked at Harry again she smiled. Harry knew that she was still upset by her dream because her hands were slightly shaking. She took a deep breath and said, "Hello, I don't think we've formally met. My name is Sarah Jane Smith." Then she held her hand out. He noticed that she now had the shaking under control.

"No I don't think we have. My name is Dr. Harry Sullivan. But please call me Harry." he replied and walked forward to shake her hand. "I'm terribly sorry Miss. Smith, the Doctor asked me to look in on you, not to wake you." said Harry trying to lead her to believe he hadn't witnessed her lack of control.

"Please call me Sarah. You didn't wake me. So are you new at UNIT? I heard the physician in charge here was a Dr. Tency, an older man."

"Yes, you're right he was in charge here. He retired a little over a week ago. I took over for him several days ago. But enough about me. How are you feeling?" asked Harry, trying hard not to like her. The Brigadier warned him about letting anything at all about UNIT slip to the press. With everything that has been going on, he didn't want to add to his commanding officer's grief. But her smile and friendly attitude were winning him over.

"I'm just a little tired and sore. I'm hoping I can get out of here soon." Sarah pulled her knees up to her chest. She slid both feet along the bed and wrapped her arms around the blanket over her legs. As she was sliding her feet Harry couldn't help but notice her grimace and quick intake of breath, as she bit her lip in pain. She pretended to look outside the window so he wouldn't notice. As he was about to ask about the pain, the door opened and in strolled the Doctor, with if Harry's nose was correct, something Italian and pink roses with a large white bow around them.

"Hello, is everything all right?" asked the Doctor, picking up on the puzzled look on Harry's face.

"Sarah has just informed me that she's a little tired and sore. As for me, I'm just tired. I have some patients to check on. Sarah, it was nice to meet you. I'm sure we'll talk again." said Harry giving Sarah a smile. He then turned to the Doctor and said, "Doctor could I ask your opinion about one of my cases?"

"Yes of course." he walked over to the small countertop next to the sink and set the bags of food down. He then took the pink roses he had bought and put them in Sarah's arms. He smiled at her and said, "I'll be right back, don't move." She gave him one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen, as she held the roses he had given her almost reverently.

The Doctor followed Harry out the door. Harry walked away from the door a few steps before turning around. "Doctor, I was there when you pulled that needle fragment from Sarah's foot, if I hadn't I probably wouldn't have noticed. She's trying to hide it. I'm sorry, I'm babbling on." Harry stopped and took a breath. "But…have you examined her foot today? She raised her knees to her chest just now and the look of pain on her face was more than minor discomfort. If you hadn't come back when you did, I was going to have a look at it. I'll leave the decision up to you now. If you need anything let me know, I'll be right down the hall." With that Harry was on his way, toward a nurse signaling him for his attention. Watching the two converse, both with grim looking expressions, the Doctor realized this was a hard day for everyone at UNIT. He turned and started back towards Sarah's room.

When the Doctor came through the door he was greeted by a beautiful sight. Sarah was holding the bouquet of pink long stem roses wrapped in white tissue paper and a large white bow as if they were the most beautiful and precious thing she would ever see.

"I don't know what to say. I…" Sarah started, crying.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" the Doctor asked. When Guido suggested it, he thought this was something she would like, something that she could recognize as normal behavior on Earth. Something to make her feel secure and cared for.

"No, you did nothing wrong. They're wonderful. I just never thought…I can't believe… I've never been given flowers by, well anyone. I don't know what to say. Pink, how did you know pink is my favorite color?" asked Sarah so overcome with emotion that she was now crying harder than before.

"My car is parked next to your car. As I passed it I couldn't help but notice the pink seat covers. So I assumed you at least liked the color pink." He walked over to Sarah and asked, "Would you like me to put them in some water? I have a vase in one of the bags." He couldn't believe that no one had ever given her flowers. From what he knew of Earth culture, he thought giving flowers to women was a given. He felt terrible for her, and disgust for all those that didn't do the simple things that any girl should have as part of her social development. He had to be careful. She mustn't know that he knew of her past and the abuse that she survived, not yet in any case. He gave her a smile. He was beginning to realize this came easy to him when she was near.

"I'm sorry. You must think me a fool, crying like this." she said as she dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief the Doctor had pulled from his pocket. "Yes, please put them in the vase."

"First no, I don't think you're a fool. And second, you never ever need to apologize for having emotions. I feel privileged to be the first one to give you flowers. I'll let you in on a little secret." he said as he leaned down to take the flowers. "I have a feeling this won't be the last time you receive flowers." he said with a smile and a wink of his eye.

Sarah gave him one of her best smiles and handed the roses over to the Doctor. He took them over to the sink and filled the vase with water and put the flowers inside. He put the vase on the bedside table where she could see them and hopefully think of him.

"What is that wonderful smell? I'm starved." said Sarah anxiously anticipating the dinner that the Doctor had brought. Sarah gave the Doctor a smile that melted his hearts.

"First I need to check your foot and then you get dinner." said the Doctor while looking for his portable Gallifreyan scanner. He knew he had left it here, somewhere. He finally found it in the third drawer he looked in.

"Oh no! I have been poked and prodded enough to last a lifetime." Sarah said waving her hands in front of her.

"You know I have to do this. Do you want to talk about it for an hour or get it over with now?" he asked with a smile.

Sarah smiled and rolled her eyes. "So there's nothing I can say?"

"Well, I could leave it alone, totally ignore it and then eventually amputate your foot. If that's what you want." he said sitting down in the chair next to her bed.

"All right." Sarah groaned. "Let's get this over with."

"You have made an excellent decision." said the Doctor getting up from the chair and walking to the end of her bed. "So let's see what's going on." As soon as he lifted the blanket from her feet he knew she was in pain. Why had she not said anything? The bruising was very extensive. It covered the bottom of her right foot and up both sides to the top of her foot. He decided that she needed to be on a Gallifreyan drug called Raprio. It's main purpose is to regulate the clotting and thinning of the blood. It keeps dangerous blood clots from forming. He was using his portable scanner to see if a clot had already formed.

"Sarah, I need to move the scanner against your foot. I need to check for blood clots. I'll be as gentle as I can. Ready?" he asked looking into her eyes.

Sarah shook her head yes and braced herself. She knew this would hurt. She accidentally brushed her feet against one another earlier and it took all she had to keep from screaming in pain. She smiled at the Doctor and using each hand grabbed her blanket and squeezed.

The Doctor hated to hurt her, but he needed the information. He didn't want to risk moving her to the scanner in the Tardis for fear of causing movement in the clot if there was one. He looked up at her in an attempt to reassure her. Then placed his right hand on the lower half of her leg to hold and stabilize it if necessary. Using his left hand he started the scan. The second the scanner touched her foot he felt her leg tense and almost spasm with pain. He didn't look up, instead focusing all his attention on the scanner so that he could finish as quickly as possible. She was lucky. No clots. He looked up with a smile to find Sarah unsuccessfully holding back tears.

He carefully went to the supply closet and removed a pillow and positioned her lower leg over the pillow, leaving her foot to rest in mid air. He carefully covered it back up with the blanket. He went to the side of her bed and softly stroked her hair. She had her head bowed now, trying desperately to hold back more tears. He gently tilted her face up to look at him.

"Sarah," he started in a low comforting tone, "why didn't you tell me how much pain you were in? I don't want you to suffer needlessly. Promise me you won't do that again, all right?" He took his hands and brushed the hair from her face and using both of his hands, cupped them around her cheeks using his thumbs to wipe away the tears that were sitting under her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I…I've caused you so much trouble already. I…I'll be fine." said Sarah, her tears still falling. She didn't want him to know how much pain she was in. She didn't want him to see her as a liability. She was really looking forward to spending time with him and the challenge of this new job. She was afraid of being out of control. If she were on pain medication, she was afraid of slipping up and saying the wrong thing. If she did, he might not want her anymore. She knew that she had more than her share of baggage. No matter where she went or what she did, it was always with her, always a part of her.

"Sarah, are you okay? Where did you go?" he asked, wondering what was going through her mind.

"Nowhere. I'm fine. Really, I can handle it." Sarah said. Secretly she wondered if she really could.

"That's just it Sarah. You don't have to handle it. You don't have to lay there and suffer needlessly. If you're in a great deal of pain for a long period, it will make your blood pressure rise and set a whole new chain of events in action. I'm going to give you something for the pain. It's a drug from my home, Gallifrey. It's very good at knocking out the pain, but unlike the drugs from your planet, it isn't addictive.

The Doctor went to his medical bag that was stored in the drawer and searched for the correct vials, a drug called Kersh and the Raprio. He opened another drawer and pulled out two syringes. He placed the needles in the bottles and withdrew the amounts needed. He walked back to the bed and picked up Sarah's right arm.

"You know, I really, really hate needles. I don't suppose there are pills?" said Sarah while he was swabbing her arm with alcohol.

"No, afraid not. Look away." he told her as he administered the injections. He placed a cotton ball on the injection site and held her arm up. "This should take effect fairly fast. Don't move around or try to get out of bed."

"What if I have to go to the little girl's room?" Sarah asked with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"Then I will pick you up and carry you in there and wait outside the door and carry you back to bed." he said with a smile. "Now how about some dinner?" he said rubbing his hands together.

"Bring it on, I'm starved." He brought her salad first. They talked about books they'd read, movies they'd seen and foods they loved. Before she knew it, they had finished dessert. She couldn't remember the last time that she had enjoyed someone's company so much. "That was fabulous, really and truly wonderful."

The Doctor was glowing with pride. He had never in his entire life enjoyed a meal as much and certainly never ever enjoyed anyone's company as much as Sarah's. "I'm glad you liked it. I'll have to give Guido your praise."

"Guido?"

"Yes, Guido Rizzolli. He's a friend of mine. He has a little Italian restaurant down the road. I found it a while back." he said with a knowing smile. He watched her as she tried to stop a yawn. "How does your foot feel?"

"Much better, thank you. I feel like I owe you an explanation. I'm really sorry about not telling you. I was afraid of losing cont…I mean." She yawned and was suddenly struggling to hold her eyes open.

"It's all right. You don't need to explain. But you do need to sleep." He hated for this time to end, but she needed rest. He walked over to her bed and moved the table out of the way. He turned the light from above the bed to a low glow. He then helped her to recline in the bed, into a position where she could sleep. He tucked her blankets around her. He looked down to find that she was already asleep. The medicine had finally kicked in. He watched her breathing deepen, assuring himself that she was asleep.

He walked over to the recliner that he had used before and sat down. He pulled out a never used Gallifreyan translator. It was a spare that he had never had a use for thanks to his Time Lord gift of understanding all languages. Previously during a slow period on Earth he had changed a few circuits around here and there and now he had access to the internet. It was always a source of amusement.

An hour later, he found he was struggling to hold his eyes open. He looked over at Sarah sleeping peacefully and decided to take a nap.

Morning arrived in a sanguine way. The birds were chirping, the Sun was shining and the breeze even blew in an optimistic and wonderful way. The Doctor opened his eyes and smiled. He immediately looked to Sarah who was still sleeping. He quietly stood up and stretched. He caught movement from the corner of his eyes at the door.

Harry was peeping his head in and used his hand to signal to the Doctor. The Doctor decided to have a little fun with Harry and just waved back. Harry stuck more of his arm in and tried again to wave him to the door. The Doctor looked both left and right behind him as if he didn't believe Harry was waving at him. Harry's waving was now truly agitated as he attempted to signal the Doctor to the door again. The Doctor decided he'd aggravated Harry enough and walked to the door taking care to shut it quietly behind him.

"Is there something wrong with you?" asked Harry in exasperation.

"Me, no, I'm perfect. Everyone knows that. Ask around, it's a fact." said the Doctor looking around the Sick Bay.

"I was wondering if Sarah would like breakfast, and you of course. The Mess Hall called asking for the number of trays that would be needed for the Sick Bay. I'm curious, does aggravating people come natural to you or is this something you studied for?" asked Harry, failing to hide the fact that he wasn't really angry.

"You know Harry, I have found that it's something that comes completely natural to me, some might even say gifted. I've often thought I could teach a class in it. But then you know what they say, those who can drive, those who can't thumb." the Doctor smiled at Harry as Harry rolled his eyes. "As for breakfast yes, that would be most kind of you Harry. How are your patients? Any more close calls?" the Doctor asked changing his expression to one of seriousness.

"Thankfully no. Most will need extensive therapy both physically and mentally. But all but one will be able to return to work at UNIT eventually. How about Sarah? I would be happy to arrange something for you."

"No, I don't think that will be necessary. She seems to be handling it. But I know, believe me I know that she needs monitoring. To me, it's another day at work more or less. But I realize that this is not your usual human situation. I'll keep a close eye on her Harry. I know I don't seem to take much seriously, but I do this. She'll be fine. I'll make sure of it." explained the Doctor, hoping he was sounding professional and not overly personally involved with Sarah's care. He wouldn't be able to hide his feelings much longer. "Thank you Harry, for everything." the Doctor said holding his hand out to Harry.

"Anytime Doctor, anytime." said Harry returning the Doctor's handshake. Harry turned and headed for the nurse's station.

The Doctor stood by a second watching Harry walk away. Maybe he's not as bad as I first thought, he decided.

The Doctor quietly entered Sarah's room. He looked across the room to see Sarah sitting up in bed. He caught her eyes before she quickly looked away. It was obvious something was seriously wrong. He hurried over to her side. "Sarah, what wrong?" She looked down at her foot, tears still in her eyes.

"I forgot." she started with a shaky voice.

"You forgot what Sarah?" he said while taking her hands in his.

"I woke up and thought it was all a dream. Then I looked around and realized where I was. Then my stupid foot! It fell off the pillow and it hurts worse than before." Sarah wasn't able to stop the tears from flowing.

The Doctor was watching her face which was bright red. He let go of her hands with a final squeeze. He checked her cheeks and then her forehead. As he expected, she had a fever. He reached for the thermometer in the bedside drawer. After taking her temperature he read the display, 102.9°. He hurried to the foot of her bed and pulled back the blanket. Her foot was swollen, very swollen. "Sarah, I want you to wiggle your toes." He waited but nothing happened. He walked over to the cabinet where he left the Gallifreyan medical scanner. He returned to her bed with the scanner in hand. "I'm sorry Sarah. I'm going to scan your foot, just like yesterday. Take a deep breath." He watched as she did as he asked. "All right Sarah, here we go." He carefully but quickly ran the scanner over her entire foot. The scanner found a small blood clot that seemed to be getting larger as he watched. He looked up at Sarah and tried to smile reassuringly.

"Sarah it's going to be all right. There's a little blood clot that's formed. I can treat that, we'll just increase the dosage of the Raprio I gave you yesterday. You're going to be okay." What he didn't say was how worried he was or how glad he was that she couldn't read his mind. He went to the door and stuck his head out and spoke quietly to someone Sarah couldn't see.

Before the Doctor had reached Sarah's bedside a nurse was walking through the door with an IV pole and IV bag. Sarah felt panic rising in herself. She told herself that he was only doing what was best for her, but it was getting hard to think. She saw the Doctor take the equipment from the nurse and the nurse left. He was walking toward her now. Why was she feeling threatened? He had only been kind to her. She could feel her control slip away as was her certainty of the Doctor's actions.

The Doctor was watching Sarah. He could see the panic rising in her. This wasn't good. She was backing up on the bed, causing herself even more pain. The sweat could now be seen on her face, her temperature was rising. The closer he came to her the farther she retreated. The Sarah he had reasoned with before, was somewhere hidden behind the fever and the memories of the abuse she had suffered. He needed to give her an injection of Kersh for the pain, so that he could hopefully get the pain under control and give Sarah back control over her body and emotions that she so desperately needed. He filled the syringe, replaced the cap and slipped it in his pocket. He hated to do this. But he didn't know of any other way. He couldn't have her running away from him and further complicating the situation. "It's going to be all right Sarah. Stay there, I'll be right back."

The Doctor ran from the room and grabbed Harry who was at the nurse's station. He quickly filled him in and stopped short of running in the room. "Let's not terrify her. I'm going to walk to the far side of the bed. Count to ten then come in and go to the opposite side of the bed. We'll play it by ear after that. Ready?" Harry shook his head yes and the Doctor entered the room.

"Sarah, I'm ba…Sarah? Oh no!" the Doctor said as he surveyed the room. "Harry!" yelled the Doctor.

"What's going on?" he asked after quickly scanning the room with his eyes as well. "Sarah's gone?"

"Nothing escapes you does it Harry?" He then noticed the open window. Thankfully they were on the first floor. He started to climb through the window and looked back at Harry. "Are you coming?"

"Sure, but shouldn't we alert security?" asked Harry thinking this was insane, chasing a patient out a window in the dead of winter.

"I don't even want to take the time to have this conversation with you. Now hurry up!" said the Doctor already out the window and running along the lot.

He should never have left her alone. She was feverish and confused, and add that on top of everything else he knew. He knew that he made a big mistake, a possibly life threatening mistake. He saw movement ahead in the bushes. He ran towards the movement and heard Harry breathing hard behind him. "Shhh, I think I saw something. Could you breathe a little quieter please?"

"I'm sorry Doctor, I didn't warm up first before this little romp." said Harry bent over and starting to hyperventilate.

"There, next to that line of trees." said the Doctor pointing.

"That's the ridge line. There's a pond there. The men told me about ice fishing there." Harry explained, then at the thought of the ice and the water said, "Oh no, run!"

They both ran at top speed. The Doctor estimated the temperature to be around 15°F. He had to stop her before she made a huge mistake. As they reached the clearing they saw Sarah. She was standing at the edge of the pond on top of a piece of ice. She was barefooted and looked confused. She was swaying on her feet. She looked back at them with real fear in her eyes. Her temperature must have risen significantly. From the way she was holding her hands in front of her, the Doctor imagined she must be reliving some horror from her childhood. He had to get to her. He looked over his shoulder at Harry.

"Harry I want you to back up slowly and cut through the trees and come out behind Sarah. When I yell, come running as fast as you can. All right?"

"Yea, good luck! Hurry, that ice isn't going to hold her long." said Harry knowing that after all she'd been through it could easily end here and now.

"Sarah! It's me Sarah, the Doctor. Do you remember me?" he said slowly walking toward her with his arms extended and his palms open. Sarah was shaking her head no. "Yes you do Sarah. We're friends, good friends." Sarah had cocked her head to the side as if trying desperately hard to remember him. "We had dinner together last night Sarah, don't you remember? We talked about Guido and his restaurant. Don't you remember Sarah?" She was looking really confused now. "Sarah, it's all right. Do you hear me? It's going to be all right. Sarah?" She was looking around and with every turn of her head, she seemed a little more unsteady. "Sarah, concentrate. You remember me don't you?"

He was close enough to her now, to see that she looked terrified. He met her eyes for a brief second. She seemed to almost calm, then she fell to her knees as her body was finally giving out. "It's all right Sarah. You know I won't hurt you, I could never do anything to hurt you." he said stepping ever closer to Sarah. Just another four yards. She was trying to get up. He could hear the ice cracking. "Sarah don't move, the ice is cracking, don't move! Harry! Harry, now!" the Doctor yelled. Sarah was fading in and out of consciousness, she was trying to hold up her foot. She was now only aware of her pain. He moved forward as fast as he dared. Just one more yard. Her back was now partly to him. She was trying to find a position that would relieve her pain. He was close enough to actually see the ice cracking. He quickly reached forward and grabbed her under her arms and quickly pulled her backwards. He didn't stop until he reached the edge of the woods.

Harry ran forward and started taking Sarah's vitals. The Doctor took off his coat and wrapped Sarah in it and picked her up. We can do that once we get her inside. They made good time through the woods. When they reached the clearing they entered UNIT through the Mess Hall and cut through a connecting corridor and were through to the Sick Bay. They ran at that point for Sarah's room.

The Doctor laid her on her bed and replaced his coat with several thick blankets that Harry had brought over.

"Doctor, how can I help?" asked Harry, still eager to redeem himself with the Doctor.

"Can you set up some monitors to keep constant watch over her vitals? I need to get some medicine started to treat the clot in her foot." he said while checking her foot.

"Sure, what about starting an IV line, I assume that's the best method of delivery for the drug." said Harry rushing about Sarah, attaching monitoring lines.

"Harry you read my mind."

A nurse came in the room, looking to Harry for orders. "Finish attaching the monitors. Do we have any heated IV bags?"

"Yes Dr. Sullivan. The heating unit is to the right, inside the nurse's station. Would you like me to get one for you?" asked the nurse.

"No, keep attaching the monitors." said Harry as he ran out of the room.

The Doctor was finishing the readings. The clot was now larger but hadn't moved, which was a miracle in itself. He looked up to see the nurse had monitors attached to various parts of Sarah's body. Harry ran in the door with a warmed IV bag and was already attaching the needle that would deliver the Raprio into Sarah's blood supply. He pulled out the smaller bag of Raprio and hooked it onto the front of the other bag attaching it so that both would simultaneously be sent to Sarah. He looked up at Sarah's face. The pain was back and she was crying in her sleep. He found his coat discarded on a chair, and retrieved the injection of Kersh. He went to the left side of Sarah's bed and lowered her pajama bottoms at the waist a few inches to gain access to her upper thigh and gave her the injection. He watched her face and after a few minutes could see the Kersh was doing its job. She seemed to be relaxing.

After looking up at the readings of the various monitors he was able to let out the breath he had unconsciously been holding. Unbelievably other than her temperature, her readings were stable. He couldn't believe he had misread the situation so badly. He needed to get her health stabilized and then have a very uncomfortable talk with Sarah. He was going to tell her that he knew parts of her past. It killed him to cause her further pain, but he had to help her. This whole incident with the Averians had brought up too much of her past, a past she had buried and tried to move away from. Everything that she had worked so hard to put in her past, was now just below the surface and popping up. Since no one who had come in contact with Sarah in the past had mentioned anything about erratic behavior, he had to believe the incidents with the Averians had broken the wall she had successfully built to protect herself.

"Doctor? Doctor are you okay?" asked Harry, waving his hands in front of the Time Lord's face.

"Yes Harry, I'm sorry. I was just lost in thought." he said looking over at the nurse. "Thank you for all your help."

To Harry, he looked like a lost soul. "Doctor…" Harry realized the nurse was awaiting instructions. "Thank you nurse, that will be all." He waited till he heard the door shut to continue. "Doctor forgive me for saying, but you look terrible. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Harry I was so stupid. Why did I leave the room? I keep going over it and over it. I knew what was going on and I left the room anyway. I misjudged the whole situation. I wanted to believe that she was okay. I didn't want to think she might have been affected, I didn't want to think that she would regress to…" he realized he was saying too much and stopped himself. "I'm sorry Harry, it's nothing. Forget I said anything." he said as he sat down in the recliner leaning forward and putting his head in his hands.

"Maybe I can help. What did you mean when you said regress to? What do you know that I don't?" asked Harry trying to draw the Doctor out.

"I'm just babbling Harry. I do that a lot. If you don't believe me ask the Brigadier. I don't know how to thank you enough Harry." said the Doctor looking up from his chair.

"Doctor, I wasn't born yesterday. I know that you're hiding something, something about Sarah and her behavior today. I know you're trying to protect her, but just remember my offer. If you need help, no matter when, day or night, you can count on me. Can I get you anything, a nurse to help watch over her perhaps?"

"Yes Harry, could you line up three nurses to cover all three shifts of the day and night? They need to be caring and kind individuals, not strict. I won't have her belittled." the Doctor said looking at Sarah.

Harry didn't really understand the last part but he said, "Sure Doctor, I'll get started on it right away. Is there anything else I can do?"

"No thank you Harry. I'm just going to sit here and wait for her to wake up." said the Doctor.

"Right then, I'll see to the nurses. Good luck Doctor!" Harry said while walking away. Whatever it was that the Doctor knew, it was torturing him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Doctor noticed Sarah stirring. He stood up and crossed to her bedside. She was opening her eyes. "Sarah, can you hear me?" he said while picking up her right hand being careful not to disturb the IV.

"Doctor?" Sarah said in a low weak voice, almost a whisper.

"It's all right, you're safe. Do you remember what happened?" he asked watching her face. She looked confused at first, then embarrassed as she remembered.

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry. You don't have to stay. I'll be all right, really." She started to try and get up but the Doctor held her down firmly. She wished she could disappear, she was so terribly embarrassed. He would never let her work for him now. He probably wouldn't want to have anything to do with her. "Please let me go. I'm not worth caring about, don't you see that? I'm too much trouble. Please just let me go, please." Sarah turned her head away and was crying uncontrollably.

"Sarah, what are you talking about? I could never let you go. You are worth everything to me. As far as trouble goes, there are few that can surpass me in that field. Please don't turn away from me, I need you." pleaded the Doctor.

"You don't need me, there are countless people that would love the job of being your assistant. You are a kind and wonderful man. I don't deserve your attention. Can't you see that?" said Sarah trying to convince him.

"You actually believe that don't you?" Sarah looked down, tears cascading down her face. "Sarah, you have touched a part of my soul that no one has 'ever' touched, a part that I never even knew existed. I'm not trying to scare you or overwhelm you, but I need you. And I think if you'll look deep in your heart, you'll see that you need me too." he said cupping his right hand around her face.

When she looked at his face, she could see the love in his eyes. But how much more would it take before he left her? She couldn't let him get any closer, it would just hurt them both. "Please stop, I can't fight back. I don't have any more fight left in me." Sarah pleaded.

"Sarah I'm so sorry to start this now, but I believe if we don't, we could be putting your life at risk." Sarah was starting to look scared, really scared. "I want you to know that there is nothing, absolutely nothing that you could say that would cause me to leave you." He looked at Sarah trying to let her calm herself and to prepare her for what was to come. He looked at the door and saw the 'Patient Is Not To Be Disturbed' sign that was hung on the inside of the door. He stood up and walked to the door, removed the sign and opened the door and hung the sign on the outside. He returned to her bedside feeling sorry for her. She looked like a frightened, wounded animal.

He sat back down in the chair and took a cursory check of all the monitor's displays. He hated this, but sitting here staring her down wasn't going to accomplish anything.

"Sarah on the night when you were caught in the Averian beam you were brought here for treatment. You were sick. Do you remember any of this?"

Sarah shook her head no. "When I returned to UNIT, I took you into the Tardis to scan you in a Gallifreyan Medical Scanner. Your temperature was over 104°F and you were delirious. You were crying out begging your mother and father not to hurt you." Sarah was now openly crying and trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Sarah, I think the panic you feel is because of your childhood and everything that was done to you. Please understand that I'm not saying that you don't have a right to your feelings, because you do. I think that maybe you should go back to the psychologist that treated you to begin with and hopefully he can help you come to terms with everything. I could arrange for him or her to come…" he stopped when Sarah let out a nervous laugh and started to shake her head.

"Please just let me go. I promise that you'll never have to see me again. I won't be any trouble." she pleaded, sounding desperate.

"Sarah you need to talk to someone, if you'll let me call your phys…" he started.

"You don't understand." said Sarah.

"I want to, but I think maybe someone who is already familiar with your ca…" the Doctor tried again.

"Don't you get it? There is no psychologist, there is no physician. There's only me. That's all there ever has been, just me." Sarah yelled as loud as her tired body would allow.

"You've never talked to anyone?" Sarah shook her head no. "How have you sur…, I mean, how could you survive without telling anyone? A teacher, a friend, anyone who could have helped." the Doctor asked incredulously.

"I never told anyone. I wasn't around people, not normal ones anyway, till I ran away. Then I pushed it away, I didn't have time for it. I was simply trying to survive. But I'm not sorry I ran away. It was worth anything that could have happened to me." Sarah started crying again. She was so tired.

"Can I be the one to help you? I hope you know in your heart that you can trust me. I want you to be healthy and happy. Unfortunately in order to do that we have to exercise some demons. I only hope you trust me enough to be the one to help you. I promise you that anything you tell me will stay between us and no one else." The Doctor looked Sarah in the eyes and saw a flicker of hope there. "Will you let me help you?" Sarah looked down at her hands then shook her head yes.

"Sarah, I promise you that I'll do everything in my power to help you. Do you trust me?" asked the Doctor smiling at Sarah and holding his hand out.

"I trust you." she said taking his extended hand. "No hard feelings, I won't hold you to your offers. Don't worry, I'll be fine." said Sarah with a ragged breath.

"My offers? Oh the assistant job and the room in the Tardis." he said shaking his head yes to match Sarah's. The bobbing of his head turned into a shake of no, shaking his head left and right. "No fair. You already agreed. You're not getting out of it that easy." he said smiling at Sarah.

"But Doctor, you've seen me at my worst. I had it under control, but since I've been sick I can't control it. Please reconsider." she pleaded.

"My dear Sarah, no one I have ever met has full control when they're as ill as you have been. That's not what this is about. This is about letting someone else, that would be me," he said with a smile pointing to himself, "help you carry your burden. A burden that was put on you without your consent. You have been alone with this for far too long. I want to help you. But right now is not the time. Right now, I want to give you something for the pain you're in, no arguments. Then I'm going to stay right here while you sleep. Harry is supposed to get some nurses to help me take care of you. If I'm not here, I'll more than likely be in the Tardis getting ready for a special VIP." At this, both Sarah and the Doctor smiled at each other. There will always be someone here if you need anything. If you need me, the nurse will be able to contact me." He said all of this while walking across the room to his bag of medical supplies from the Tardis. He withdrew a dose of Kersh into a syringe, deciding he would add it to the IV.

"Now, I want you to try and relax and sleep. Don't worry about anything. Together, you and I will sort this out." he said with a smile, looking in her green eyes as they fluttered shut. He sat down in the chair and watched her sleep. He was glad this part was over with, and dreading the future, when all the facts would come out. He had to be strong for Sarah. He had to help her heal her mind.

He heard a sound and looked back to see a nurse sticking her head in the door. Using his hands, he motioned for her to come inside. He rose and walked over to the door to meet her. "Hello, I'm the Doctor." he said with a smile, holding out his hand. She was in her mid twenties, with long red hair.

"Hello Doctor. My name is Miss. Winters. I'll be on duty from three PM to eleven PM. What are your orders?" she asked after shaking the Doctor's hand.

"Basically, I just need you to keep an up to date list of Sarah's vitals on her chart and an eye on her IV. I need to run out for a minute. I should be back well before it's time to change her IV bags. There's a cell phone on the counter by the sink. If you need me for any reason at all don't hesitate to call me. All you have to do is hit one and it will call me. Do you have any questions Miss. Winters?" finished the Doctor tiredly.

"No Doctor, I believe you have covered everything." she said going to the foot of Sarah's bed and looking at her chart.

She's no Mrs. Granger thought the Doctor, but she'll do. He wanted to tidy a few things up to ready Sarah's room in the Tardis.

Once he closed the Tardis' door, he leaned against it and sighed. What if he couldn't help her? Ridiculous, he thought. I can fix anything. But what if your anger boils over when you find out all the facts? It won't, he answered himself then added, and if it does, I'll make sure I'm not around Sarah. But what…"What if, is that all you can say?" he yelled at himself. Sometimes the internal struggles were maddening. He decided to ignore it. He decided that he would do his very best, which regardless of all the self recrimination was all he could do.

He left the console room and walked down the hallway to Sarah's room, at least it would be once she was well enough to be here. He opened the door and was pleased with the design the Tardis along with his input had come up with. An elegant, serene, but definitely a woman's bedroom. The cabbage rose print on the upholstered pieces and the headboard along with the small feminine stripes on accent pieces looked beautiful with the solid colors of the bedspread and pillows around the room. He walked over to the desk he had chosen and decided it would fit Sarah perfectly. This looked great, if he did say so himself. If the Time Lords ever stranded him on Earth, he could be an interior designer. Wouldn't the Time Lords love that, he thought. With a smile he turned and shut the door to the room.

He checked the message system in the Tardis. No news was good news, as far as Gallifrey was concerned he decided. He made a cursory check of all the Tardis' systems. "Perfect as usual old girl." he said while patting the console. He rounded the console and touched the button that would open the door.

"Ah hum." The Brigadier cleared his voice to alert the Doctor to his presence as he stepped from the Tardis.

"Ah, Alistair you should really get whatever is stuck in your throat looked at. It sounds nasty." the Doctor said with a smile while locking the Tardis door.

"Well I'm greatly relieved you haven't lost your sense of humor Doctor." said the Brigadier sincerely. "I heard about the little 'walk' Miss. Smith took. I assume she's going to be all right."

"Yes, she did take a little jaunt. I don't recommend it however." he said with a small smile hiding his true feelings of uncertainty.

The Brigadier wasn't fooled. He knew that under the smile was someone in crisis. "Doctor, you don't have to put on a show for me. I know you're disturbed by this." the Brigadier bowed his head before continuing. "Doctor, are you sure this is a good idea?" When he didn't receive an answer he continued. "I like Miss. Smith, I admire her spunk. She has the survival skills that half of my men sadly lack."

"But?" asked the Doctor looking into the Brigadier's eyes.

"But, I know you. I realize you feel drawn to her. You're both impulsive, passionate, determined people. Are you sure she can even be fix…?" the Brigadier was interrupted.

"She's not a broken piece of equipment Alistair! She's so much more than you or anyone else has ever given her credit for! She is the bravest person I have ever met. I'm not trying to make her conform to some set of predetermined rules Alistair." The Doctor stopped pacing and looked at the Brigadier. "You know don't you?" asked the Doctor passionately.

"Know what Doctor? I know that there is something terribly wrong with Sarah," he started, feeling that talking about her so personally it seemed only correct to use her first name, "that someone did to her. That much I gathered. But more importantly, I know that you have some very strong feelings for her. I'm not trying to argue with you. I feel that as your friend, I should point out the obvious. Get you to look at all the angles." he explained to the Doctor, who was suddenly looking very innocent and bewildered.

"Brigadier…Alistair. When I look at Sarah I see my future. I can't picture tomorrow without her in it. I think she feels the same way. All I want is the opportunity to help her be the best she can be. After talking to her, I know that she wants that too. I've never felt like this before, about anyone. You'll have to excuse me, I've got to get back to her." he said turning to leave. "Alistair thank you, I do consider you one of my closest friends and I appreciate your thoughts, I'm sure it will all work out." he smiled at the Brigadier and left.

"My dear Doctor, first loves rarely become the one and only love, that's why they call it a first. I hope you know what you're doing." he said once the Doctor was out of earshot and walking away.

He arrived at Sarah's room in time to see the veritable changing of the guards so to speak. Miss. Winters was going over Sarah's chart with the new nurse. "Oh there you are Doctor. Allow me to introduce Mrs. Speary. Mrs. Speary, this is the Doctor."

They exchanged handshakes. Mrs. Speary was a tall, regal looking woman in her late thirties with short black hair. She was a bit airy the Doctor thought, but she would do. "Doctor, do you have any new orders?" Mrs. Speary asked watching the Doctor look over the chart.

"What? No, thank you." the Doctor answered with a smile. He was getting into his medical bag and removing the Raprio. He took a syringe and filled it and then added it to the IV line going into Sarah's arm. Sarah was sleeping peacefully and he wanted to keep it that way. When he finished, he nearly ran into the nurse. "Shall we dance?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm terribly sorry Doctor. I was going to add the drug to her chart but I don't recognize it." said Mrs. Speary.

"Well you wouldn't." said the Doctor. "Let's say it's an experimental drug, yes I think I like that. It's an experimental drug." said the Doctor in a way that would put an end to all questions. He decided that phrase could come in handy in the future, 'experimental drug', yes he definitely liked that.

He took the chart from the nurse and filled in the necessary information. As he handed it to her, his eyes caught movement from Sarah's bed.

"Hi, am I missing a party?" asked Sarah trying to sit up.

"Oh, no you don't." the Doctor said gently pushing Sarah back down. "It's well past your bedtime."

"Ah, but I have you there. I've been sleeping all day." said Sarah trying to prove her point.

"But why have you been sleeping all day? Because you're ill. And you aren't well yet. Set, point and match." replied the Doctor proudly.

"I don't feel ill." said Sarah, still trying.

"If I were to stand you up right this minute…" said the Doctor pointing a finger at Sarah.

"I would bite off your finger. Didn't anyone ever tell you that pointing was rude?" she said with a smile. "I can go on like this all night. Can you?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes. It wasn't often she met anyone that liked to argue as much as she did.

"You would be surprised how long I can argue. And sometime you'll find out, but not tonight." The Doctor lowered the lights and pulled a chair up to the side of Sarah's bed and sat down. "Listen Sarah, I'll make you a deal. If I scan your foot in the morning and the clot is gone and your vitals are still good, I'll move you into the Tardis. Would that make you happy?" he finished with a big smile.

"Get out of here, seriously? But what about," Sarah started looking at the nurse. "about the other stuff?" asked Sarah not wanting to openly talk about her personal life in front of strangers.

"Because of." the Doctor was looking at Sarah and rolled his eyes towards the nurse in a way that only Sarah could see. "I thought that the Tardis was the best place to discuss that." he said with a knowing smile. He didn't want to discuss Sarah's life in open court either.

We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, so get some sleep. That's an order." he said with mock anger. Sarah returned the smile and closed her eyes and in no time was fast asleep.

The Doctor made himself comfortable in the chair next to Sarah's bed and was asleep in no time himself.

Morning came quickly, thought the Doctor as he was waking up. He looked toward the sound that had caused him to awaken. It was a new nurse. They must have changed shifts while I slept he thought. He quietly rose from the chair and looked at Sarah. She seemed to be still sleeping. Good, he thought. This will be a rough day for her, a day he wanted to wait for a proper time to attack. As with everything in life, there's no time like the present. He did a cursory stretch and then walked over to the nurse.

"Hello, my name is Miss. Acrims." she said while extending her hand. When I arrived you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake you. I hope that was all right. Miss. Smith's readings have remained unchanged. Are there any new orders?" she asked acting very professional, though oddly. The Doctor thought she looked into his eyes a rather long time. And the handshake seemed to also go on a bit longer than necessary. He decided that he would think about this later. He would focus on getting Sarah out of here and safely inside the Tardis.

"You'll more than likely only be here for a few hours Miss. Acrims. I hope to be able to release her today." said the Doctor, noticing again that she seemed to be looking a little too intimately and standing a little too close.

"Good morning Doctor. I'm ready to go." Sarah said attempting to swing her legs over the side of the bed. She had awoken and was more than ready to get out of Sick Bay.

The Doctor rushed forward in time to stop her. "I need to check everything, that was the deal remember?" he said getting her resettled under the blankets.

"All right, let's get this over with then." said Sarah, anxious to leave the Sick Bay.

"If I didn't know better, I would think this isn't your favorite place." said the Doctor with a look of mock surprise on his face.

"This isn't who's favorite place?" asked Harry who had stuck his head in the door.

"Sarah's. She just doesn't appreciate a real military hospital. What with all the events? Bedpans at forty paces, the doctors shooting enemas off the nurses heads and of course we can't forget…".

"Name that specimen." said Harry with a big grin.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. That is so wrong on so many different levels." the Doctor dressed down Harry while trying to hide his smile.

"I think however disturbing it was, you were very clever Harry." chimed in Sarah.

"Why thank you Sarah. Wait a minute, what?" asked Harry now totally confused.

The Doctor smiled at Sarah. "She really wants out of here Harry. Maybe we should let her have her way, just this once. What do you think Harry?" said the Doctor winking at Sarah.

"Well, I…" started Harry.

"That's wonderful Harry. With a glowing recommendation like that, well what can I even add?" he looked to Sarah who was laughing and then to Harry who was looking confused. There was that nurse again. Somehow she had moved even closer to him. She seemed to be hanging onto his every word. It's just as well Sarah would more than likely be leaving today. He decided to get started with the exam now.

The Doctor walked over to his bag and pulled out the Gallifreyan medical scanner. He walked to the end of Sarah's bed and lifted the covers off her feet so that he could check on the bruising. It still looked very painful, which whether Sarah would admit it or not, he knew it was. He ran the scanner along her foot and then up both legs and over the rest of her body. "It appears that the Raprio has indeed worked."

"Raprio?" asked the nurse who was once again standing very close to his side. He caught an exchanged look between Sarah and Harry telling him it wasn't just his imagination.

"It's an experimental drug." He looked up at the monitors and decided her readings were near enough to normal. He walked over and took her temperature. It was 99.5°F, close enough. "All right Sarah, you're out of here." he said, and immediately Sarah started moving about till he reached out and stopped her. "I said you were leaving, I didn't say you were running at full speed out of here." Sarah looked hurt. "I'm sorry Sarah, but the fact is you're still very weak, you have a foot that you won't be able to put any weight on for probably a few weeks. Plus you will still be on medication, even in the Tardis."

"The Tardis?" the nurse questioned, moving in closer. "I could continue my 'services' for 'you' in the Tardis." Miss. Acrims said with emphasis as she moved next to the bed situating herself between the Doctor and Sarah.

This time the Doctor looked to Harry for some help. Harry nodded and approached the nurse. He had only briefly met her today when she clocked in for duty. She was new to the base. "Miss. Acrims could you check on the other patients please? We're rather shorthanded today."

"But what if the Doctor needs me?" Miss. Acrims asked with a pout on her face while she turned back towards the Doctor.

"I'm here if he needs anything. That will be all nurse." Harry walked over to the door and held it open.

"I'll be back as soon as I can Doctor." she said smiling and tilting her head to the side as the door closed, shutting out her view of the room.

"What was that all about?" asked Sarah.

"I have no idea. Let's finish this so that we can get out of here." said the Doctor uncomfortably.

"I'm going to check on the other patients and Miss. Acrims. If I don't see you before you leave Sarah, good luck with your recovery. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask. The same goes for you Doctor. Goodbye." said Harry trying to control a laugh that was trying to escape at the Doctor's visible discomfort. He shut the door and let out a small laugh.

"I heard that!" Harry heard the Doctor yell as he walked away. The Doctor, the 'chick magnet', you just couldn't make this stuff up he thought. He'd have to remember to tell Benton about this.

"We have to go over a few ground rules, okay Sarah?" Sarah nodded her head yes. "You're not going to be able to walk and get around for a few weeks, so just let me take care of you. I want you to agree to this, all right?" Sarah shook her head yes again. "I'm going to continue the medicine that you're on now to keep your road to recovery as smooth as possible. As far as the things we need to talk about, we'll start that as soon as your body is able to handle it. I don't think you know how much the change of rooms and getting settled in will affect you. Just promise me you'll take it slow, get a lot of rest and sleep and in general do as I ask. Promise?" he asked while bending over and taking her hands in his.

"Yes. I don't know how to thank you Doctor. You've saved me countless times now. I just want you to know how much it means to me. And to especially, thank you for being my friend." Sarah said with a tear in her eye. The Doctor reached over her IV and hugged her carefully ever mindful of her injuries.

"Let's get this IV out and get going, shall we?" said the Doctor to a now smiling Sarah. He carefully withdrew the needle and cleaned her arm and put a bandage over the injection site. Her arm was badly bruised by the needle. He would have to be careful of it, he reminded himself. He walked over to the corner of the room and pulled out a wheelchair. Sarah made a face. With a deadly serious face he said, "You have to do this Sarah. I need to take everything in one trip so that I don't have to face that nurse again." They both laughed at that.

"All right. Let's roll." Sarah said, and the Doctor rolled his eyes as he gathered the last of his stuff. With that, the Doctor helped Sarah into a military issue robe then lifted Sarah from her bed and placed a blanket over her and his medical bag in her lap. Ready?" he asked her. She smiled her answer.

He rolled the wheelchair through the door of the Tardis. Sarah vaguely remembered the console room, but to see it wide awake, she found it to be amazing. She loved the roundels on the walls and she thought the central console was really beautiful. It was all like a work of art. A work of art that she felt honored to see.

The Doctor watched Sarah's reaction, and it was all that he hoped it would be. Most that entered the Tardis viewed it as something that was too 'foreign' to be considered anything but strange. Sarah on the other hand, viewed the Tardis as he did. It or 'she' as he referred to her, was a thing of never ending wonder and never ending beauty. He was glad to see that she felt comfortable here, in spite of the fact that she had almost lost her life here.

"So what do you think of the old girl?" he said as if he were a proud father showing of his progeny.

"I think, she's beautiful!" Sarah beamed. "I love everything about her."

"I'm happy to hear it, but this is far from the whole ship. I'll give you a brief tour. Do you feel up to it?"

"Are you kidding? I can't wait!" she said with such enthusiasm that it warmed his hearts.

"All right through this doorway is the main hallway. All other corridors branch off from this hallway. We'll go to the right first. At the end of the first corridor on your left is the Tardis' library. We'll have a quick peek in there." He pushed Sarah through the library door. There were thousands of books lining countless bookcases.

"I bet you have more books than the London Library. This room is enormous. I love books, don't you?" she said turning in her chair to look up at the Doctor who was beaming.

"I love books too. The books in this room aren't just books from your planet, but books from and about planets all over the galaxy. They are in all languages, but one day you will be able to read all of them." he said mysteriously.

"That would be wonderful." Sarah replied, wishing she could get started now. She loved to read.

"On to the next room." said the Doctor steering Sarah's chair towards the hallway. He continued down the hallway and looked to a room at the end of a corridor on the right. This is what I call the Tardis' entertainment room. He wheeled her into a large room with dark red velvet curtains and deep red overstuffed sofas. There is a popcorn machine and various drink machines as well as an abundance of various candies that appeared to come from different planets. There were rows and rows of movies that reached floor to ceiling. At the end of the room, in front of the sofas was a floor to ceiling screen.

"This is beyond amazing. It's everything you could ever want in a theater but

at home." said Sarah enthusiastically.

He was beside himself, she referred to the Tardis as home. He knew he must be grinning from ear to ear, because she was staring with an equally large smile on her face. "On to the next room." he said looking down. He once again went back to the main hallway and this time took the next corridor to the left. He pushed Sarah through the door to show her the Tardis' game room.

This room was full of every video game known to man and a few other species in the galaxy. Shelves and shelves full of board games. In the far end of the room was a large pool table, a ping pong table, an air hockey table, slot machines and various pinball machines and more video game machines than Sarah had ever seen in one place. "This is incredible, you have so many." she said waving her hand to indicate the video game machines. Then asked with a small smile, "Do you know how to play poker?"

"Yes I do. We'll have to play sometime. As for the other games, well, I like to keep busy." he tried to sound casual about it all, but wasn't quite pulling it off. "So…" he started but could see Sarah casually trying to hold her foot up. From looking at the side of her face, he could see she was clenching her jaw in an attempt to hide the pain. "I think we should continue this later, maybe after a nap." he said turning the chair around and heading for Sarah's room.

"Sorry, you were right, I am a little tired. Maybe just a little nap." Sarah conceded.

The Doctor smiled, anticipating what he hoped would be Sarah's reaction to her room. He passed the console room and continued down the main hallway toward the bedrooms. As he neared Sarah's door, he could almost feel the tension in the air. His was hoping the room would be something Sarah would treasure and feel safe in.

Sarah was hoping that the Doctor hadn't went to a lot of trouble. From the first day she had run away till the day she had met the Doctor, she had always managed to take care of herself without help from anyone. She owed no one and she had never taken a handout from anyone. But for some reason she couldn't quite comprehend, this was different. She knew this 'was' something special, something wonderful. The Doctor had never asked her for anything and she didn't believe he ever would. He was a kind and gentle individual and she enjoyed his company.

He stopped the chair at the door and turned the knob. He stood in front of Sarah and smiled. She was looking at him with such admiration. He pushed open the door and stepped out of the way.

Sarah's eyes were looking everywhere, taking it all in. He couldn't remember when he had seen a more beautiful smile. He would remember this smile and the look of awe on her face for a long time. He returned to the back of the chair and slowly pushed her in. "So, I take it you approve?" he said smiling at her reaction.

"This is for me? All of this is for me?" she said looking at the Doctor who had now crouched down next to her chair. He answered her with a simple shake of his head and a tremendous smile. "This is too much. I've never ever been in such a nice room. I get to stay here?" she said unbelievably.

"Stay here no, live here, yes. It's yours, forever if you want." He bit his tongue after saying that. What was wrong with him? He was going to scare her off before anything ever had a chance to develop. He looked down at her ready to apologize for being so forward. She was smiling at him, that was all. No looks of fear, nothing. With one look she stopped the voice of all the self recriminations going through his head. "I…I'm glad you like it. I didn't mean to imply…I just hope you'll stay awhile, but only if you want to." he added, hoping he didn't sound desperate.

"I know, and I hope I get to stay awhile too. I'm just so amazed. I feel like a princess." she said with more excitement than he thought she had strength for.

"Well then, would you like the full tour Princess Sarah?" he said, and she shook her head yes. "Well first, to your left we find a storage armoire and a closet for your clothes. In the corner my lady, you will find a full length mirror to admire yourself in, before holding court with all your ladies in waiting that is." He looked down to see her smiling. "And continuing on, you will find your dresser here Princess. This is where you will brush your hair and put on all the crown jewels. At the other end of the room, he said while rolling Sarah to a small alcove behind a heavy rose colored satin drape in which he pulled to the side with a chunky gold tieback, is something special.

He stepped forward and flipped a switch which turned on a series of pinpoint lights. At the end of alcove, was a beautiful French provincial desk. It had a beautiful clear crystal lamp on it and various office supplies. He looked at her with another big smile and said, "So you can concentrate on your work without distractions." he reached forward and unhooked the tassel, letting the heavy fabric fall across the door. He returned to the back of her chair and backed it up.

"Next my lady behind this door you will find your own private bathroom complete with tub. I have taken the liberty of having the Brigadier's wife, Lady Doris, pick up everything you might need to enhance your bathing experience. But if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to tell me and I'll send one of our court oafs to retain it for you." he said while bowing at the waist and extending his arm in a sweeping motion as part of the grand gesture.

"I'm sure that there's more than enough here. I'm so astonished that you took the time to do this for me, a virtual stranger." she said with a tremor in her voice.

The Doctor looked into Sarah's eyes and said "It made me happy to do this for you. Would you like to finish the tour?" Sarah shook her head yes. "If you will be so kind as to look forward Princess, you will see your bed.

Sarah was so overwhelmed that she didn't think she could hold the tears back much longer. Her bed was not simply a bed, but a bed Sarah could only imagine that royalty must be accustomed to. A large bed with a very thick featherbed, blankets and pillows galore. And the canopy, Sarah had never envisioned a more beautiful canopy. On each side of the bed was a small bedside table. Each had a small crystal lamp.

"I know that this could be a very uncomfortable situation, so if I've overstepped please let me know, all right?" Sarah shook her head yes. "Another room in the Tardis is the wardrobe room. This is something that is necessary when you travel in time and space. Some planets require, shall we say costumes. Of course when you travel back in your Earth time, say the twenties, you wouldn't want to show up in jeans or shorts."

"Sure, that makes sense. But where is this going?" Sarah asked trying to mentally make the connection between overstepping his bounds and wearing costumes.

"I've taken a liberty that I hope you'll forgive me for." he said quizzically while turning and pushing Sarah's chair to face the armoire and closet. He walked to the armoire and opened it and the closet up to show Sarah that it was partially filled with clothes. "I know you're bound to be sick of those military pajamas so I went to the wardrobe room and the Tardis and I selected a few things that you might need. Have I overstepped? Please tell me if I have." he said trying to read Sarah's face.

"I feel honored that you would do this for me. Thank you for thinking of everything." Sarah was doing her best to hide the fact that the pain in her foot was getting worse and she was having trouble thinking. She was probably just tired she told herself. The Doctor was saying something to her, but she was having trouble keeping up with the conversation.

"Sarah? Did you hear me?" She looked at him as if confused. "Sarah, we'll talk some more later." He returned to the back of the chair and pushed it over to the bed. He could now see the pain on her face as he came around to the front of the chair. "Sarah? Sarah, I'm going to pick you up and set you on the bed, okay?" Sarah made a sound that he couldn't distinguish. He should have taken her straight to her room instead of showing her around the Tardis. She was in a mixture of pain and exhaustion. He quickly pulled back the blankets and sheet. He then carefully scooped her out of the wheelchair and laid her on the bed. He placed two pillows under her right foot and looked back at Sarah. It was obvious she was struggling with her body and the pain it was in.

He reached in the drawer and took out a syringe with Kersh in it that he had placed there earlier in anticipation of Sarah's needs. "Sarah, I'm going to give you something for the pain. Can you hear me?" She looked up in response to his question but was trying to understand it. "Sarah, I'm going to get you out of your robe and roll up your sleeve." he said making sure he didn't do anything to frighten her. He took her left arm and placed her hand under his left arm to hold it in place extended. He looked into her eyes trying to reach her. "Sarah, there's going to be a little stick now." he said inserting the needle into her arm. She let out a little whimper. "I'm sorry Sarah." he said withdrawing the needle and then wiping her arm with an alcohol pad that was with the syringe. "Sarah I want you to lie back." he said while he finished removing her robe then eased her back onto the pillows. "I'll stay with you till you fall asleep. Just close your eyes and sleep. You're safe now." he said and she closed her eyes. He stayed with her till he was sure she was asleep. He turned off both bedside lamps, then left the room.

He walked to the lab to dispose of the syringe. Her weakness was to be expected, he thought. In the last five days Sarah's body had been through the proverbial wringer. He needed to get her strong enough to be able to expel the demons that were holding her back from a normal life, a healthy life. He returned to the main hallway and went to the Tardis' library and retrieved some medical books on human illnesses. If she were to travel with him, this would be information he would need to know.

After returning to Sarah's room he sat down in a little reading area he had set up. It had a plush overstuffed big chair and a small side table with a reading lamp on it. He started to go over the books and slowly felt his eyes grow heavy.

The Doctor tried to roll over and he realized he wasn't in bed. He looked over at Sarah who was still sleeping peacefully. He looked at the clock on Sarah's bedside table and saw that it was noon.

He quietly left Sarah's room and went to the console room to check on the Tardis. Everything was as it should be. Good he thought, maybe it was a sign of good days to come. He left the console room, checked again on Sarah then headed for his bedroom. He quickly showered and changed. He had decided to fix Sarah some lunch. Before going to the Tardis' kitchen, he looked in again to find Sarah still asleep. Good, the longer she sleeps the better.

He scribbled a quick note. "Sarah, went to the kitchen to fix some lunch. Under no circumstances are you to get up! I'll be back as soon as I can. Stay in bed! Guess Who!" He left it on her bedside table where she couldn't miss it.

Once in the kitchen, the Doctor decided on grilled chicken breasts, baked potatoes, green beans and biscuits. He would try to get her to eat as much as she could. She had lost weight in her week with him. She was tiny as it was, and couldn't afford to lose any more. He put both of their lunch plates on a cart and covered them. He added some coffee and apple juice and headed for Sarah's room.

He entered Sarah's room in time to see her reading the note. "Ah, you're awake. I hope you're hungry." he said watching her taking in the smells of their lunch.

"Starved, but I need to a, go to, ah." Sarah said pointing to the bathroom door. "I know you want to help but, I'm can take care of this myself." she said with a shy smile.

"Of course. Maybe you could just let me help you to the door. Wait a minute!" he walked over to the closet and pulled out a set of crutches. "So you don't have to use your foot." he said leaving them in the bathroom's doorway.

"It looks like you've thought of everything. Thank you again." she said scooting closer to the edge of the bed.

"Wait a minute." he helped her into a sitting position and picked her up and carried her to the doorway, next to where he had left her crutches. "Easy now." he said letting her down and supporting her till she could stand on her own with the support of the crutches.

"Be right back." she said going into the bathroom. He closed the door as soon as she had cleared it. He went to the closet and pulled out the bed tray he had left in there a few days earlier. He set up her lunch and placed it on top the cart. He heard a noise and turned to see Sarah coming through the door.

"Here, let me help you from there." he said going forward to carefully pick her up and place her back in the bed.

As he adjusted the pillows behind her she said, "Would it be all right if I have a bath after lunch?"

"Sure, as long as you're up to it." he said smiling at her. "Okay, let's eat." he said as he placed the tray over her lap.

"You fixed all this yourself?" she asked looking at the Doctor.

He had taken a bite and was shaking his head yes, then no. As soon as his mouth was empty he said, "I mean I 'can' cook, but usually the Tardis gives me whatever I ask for."

She took a bite of her chicken and said, "This is truly the best chicken I have ever had. Really!" she beamed.

"I want you to eat all you can. You've lost weight."

"Ah, but that's a good thing. I could stand to shed a few pounds." she said eating a bite of her potato.

"You were perfect then and you're perfect now, just gain a few pounds. Do it just to please me, okay? You know how I can go on." he said trying to put a light spin on a serious subject.

"All right I'll try, 'but just to please you'. Happy?" she asked him, letting him know in her own way that she would do anything within her power to please him.

"Yes, thank you for thinking of me." he said in playful way, enjoying just having the opportunity to have a meal with her. They were sharing a time that he thought she wouldn't live to see. Now they had time to enjoy each other.

"I know this sounds silly, but I seem to have lost track of time." she explained. "Can you tell me what day it is?"

"It's not silly, it's totally understandable. When someone has been as ill as you have been, time seems to pass at an unrecognizable rate. The day is Thursday. Thursday, the third of November, 2005 to be exact. From what I've gathered from Sergeant Benton it is exactly three weeks from the American holiday of Thanksgiving. Is there anything else I can tell you?" he finished with a smile.

Sarah couldn't believe almost two weeks had passed. "I've lost some time it would seem." she said, sounding confused.

"Did you miss an appointment?" he asked, hoping it didn't involve a date with another man.

"No, no appointments. Did you say my car is here?" she asked nervously.

"Yes it's here, in the UNIT Underground Parking Garage, parked next to mine. "Do you need something from it? I could bring anything or everything from it. Do you want me to bring you something?" he asked concerned that she was wasting her valuable energy worrying about her few meager belongings. He tried to understand that this was her world. She had so little in Earthly possessions, perhaps she needed to have something of the life she knows around her for comfort.

"I know that sooner or later this is going to come out, so here goes. Everything I own in this entire world is in that car. Please don't feel sorry for me. It's not 'that' bad. I've made choices in my life, some good and some bad. I've always made the best of any situation I've encountered. I just haven't been able to get enough money together to keep a roof over my head and my car in shape. I need my car to get to interviews and follow leads. So my life is in that car. My laptop, my iPod, my clothes and everything else that I use on a daily basis. I don't need anything right now, I just…I need to know everything is there when I have to go back." she finished her explanation quietly, unsure of how he would react.

"Sarah," he started, putting his plate aside and moved a stool that was at the foot of the chair he was sitting in, placing it at Sarah's bedside, "I thought you understood that this was your home as long as you wanted it to be. Whether that is one week or one lifetime, this will be your room. No strings attached, ever." he started trying to swallow the lump that was in his throat at the thought of losing Sarah. "What can I say to make you feel better?"

"I don't want to hurt your feelings it's just that nobody has ever given me…I mean…, I'm sorry. I just don't want to be anyone's charity case. I shouldn't have said anything." she started to cry. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying." she said taking the handkerchief the Doctor offered.

"I do. It's because you're tired and weak. I know we talked about getting everything from your past out in the open and I still want to do that. But we shouldn't start this until you're stronger. In the meantime, I want you to think of this as your home. I'm not going to ask you to leave regardless of anything you say or do. I want to make you as happy as you make me. I'm not saying this to scare you, I'm saying this so that you understand that I'm telling you the truth. I am here for you. I would 'never ever' think of you as a charity case. I think of you as Sarah, my friend and the bravest person I know. I enjoy your company and I feel flattered that you would allow me to take care of you. I know how hard it is for you to give yourself over. Just know that I would never do anything intentionally to hurt you in any way. And as much as it would hurt me to let you go, if it's what you really want to do, I will let you go. But I'm hoping that you'll want to stay and be my assistant and more importantly, my friend." said the Doctor hoping he was able to get through to her.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you. It's just that…I've never in my life trusted anyone but myself. I would do anything you asked of me and I'm trying really hard to completely trust you. I just don't want either of us to get hurt." she explained.

"I hope you'll give me a chance to be the first person who treats you as you should have been treated all along." He looked down before asking, "Do you want to leave?" He prayed she wouldn't answer yes.

"No, I don't. I want to be healthy. I want not only my body to heal, but I want to let go of the past too. Are you absolutely sure that you want me here? I won't blame you in the least if you want to let me go."

"Sarah, I want you in my life, always. I hope that doesn't frighten you, but it's the way I feel." he said noticing that Sarah was starting to look as if her pain had returned and she desperately needed rest. "I know you wanted to take a bath, but you're exhausted and you really need some sleep. So how about letting me get you something for the pain you're in and you can take a nap? While you sleep, I would be more than happy to bring all your things from your car here. When you wake up, you can take a bath and prove that you can beat me at Rummy. How does that sound?" he asked hoping he wasn't moving too fast and scaring her off.

"I would really appreciate it. What would I do without you?" she said with a smile, breaking through the tears.

"I vote that you never have to be without me." he said with a big smile, walking over to the medical bag he had placed on the bottom of the cart. He removed the vial and a syringe which he filled with Kersh. He placed a piece of gauze that had been soaked in alcohol around the needle and went to the side of Sarah's bed. "I'm sorry, I know you don't like needles but it's the only way." He lifted Sarah's right arm and wiped the injection site off and then said, "All right Sarah, look away for a second. A little sting." Sarah inhaled sharply. "I'm sorry, almost done now. Okay, it's out." he said removing the needle from Sarah's arm and wiping the spot with the gauze. "All right?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes. Thank you for taking such good care of me Doctor. I don't know what I would have done if it hadn't been for you." she said, suddenly realizing that she was more tired than she thought.

"You are very welcome. Let's rearrange your pillows and get you settled in." he said as he arranged the pillows in a more comfortable position and helped her to lay back. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No thank you." she said and yawned. The Doctor noticed the Kersh was having a faster reaction time on her than usual. She had eaten less than a third of her lunch. He decided he would provide as many snacks as possible and encourage her to eat whenever he could. He would do whatever he had to, to get food into her thin body.

"Just close your eyes and relax. I'll be right here till you fall asleep." he said returning to the stool he had used earlier. In just a few minutes her breathing was even and deep. She appeared to be sleeping peacefully. He returned the stool to its original place and quietly pushed the cart from the room. He looked back one more time and smiled, seeing her peaceful sleeping form and quietly pulled the door partially closed.

He pushed the cart back into the kitchen and placed the dirty tableware into the dishwasher. He removed his medical bag and headed to the console room. He placed his medical bag on the shelf surrounding the central column and looked over the Tardis displays to make sure everything was as it should be. All the readings were normal. With a pat on the console he said, "Be back soon old girl." to the Tardis, grabbed his coat and turned and activated the switch to open the door and headed out.

He took the shortcut through the Mess Hall to reach the underground bunker, stopping at the back of the Mess Hall to retrieve a few boxes. He approached Sarah's car with a mixture of excitement and trepidation. Excitement at the fact that this was one step closer to getting Sarah to approach a new life with him, and hopefully one day, so much more. And trepidation at seeing the life that she was forced to live, because of what he had come to think of as her scum of the Earth parents. It wasn't like him to make snap judgments of any being, but to do what they had to their daughter, it was inexcusable. Let's just get this over with so that I can get back to Sarah, he told himself.

He went to the passenger side of Sarah's car and opened the door. In the seat was a blanket and a small pillow that he imagined had been discarded hastily on the night Digger had called her. He folded the blanket and placed it in one of the boxes. Under it he found her laptop, cell phone and what he recognized as an iPod. He carefully placed these items in the box. On the floor of the passenger side was a pair of black high heeled shoes. a pair of brown boots and a pair of tennis shoes, each in their own separate plastic bag. Next to the shoes was an accordion file of what he assumed were stories she was working on. Next to that were saltine crackers and peanut butter. It broke his hearts to think this is all she had to eat.

In the small compartment in the back, behind the seats were several coats, hats and two pairs of gloves. He decided to check under the seats in case there was something that he had missed, and Sarah would need. There was nothing under the passenger seat. He walked around and opened the driver's side door and reached under the seat. He felt something soft and furry. He pulled it out and found he was holding a very worn, what must have been white at some time, stuffed bear. He carefully placed it in the bottom of the box.

He used the keys that Sergeant Benton had given him a few days ago to open the boot of the car. Inside were clothes that were meticulously folded and placed as you would in drawers. She was treating this car as if it were her world and home because it was, until now. He would make sure that she never had to live in such a small, confining world again as he carefully placed the clothes on top of the stuffed toy bear in the box, making sure they remained as Sarah had folded them. He would show Sarah worlds that were bigger than she had ever imagined.

He closed the trunk lid and looked at the four boxes that he had packed. As he was deciding on what to bring in first, he heard footsteps approaching. He turned around to see the Brigadier and Sergeant Benton approaching. "Ah gentleman, out for a leisurely stroll are we?" asked the Doctor smiling.

"No Doctor, we were looking for you and someone inside said they saw you heading this way. Is someone leaving?" asked the Brigadier looking slightly concerned.

"No, not leaving, more like moving. I thought Sarah might like her own things around her. I know that you both know she's been living in this car, but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't mention to Sarah that you know. I think it would embarrass her." explained the Doctor.

"Of course Doctor, don't give it another thought." said the Brigadier with a wave of his hand.

"Sure Doctor, it's no one's business but hers. Could I give you a hand with those?" Benton asked, looking around to make sure no one else was in earshot.

"I appreciate your understanding." he said looking at both men, then turned to Sergeant Benton. "And I also appreciate your offer of help, but I don't want it to get back to Sarah that you were seen carrying her things to the Tardis. You understand don't you?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry." said Benton walking over to a door next to the elevator placing one of his keys in the lock and opening the door. "But I think I still may be able to help you." he said reaching inside the door and pulling out a collapsed wheeled cart. He pushed in pins on each side of the cart and the handle raised up, revealing a flat base on top of four wheels. "There you go Doctor, the answer to your problems." Benton said with a smile, pushing the cart over to the Doctor and Brigadier.

"Excellent Sergeant Benton, that's perfect." said the Brigadier praising the smiling Sergeant.

"Yes Sergeant it is indeed perfect. I can't tell you what a big help you've been." said the Doctor while patting Benton on the back.

"Glad to help. Is there anything else I can do to help Doctor?" said Benton, happy that he had not only pleased the Doctor but his commanding officer as well.

"No, I think that will be it." said the Doctor loading the cart. "Wait a minute." the Doctor said as the Brigadier and Sergeant Benton were walking away. "Didn't you say you were looking for me?" asked the Doctor as the two men halted.

"Yes I did, thank you Doctor. I thought I would give you plenty of notice so that you could get an early start on your excuse. The PM wants to have a formal but very hush hush affair to thank everyone for their help with the Averian situation. It will be fancy dress and a live band, food, drinks, the works. I know this is the sort of thing you hate, but I did promise that I would do my very best to try to get you to attend. So get back to me with something plausible that I can tell the PM about your plans." said the Brigadier knowing full well the Doctor had never been coerced in the past to attend one of these functions.

"When is this little shindig?" the Doctor asked a shocked Brigadier.

"The fastest the PM could schedule it was six weeks from today. He decided to have it under the guise of a Christmas party. So I take it you're coming?" asked the Brigadier incredulously.

"That depends. Can I bring someone?" he said with a smile.

"As long as they're cleared by the PM's staff. Who is…? Oh." said the Brigadier. "Well, I was able to get her clearance to work here at UNIT, so I'll get started on getting her cleared for this as well. At least the PM will get to see you. He said he was beginning to think that you're a figment of my imagination. Anything else I can do for you Doctor?" asked the Brigadier, in shock that he was actually going to attend one of the many affairs that the PM had arranged for UNIT.

"No Alistair, not now anyway." the Doctor said with a smile as he pulled the cart to the elevator leaving the two men looking dumbfounded.

Benton could at best describe watching the Brigadier and the Doctor discuss 'anything', as watching a tennis match. A tennis match with a little humor thrown in anyway. He smiled at the thought and looked up to see the Brigadier staring at him.

"What are you grinning about?" asked the Brigadier haughtily.

"Sir, I was just amazed that the Doctor is coming to the event Sir. Nothing else Sir." said Benton trying to backtrack his way out of trouble.

"Uh hum, let's get back to the office. I want the inventory report of the last siege on my desk by the morning." said the Brigadier. That will keep him from thinking he's pulled one over on me, he thought.

"Sir yes Sir." saluted Sergeant Benton and then turned and walked back to the office with the Brigadier.

The Doctor quietly wheeled the cart down the hallway to Sarah's door. He had left the door partially open so that he could check on her when he returned without waking her up.

Good he thought, she was still asleep. Her color looked good as well. He decided to leave the cart outside for fear of waking her. Whether she knew it or not, her body desperately needed this sleep.

Discarding his coat, he sat down again in the comfortable overstuffed chair and picked up one of the medical books from the Tardis' Library that he had brought last night. 'The Human Nervous System' he read from the cover. Just a little light reading, he thought to himself with a smile. He had made it about halfway through the book when he saw Sarah starting to toss and turn.

In the short span of time it took him to move from the chair to her bedside, the nightmare had come to a head. Sarah sat straight up in bed screaming, with a look of terror on her face. Her face was bright red and she was starting to hyperventilate.

"It's all right Sarah, you're safe. Look around, you're in your room in the Tardis. Nothing can hurt you here. Slow down your breathing." he said as Sarah did her best to do as he requested. "Good girl. Was the dream about the Averians?"

"No, if only…" she started, then broke down again.

The Doctor pushed his luck and reached forward and wrapped Sarah in his arms. She didn't pull away, if anything she seemed to relax into his arms even further. She trusts me, he thought, good. He started rubbing circles on the small of her back. He had no idea what he was doing, just doing what seemed right. He felt her relax even further. Soon he was able to hear her breathing become deep and steady. He carefully laid her back on her pillows. He adjusted the blankets over her and quietly sat back down in the chair.

He decided that Sarah would have to confront the demons that had taken her over sooner, rather than later. Barring anything drastic, he would start tomorrow. He would try to make today and tonight as stress free as possible, so that hopefully by tomorrow she would be ready physically and mentally. If one could ever be ready for such a thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He set the book down in the chair and went to the entertainment room. He programmed the popcorn machine and one of the Tardis' many built in food service machines to produce a variety of pizzas at a time that would be determined by whatever the rest of the day held in store for them. He pulled out some soft chenille pillows and blankets in case Sarah would like them. He smiled at the progress he had made and decided he would check to make sure that Sarah was all right.

Sarah was as he had left her, tucked in and sleeping peacefully. He picked up the discarded book and started reading. The next thing he knew, two hours had passed and he was beginning to become bored by, 'The Human Body And The Skeletal System'. "This is wrong! Don't they make anyone check these over before they're published?" the Doctor said aloud.

"Maybe they don't have a genius handy like I do." Sarah replied smiling.

"Did I say that out loud? I'm so sorry Sarah, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep." he said embarrassed that she had heard his outburst. If she stuck around long, and he hoped she would, he was sure it wouldn't be his last.

"Are you kidding? Go to sleep and miss all this. I don't think so Mister." she said with what the Doctor had come to think of as a smile she had reserved only for him.

"Are you hungry?" the Doctor asked, eager to change the subject.

"No, but I would like something to drink." she said sweetly.

"Of course. I'll be right back." he replied.

"Hey, wait a minute." she said stopping him in his tracks. "Could I please have that bath you promised first?" she asked seeing the hesitation in his face. "I'll be careful, I promise." she said crossing her fingers and using them to cross her heart.

"On one condition. While you take your bath, I get to sit out here and listen, in case you fall or need help, agreed?" he said looking as serious as he possibly could, when he was near Sarah.

"Agreed. But I'll be careful." she promised him.

"Good, then neither of us have anything to worry about." he said with a smile. "Now Princess Sarah, could I assist you in finding something to wear, when my lady is finished with her bath?" he asked while bowing over.

"Well, I had hoped one of the ladies in waiting would hand me some sort of comfortable clothing. Perhaps some royal pants and a royal top." she said in keeping with the pretense. "Can you show me something in a casual, yet comfortable pair of pants and perhaps a top of some kind. Your choice." she said playing along with the game. She didn't care what he picked out as long as she could bathe and get out of these military pajamas.

Let's start with hmm…how about these?" he asked pulling out a pair of beautiful violet jewel toned silk slacks. He brought them to her for inspection and she was almost speechless. They had to be the softest and nicest slacks she had ever seen.

"They're beautiful, thank you." she said in a reverence that let him know how much she appreciated them.

"How about this?" he asked bringing a baby doll type top with quarter length sleeves that ended in a point, as did the bottom of the top. It was also made of silk. It had violet, deep rose and deep blue jewel tones as well.

"Once again you have made the perfect choice. It's lovely." she said with such joy that he feared she might cry.

"You will find an assortment of undergarments," when he said the word undergarments he lowered his head avoiding her eyes, "in several of the drawers in the bathroom. "Before you think I'm strange, I was only filling the list that the Tardis printed out." he noticed Sarah was looking confused, "Things the Tardis said a woman would need." Sarah was definitely looking confused and possibly embarrassed.

"Let me back up." With that he looked up at Sarah who had waved her hand to signify he should continue. When you were in the Bio-Scanner, on your first time in the Tardis, you probably don't remember, anyway the Bio-Scanner gathers any and all information that can be scanned or measured. The Bio-Scanner told the Tardis all your measurement. The Tardis then gave me the sizes to pick out some clothes in the wardrobe room. She then…".

"She?" Sarah asked.

"The Tardis, remember I told you the Tardis is not just a machine but a sentient spirit, if you like. Let me back up a bit farther."

"Now I'm really getting confused." said Sarah wanting to understand.

"The wardrobe room, like many other rooms in the Tardis is cared for and supplied by the Tardis. I'm not really sure how she does it, but she does. She supplies clothes, shoes and everything else you need to dress." he said indicating the bathroom alluding to the undergarments. "When I was there getting clothes for your room, I was going over the checklist the Tardis had provided, when one of the conveyor belts came to life and a container filled with your, er, ah…undergarments. Another one followed that with socks. I just didn't want you to think I'm strange. Well other than the fact that I'm a Time Lord from another planet. But other than that I'm normal, whatever that is. Are there actually any normal people anywhere?" the Doctor started babbling.

"Okay, enough. I give up. First, I don't think you're strange. You're just very thorough, you and the Tardis. As far as normal, I guess it varies depending on your definition of normal." Sarah answered his question with a smile to let him know everything was all right.

"Thank you for understanding. I know that none of this can be very normal for anyone. But thank you for not thinking bad of me. You don't think bad of me do you?" he said with a smile stepping ever closer to Sarah.

"No, I think you are the most amazing person I have ever met and the kindest man I have ever met. Thank you for being so considerate of my feelings. Now, I'm going to take a bath." she said as he lifted her and took her to the bathroom doorway where her crutches were waiting.

"There you go." he said as he carefully placed her on the floor giving her time to arrange her crutches before letting her go. "I'll be right in that chair," he said pointing to the chair he was reading in earlier, "so if you need me just yell, okay?"

"I will. Thank you Doctor." she said softly. They were standing so close that each could feel the other's breath. She slowly leaned back and turned toward the bathroom's open door.

"Wait!" the Doctor said as he retrieved the clothes they had picked out earlier. "I think you might need these." he said stepping in front of Sarah and placing the garments inside the bathroom.

"Yes, they just might come in handy. Thank you Doctor." she said smiling at the Doctor and walking inside the doorway. Once inside she shut the door, leaving the Doctor standing there with a huge smile on his face.

Sarah looked around the bathroom, her eyes wide with wonder. Immediately inside the door was a short hallway, making it easy for Sarah to steady herself on the walls as she hopped further into the room. On Sarah's right was a beautiful large dark wood and black granite vanity with what appeared to be crystal and silver handles. On the far side of the vanity was what appeared to be an antique golden brush and comb matched set. Above it all hung a beautiful Venetian mirror.

Sarah opened two of the three drawers located beneath the vanity to find them filled with a multitude of scented soaps, lotions, sprays, shampoos, conditioners, hair care products along with many other toiletries. In the third large drawer was an assortment of bras and panties. Of course they weren't ordinary undergarments, but the best and most beautiful that Sarah had ever seen. The Tardis has excellent taste, Sarah thought. She selected some to go with the clothes that the Doctor had picked out. In the doors under the sink, Sarah found a blow dryer. He had indeed thought of everything, Sarah thought and smiled. It was wonderful to be cared for. No one had ever treated her this way before. She decided that she could learn to like this.

At the end of the room was a toilet made from what appeared to be the same black granite as the sink, but considering this was the Tardis, it could be stone from anywhere. To Sarah's left was a very large whirlpool tub that was also made of the black granite like material. On a small table that was the same height as the tub were quite a few crystal bottle with different types of bubble baths. On a stool that was located at the foot of the tub were several thick pink bath towels and a thick fluffy bathrobe that was white.

Sarah ran the bath, adding some of the pale blue bubble bath to the very warm water. She removed the UNIT pajamas that she was wearing hoping to never see them again. She retrieved the shampoo and conditioner from the vanity drawers and climbed into the tub carefully avoiding further damage to her hurt foot.

Sarah was never more grateful for a bath in all her life. She allowed the very warm water to relax her. She laid back into the water trying to keep her mind from spinning. The Doctor seemed like such a wonderful person. Did he care for her in the way that she cared for him? Did she even know exactly what it was that she felt for him? One thing she did know was that for her part, she would do anything for him. Did he care for her as a friend or as a woman he might want to get to know better? She thought it was the latter. He seemed to look at her as more than a friend. Still, it had only been two weeks. She was getting ahead of herself. Don't get too attached, she told herself. But she realized it was too late, she was in deep. She looked over at the crystal clock that was on the vanity and realized she had been sitting there for thirty minutes. It felt so good to relax in the tub, but she quickly finished bathing and rinsed off and climbed from the tub.

She put her new bathrobe on while supporting herself on one side of the wall. She quickly dried off while sitting on the stool, discarded the bathrobe and put on the undergarments that she had selected earlier. She removed the blow dryer and quickly dried and then brushed her hair. She finished dressing and hung the robe on the satin hanger that she found on a hook on the back of the door. She turned around to grab her crutches and realized that she had turned too quickly and fell to the floor. Great, another bruise she thought. When she was falling, one of her hands made contact with the crutches and they came tumbling down on top of her as well. She was so dizzy, what was wrong with her?

"Sarah? Sarah are you all right?" the Doctor was yelling, concerned after hearing the crash of her crutches.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just being a klutz. I'm all right." she said, her voice shaky.

"Are you dressed?" he asked.

"Well yes, why?" she asked, the room was still spinning and thanks to her spill, her foot was throbbing.

"Because," she heard the door open, "I'm coming in." he said, while rounding the corner to find her on the floor. "Sarah!" he rushed to her side and held her face in his hands. "What happened? How do you feel?" he asked checking her pulse and placing his other hand on her for head and then cheeks.

"I guess I turned around too fast, sorry." she said keeping her eyes closed.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed." He picked her up and carried her back to the bed and set her down. Her face was flushed and her pulse was fast.

"I'm sorry. You're going to think I'm a grade A klutz." she said trying to lighten the situation.

"No, you're just weak. I'm going to run to the kitchen and get you a large glass of orange juice."

"Thank you, orange juice sounds great."

"I'll be right back. Lie still and stay put." he said with a smile, closing the door behind him.

The Doctor decided that he would not only get her some orange juice but some Kersh for the pain he could see in her eyes as he picked her up from the bathroom floor. He filled a large glass with juice and walked down the hallway to the console room. He opened the medical bag he had left on the shelf surrounding the rotor and pulled out the Kersh and filled a syringe with it. He replaced the bag on the shelf, retrieved the orange juice and returned to the hallway heading for Sarah's room.

As soon as Sarah thought the Doctor was far enough away, she let tears fall that she had been holding back since the second she fell. "He's going to think you're a big baby Sarah if you don't get some control over yourself." she said aloud chastising herself. Maybe if she held her foot in mid air for a few seconds it would stop hurting so badly. No, that didn't work. Maybe a pillow placed under her foot would work. No, that didn't work either. She was trying to hatch another plan in her mind, when the Doctor knocked on the door. "Come in." Sarah called, quickly wiping away her tears with her hands.

The minute he looked at her, he knew the pain was worse. "Sarah I brought you something for the pain. You can't honestly deny that the pain is bad, can you?" he asked, trying to get past the usual denial on Sarah's part for her need of medicine. She simply shook her head no.

He set the orange juice on the table next to the bed and repeated this morning's injection a little lower on her arm, seeing that she was bruising from prior injections. He felt sorry for her. Her body was covered in bruises. "Are you okay?" he asked after withdrawing the needle and wiping her arm.

"Yes I'm fine." she said in a quiet voice, hoping her voice wouldn't betray her. "So, is that mine?" she said trying to force a smile hoping to divert his attention from the pain she was in.

"All yours my Princess." he said handing it to her while bowing. When she took it from him, he could feel that her fingers were slightly trembling. "Sarah," he started watching her drink the juice, "I want you to lie back and take a nap.". Then, realizing he was scaring her with his seriousness added in a lighter tone of voice. "You'll want to be rested and ready for a night I've heard called, 'junk food' and movies. If you're rested, that is." he said hoping to make it sound appealing for her.

"That sound great, let's do it now!" she said, the pain medication already blocking some of the pain.

"No, I don't think so." he said with a smile. He took the now empty glass from Sarah and set it on the table. "Lie back. I know the medication has started to take effect, so don't argue. The entertainment room will still be there after your nap. And I'll be in that chair right over there if you need anything." he said helping her to get settled on the pillows and covered with a blanket. "Just sleep." he said quietly and soothingly as she closed her eyes and he brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face.

"Doctor?" asked Sarah.

"What?" he replied in a whisper.

"Thank you." she said in a whisper, then she was asleep.

"You're more than welcome Sarah." he said to her sleeping face in a whisper. He went back to the medical book that he was reading earlier and before he realized it, he too was asleep.

The Doctor awoke to see that Sarah was also just waking. He'd never needed the amount of sleep that he'd had lately. It must be all the stress from his ever changing emotions and the worry over Sarah's health, he thought to himself. "Good evening." he said looking at the clock which read 6:21. "How was your nap?"

"Good. How was yours?" she replied with a smile.

"Very rejuvenating. Are you hungry?"

"Starved, can we start the night of junk food and movies now?" she asked, remembering his exact words.

"Of course. Ready?" he asked walking over to the side of the bed. She shook her head yes enthusiastically. "Put your hands around my neck and we'll be off." he said while bending down to scoop her up in his arms. As she did what he asked, he couldn't believe the happiness he felt. Just to have her look at him, sent a wave of joy through him that he had never experienced before. To have her as close as she was now was pure happiness.

Sarah realized that she was beginning to let her guard down with the Doctor. She had never let anyone get as close to her as she had him. He was so gentle, so caring and so kind. He could spend his time anywhere with anyone, yet he chose to spend it with her. She didn't know how long this would last, but decided that it was worth the disappointment to feel this cared about for any amount of time, regardless how short. She looked into his eyes and thought she could see everything she ever wanted. She knew she must be blushing so she turned away thinking quickly and said, "Should we bring my crutches?".

The Doctor noticed she was blushing and decided not to comment on it, not wanting to embarrass her. "I'll be your crutches, that is if you don't mind." he finished with a big smile.

"No, I don't mind. Thank you for taking such good care of me Doctor. I don't know what I would do without you." she replied, hoping she didn't say too much.

"I'll be here for you as long as you need me. Even if it's forever. Now, let's go to the entertainment room." he smiled at Sarah.

On their way to the entertainment room she asked and he answered questions about the Tardis. When they arrived they could smell the pizza baking and the popcorn popping.

"This is fantastic. How did you know what time to set the timer for? I mean, that's how you did it, right?" she asked trying not to sound too nosey, even though the suspense was getting to her. She couldn't believe everything the Tardis could do.

"Actually I set a timer of sorts, but not the kind you're probably used to. I told the Tardis what I needed and left it up to the Tardis to get started on it when I wanted it." Sarah was looking confused. "The Tardis monitors all activity on board, so when I set the 'timer', what I'm actually doing is to have the Tardis monitor the activity on board with a little more scrutiny than usual. So, when we talked…"

"Oh, I get it. When we talked about being hungry the Tardis picked up on it and started cooking." she finished his explanation with a smile, proud that she was now starting to get a grasp on understanding her surroundings.

"Very good. I'm very proud." he smiled, honestly pleased that she was able to understand the Tardis and not be afraid of it, considering the ordeal that she survived, here in the Tardis' swimming pool. He carefully set her down in the middle of one of the overstuffed couches in the front and put her feet up on a matching overstuffed very large ottoman. "Comfortable?" he asked.

"Yes, very. This is wonderful!" she said watching him walk over to what looked like a snack bar that you would find in a movie theater.

"Pizza with extra pepperoni, pizza with extra cheese and pizza with everything. What can I interest you in today Miss?" he asked with a huge grin.

"I'll have one piece of the pizza with extra pepperoni and one piece of the pizza with extra cheese please."

"And what would you like to drink with that Miss.?" he said still playing along with the game.

"I'll have a soda please."

The Doctor pulled out a tray and placed two plates on top, filling each with pizza and then placed two sodas on the tray. Then he walked over to the sofa and pushed a button on the of the arm on the sofa and a pillow that was now between them lowered to reveal a small table. He placed the tray on the table and they each took a piece of their pizza and ate.

"This is wonderful. The Tardis made this?" she asked.

"Yes. If she has the recipe, she can make anything." he answered. "And don't forget, this is but a small sample of what your people call 'junk food'. This room is packed with anything you could dream of and quite possibly a few things you couldn't." he finished with a smile.

Sarah smiled at that last comment. This room does hold everything she had ever dreamed of. "I'll hold you to it." she said with a shy smile then took a drink of her soda. "So what movie are you showing tonight?" she asked eagerly.

"The movie is your choice." he said with the wave of his hand toward the walls holding the movies. "What would you like to see?"

"I have one in mind, but it's very scary. How do you feel about scary movies?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"I can honestly say, that I think that a really good scary movie is brilliant. If the plot points are put together in just the right order, it can be truly frightening. But to be honest, there are so few that do it truly right." he finished, never taking his eyes from Sarah's.

"You're so right. All right, let's compare notes. On the count of three, let's both say our number one choice. Ready?" he shook his head yes. "One, two, three."

"The Exorcist." they both said simultaneously. They both laughed aloud.

"The Exorcist it is." he said going over to the far wall and climbing a ladder to retrieve the DVD. He removed it from the shelf and placed the DVD into a slot in the Tardis wall to the left of the huge screen. He then returned to the couch. "Ready?" he asked picking up the large remote that he had retrieved from a table at the end of the couch.

"Ready." she said.

The Doctor started the movie. An hour later, halfway through the movie, he noticed Sarah looking away from the screen quite frequently. "Sarah would you like me to sit closer?" he asked.

"Yes." she said quietly looking at the screen.

He rose and sat on the opposite side of the couch scooting till his body was physically touching Sarah's. In the movie the character of Regan was spinning her head around and Sarah turned away, hiding her face in the Doctor's shoulder. She looked up at him with such innocent eyes. "May I?" he asked, raising his extended arm closely behind Sarah's head and shoulders.

"Yes, please." she said in a quiet voice, sitting forward to give him access to her shoulders.

He placed his left arm around her and lightly hugged her. She settled into his embrace and watched the rest of the movie. As the credits were rolling she said, "I think if I watch that movie a hundred times, it will still be scary."

"I think you're right. Do you feel up to a double feature?" he asked reluctant to give up the embrace he was so comfortable in.

"Definitely, but let's choose a comedy now. Is that all right with you?"

"Of course. Do you have something in particular in mind?" he asked, turning his head to the side still not ready to give up his embrace of Sarah just yet.

"Well…do you have Animal House?" she said wishing he didn't have to get up.

"I have everything." he said rising from the couch and climbing the ladder to retrieve the DVD.

You indeed have everything, the entire package thought Sarah, smiling to herself.

He placed the DVD in the slot and walked over to Sarah and retrieved the remaining trash from the pizza and drinks. "What about some more food?" he asked with a smile, trying to encourage her to eat.

"Maybe some popcorn and another soda." she said not really hungry but wanting to munch on something, realizing it was nervous energy. The Doctor is just about perfect, Sarah thought. Please don't let this be a dream, she said to herself.

"Don't forget candy. I hear it's not really junk food unless you throw in some chocolate. What can I interest you in? he said with a smile while filling a large bucket with popcorn and two sodas.

"Something that's just plain chocolate."

"Dark, white or milk?" he asked spreading his hands.

"Dark please." she said suddenly hungry at the mention of chocolate.

He lifted the tray and carried it over to the couch. The Doctor sat next to Sarah after handing her the drinks. He placed the popcorn and candy between them and then took his drink back from Sarah. "Thank you." he said looking deep into her green eyes. He didn't want to turn away from her and she seemed to feel the same way. "Well…I guess we should start the movie." he said reaching across her for the remote. He started the movie and settled in to enjoy such a normal moment in such a less than normal place, for Sarah in any case.

As the movie was winding down to its conclusion, he noticed Sarah was having an ever increasing problem holding her eyes open. As the credits rolled by, he noticed that Sarah had fallen asleep. He looked at the clock on the wall showing Earth time. It was 1:45 AM, the latest she had been up since he had known her. It was the latest in any case that she had been up that she wasn't wracked in pain. He used the remote and stopped the film. He carefully moved the drinks and the popcorn with his free hand. His other hand was still supporting Sarah's sleeping form. He carefully slipped his free hand under her legs and lifted her up.

"Hey, what's going on? Is the movie over?" Sarah asked in a mournful yet sleepily way.

"Yes, but don't worry. It won't be our last movie. Go back to sleep." he said quietly. She laid her head back against him and closed her eyes.

They arrived at Sarah's room and he quietly slipped her into her bed. He covered her with a blanket and started to slip from her room.

"Doctor?" she said facing the door.

"What?" he said with a smile.

"Thank you for such a wonderful night." she said with a smile that warmed his hearts.

"You're most welcome Sarah. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." she said and closed her eyes.

He stood outside the door to her room. If things went badly in the next few days, at least they would have this perfect night to remember. She couldn't leave him, could she? He would have to make her see that the here and now was all that was important, only now. He walked the short walk to his bedroom and took a hot shower and went to bed. Hopefully tomorrow would sort itself out.

The Doctor woke early, Sarah and the day to come was the first thing on his mind. He checked to make sure she was asleep, which she was. He decided to let her sleep as long as her body would let her.

The display on the Console had been acting up, so he used his burst of nervous energy to fix it. It was a simple fix, just a shorted wire to replace. He couldn't get Sarah off his mind. This would be a test of his patience. He knew that once he heard of the terrible things her parents had done, it would take every ounce of strength he had to stop himself from killing them. Sarah must never know this. He looked at the display he just fixed. He punched a few buttons to display the Earth time of, 7:32 AM. He decided to go and check on Sarah.

Sarah was awake, just. She rolled over in bed and thought about last night. It was the most perfect date, scratch that, 'night' she'd ever had. She'd had dates before, but not like last night. She knew that even though the Doctor hadn't termed it a date, that's what it was. Come on Sarah, snap out of it. This could never last. Not once he knew everything. Nobody in their right mind would. Her own parents had told her how disgusting she was.

From the other dates she'd been on since she turned eighteen, the consensus was that her parents were right. She told herself that turning eighteen would not only announce to the world that she was an adult, but that she was a brand new person with a clean slate, a certified adult. That's when she allowed herself the luxury of starting to date. But she couldn't have been more wrong. All the dates had one thing in common. They each pretended to be someone that truly wanted to know her. The problem was their definition of 'know' translated into they wanted, no expected sex. The last one had tried to force her, but thanks to a little birthday gift to herself, he received a little pepper spray instead of a goodnight kiss.

That was last year. So at twenty three years of age, she decided that she would never date again. But then her life was turned upside down again and she met the Doctor. He had made her hopeful again. A feeling she told herself that she didn't need. But he made her so happy. She knew that this one would hurt once it was over. Why did she have to think so much? Why? She heard a knock on her door.

"Sarah? Are you awake?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes, I am. You can come in." she said trying to turn her mind off. He looked serious, this couldn't be good. "What's wrong?" she asked with a look of worry on her face.

"I'm sorry. First things first. Do you want some breakfast?" he asked sorry that she was able to read him so well.

"No thanks, my stomach's all nervous. But don't let me stop you from having some." she said with a smile she didn't feel. "So what's wrong?"

"I want to start helping you sort out your past today." he said. It was the hardest thing to say to someone that you didn't want to hurt. The past was a funny thing. It was usually either unbelievably tragic or unremarkably boring. In Sarah's case it was the former. "Will you let me?" he asked approaching her slowly.

"You know, I had a feeling when I woke up that this was going to be a bad day. I promised that I would let you and I never go back on my word. When do we have to start?" she asked with her head bowed.

"Whenever you're ready. Is there anything I can do to make this better for you?" he asked concerned for her.

"No. Do I have time for a shower?" Sarah asked sadly.

"Yes, of course. Let me help you." he said reaching out to steady her as she stood up.

"I'm fine. If you'll hand me the crutches, I'll be fine." she said, suddenly wishing she were anywhere but here.

"Sure." he said handing her the crutches. He knew she was trying to pull back to protect herself. It was one thing she was the best at. He decided that he would let her know that he was there for her. "Where would you feel the most comfortable doing this? Confronting your past I mean." he stumbled. He couldn't help feeling as if he were knocking the air from her.

"It doesn't matter, I suppose." she said looking down.

"There is a place in the Tardis that I haven't shown you yet. It feels as if you're outside in the open air. It was originally set up as a place to grow plants from different planets. A controlled place where they could get just the right amount of sun and….what's wrong?" he stopped when she started to smile.

"It sounds like the perfect place. Maybe if I get just the right amount of sun and whatever, I'll be perfect." she said trying to let him off the hook for feeling bad. She could see it wasn't his problem, and yet he had taken it on as if it were his own.

"Sarah," he said placing his hand under her chin, "you 'are' perfect right now. Don't you see that?" Sarah shook her head no. "And that's why we need to get to the bottom of all this. So that 'you'll' know how perfect you really are. Have a good shower. I'll wait here till I know you're out, okay?" he asked, leaning forward and kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Sure, see you in a bit." Sarah replied as she entered the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Sarah yelled through the door to the Doctor, "I'm out.".

"I'm going to check on a few things in the console room, I'll be back soon." the Doctor yelled through the door.

An hour had passed and the Doctor decided that he had put this off long enough. He knocked on Sarah's door to find it was partially open and she was waiting for him in the chair he had slept in before. She was looking through the medical books that he had left there.

"So, you like to read about the human circulatory system, the respiratory system and the nervous system?" she asked while reading from the titles one by one.

"Like would be a strong word. But just between you and me, I didn't want Harry Sullivan to think he knows anything more about the human body than I do. How could I go on teasing him if he knows more than I do?" he said in such an honest way that it made Sarah laugh.

"Somehow I don't think that would be a problem. So we really have to do this?" she asked nervously.

"I'm afraid so." he said helping her to stand as she reached for her crutches. "Listen, it's quite a distance to the garden. Why don't you let me carry you?" he asked, his mind reasoning that she would be exhausted after today. He also knew that this might be the last time she would let him help her. He hoped it wouldn't, but just in case.

"Sure, if you're positive you don't mind." she said, wondering if he would feel the same way about her after today.

They wound their way deep inside the Tardis, taking so many turns that Sarah had now lost her way. She told herself that she trusted the Doctor, but still she felt her old companion panic creeping in.

The Doctor felt her muscles tighten the further they went. "We're almost there." he said trying to relax her. Instead her muscles seemed to tighten further.

Up ahead there was a set of double glass doors. Each had an intricate pattern of stained glass. As they approached, the doors automatically opened for them.

Even though Sarah knew it was impossible, there seemed to be a sky and a sun. She must have looked her question for the Doctor said, "The sky and sun are an illusion. But then there are a lot of things that you can't touch that you know are there. Like faith and hope. You can't touch them, but if you believe, they are always there for you. I hope that you know that I'll always be there for you Sarah." he said stopping at a large expanse of what Sarah imagined might or might not be Earth grass.

He carefully set her on the ground. "Where do we start?" asked Sarah, now committed to seeing this through.

"It depends on you." he said looking at Sarah.

"I don't understand." she said looking at him to help her comprehend.

"You could 'tell me' everything you remember or you can let me into your mind and 'show me' the way. Sarah, I know it's not going to be easy either way. The longer way is the first, the shorter way the second. Do you want to ask me anything?"

"I know that I can trust you. I don't know how I know it, but I do. So let's go for the shortest way. They both will end the same way."

"Sarah this isn't the end. I will still feel the same way about you. You know that don't you?" he said, taking Sarah's hands in his own.

"I know that you believe that, but I won't hold you to any of this." she said avoiding looking into his eyes.

"Sarah trust me. If you've never trusted anything or anyone before, trust in me." he said with as much encouragement and compassion as possible. "Tell me you believe me, not just because I'm asking you to, but because you truly believe me."

"I believe you." she said looking in his eyes.

"Let's go." he said, and in a flash of what seemed like lightening he was inside Sarah's mind.

"This way." Sarah said taking his hand and pulling him along the dark hallways they were in. Light bulbs hanging by old stripped wiring were swinging back and forth holding bulbs that had burnt out long ago, only the occasional flicker of light from the few left working, lighted their way. It was dark and cold. The smell was a mixture of urine, unwashed bodies and filth. They wound round and round the hallway till they reached the top. There was a door with trash coming out from underneath it. Sarah was walking through it with her head bowed, embarrassed. He squeezed her hand and she looked back at him. He smiled at her, encouraging her. She continued on.

They went into a dark and dirty room. It wasn't just dirty, but filthy. The air was thick with cigarette smoke and the smell of garbage and rotten food. There was a large dirty wooden box on the floor, the kind that furniture would be shipped in, he imagined. As they came closer to the box he could see something inside it. It was a baby, a girl. She was naked and dirty. Several drunken men were circling it. The baby looked up and started crying. He looked up when he felt Sarah's eyes on him, she was crying. It was obvious, this baby was Sarah. On the far wall of the room was a door, a door that seemed to beat and move with a pulse of its own.

She pulled him from this room passed the pulsating door to another room. Time had changed as had the apartment. There were three couples in the room, one which he recognized from the other room. They were experimenting with a variety of drugs. There was a small child, a girl in the room. She was holding her arm which had a crude wood board tied to it with several belts. She was dirty, her clothing nothing more than filthy rags, her hair matted and she was incredibly thin, obviously malnourished. One of the couples staggered over to the little girl and were pulling her into another room. They yelled at her that she was worthless and only good for one thing. She screamed while the others laughed. This room as the other, also had a pulsating door. It seemed the pulsing was stronger than before, the Doctor noticed.

Sarah pulled him through room after room. Each scene much the same as the last, the only changes were the growth of the little girl and the ever increasing pulsation of the door. Until she came to the final room. A group of people were on one side of the door in various stages of intoxication. Some clothed, some naked. There was a dirty table in the center of the room, covered with many different types of drug paraphernalia. In a small room off the main room was a door, locked with a padlock. Behind it was a ten year old girl. She was thin, too thin, dressed in a ripped tank top and shorts. She was dirty and had a look of terror in her eyes. She was chained to a pipe. She had several pieces of metal silverware trying to engage the lock that held her chains. She successfully broke through the lock and freed herself. She stopped to pull up a loose board from the floor. Hidden inside was a small dirty once white toy bear. A toy the Doctor recognized as the same one he had removed from under the seat of Sarah's car.

She put a jacket on that was too big for her, stuffing the toy inside an inner pocket on the jacket and climbed out the window stopping to take one more look at the pulsating door in this room. She was four stories up, but her determination to run was strong. She jumped to a tree limb that was close to the building. She made it and climbed down the tree, disappearing into the night.

Sarah walked on, pulling the Doctor through the wall and through what appeared to be a rundown part of town. The little girl could be seen going through garbage cans looking for food and clothes. And there, next to the dumpster was a door, pulsating like the rest. She pulled his hand and they walked onto another street. This street was different than the other. The sky was a little less dark he noticed. He saw a large building ahead with the word 'Library' inscribed in stone. A young girl of perhaps twelve years of age walked inside. They followed her. She walked up to the desk and an older woman smiled and took her to a room in the back. The girl was dressed in worn and torn clothing, but he could definitely see that it was Sarah. The sparkle in her green eyes was the same.

The older lady showed her to a table with what appeared to be school books. The older lady sat down with her and started teaching her. She looked as if she were teaching her to read. Sarah who loved books, hadn't been able to read until such a late age. Once again, as in all the rooms before, was a pulsating door. She pulled his hand and led him from the room.

Sarah had taken him to another official looking building. They went through a door marked 'Testing Do Not Enter'. He followed her through the door to find a teenage Sarah sitting at a desk. He looked at Sarah and then looked back to see the scene had changed. He was now looking at the girl, who was now receiving a diploma and smiling. Ahead of the girl was the same pulsating door.

Sarah again pulled him to another room and found a now older, possibly seventeen year old girl going to a school, possibly a college. He watched the clock on the wall change from day to night and the teenager switched from student to janitor. She mopped the floor. Even here, the ever present pulsating door existed.

She pulled him to another room, this one was a large hall with commencement exercises underway. He saw a teenage Sarah, younger than the other graduates walk across the stage to receive her diploma. At the center of the stage was the pulsating door. She walked passed it and started to smile, when she suddenly looked back, saw the door and then lowered her head. When she exited the stage, several older women and an elderly man came up to her and hugged her. One he recognized was the older woman from the library and he assumed the others were her teachers. He felt the love they had tried to give to Sarah. The love that she couldn't accept, out of fear it would be taken away. He could see that in Sarah's mind, it was better to feel nothing than to be hurt.

She pulled him down the now dark hallway they were in. She looked back at the Doctor and caught sight of the area behind him. In his head he heard her yell, "Run!" He looked behind him and saw the pulsating door was approaching them at great speed.

"Sarah stop! What is it?" he said looking behind him. When he looked back at Sarah he saw real fear in her eyes. "Sarah, we have to face it." he said trying to pull her forward.

"No, I can't face it! It will consume me!" she yelled, jerking free of his grip and falling to the ground. She looked behind him and screamed. The door was casting a huge shadow over both Sarah and the Doctor. It blocked out all the light and tried to take away the air. Sarah was screaming hysterically. Without the light, the Doctor momentarily lost sight of her. After feeling around blindly, the Doctor finally found her. He reached out and held her, trying to shelter her from whatever was trying to attack her.

Slowly there was silence. Sarah was still trembling and he was still wrapped around her. "Sarah, I want you to open your eyes." She shook her head no. "Sarah this will never end if you don't face this. I'm right here with you. I will not let anything hurt you. You believe that don't you?"

"Yes." she said in such a quiet voice that the Doctor barely heard her.

"Look up at the door Sarah, look up." he said holding her tightly.

When Sarah raised her head up and looked at the door, it dissolved away. There were countless people where once the door had stood. They circled the Doctor and Sarah each shouting countless obscenities at her. One he assumed was her mother, shouting at her, telling her how she ruined her life. Telling her how she tried to abort her and Sarah couldn't even die right. Then her father, or who he assumed was her father, started yelling at her. He told her how stupid she was and how she would never be worth anything. Then one by one, countless people added their voices to the mob. Each screaming at Sarah how worthless, ugly, pathetic and how unloved she was. Her father and mother jumped to the front of the crowd, each adding more atrocities to the list.

The Doctor could hear Sarah's thoughts. She wished she had died. She had cheated death many times before ever meeting the Doctor. The Doctor was shocked to discover this. She was so much stronger than he had known. She had also suffered more abuse than he had originally thought. His ability to hear her thoughts was starting to fade. She was starting to withdraw into herself. He had to pull her out of this and get her back on track or as she feared, she would be lost, consumed by this evil.

"Enough!" he shouted at the crowd. "She is a beautiful, wonderful human being. If she never does a single thing after today she will be worth more than a million of you put together. You only say terrible things to her because you lack the ability to love and the ability to make something of your own lives. You are nothing but miserable excuses for human beings. You aren't fit to carry her trash. You have so little of a life because you made it that way. That was your fault, not Sarah's. She has worked hard to get to where she is today. I'm sure she's worked harder than any of you ever had to work, to be the person she is today. She is beautiful, caring, intelligent and worthy of more than any man could ever give her. From this day forward you will leave. Leave Sarah alone to live her own life, to find the joy and peace she so desperately deserves. You will no longer torment her and cast a shadow over everything she does! From this point on you will be dead to her. You will no longer have the ability to cheat her out of enjoying her life!" he stated, yelling at the top of his lungs.

He looked down at Sarah to find her staring ahead with her mouth open. He turned back to face the crowd, only to find them gone. There was nothing but a blue, sunny sky and Sarah sitting at his feet on a patch of grass. He knelt down in front of her and took both of her hands in his and said, "Ready to leave?".

"Yes, but are they really gone?" she asked unsure that they could be gone after being her torturers for twenty three years.

"Yes they are really gone."

"I don't know how to thank you." she said reaching forward and hugging him as if it would be her last.

"You already have." he said holding her tightly. "You should be very, very proud of yourself. You were the one who faced it all again. You were the one who opened the door. You are undoubtedly the bravest person I know." She smiled a small, tired smile at him. He could feel the sheer exhaustion in her body. "Let's go back."

She looked into the Doctor's eyes and volunteered, "You don't have to let me live here. I won't blame you if you want to find someone else to be your assistant, I understand. Now that you know everything, I know this was more than you bargained for".

"Are you still trying to get out of working at UNIT? And with the Brigadier so looking forward to his reports, purchase orders in triplicate and let us not forget the inventory log." he said smiling with a finger in the air. "You know, you're going to give me a complex." he said while smiling. "I won't force you to do anything. But I'm hoping you'll stay. Who's going to keep me company if you leave? Who's going to laugh at my jokes?" he said with a grin. Then he placed his hands gently under her cheeks and said, "Please don't leave. If you think you can't say yes today, then promise me you'll at least think about, okay?"

"Okay." she started to get up and almost fainted.

"It's all right. You're exhausted. It's expected after everything you've been through today. Let's get you to your room." he said as he carefully lifted her and carried her out of the garden and through the myriad halls in the Tardis. When he arrived at Sarah's room he looked down to find her sleeping. He gently laid her on her bed and tucked her in. He walked over to the chair and picked up one of the books he was reading, reluctant to leave her till he knew she was all right. He read for the better part of an hour till he too was overtaken by sleep.

The two slept all afternoon. Sarah rolled over in bed and was trying really hard to wake up. She felt as if she had been hit by a truck. She had been asleep for hours and was still exhausted. Her eyes caught movement in the room and looked to see the Doctor asleep in the chair. She couldn't believe he was still here. He's probably just looking for a nice way to let me down easy. But what if he wasn't? What if he wanted to continue whatever it was that they had started? The things he said about her in the garden were wonderful. She had never thought anyone would ever stand up for her like that. When the voices left and it was just Sarah and the Doctor, she thought she felt something. Something like a tickle in the back of her consciousness. Something she could feel, but not quite touch. Was it the Doctor? It must have been, she'd never felt anything like it before.

The Doctor awoke to see Sarah staring up at the ceiling deep in thought. He watched her carefully, hoping she wasn't counting the time till she could leave him. Still, to be her friend he would have to give her the option of leaving. He never wanted to hold her back from anything. Too many people had already done that, he wouldn't add to the count. He noticed that she was looking at him.

"Hi! You know you really didn't have to babysit me, I'm fine." she said, secretly glad that he stayed.

"I know. I just wanted to assure myself that you were okay. Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm just tired." she said with a sigh.

"Of course you are. You went through something that was extremely hard and very intense. I'm very proud of you. You've shown great courage." he said praising Sarah with a big smile.

"Thank you but I'm not sure I deserve all your praise, you did quite a bit yourself you know." she said looking at him and then looked down at her hands in front of her. "I'm afraid to ask this, but what's next?"

"Next, you take it slow. You're still recovering from your injuries and the things you went through today will probably affect your energy level for a minimum of three days. Things that happened may pop up from time to time over the next few months. When they do we'll deal with them. In the meantime, you go on living."

"Pop up, how?" she asked, concerned she might lose control.

"A memory or something someone said to you in the past or maybe even a nightmare may come up." He left the chair he was sitting in and approached Sarah saying, "Don't worry we'll face it together, regardless of what it is. Okay?" he said with his most trusting look.

"Are you positive you want me here?" she asked almost dreading what the answer would be.

"I'm afraid you're stuck with me. Is that all right with you?" he asked her.

"I'd have to be a fool to let you get away. I mean…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply…could you please forget that?" she stammered, her face red with embarrassment.

The Doctor could do nothing but smile. "Sarah, you only said what I wanted to hear. Does that scare you? If it does, please tell me and I'll…" he stammered.

"And you'll what, go back in time before we met? I'm sure that you could and probably should. But I'm hoping you won't. I've never felt for anyone before what I feel for you." she said hoping her admission would result in one from him.

"I have feelings for you too Sarah. Feelings that I've never felt for anyone, not even on Gallifrey. If you're frightened by this please tell me now, I don't think I could take it if I walked in here one day and you were gone." There, he'd done it. Put all his cards on the table. She was smiling, that had to be good.

"You understand it will take a lot of time before I can…before we can…." Sarah explained.

"I will never ask for anything you can't or shouldn't do. I'm crazy about you." he said putting the palm of his hand on the back of her head. Not only the package you're wrapped in, beautiful as it may be." he said watching her blush.

"Thank you, I couldn't ask for anyone better. You are everything to me. It's all happened in such a short time, it amazes me." she said followed by a yawn. "Excuse me." she said covering her mouth.

"I want you to get some sleep. When you wake up, we'll get something to eat and then I have to examine your foot with the scanner and I need a blood sample." She started to say something in protest, then he said, "Do it just to please me." and the objection died on her lips.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me." she said as he tucked her in and sleep came to her. He smiled at her and left the room to arrange for dinner and get the supplies he needed to examine Sarah.

The Doctor picked up his medical bag and went to the Tardis' infirmary. He felt he was so close to a 'normal' life, whatever that was. Normal on Gallifrey meant you selected someone with the same genetic makeup and marry. Marriages were contracts, simple and clear, mere business contracts. No emotions and no romance. And after a predetermined time as outlined in the marriage contract, each person would give a 'sample' that would garner a progeny. That among many other reasons was why he had never fit in. He was an outsider there, he always had been. Most on Gallifrey didn't even have a sense of humor, much less 'his' kind of humor.

Earth on the other hand was a breath of fresh air. When the Time Lords had assigned him Earth as one of the projects they so often dumped on him, a price for his freedom they called it, he was overjoyed. Their technology may be a bit backward, but what they lacked in technology they made up for in countless other ways by simply being human.

He turned his attention back to the project at hand. He gathered the syringe he would need to get Sarah's blood sample. He also gathered a variety of antibiotic before placing them in the bag and left the room, heading for the Tardis' kitchen.

When he arrived at the kitchen he decided what they would have. He programmed the Tardis' kitchen to prepare steaks, baked potatoes and salads. Then adding a last minute item, ice cream with chocolate hot fudge sauce. He smiled, picked up his bag and left to check up on the console room.

Everything was as it should be, thought the Doctor taking a spin around the central console. He looked at the time display on the console. It had only been thirty minutes since he left Sarah. She would definitely be sleeping longer than that after this morning's attack on her psyche. He decided to take a walk around UNIT to pass the time.

He closed the Tardis door behind him, carefully locking it. He walked through one of the many corridors inside UNIT. Every open door and window he passed showed virtually the same scene, soldiers working, each to his or her own specialty. He heard laughter up ahead. As he approached he heard Sergeant Benton saying he was hoping to ask someone special to the upcoming dance. He heard one of the men reply that Benton was probably bringing his sister again. That produced another round of laughs.

The Doctor stuck his head in the door and saw that not only was Sergeant Benton in the room but Harry Sullivan was also there. "Perfect, you're both here. Could I have a word?" he said pulling his head back out of the door.

Sergeant Benton and Harry Sullivan both looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and left the room. Once outside, Benton asked, "What's up Doctor?".

"I just thought it sounded like you two might want to take a break from your friends."

"I was ready to leave. They are ruthless in their kidding. I'm afraid to go to this affair alone now." Harry said looking back at the room.

"Well we're in trouble, because we don't have even the prospect of a date." added Benton.

"I think I may have an idea." said the Doctor. "Harry if you're not too picky, personality wise I mean, you could ask Miss. Acrims."

"Miss Acrims? Are you kidding? She has a real thing for you. She asks me every day if I've talked to you. I think she has it in her mind that you're asking her." Harry told the Doctor.

"Well if you handle it right and let her know that I'm asking Sarah…."

Both men stopped walking and looked at the Doctor who hadn't stopped. "What?" he said turning around. "I admit she might say no but…did I say something wrong?"

Both men looked at each other. "When and how? I mean, it's none of our business." Benton started and then both men looked at each other again.

"But, when did all this happen?" asked Harry finishing Benton's intended question.

"You're right it isn't any of your business, but Sarah and I have feelings and that's all I'm going to say. So are you going to ask Miss. Acrims to the dance Harry?" he asked Harry who was looking dumbfounded.

"Yes, I guess I will." Harry mumbled. "Well that's taken care of me, what about Benton here?" asked Harry with a louder voice.

"Well, don't you have any connections with single nurses in your Sick Bay Harry?" asked the Doctor trying to get the conversation off of Sarah and himself. If it were only up to him he would shout from the rooftops about his relationship with Sarah, but she needed to be involved in the decision as well.

"I know you'll find this surprising Doctor but I've never been the kind of person that fellow workers spill their life stories to, so to speak." Harry replied.

"Well, I remember a nurse named Miss. Winters, she was one of Sarah's nurses. She seemed nice. Do you know if she's seeing anyone?" asked the Doctor of Harry.

"I doubt it. The day you met her was her first day at UNIT, she keeps mostly to herself. She's nice, but quiet. Why don't you try and ask her Sergeant?" Harry said looking at Benton.

"It sounds like a marriage made in heaven. Do let me know when you set the date." said the Doctor while looking at Benton with a huge smile as they continued their walk down the hallway.

"Ah, Doctor." said the Brigadier who they met at the corridor's junction. "I'm sorry, if I'm interrupting…."

Both Benton and Harry managed to look guilty as if they had been caught playing hooky by the teacher.

"No Sir. We were finished Sir." said Sergeant Benton standing at attention with a less formal Harry standing next to him.

"Very well, dismissed." the Brigadier said saluting them.

"Good luck gentlemen!" the Doctor shouted after both men who turned in response and rolled their eyes once they were passed the Brigadier.

"You know sometimes Alistair, I think you like putting a scare into them. I like that about you." the Doctor said falling into line walking beside the Brigadier.

"Well…anyway." the Brigadier said, knowing he was honestly caught. "How is Miss. Smith?"

"Recovering nicely." the Doctor stated with a huge smile on his face. A smile that the Brigadier noticed was a borderline blush.

"So things have moved forward I gather?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe you could say they have. Let me ask you about this little shindig of yours. You say it's going to be formal?" he asked. In his mind he knew that if it weren't for his feelings for Sarah, he would never want to be involved in this little event. But he wanted, yes he told himself, 'he wanted' to show Sarah off.

"Yes formal. The women will be in long dresses. The men in dress uniforms and tuxedos." he stopped walking and looked at the Doctor. "So what do you want to know, really?" he asked trying to read the Doctor.

"Why Alistair I don't know what you're asking." he said as they reached the Brigadier's office. The Brigadier opened the heavy wooden door and ushered the Doctor inside closing the door behind them.

"All right Doctor. I can assume you're still intending to bring Miss. Smith to this affair, correct?"

"Yes, that's correct. I just want to make sure everything is perfect. I don't want to embarrass Sarah, that is if she says yes to my invitation." the Doctor said hoping he didn't sound as desperate for the information as he felt.

"All right Doctor. The particulars are, it is a fancy dress affair, the men are going to be in dress uniforms or tuxedos, the women who are ranking members of UNIT will be in dress uniform, and the women who aren't will be in formal long dresses. There will be a band and dancing. There will also be a sit down dinner. This will be a hush hush affair due to the nature of UNIT. It will start at…" he stopped to look down at a file on his desk with the information on it, "7:00 PM and end at a time to be determined, but I assume will be sometime after midnight. Is there anything I have forgotten?" he asked putting back the file and looking up at the Doctor.

"No Alistair, that about sums it up." said the Doctor.

"You know Doctor, I hope you find what you're looking for. I really do." he said locking eyes with the Doctor.

"I think I have, but I guess all I can really do is my very best. I know that Sarah cares for me. I guess I just have to wait and see where that leads." the Doctor said looking vulnerable.

"You know Doctor when I met my wife, I knew then that she was the one. We had a short romance before we married. That was thirty years ago. It happens, but the most important thing I can tell you is to become friends first. A good wife is a wonderful thing, but a good friend who is also your wife is rare. I am very lucky in that way. I know you didn't ask, and I would appreciate it if you didn't share this information with the men… but it's something I thought you should know." the Brigadier said hoping he was helping his friend.

"I appreciate the advise Brigadier and I agree with you. I'm going to take it as slow as I can. As for friendship, I think that Sarah and I are well underway on that front. I better get back to check on her. Thank you for the advise Alistair. And don't worry, I won't give away your secrets. It's best to keep the men on their toes, eh Brigadier?" he said standing and then saluting the Brigadier. He left feeling as if he and Sarah were well on their way to a long and wonderful relationship.

He arrived back to the Tardis to find Sarah on her crutches waiting for him in the console room. "Sarah, you shouldn't be out of bed and wandering around by yourself." he said concerned for her safety. "What happened, what's wrong?" he asked when he looked at her and noticed the frightened look in her eyes.

"Nothing, I just missed you." she said trying to cover up what had happened.

"Something's wrong, I can see it in your eyes. Did you have a nightmare?" he asked placing his hands on her arms and bending down to look her in the eye.

"It was nothing, just a stupid dream. So where did you go?" she asked still trying to change the subject.

"For a walk. Tell me about your dream." he said and then he noticed that her hair was damp around her face. He placed his hands on both cheeks and then her forehead. She was hot to the touch. "Sarah how do you feel?" he asked now worried.

"I'm just a little tired, that's all and…." she said suddenly wishing she had never left her room.

"And what Sarah tell me, it's important?"

"My lower back and my sides hurt. It's probably because I've been in bed so much. It's nothing." she said reluctantly.

He took her hands one at a time and placed them on his arm to steady her, he then discarded the crutches to the side. He smiled at Sarah in an attempt to ease the tension of the situation. He hoped she didn't feel scolded, but she didn't know how delicate her body was right now. "Put your hands around my neck." he said as he lifted her up. He walked over to the central console and said, "Sarah can you reach that bag for me?". She lifted it up and set it on her lap. "Hold onto it for me. I want to check you over."

"Do you really have to?" she asked. Why was it getting so hard to focus she wondered?

"Yes I really have to." he said in a lighthearted way, not wanting to frighten Sarah. He noticed that her pupils were dilated. She seemed to be in a haze, fading in and out. "Here we are." he said walking through the door of Sarah's room.

He placed her on the bed, taking the medical bag off her lap and getting the Gallifreyan scanner out. He checked the readings. Her temperature was 103.1°, her pulse was fast and her respiration was shallow. "Sarah, I need to look at your foot now." he said looking up after he spoke to see that she was out of it again. He carefully removed the sock that was covering her foot. He was relieved, the swelling was almost gone and the bruising was healing nicely. The injection site on the bottom of her foot was healing nicely. No clotting as well, wonderful he thought after checking.

That meant that the problem was more than likely the effects of the Gallifreyan machine he had used to cleanse her blood. He knew the machine would be hard on her kidneys but he thought they were past the point of encountering problems due to the machine's use. He was wrong. He put her sock back on her foot and took the syringe from the bag. "Sarah? Sarah can you hear me?" he patted her cheeks but couldn't elicit a response. He quickly removed the blood from her arm and placed a bandage over the injection site. He laid Sarah back on her bed then took the syringe and ran through the Tardis to the infirmary.

He placed the sample into the Tardis' main medical computer. The results were bad, both her kidneys were shutting down. But the biggest problem was her blood was no longer filtering what was left of the parasite. With her kidneys in such a state, he didn't dare put her through the ordeal of using the Gallifreyan machine again. He looked at the display, noting Sarah's blood type of O Negative. He pulled the cell phone the Brigadier had given him from his pocket and called the other phone. He had left it with Harry when he had taken Sarah to the Tardis.

"Sick Bay, this is Miss. Acrims how can I help you?" she said, grinning from ear to ear seeing from the caller ID that it was the Doctor. She had been hoping he would call since she snagged the phone from Dr. Sullivan while he wasn't looking.

"This is an emergency. I need to speak with Dr. Sullivan." he said hoping that the base had enough blood on hand.

"Why Doctor, this is Nancy. You must remember me, I was taking care of your patient. So what is such an import…?" she started but was cut off by the Doctor.

"I really don't have time for this!" he said in a loud voice that bordered on a yell. "Now please find Harry Sullivan!" he yelled.

Harry had been walking by and heard someone yelling on the other end of the phone. He should have guessed. That phone had disappeared two days ago. She was probably hoping he would call and it looked as if she had gotten her wish. "Is that the Doctor?" he asked stepping up behind Nancy Acrims.

"Why a…yes it is." she stammered, upset that he had taken the phone so quickly.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" he asked knowing that if the Doctor was yelling at a nurse, no matter how annoying the nurse might be, something was seriously wrong.

"Harry, do you have enough O Negative blood for a transfusion?" he asked while walking through the Tardis halls on his way back to Sarah.

"Yes, why? What's wrong?" he asked worried now.

"It's Sarah. Her fever's back and from the blood test I just ran, it seems her kidneys are shutting down. The machine I used on Sarah bought her some time, but her kidneys aren't strong enough to continually filter the parasite from Wogg 5 out. She's going to need a blood transfusion. Can you help?" he asked, desperate to save Sarah.

"Yes of course. Where do you want to do it?" Harry asked, hearing the worry in the Doctor's voice.

"I'll bring her to you. Get everything ready." he said now running through the Tardis.

"Bring her to the room she was in before. I'll have everything waiting." he said, already gathering equipment and getting several nurses attention. He closed the phone and placed it in his pocket. He turned to the two nurses that were standing by his side awaiting orders. Mrs. Speary get room five ready for a transfusion. The patient will be here in about two minutes. He turned to Miss. Winters who was standing behind the nurses' station and said, "Get enough O Negative blood for a transfusion and bring it to room five. He turned to go to room five himself and was stopped by Miss. Acrims.

"Dr. Sullivan I would be honored to help with the case the Doctor's bringing in. What would you like me to do?" she said with one of the most phony smiles he had ever seen.

"Miss. Acrims I would like you to go to the records room and get the accident reports for last six months. The Brigadier wants a comparison report and I need that information before I can file one. Thank you so much." he said quickly, not giving her time to say anything to the contrary. He turned away and saw the Doctor running into the Sick Bay with Sarah in his arms unconscious. "We're ready for her." he said taking the Doctor's bag from his hand underneath Sarah's back.

"Doctor how wonderful to see you again." Nancy Acrims said to the Doctor, only to have him sidestep and go around her without acknowledging her presence. "That's all right Doctor. You'll see me later." she said in a low voice to herself. She turned and left to go to the records lab to retrieve the reports that Dr. Sullivan requested.

The Doctor raced to the bed and carefully laid Sarah down. Her face was once again damp from the fever. Miss. Winters stepped forward with the intravenous catheters which the Doctor took and placed first in Sarah's left arm to deliver the Byplane.

"What is that?" Harry asked, watching the Doctor draw the injection from the bottle.

"It's name is Byplane. It was developed on Gallifrey about fifty of your Earth years ago to fight infection in vital organs. It's very strong, but it also works very fast." said the Doctor. He didn't want to use this drug. But he knew that an Earth equivalent or anything close to it didn't exist.

"Is it dangerous?" Harry asked concerned for Sarah's safety.

"As I said it's a very strong drug. We need to monitor her heart continuously." He looked up in time to see that Miss. Winters was flipping the switch of the monitoring equipment that she and Mrs. Speary had attached to Sarah. "Thank you." he said to both nurses. Both simply nodded their heads in reply.

The Doctor moved to Sarah's other side to start the blood transfusion, after which he stepped back and let out a long breath.

"Doctor, is there anything I can do?" Harry asked concerned for both the Doctor and Sarah.

"I wish there were Harry, I really wish there were. Thank you for getting everything together so quickly."

"Of course, anytime. She's really been through a lot." he said walking over to Sarah's bedside watching the nurse wiping Sarah's face with a cool towel.

"Too much. I really thought we had beat the odds. I should have been more thorough." he said angry with himself.

"Doctor, you are the most thorough person I know. Nothing gets passed you. Don't beat yourself up. You've done all you can. We just have to wait now. Why don't you go for a walk and I'll stay with Sarah." Harry said trying to be helpful. The Doctor looked like he was on the verge of collapsing.

"No, I want to be here in case she wakes up. But thank you Harry." he said. He felt like every one of his 450 years right now. In all that time he had never felt for anyone the way he felt about Sarah. She had to be all right.

A knock was heard from the door and Miss. Acrims popped her head in. Harry was on his feet immediately trying to head her off. The Doctor didn't need to deal with her right now. "Let's talk out here." Harry said moving forward till she didn't have a choice other than to move back. "What is it Miss. Acrims?" Harry asked after they were safely outside Sarah's door.

"Dr. Sullivan one of the men are on their way in from a training exercise. The Sergeant that called thinks the man broke his leg. If you need me to assist with the Doctor's patient, I am available." she said, still determined to get to the Doctor.

"No, actually you're not available. Come along Miss. Acrims. Let's get room twelve ready for the soldier on the way in." he said as he walked towards room twelve. "Come Miss. Acrims." he said when he realized she was standing still and looking towards Sarah's door.

"Doctor?" Sarah said in a whisper.

The Doctor was by her side in a second. "Yes Sarah, I'm here. How do you feel?" he asked watching the monitors' displays over the head of her bed.

"Tired, where am I?" she asked unable to remember what had happened.

"You're in UNIT's Sick Bay. Do you remember anything?" he asked trying to not sound as panicked as he felt.

"I had a nightmare and I was hot. My dream was about that…Averian. But it wasn't a dream. I remember, I remember what he said to me. When he hurt my foot." she said and she started to cry. The monitor attached to her heart made a warning sound indicating her heart rate was increasing.

"Sarah, it's all right. Don't think about that right now. We'll talk about it later. Right now I want you to just relax and clear your mind. Can you do that for me?" he asked. He had to get her to be calm. One of the side effects of the Byplane was increased heart rhythm and possible heart attack. She shook her head yes. "Good girl. I want you to close your eyes." he said as he reached for the cold towel the nurse had just wrung out and slowly wiped the perspiration from her face. "Sleep Sarah, just sleep." he said as she started to drift back to sleep. He looked up at the display to see that her heart rate was back to normal.

He stood up and stepped away from Sarah's bed, pulling the big chair that he had used previously next to her to wait it out.

After a long night and several intravenous bags later, morning had finally come. The Doctor sat in the chair after checking Sarah's vitals and watched her sleep. They were lucky, her temperature was only a little above normal. Her color was good. Her heart rate was excellent. And he was thinking of taking Sarah back to the Tardis as soon as he used a bit of Earth technology, an ultrasound to check on Sarah's kidneys. He had given her a total of four doses of the Byplane. If the ultrasound showed that her kidneys were still not functioning well, he had at least bought them some time to find another option. But he was hoping that the drug had worked. He just didn't feel comfortable giving her more.

He looked down from the displays to see Sarah looking at him. "Good morning! How do you feel?" he asked reaching out to gently hold her hand.

"I'm not sure, weird I guess." she said noticing the Doctor's look of confusion. "I feel kind of detached from my body. I mean I feel it of course. It just feels sluggish. Does that make any sense?" she asked.

"Yes it makes sense. Do you remember everything?" he asked trying to fill in the missing pieces for her if necessary.

"Most of it. Can we go back to the Tardis now? I promise I'll stay in bed this time." she said trying to bargain her way out of the Sick Bay.

"As soon as I arrange for an ultrasound. I want to check your kidneys. If they look good, then I'll be happy to take you to the Tardis." he said with a smile, now that Sarah was looking and feeling better.

"And if they don't?" she asked knowing she wouldn't be happy with his answer.

"Then we explore other options." he answered her.

"What other options?" she asked determined to find out all she could.

"Let's wait till it happens, 'if' it happens." he said putting his finger to her lips to stop any further questions.

Harry opened the door to see the Doctor silencing Sarah, "Well, I thought I would stop by and see the patient. And how are we doing this morning?" he said smiling at both the Doctor and Sarah.

"This part of the we wants to get out of here. It's nothing personal Harry, I just want out. As for that part of the we, well I'm sure he'll tell you." Sarah said smiling at the Doctor.

"This part of the we wants to use your ultrasound machine." he said smiling at Harry.

"Ultrasound?" he said looking at both the Doctor and Sarah. "You're not, I mean the two of you aren't…?" he said looking at the two in shock.

Both the Doctor and Sarah looked equally confused and then it hit both at the same time. "No!" they both said in unison.

"Well good. I mean if that's what you want, I mean…that's perfectly okay. It's just that, well…I was just, ah…." stammered Harry.

"Let's put him out of his misery Doctor. It was funny at first, now it's just kind of sad." said Sarah laughing.

"Agreed. Harry you really must get your mind out of the, what is it you humans say?" he looked at Sarah for help.

"Gutter." she replied filling in the missing word.

"That's right, gutter. Thank you Sarah. Get your mind out of the gutter Harry. I simply want to look at Sarah's kidneys. I'm assuming you do have one." he said to a now embarrassed Harry.

"Have one what? Oh yes, the ultrasound. I have one, I mean the base has one. I could have one of the technicians run a scan for you if you wish." he said trying to redeem himself.

"No that's all right. I can do it myself." he said not wanting to relinquish control of Sarah's medical care to someone who might not be as gentle as he would be.

"I'll have one of the nurses set it up. When would you like to use it?"

"Yesterday." replied Sarah.

"You know I could arrange that." the Doctor said to Sarah.

"How about a month ago?" she said and he shook his head yes. "How about a year ago?" she asked again.

"I could take you back to the invention of the ultrasound and do it then. How about that?" he said showing her that he could argue this further than she could.

"How about scanning it a hundred or even a thousand years from now?" she said showing him that she could keep an argument going too.

"If you two are finished." Harry said stepping closer to the two folding his arms in front of his chest. "I can have it ready in thirty minutes. Will that do or are you two going to continue debating this? I only have thirty years till retirement you know." he said looking very stern as if he were a school teacher reprimanding two children.

"That will be fine Harry. And we're both sorry. Aren't we Sarah?" he said looking back at Sarah giving her a wink.

"Oh yes, we're very sorry Dr. Sullivan. We'll try not to let it happen again Sir." said Sarah formally and hung her head as if shamed.

"You two are incorrigible. I have to attend to other cases, cases where I'm 'really' needed." he said playing along with them, but not letting them know it. He left the room and stopped outside the door. Those two were indeed perfect for each other.

He walked towards the nursing station and found Mrs. Speary working. "Aren't you working the wrong shift?" he asked confused.

"We occasionally trade shifts to help each other attend functions. If this is a problem, perhaps you should speak to the Brigadier." Mrs. Speary said formally. She didn't understand why a physician would be interested in the time of day she worked. He should be glad she was here at all. She chose the military for one reason, structure. She detested informality, which lately seemed to run in abundance here. "Is there something you need Dr. Sullivan?" she asked hoping he would simply go away.

Why did he always feel that he was working for her, Harry wondered? "I need you to bring an ultrasound machine to room five and assist the Doctor if needed." he said and turned and walked away, glad to be leaving her behind.

Wonderful, just what I needed, she thought. The Doctor. Why did they allow this civilian to treat another civilian here? She understood that his little tart was a journalist no less, the scum of the Earth. What was the Brigadier thinking? Of course the Brigadier was no better, treating this Doctor as if he were royalty. No one knew anything about this man, just that he was a scientific advisor for UNIT. She would do as she was told, 'just' as she was told. She wouldn't be one of the ones who seemed to fall under this Doctor's spell. She was told he was charming. From what she saw he was better described as Bohemian, she thought as she went to retrieve an ultrasound machine.

Two hours later, Sarah had convinced the Doctor to return her to the Tardis. As the Doctor was getting Sarah settled into her room she was curious. "So what's the problem with that nurse? I mean I've covered a few high society events and I doubt the Queen herself would have been as snooty as Mrs. Whatever Speary. I didn't like the way she treated you at all." protested Sarah.

The Doctor was flattered at the attention and the fuss Sarah was making over him. Flattered was maybe the wrong word, loving it would be more accurate. "Well, Sarah I wouldn't worry about it. You know what they say, the higher they are the harder they bounce. At least that's what I think they say anyway. Or maybe it was the rooster crows at two. No that's not it. Maybe it was time flee, no that can't be it."

"All right, I get it already. I'll let it go, but if she and I ever cross paths again…well, you're very important." Sarah defended him.

"Important maybe, very important, who's to say?" he said smiling at Sarah.

"I say. You're important to me and I know you're important to everyone on this entire planet, if they only knew what you've done for them." Sarah said while the Doctor took a seat in the large chair near her bed.

"Well as long as I'm important to you, that's all that counts. Now, enough of nurse whatever. The real question is what can I get you for lunch?" he said rubbing his hands together.

"I'm not very hungry. I just don't have an appetite, really." she said trying to convince him.

"Sarah…I just can't let you pass up every other meal. You need to eat a minimum, did you hear that word? A minimum of three meals a day. You've lost what I would estimate at least ten pounds since I've known you. Is it the food because all you have to do is ask? I'll get you anything your heart desires." he said finishing with a smile. Sarah dropped her head. "Sarah, what's wrong? Whatever it is I can fix it. Tell me." he said rising and sitting beside Sarah on the edge of her bed. He placed his left hand under her chin, lifting her face so that he could see her eyes. "Please. You know you can tell me anything, don't you?" he pleaded.

"Yes, it's just…I mean, I just…." she started looking into his eyes. "Never in my life have I had three meals a day. My body isn't used to it. In fact since I've been on my own, I'm the healthiest I've ever been."

"Sarah I know you think you were healthy when our paths crossed but…" he started.

"Okay, I know I had a little cold when I first came here." she said, but stopped when she looked at his face and he started shaking his head no. "Well, maybe it was a touch of the flu." she tried again, only to be stopped by his objection again.

"Sarah, if we hadn't met…well let's just say we wouldn't be having this conversation." he said in such a serious tone that it scared Sarah.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her panic level starting to rise.

"Sarah, when we met you had pneumonia. You were about twelve hours give or take an hour from death. I know you've been taking care of yourself for a long time and I'm not trying to trivialize a moment of it. If you hadn't gotten out when you did, you could easily have died at their hands." he said speaking of her parents. But there are hundreds of people that die every year from exposure and you were almost one of them." he said seeing the shock of this revelation in her face.

"Your body needs to have something to fall back on in case you get sick. You've more than likely never had that advantage. You've seen firsthand how disastrous it can be." He could see she was taking this as a personal reflection of herself and that's not what he intended. "Listen," he said taking one of her hands into both of his, "I know that you've done the best you could do. You are an amazing individual. You are bright, intelligent, courageous and beautiful to boot." he said eliciting a small smile from her. "You have raised yourself without an adult into a wonderful human being. The only thing you got wrong was nutrition. Do you know how exceptional that makes you?" he said as she blushed and lowered her head. "That makes you a hundred times smarter and a hundred times more accomplished than quite a few snobby people who will remain nameless. You are perfect Sarah. But I want you to eat! I want you to eat something for lunch and something for every meal. Even if you don't eat very much at first, I want you to eat something. And before you know it you'll 'want' to eat every meal." he said hoping he was getting his point across without scaring her off. "I just want you to have a healthy life. Will you do it for me, please?" he asked, giving her a playful pout.

Sarah listened to everything he had to say. She wasn't aware she had started out so ill. It scared her to think that she had almost died by her own hand. She was having an increasingly harder time with every word that passed to keep the panic down as well as the contents of her stomach. She had been this way for years. She would let the stress pile up until she couldn't hold it back anymore and then be sick. She would then sleep and start fresh again. Unfortunately the talk of meals was doing nothing to stop her stomach from forming its own protest. "I'm sorry." she said as she jumped out of bed and hopped on her good foot, passing the Doctor and making it to the bathroom just in time. Thank you, she said to her body for not collapsing on her while trying to make it to the bathroom.

Sarah could hear water running at the sink. In a few seconds she felt the Doctor's hand on her back. "Here," he said handing her a cup of water, "rinse your mouth out with this."

"Thank you." she said wanting to give her body a moment of peace and quiet to hopefully stop any further developments. She could hear the water running again and when it stopped the Doctor returned with two towels. One he held on the back of her neck and the other he carefully wiped her face with. "I'm really sorry, I can't control anything, anymore it seems." she said, tears starting to form.

"Nonsense, you've been through a lot lately. I don't think you've stopped to think about all you've undergone over the past two weeks. Not only has your body been seriously ill, but you've confronted a past that very few would have survived, much less lived to face. Most people will never have so much thrown at them in as short a time span as you have. You have nothing to apologize for. If anyone should apologize it should be me. I should have approached you differently about this. I am very proud of you and the progress you have made. I mean it." Sarah couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Sarah could feel the Doctor's hand on her back, lovingly rubbing it in an attempt to comfort her.

"Do you think you're done?" he asked as she shook her head yes. "I'm going to help you to stand and once you're up I want you to put your hands around my neck, okay?" he asked and Sarah shook her head yes. "All right here we go." he said while helping her to a standing position. Once standing, he lifted her up and carried her back to her bed. As he helped her to settle in comfortably, he looked at her face and smiled. She was trying to act as if she were fine, but he knew differently. "I'm going to go get you some crushed ice with a some soda, it will help calm your stomach, okay? And in the meantime maybe it might help to have some of your things with you to make this a little more like home." he said retrieving a small box from the closet with Sarah's iPod, books and under it all was her stuffed and less than white bear. That's what he thought she might really want to feel comfortable, but knew that if he offered it to her alone she would be embarrassed. "I'll be back in a few minutes." he said placing the box on the bed beside her.

"Thank you, for everything." Sarah said with a smile as he quietly left the room. She looked through the box, picking out the iPod she had received as payment for helping an acquaintance set up his website. He had just bought it and decided it was much too foolish a toy for someone setting up a serious business, that's how he phrased it anyway till he realized he had stuck his foot in his mouth. Sarah loved and treasured it. She continued to look through the box and found Snowy, her one and only toy. This bear was tough, just like her, she thought. She didn't remember where he had come from, only that she had owned him for as long as she could remember. He had survived because she had hidden him whenever adults were around. He had survived homelessness with her and now he had survived an alien attack. She held him and found the comfort she so desperately needed.

The Doctor went into the kitchen to pick up the cola and ice for Sarah. He wondered if she had found her bear yet. She needed something that she could hold onto, he wished it were him but the time wasn't right and he didn't believe Sarah was ready. On the surface she seemed fine to the casual observer, but just below the surface was a little girl hiding from the pain. Until she felt safe and comfortable enough to let him help her carry the load, he would have to be patient. The Doctor knew he would wait regardless of how long it took, and would do his best to not pressure her so that her body would heal. On returning with the cola and ice back at Sarah's room, he lightly tapped on the door. There was no answer. He stuck his head inside the door and found Sarah asleep.

The Doctor moved the box to the floor beside her bed and turned out the small lamp beside her bed. Then he pulled the blanket over her. When he did, she rolled over in her sleep and pulled her hand that had been under the pillow partially out. He could just make out the legs of the small bear that he had found hidden under the seat in Sarah's car. Glad that she was able to take comfort from it, he left the room leaving the door partially open in case Sarah had a nightmare or needed him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

He was returning the glass to the kitchen when the cell phone the Brigadier gave him rang. "Hello?" he said answering the phone.

"Doctor is that you?" asked Harry.

"Well of course it is. Who were you expecting?" he said, teasing Harry.

"Quite right Doctor. Well in any case, I thought I would check on Sarah. How is she doing?" he asked.

"She's doing well. And she'll continue to do well if I can keep her still. I've just had a marvelous idea Harry. Are you busy this evening?" he asked excitedly.

"No, after five this afternoon I'm free. What do you have in mind?" he asked hoping it was something to get him away from UNIT. His apartment was becoming a very lonely place, and other than Sergeant Benton the Doctor was his only friend.

"I think I have an idea to keep Sarah still. Do you know how to play poker Harry?" he asked lightheartedly.

"I've played a time or two. Does Sarah know?"

"How would Sarah know whether or not you play poker?" he said purposely trying to pull Harry's leg.

"No, not if 'I' play poker. Does 'she' play poker?" Honestly, the Doctor could be the most obtuse person at times.

"Oh, well Harry you should be a little clearer in your questions?" he said stifling a laugh. Harry was such an easy mark. "Sarah is napping now, but I'm sure she'll be awake by around six this evening. Is that good for you?"

"Yes, that's fine. Do you want me to bring anything, food, drinks, snacks?" he asked excited to have plans that didn't involve going back to an empty apartment and staring at the four walls.

"Hey Harry, where are you going?" asked Sergeant Benton who was walking past and heard bits of the conversation.

"No thanks Harry. I'm fixing a Mexican feast, so be prepared to eat. Is that Sergeant Benton, ask him if he wants to come along?"

"The Doctor wants to know if you want to go to the Tardis for dinner and play poker tonight at six." relayed Harry to Benton.

"I'd love to, tell him to count me in." replied Benton, who had been looking for something to fill his Friday evening.

"Wonderful, you two meet me at the Tardis door at six, okay?" he asked grateful that Harry and now Benton had agreed to do this.

"We'll be there, thanks Doctor." Maybe this weekend wouldn't be so bad after all, Harry thought as he ended the call. "Where are you headed?"

"I'm on my way back to my desk. I just thought I'd stop by and see if you wanted to see a movie, but thanks to the Doctor we have plans. Good work Harry! Come on, I'll walk you to the Brig's office. His secretary told me you have a meeting with him.

"Indeed I do. A budget meeting, what joy!" Harry exclaimed, earning him a laugh from the Sergeant as the pair walked away.

All right! This was shaping up to be a great evening, the Doctor thought. He went to the Tardis' kitchen and programmed the food and it's finishing time into the computer. He then went to his room and took a quick shower and changed his clothes. He decided to check on Sarah.

He knocked lightly on the door and heard Sarah say, "Come in." He opened the door to see Sarah sitting up in bed and holding her iPod.

"How was your nap?" he asked, concerned for her.

"It was good. I'm sorry about…well, earlier." she said looking down avoiding his eyes, embarrassed about her reactions earlier.

"Sarah." he said as he went to the side of her bed. He reached out and placed her left hand in both of his. "Don't you know," he started placing his right hand on her chin turning her face toward his, "you have nothing to be sorry for. You just have to give your body time to work through everything that you've been through. Would you think badly of me if I were sick?"

"No, of course not. It's just that every time I think that I see a light at the end of the tunnel, something else happens. And the worst part is I have to lay everything at your doorstep. I'm sure you've never had to take care of one person so much in all your life." she said attempting to explain to him.

"Sarah, I'm really sorry that you've been so ill, I really am. But I'm here, right here and I'm not going anywhere. Please don't think of yourself as a burden to me. If you need to refer to yourself as anything, think of yourself as the one and only person that has saved me from a life of fixing everyone else's problems. I was totally shut off from any life outside my work, yet the kindness, caring and compassion that you and only you have shown to me gives me hope for tomorrow."

"When you were very ill, during the first transfusion I was sitting by your bed with my head in my hands wishing that I could do more for you. You were in a great deal of pain yet you reached out to me, worried about 'me'. I knew then that you were an extraordinary young woman. Someone who I wanted, did you hear me? Someone I 'wanted' the honor of looking after and protecting. Never think of yourself as a burden to me. I know how unbelievably lucky that I am to have found you and one day I hope you'll feel the same way. Trust me, you 'will' get through this. I know how hard it is for you to put your trust in anything or anyone, but I hope you know that you can depend on me. You never need to apologize for being ill. I 'want' to take care of you." he said.

"Thank you for all of your kind words. Thank you for everything you've done for me. It just seems that saying thank you is such a small thing, for all the wonderful things that you've done. Would you accept a hug?" she said looking into his deep blue eyes.

"A hug from you is something that I would truly cherish." he said with a smile that she thought would melt her heart.

Sarah wrapped her arms around him, hugging him for all she was worth. She realized that this was a wonderful feeling, something she never thought she would ever have. Someone who cared for her, possibly even someday might love her. The warmth of his hug would remain in her memory and her heart till her dying day.

The Doctor couldn't believe that this beautiful and wonderful girl would care for someone like him. Someone who was seen as an outcast on his own planet. Yet 'here' he was in heaven, if not heaven then something incredibly close. He smelled the floral scent of the shampoo on her hair and felt the warmth of her body. He would fight to keep her with him, to love her and cherish her for the rest of his life. He became conscious that several minutes had passed and they were still hugging. He knew he could spend the rest of his life in her embrace, but he also knew that they should take it slow. "I hate to let you go, but I have something to confess." he said separating from Sarah's embrace.

"What could you have to confess?" she asked looking into his bright blue eyes, wishing he was once again holding her in his arms.

"I made plans for you and I to share a meal and then play some poker with Harry and Sergeant Benton. I realize I probably should have consulted you first, but if you don't feel like it I can cancel."

"No way. I think it's a wonderful idea. What are we having?" she asked, happy that he had gone to the trouble of planning something for her.

"There's a catch." he added.

"What is it?" Sarah asked hoping she wouldn't be restricted to the bed.

"I am going to set dinner up in the dining room, it's right down the hall from here. Then we'll go to the game room that I showed you earlier to play poker. Now here's the catch, you 'should' be on complete bed rest, but as long as you stay off your feet I'll let you stay up, deal?" he said trying to compromise so that she would feel that she was still in control of her life. He knew that control, more than anything was important to her and he couldn't blame her. He understood wanting to be in control of your own life, it was something he himself had fought for on Gallifrey.

"You have a deal." she replied happily.

"That means no crutches. I'll carry you to the dining room as well as the game room and anywhere else you need to go. I'm going to set things up in the game room so that you have a soft comfortable chair to sit in, agreed?" he said making sure she knew what to expect.

"All right, I'll behave myself and stay off my feet at dinner and the game. Thank you once again for everything. When do we begin, I'm actually hungry?" she said. Maybe her body would work with her and she could start to eat a little more.

"Dinner will be in about an hour. Do you want to take a little nap before we eat?"

"Yes, maybe I will. I want to be wide awake when I win every hand of poker." she bragged.

"Oh you do, do you? Well, we'll see. I'm going to see how dinner is coming. Have a good nap." he said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. They both smiled and he left the room wondering if there was any way that he could be happier. No, he decided there wasn't.

Promptly at six Dr. Harry Sullivan and Sergeant John Benton stood in the Doctor's lab awaiting the Doctor's arrival to invite them into the Tardis.

"So what is the Doctor's cooking like, I mean I've only been in the Tardis once?" asked Harry of Benton.

"What are you asking me for? I've only been in there on official business." replied Benton.

"So he's never arranged any social occasions before?" Harry asked looking at Benton.

"Nope, but then again he hadn't met Sarah before." Benton replied smiling at Harry.

"Well if you two women have finished gossiping…" the Brigadier said coming up behind the two men, who looked as if they had just lost ten years off their lives, "could either of you tell me if you have seen the Doctor?" he said, secretly enjoying both men's discomfort.

Both Harry and Benton had nearly jumped out of their skin upon hearing their commanding officer's voice catching them gossiping about the Doctor. "Sir," Sergeant Benton started, "the Doctor is due here any second Sir."

All three looked at the Tardis doors that were now opening. "Did I hear my name mentioned?" the Doctor stepped out with a wide grin on his face. "Why Alistair, I thought it was your wedding anniversary. Why aren't you home?" he said under the pretense of acting sternly with him.

"Yes it is my, our anniversary Doctor. I just wanted to deliver these to Miss. Smith." he said handing the Doctor several binders with rules, regulations and expectations written on them.

"What are these for?" he asked thoroughly confused.

"Miss. Smith emailed my secretary for all of these so that she could familiarize herself with her job. I offered to deliver them on my way out. So I take it Miss. Smith is better." he said rubbing his palms together, looking forward to reports that were little more than the torn pieces of paper he usually received from the Doctor.

"No she's not ready to go to work just yet. I just brought her back from UNIT's Sick Bay this morning after an emergency transfusion." the Doctor was almost yelling. "I'm sorry Brigadier, I'll make sure she gets all this but don't expect reports from her anytime soon. I swear she's her own worst enemy. She won't admit to herself that she needs time to heal. I'm trying to keep her still with a little poker game tonight. I would have invited you Alistair but I knew you had plans. Of course you and your wife are most welcome." he said now smiling, trying to lighten the mood he had created outside the Tardis.

"As tempting as that is, I think my wife would rather go out to dinner and dancing. And Doctor, don't worry about Miss. Smith's eagerness. It's probably just that, eagerness to learn everything she needs to learn to file the reports." he said trying to convince the Doctor that Sarah wasn't trying to go against him. "Look, she can't go over all of that," he said pointing to the stack of books in the Doctor's hands, "and still be running around, catch my drift? If anything, those should have the same effect as a sleeping pill. Have a good weekend gentlemen!" he said turning and walking out of the lab.

Both Harry and Benton were trying to just disappear, hoping they wouldn't be pulled into the discussion. But now that the Brigadier was gone, they felt kind of awkward standing there looking at the Doctor. "I hope you're hungry!" said the Doctor holding the Tardis door open for Harry and Benton.

Upon entering the Tardis, Harry was once again floored by the fact that he was walking into a real, live spaceship. He and Benton looked all around the console room taking it all in. "This is really nice of you Doctor, I didn't know you knew how to play. We'll have to get other games together." said Benton trying to get back to the object of tonight, which was hopefully having fun.

"Are you a card shark Sergeant?" asked the Doctor smiling.

"No, not a card shark. How about you Harry?" Benton asked.

"Would you believe I've only played half a dozen times? So what are the stakes gentlemen?" he asked as they walked through the halls of the Tardis.

"Stakes, you know I hadn't thought of that. Let's use money, but just coins. Is that all right with everyone?" he said knowing he could talk Sarah into borrowing against her first check, since it would only be change.

"Sounds good to me." said Benton.

"Me too." said Harry.

"Here we are gentlemen." the Doctor said as he led them into one of the three dining rooms. This one was decorated in blue and gold and had a small crystal chandelier over the table. Four places were set with white china with a deep band of gold around the border and very expensive looking crystal glasses. "If you'll take your seats I'll go get Sarah and we can get started. Be back in a jiff." said the Doctor smiling. Both men sat down across from each other at the table to wait.

When the Doctor arrived at Sarah's room he found her at the dressing table brushing her hair. She had put on a pair of her own jeans and a peach colored sweater from the clothing the Doctor had brought her. He smiled at her and then started to protest when she held up her hand.

"I know what you're going to say. But I promised you I would stay off my feet for the dinner and the game, not before the game. Besides you want me to wear my lucky jeans don't you?" she asked, sweetly tilting her head to the side. She noticed the manuals in his hand and said, "Those are to read while I'm stuck in lockdown, you didn't say I couldn't read. Would you put them by the bed?" Sarah explained, hoping he wouldn't be mad at her.

"I…ah…okay you got me there. Just tell me that you at least took a nap." he said turning away to put the manuals on the table while trying not to stare at her too long. Though if she could read his mind now she would know that he could stare at her for the rest of his life and never get enough.

"I did take a nap. Do I look okay?" she asked not missing the look on his face when he first entered the room.

"You look beautiful. Are you ready to go, we have guests waiting?" he said as he approached her.

"Yes, I'm ready. Let's go." she said as he bent down and lifted her from the seat and carried her from the room.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting gentlemen." he said as he came through the dining room door with Sarah in his arms. Both men immediately stood up in Sarah's honor. "I just had to pick a little something up for dinner." he said smiling at Sarah as he placed her at one end of the table.

"You are terrible." she scolded him as she smiled.

"How are you feeling Sarah?" asked Harry as the Doctor walked over to a door at the end of the dining room and started removing steaming pans of food and placing them on the table.

"Fine, just tired sometimes." she answered as the Doctor looked around at the mention of her being tired. Sarah as well as the others noticed this. "But I'm not tired now." she said in a loud voice so that the Doctor was sure to hear. She looked at both men and smiled.

"Miss. Smith, how long have you been playing poker?" asked Sergeant Benton.

"I picked it up about five years ago and please call me Sarah." she said smiling shyly.

The Doctor was sitting down and everyone was filling their plates. Halfway through the meal the Doctor raised his glass. "I would like to propose a toast." Everyone raised their glasses. "To good friends and new friends." he said looking at Sarah. Their eyes met briefly and Sarah blushed.

"To friends!" everyone said together.

After dinner the Doctor picked up Sarah and carried her while the others followed behind to the game room. As soon as he was satisfied that Sarah was seated comfortably in her chair, he sat down. "All right, the game is poker. Let's see who can bluff.

Four hours later the results were in. The Doctor had a single dollar in chips left. Harry had fifty cents in chips left. And Sergeant Benton who had been bragging about winning a hundred dollars in the first round of his last game had no chips. Sarah on the other hand had all of her chips as well as theirs. "That was fun. We'll have to do this again." she said looking from one face to the next.

"Sarah, is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" asked the Doctor, who was proud yet at the same time aggravated that she had beaten them all so badly.

"Like what?" she asked innocently batting her eyes.

"Like how you learned to play poker like that." he asked in amazement.

"Oh that, it's easy for me." she said smiling making them pull the information out of her bit by bit. They were all looking like they were going to explode and possibly crawl over the table and throttle her, so she decided they'd had enough. "I have a photographic memory or so I've been told, so games where you need to keep track of cards are kind of easy for me. That's how I got my car." she said as she was looking down and shuffling the cards. She suddenly noticed that it was very quiet and looked up.

All three men were smiling and shaking their heads, but none more so than the Doctor. He let out a laugh that caused him to almost roll out of his chair. By the time he looked up he had laughed so hard that he had tears in his eyes, as did the others who were now laughing with him.

"What's so funny? You're just lucky we weren't playing strip poker. The lot of you would leave here without a stitch on." she said smiling, unable to keep up the pretense of being hurt.

"It's way past my bedtime so I've got to go. Thank you Doctor and Sarah." Benton said standing and wiping the tears from his eyes. "I've had a wonderful time. Maybe we can get together again and play something I have a chance of winning, maybe shoot some pool." he said as he looked at Sarah smiling.

"Great, I love to play pool." said Sarah smiling.

"Uh oh, she's a pool shark too." said Harry laughing. "Thank you Doctor I've had a great time. And Sarah thank you for cleaning out poor Benton. It was worth losing just to see the look on his face." Harry said giving her a quick hug.

"Anytime gentlemen." said Sarah.

"Said the spider to the fly." said the Doctor brushing his index finger across his nose. "You stay put. I'm going to walk them out. I mean it Sarah." he said trying to shame her into staying off her feet.

As the Doctor walked both men to the console room they laughed about the different hands that had been played. When they reached the main doors the Doctor shook both men's hands as they left. "Thank you for coming. I know Sarah enjoyed it as much as I did."

"If there's anything you need help with Doctor, please call me. Thanks again." said Harry as he turned to leave.

"The same goes for me Doctor, if you or Sarah need anything please call me." said Benton as he turned to go.

"Thank you both, I will. Have a good night and drive safely." said the Doctor as he waved to both men and shut the Tardis door. I better get back to Sarah he thought as he hurried through the Tardis.

When he returned to the game room, he noticed Sarah had straightened up the table and placed everything on a tray. She had done it all from her chair. "I'm very proud of you."

"Why, because I beat the three of you mercilessly?" she asked smiling.

"Well 'that' was amazing. But what I'm talking about was the way you straightened up the table without getting up." he said looking into her sparkling green eyes.

"I told you that I wouldn't and I never break a promise. So what now?" she asked as if she expected there were more as he picked her up and she laid her head against his chest. She could hear and feel both of his hearts beating and she found them comforting.

"It's one in the morning little Miss," he started as he walked through the Tardis with Sarah in his arms, "and you are going straight to bed. No studying the books that the Brigadier brought, no computer and no excuses." After a few seconds when she didn't reply he added, "Well, you're taking that awfully well." They arrived at her bedroom. He walked through the door and caught sight of their reflection in the mirror. The reason Sarah hadn't responded was because she was asleep, sound asleep. The Doctor smiled as he continued to look in the mirror, enjoying the sight of his sleeping beauty in his arms.

He carefully put her down on the bed, easing her head down onto the pillows. The Doctor brought the blanket up to her chest and turned out the light. "Goodnight, my angel." he said in a whisper as he kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams." He brought her crutches to the side of the bed in case she might need them and carefully pulled the door shut. He stood outside the door and smiled. This would be the first of many evenings they would spend together and that made him happy. He still had an ear to ear smile on his face as he went to his bedroom, showered and went to sleep.

The next morning Sarah awoke to the smell of bacon. Her stomach started growling for her attention. As she was about to go find the source of the smell there was a tap at the door and the Doctor peered around the corner asking, "Breakfast Sarah?". He was going to do his best to try to get her to eat at every available opportunity, without stressing her out.

"Yes please, I'm starved." she said as she sat up in bed and the Doctor deposited the cart near her bed and set the white wicker bed tray across her lap. He then took off her plate and juice and set them in front of her. "This looks wonderful. You're eating too aren't you?" she asked hoping he would keep her company while she ate.

"Yes I am. Did you sleep well?" he asked as he dug into his own plate as he sat in the chair near her bed.

"I slept marvelously. I've been thinking about something." she said as she laid her fork down on her plate and took a drink of juice. "I don't want to hold you back from your work. I'm almost good as new. So you can do whatever work the Brigadier needs you to do. I'll be fine, really." she said as she picked up another forkful of her omelet.

"Trying to get rid of me already are you?" the Doctor feigned hurt, then continued, "Sarah, there are no alien invasions going on at this point in time, so neither the Brigadier nor UNIT need me right now. Am I spending too much time with you, do you need more privacy? If you do, I'll do my best to give you whatever you need." said the Doctor, fearful he was chasing Sarah away.

"No, never. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound as if you were here too much. In fact I like it when you're here. When you're not, I miss you. Never think I want to be away from you. I can't believe I said that, now you'll be trying to avoid me for being needy." she said.

He could understand her concern of saying the wrong thing. He decided to try to clear things up. "Sarah," he began in what he hoped was a comforting way, "let's get something out in the open, okay?" he asked and she shook her head yes looking nervous. "For my part, you can 'never' be with me too much or say too much. I told you before that I care for you. I won't stop caring for you. I need you to believe that. I want to be a part of your life, hopefully a big part." he said smiling. "If you'll have me, I would like to take you on what you humans call a date. Of course we have to wait till you're better. If you don't want to go, I'll do my best to understand. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you can say anything to me, whether it's 'good' or 'bad'. Anything at all, okay?" he said staring into her beautiful green eyes.

"I would love to go on a date with you. Thank you for caring so deeply about my feelings. Maybe we could have some practice dates here in the Tardis, would that be okay?" she asked hoping he would want to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him.

"Practice dates it is. Let's have one this evening. What would you like to do?'" he asked Sarah as she scooted a little in the bed. He assumed she was trying to find a more comfortable position, but then he saw her wince.

"How about another movie? I think dancing is out of the question." she asked hoping he hadn't detected the sudden pain in her left side.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" he had put his food down and was by her side almost instantly. He felt her forehead, finding she was a little warm, but not hot.

"I just had a little pain, it's gone already." she said.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Positive, it's gone. Don't worry. I told you I would tell you if there was a problem, and this isn't a problem. Now back to our practice date." she said.

"How about another movie or two in the entertainment room, I still don't want you moving around too much?" he asked.

"Are you going to throw in junk food and pop?" she asked knowing he would deny her nothing that was within his power.

"What's a movie without those? Of course. Right after dinner?"

"It's a date, or a practice date." she said with a huge smile.

"Now that that's settled, I want you to get a lot of rest today to make up for last night." He noticed that Sarah was pushing away her food. "Are you finished?" he asked.

"Yes, it was great." she said and then tried to hold back a yawn.

The Doctor took the tray from her lap and placed the dirty dishes back on the cart. He looked down at Sarah and said, "Lie back down and get some more sleep." she surprised him and did as she was asked. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine." she said yawning again.

"I'll check on you in a little bit and I'll be close by in case you need anything." he looked down to see her eyes shutting, sleep was finally winning the battle. He bent down and kissed her forehead. He could get addicted to this he thought, smiling as he quietly pushed the cart from the door and pulling the door almost to.

The Doctor took the cart to the kitchen and walked to the console room to check the readings. Everything looked good there. He walked back to his bedroom and picked up a few books that he had brought from the Tardis' library. He was determined to know everything he could about the human body. He wanted to be prepared for anything with Sarah, especially if he were able to talk her into going on a few jaunts in space. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep and the book had slipped from his lap and eventually to the floor.

Sarah was dreaming she and the Doctor were at the top of a mountain. It was a beautiful day and it was warm, just perfect. Suddenly a dark cloud passed over. When Sarah looked at the Doctor next, he was gone and she was alone. The mountain had broken away on all sides till the only part that was left was the small tip that Sarah was standing on. She looked down and saw the end of the Doctor's seemingly endless scarf was sticking out of the mountainside. He was buried and more than likely dead. She heard a noise above her and she looked up. It was the Tardis falling from the sky, heading for the mountain that she was on. It started rolling in mid air, over and over and each time it rolled another part of it broke off. When it finally reached her, there was very little left. She was on the tip of the mountain, down on her hands and knees, all alone and trapped. She screamed, then she was falling. She continued to scream in her dream and was still screaming when she woke up.

The Doctor awoke hearing a sound, what was it? It was Sarah. He was immediately awake and running down the hallway to her room. He didn't stop to ask permission to enter, he ran inside to find Sarah sitting up in the bed with her arms wrapped around her body, rocking herself as she tried to stop the screaming that seemed to have a life of its own. "Sarah!" he said running over to her placing a hand on each arm. It was as if she couldn't hear him. "Sarah! Can you hear me? Sarah!" he said gently shaking her.

She looked up to find the Doctor by her side. She lunged forward on the bed and was on her knees wrapping her arms around his body, holding on for dear life, shaking badly. "You're alive, I thought you were dead! Don't leave me, please!" she cried almost hysterically. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as tight as he dared.

"Sarah, it's all right. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." He continued to hold her stroking her hair and rubbing her back trying to calm her. He soon felt her grip on him loosen as she was forced to let go by the lack of strength from her own body. As she slumped back down on her knees, he tried to help her lay down again. She mistook the action for him leaving her and attempted to grab him again, but she couldn't, the rush of adrenalin now leaving her body making her weak. "Do you want me to hold you?" he said quietly in her ear hoping to reach her. She shook her head yes. "Just scoot over Sarah, I'm right here." he said, as she did what she was told and moved over on the bed giving him room to lay. He put his right arm around her shoulders and used his left to push her hair from her face and wipe her tears.

"Okay, I'm here. Just lay back and relax. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. No one can hurt you while I'm holding you. Just sleep." he said as he kissed her forehead while checking her temperature. It was elevated but not alarmingly so. He took his left hand and checked her pulse. As with her temperature, it was a little elevated as he expected after such a scare.

He looked down to see Sarah trying to do as he asked and calm down. "It's all right Sarah. Nothing can hurt you. I'm safe and so are you. Just sleep Sarah, sleep." he said kissing her forehead again as he watched her settle down. He knew it was traumatic for Sarah, but it was what he expected after confronting her past. Unfortunately, this would probably not be the last. He wouldn't be leaving her for awhile, so he decided to close his eyes and get some sleep too.

Three hours later the Doctor awoke to find that Sarah was still wrapped in his arms. He looked down at her peaceful sleeping form, wishing he could take away the nightmares that were still to come, but knew he couldn't. The best he could do was be there for her, and that's exactly what he would do. He couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have someone as beautiful and wonderful as Sarah in his life, he thought as he smiled to himself. He could stay like this for the rest of his life.

"Hi." said a waking Sarah looking up at the Doctor. "Thank you for…this. I'm okay if you have something you need to do. I mean, I'm sure you have better things to do than babysit me."

"First I have nothing to do that's more important than you." he said taking his left hand and squeezing the end of her nose. "And second, I enjoy being with you. Now, did you get enough sleep?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yes, I'm completely rested. What about you?" she answered smiling. This could be a very uncomfortable and complicated situation with her still being held in his arms, in her bed. But it just felt natural, like she had always been there and would always continue to be.

"Yes, I had a nap too. So what would you like to do? Maybe go hang gliding or scaling a mountain or perhaps bungee jumping." he said teasing her.

"I think all of those things will have to wait. I have a new job to study for." she said, as he started to protest she took her right index finger and placed it over his lips. "I will stay in this bed right here and do nothing but read. The heaviest lifting I will do will be to lift one of those books. How can you argue with a deal like that?" she asked with her most stubborn and determined look.

"All right I give in, but just don't do too much. If you feel tired put them down and take a nap, promise?" he said, knowing that his time with Sarah in his arms was at an end.

"Promise, and I always keep my promises." she said wishing he could hold her in his arms like this forever.

"Well," he said slipping his arm from around Sarah's back, "I guess I had better let you get to your books.". He slipped from her bed, wishing she would pull him back, but knowing it was too much, too quickly. The Doctor handed Sarah the books from the bedside table and turned when he reached the door saying, "How about a light lunch since we're running a bit late?" he said suspecting he might have an argument on his hands getting Sarah to eat.

"Okay." she said already looking through the first manual, her attention now focused on the manual.

The Doctor smiled, maybe the trick to getting her to eat would be to ask her while her attention was elsewhere. He quietly closed the door as he walked to the kitchen smiling.

After lunch he and Sarah had decided to have one of their 'practice' dates at seven that evening. The Doctor had showered and changed and was going through the Tardis' greenhouse to acquire some roses for Sarah. He had several bushes that he had been cultivating for years. They were a mixture of a deep pink with large oversize blooms and a petite white with tight buds and an incredibly sweet perfume. It produced a highly aromatic flower with multi stage deep pink outer petals and a tight white center. He carefully picked a dozen blooms and removed the thorns. He placed them in a clear crystal vase and headed to Sarah's room.

The closer he came to Sarah's room the more nervous he got. I'm a Time Lord, I have been everywhere, during every timeline, I have met royalty and dined with presidents and I'm nervous for a 'practice' date? Yes he decided, he was. Just slow down and take a deep breath. It's going to be okay, just breathe. He was there. He took one more deep breath and knocked on her door.

Inside Sarah had spent the last ninety minutes taking a bath and picking out a dress. It was a flutter sleeved pink flowered dress with a fitted bodice and a flowing skirt that hit Sarah right above the knees. She still couldn't put a shoe on her injured foot, so she found a pair of pale pink socks and put them on. She had brushed her hair and put on a little makeup to return some color to her face. She was just finishing her preparations by spraying a bit of her perfume on her neck when she heard him knock at the door. She had never had the luxury of a date being able to knock on a actual door to pick her up. She usually, usually being equal to a handful anyway, met her dates at a predetermined place. That way she didn't have to go through the humiliation of having them know she was living out of her car.

She reached for her crutches and stood up, took a deep breath and said, "Come in."

He opened the door and saw Sarah standing there waiting for him. She was the vision that defined the word beautiful. His mouth flew open and he was having a hard time finding his voice. "Yo…", he swallowed and tried again, "you look beautiful.

"Oh how beautiful, are those for me?" she asked shyly as her eyes moved from the Doctor to the roses.

"Oh well, yes they are. I'll put them over here." he said all but stuttering. He knew she was beautiful, but tonight she was truly breathtaking. He walked over to the bedside table and placed them there. He looked up and she was beside him.

"You look wonderful." she said beside him, touching his sleeve. "The roses are beautiful, I don't think I've ever seen that variety before."

"You wouldn't have. I developed it. I must have had a premonition that I would meet you." he said smiling and touching her hair. "You really are beautiful. Are you ready for dinner?"

"Thank you and yes I'm ready. I'm really happy that you asked me for this date, excuse me 'practice' date." she smiled a really happy carefree smile, her first ever.

"My lady, would you allow me to carry you to our dining destination?" he was beside himself, not only to see Sarah glowing with happiness but to know that it was because of him that she was happy.

"I'd be honored." she said as she steadied herself on the Doctor's arm as he took her crutches and leaned them against the wall. "Might I also say how handsome you look tonight?"

He smiled his biggest smile at Sarah as he scooped her up in his arms and walked to the door. "You may, but I pale in comparison to you." Sarah rolled her eyes and the both laughed.

During dinner they laughed and talked continuously both laughing so hard they could barely eat. The Doctor couldn't take his eyes off of Sarah. He determined that her previous dates were fools. Fools who didn't deserve someone as sweet and precious as Sarah Jane Smith. After dessert, the Doctor wiped his mouth on the cloth napkin and said, "So what movie would you like to watch tonight?".

"Why don't you pick one tonight, it's only fair since I picked the last." she replied moving her napkin from her lap to the table. She was having such an incredible time that she didn't care if they sat and stared at a blank screen, as long as they were together.

"How about something totally insane?" he asked and she shook her head yes. "Let's watch Stripes. Have you watched that before?"

"No but I've been told it's funny. Let's go." she said as she took a final drink of the strawberry margarita that the Doctor had made her when she mentioned that she loved them.

The Doctor came behind Sarah's chair and pulled her away from the table. She smiled up at him and hooked her hands around his neck as she was lifted up. They exchanged small talk all the way to the entertainment room.

When they arrived he sat Sarah in the center of the couch and lifted her legs onto the oversized ottoman. He found the DVD and placed it in the Tardis' player. He looked to Sarah and asked, "Popcorn, candy, pop?".

"I'm stuffed, but maybe later." she answered with a smile. She was enjoying this, being the center of his attention. She enjoyed everything about him, hoping and praying that this was real. If it wasn't, she knew that this time her heart would finally break in two and no one would ever put it back together again.

The Doctor turned to check the progress of the player and then looked back at Sarah. She was patting the seat on the sofa next to her. He sat down next to her and she leaned forward slightly to give him access to her shoulders. He placed his right arm around her back and leaned in so that their bodies were touching. They both looked at each other and smiled.

They watched the movie each laughing at the same parts. When the movie finished he looked into Sarah's eyes and said, "Would you like to see another movie?"

"Why don't we just sit and talk." she said not wanting to share his attention, even with a movie. You know practically everything about me and I know very little about you. Tell me about your life on Gallifrey, what was it like?" she said smiling and looking deeply into his eyes.

"Well, where should I start? Growing up on Gallifrey was all about learning. School, school, school and more school." he said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Did you have sports?" she asked, trying to compare it with schools on Earth.

"No, well not sports in the way that you know them in any case. We didn't use our bodies to battle with, we used our minds. It's very dangerous and after one of my contemporaries died playing the game, it was made illegal. That was the only thing that might be considered sports on Gallifrey."

"After many years of schooling," he noticed Sarah looking to ask her question, "that would be twenty five years from the beginning of my training till I graduated the Academy, we were each evaluated and told the role we would play in Gallifreyan society.

"You mean you had to do whatever they told you to do? You weren't allowed to choose your own profession?" asked Sarah in disbelief.

"Yes, but unfortunately that is exactly the rule that helped me to be what I am today. You see I excelled at everything they threw at me so I didn't fall into any niche that would determined my placement. And it was known all over Gallifrey that I was different than the rest of the Time Lords. I defied them by not looking down my nose at anyone that wasn't a Time Lord, beings they thought were beneath them. Most on Gallifrey are quiet and reserved and rarely ever smile, much less laugh. Emotions on Gallifrey are things to keep under control. I don't exactly subscribe to those beliefs as you know." he said tweaking her nose and producing a smile from Sarah. "So when I heard there was a job opening as a diplomatic investigator, I jumped at the chance." he explained.

"So what does a diplomatic investigator do exactly?" Sarah asked curious to hear about his work.

"First I am assigned to watch over the Earth. And in between making sure aliens behave themselves on Earth, the Time Lords sometimes send me on missions to straighten out situations that have caused a problem with the natural flow of time. So sometimes I have to go back and forth through time and space to fix whatever is causing the problem."

"But not 'only' Earth, but different planets too, right?" she asked.

"Exactly. And when I'm not doing that, I head off to make my own adventures. Sometimes I'm lucky and I just visit and interact with different cultures, see wonderful things, eat wonderful food and just live. Unfortunately a good deal of time it seems I find myself in the middle of confrontations, conflicts and troubles that need a third party to untangle. Untangle that is, as long as I don't interfere with the flow of time."

"It sounds fascinating. I'm sorry that Gallifrey doesn't appreciate all the aspects of the wonderful individual that you are. But their loss is my gain. If they hadn't I wouldn't have been lucky enough to meet you." she said earning her a big smile. "But you haven't said anything about your family. What are your mother and father like?"

"On Gallifrey when a couple decide they want a child, they take eggs from the woman and sperm from the man and produce the child in a laboratory setting. The child is developed start to finish in a very advanced lab. When the gestation time is over, the child is taken to live with its natural parents. They raise it in a strict setting until it is three years old and then take the child to live at a dormitory with other children where the child will be educated until it reaches adulthood." he explained.

"So between birth and three years old you live with your parents and then they hand you over and never see them again?" she was shocked at this practice.

"No, we see them again. They came about once a month to check up on my progress. As for what they're like, my mother and my father are very reserved people. I have never heard them raise their voices in my entire life. My mother was in charge of the Gallifrey's Genetic Laboratory and my father was one of the members of the High Council."

"You speak about them in the past tense, are they still alive?" she asked seeing this situation getting more depressing by the minute.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I assume they're alive, I haven't spoken to them in years. I was kind of an embarrassment to them, so I haven't kept up with them." he said, knowing they would hate the fact that he was on a date with Sarah, but he would keep that piece of information to himself.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" she asked.

"No, just me." he said taking his hands and running them down Sarah's arms from her shoulder to her hand. When he reached her hands he took them in his. "Is there anything else you want to know as he slowly leaned in till he was no more than two inches from her face.

"Ah…I ah…I mean no." Thinking was something she wasn't capable of when he was this close to her face. She could feel his every breath. She could swear that she could hear her own heart beat. She moved ever closer, seeing him moving closer too. She tilted her head slightly and closed her eyes as the Doctor did the same. They kissed a heady, powerful kiss.

The Doctor backed up slightly and looked at Sarah who had a smile on her face and was now looking at him and his equally big smile. She moved in closer again as did he, and they kissed again, this kiss longer and deeper than the first. They kissed for what seemed like forever and when they broke the kiss, they both felt a small pang of sadness at its ending. The Doctor wanted to kiss much longer, but saw the tiredness creeping into Sarah's eyes and knew the right thing to do was to get her to bed. "Come on," he said taking Sarah's hands and putting them around his neck, "you need your rest.".

"So it's over?" she asked sadly.

"Only this date, we'll have to have more. You know what your people say, practice makes wonderful." he said as they approached her door. Now that he had her in the light, he could see the effects that the margaritas had on her. He probably shouldn't have given her alcohol, but he didn't have the heart to deny her anything. She was no longer on any medication that could cause a conflict with the alcohol, besides, it might help her sleep without dreaming.

He noticed that her breathing was getting very regular as if she were sleeping. He looked down to see that she was indeed asleep. This was her second late night since becoming ill and he was grateful that she wasn't fighting the sleep. He carefully laid her down on her bed, and as he did she awoke. "Shhh, go back to sleep." he whispered.

"I need to get out of this dress and into my pajamas." she said trying to reach her crutches.

"Let me get those for you." he said handing them to her. "I'll just wait here while you change, just to make sure you're okay." he said standing by the open door.

In just a few minutes she was back, in her pajamas and robe. He helped her with her crutches and then her robe. He made sure she was tucked in, and as he turned she grabbed his jacket and pulled him to her. "I just wanted to thank you for everything. The roses, dinner, the movie, everything. I had a wonderful time, thank you." she said with a sweetness that she had shown only to him.

"You're more than welcome. I had a marvelous time too. Thank you for sharing your evening with me. I should go so that you can go to sleep. Can I kiss you goodnight?" he asked.

"You better." she said with a big smile on her face. He leaned into her and kissed her lips for a long, gentle, tender kiss. "Goodnight." he said and turned to go. He walked through the Tardis to check on the console room. This was the happiest he'd been in his entire life. He couldn't let her get away. Later in his bed, he thought of the wonderful evening he had spent and fell asleep, only to continue his date in the dream world.

Sarah couldn't believe her luck. God knows she had only one way left to go and that was up. Maybe she 'could' begin to hope again. She had been plagued all her life with bad things happening to her. But the Doctor only wanted to help her, be with her. She really felt that her future was with him. It wasn't logical, this much she knew. But she believed in him, in them. She had never believed in love at first sight. So maybe love was a strong word, but something had kept them together from that first minute. She decided she had analyzed it enough for one night, she would just be happy with their 'practice' date. Her first real successful date. She closed her eyes and fell asleep thinking of him. There would be no bad dreams tonight.

The next day passed quickly, with the Doctor and Sarah spending breakfast and lunch together and making plans for another practice date that night. Sarah studied the manuals from the Brigadier's office all day. She thought she would pick up all the rules and regulations, eventually anyway. The Doctor had been in his lab all day, working on a better communications system. The Brigadier, rightly so had asked the Doctor for a way to reach him in case he was away on one of his 'little jaunts' as the Brigadier called them. So he was making a brand new system to please the Brigadier, starting from scratch.

The result for both the Doctor and Sarah was the same. At the end of the day both were exhausted. The Doctor didn't want to think anymore, and Sarah didn't want to memorize anymore. When they finally ran into each other in the Tardis' kitchen, both looked at the other and laughed. They each looked as if they were worn out.

"Doctor," Sarah began, "I know we were going to have another practice date tonight…".

"But you'd rather be alone. It's okay, I understand." he said, obviously disappointed.

"No that's not what I was going to say." she said, sorry that she had caused him to look so sad and disappointed.

"It wasn't?" he said starting to smile, looking into Sarah's eyes. Being with Sarah was the only thing that had kept him going today.

"No, never." she said as she approach him taking his hands in hers. "What I was going to say was, that since we're both so obviously tired why don't we have a simple dinner and we can both collapse in front of the movie screen. No dressing up, just plain old us, being us. We can still call it a practice date but we can just take it easy tonight. How does that sound to you?" she asked with a tired smile.

"That sounds great. I just want to be with you." he said, as he stepped closer to Sarah wrapping his arms around her back. Then a thought struck him out of the blue. Wait a minute, why are you up and where are your crutches?" he said as he looked around searching for the crutches.

"Calm down. As long as I take it slow, I'm able to put a little weight on my foot." she said as he took a breath to protest. Sarah placed a finger on his lips to silence him and finished, "I have to do this, you'd be amazed at the places that don't allow you inside when you're in your bare feet." With that she was able to illicit a smile from the Doctor.

"I'll give in on this 'if' you promise to tell me if you have 'any' problems. Do you hear me? I said 'any' problems. Do I have your word?" he said trying to be stern with her, which was growing more and more impossible as the days went by.

"Yes, if I have 'any' problems you'll be the first one I tell, happy?" she asked with a big smile.

"Very much so. Do you know what you would like to have for dinner?" he asked glad that they would still be spending the evening together.

"How about some sandwiches? Maybe ham or turkey, does that sound good to you?" she asked looking up at him still in his embrace.

"That sounds great. Do you want to eat soon?" he asked as she shook her head yes. "Then how about in thirty minutes? That will give me time to take a shower and change clothes, okay?" he asked, wishing he didn't have to let her go.

"Sure, I think I'll do the same. Do you want me to meet you here or…?"

"I'll pick you up in your room since mine is just down the hall, okay?" he said giving her a final squeeze before letting her go. "Let's go, 'slowly'." he said taking one of her arms and placing it on top of one of his for support.

Around six o'clock the Doctor left his room freshly showered and changed and stopped at Sarah's door and knocked.

"Come in." Sarah said as she sat at her dressing table brushing her hair. "You look great!" she said to the Doctor commenting on his brown pants and bright white shirt with billowy sleeves.

"You look beautiful as always." he said looking at Sarah's wardrobe choice, a pair of dark navy jeans and blue and green patterned shirt with a diagonal hem. The shirt was something from the Tardis' wardrobe room and the jeans were hers.

"You're going to spoil me with all the compliments." she said blushing.

"They're all well deserved. You are undoubtedly the most beautiful woman I know." he said making her blush an even deeper color of crimson.

"Thank you." Sarah replied, still blushing.

"I've told the Tardis we'll be eating in the entertainment room if that's all right." he said as they headed for the door.

"That's great. I'm really looking forward to this." she said as he opened the door waiting for her to pass through first, ever being the gentleman.

After a short walk through the Tardis, each talked about their day and retold of the more challenging aspects of it as they arrived at the entertainment room.

"What movie do you want to see tonight, it's your turn to choose?" he said awaiting Sarah's answer.

"How about The Blues Brothers?"

"The Blues Brothers it is then." he said as he climbed the ladder to retrieve the DVD and then placed it in the player. He walked over to the food retrieval door where two turkey and two hams sandwiches with all the fixings on them were waiting for them. He put them on a tray along with some chips and two sodas and sat them on the oversized ottoman. Both he and Sarah attacked the sandwiches and ate quickly.

"I was more hungry than I thought." she stated which pleased the Doctor immensely. He would put some weight on her yet, he thought.

"What would you like for dessert?" he asked already walking to the snack bar.

"Anything chocolate." she replied, hoping he would sit next to her when he returned with the candy.

"How do you feel about fudge?" asked the Doctor as he looked at Sarah who was now almost salivating at the mention of fudge.

"Like I could eat it morning, noon and night." she replied.

"I'll take that as a yes then." he said as he put several kinds on a plate. He smiled to himself, seeing something as small as chocolate and the effect it had on Sarah. "Here you go." he said as he placed them in front of her.

Sarah took a piece right away, anxious to enjoy the sensation of the chocolate in her mouth. "This is truly the most delicious fudge I've ever had in my entire life."

"Then we'll have to make sure that we always keep a good supply ready, won't we?" he said as she shook her head in agreement.

After he and Sarah had consumed a few pieces of the fudge, Sarah sat back on the couch and snuggled into the Doctor's embrace. Halfway through the movie both the Doctor and Sarah were asleep. As the movie came to its climatic end they both awoke.

The Doctor looked down at Sarah's barely awake form and smiled. "I guess we fell asleep." he said in a low voice.

"Yea, you okay? You still look a little tired." she said in an equally low raspy voice.

"I'm fine. You?" he asked getting lost once again in her eyes.

"I'm great. Do you want to leave? I mean, I don't want to keep you from anything." she said as he moved closer, now only an inch from her face, her mouth.

"This is the only place I ever want to be." he said as he closed the distance to Sarah's lips. They kissed, letting their passion lead the way. Time passed quickly as they explored each other. The Doctor let his hands wander down Sarah's back, caressing with every touch. He picked Sarah up around her waist and sat her on his lap. He pulled back looking into her eyes, checking to make sure she was all right. She looked into his deep blue eyes and smiled her consent.

He carefully kissed her neck and continued kissing Sarah as he moved up to her jaw line, then her ears, then the nape of her neck and then working his way around to her face. He planted gentle butterfly kisses to her chin, her cheeks, her eyelids, her forehead, her nose and then back to her mouth.

Sarah was in a place she had never been before or ever thought she would be. This she decided must be what it's like to be cherished. She was so overjoyed that she thought she might explode. She wanted the Doctor, here and now. But she had told herself that it was still too soon. Still, it didn't stop the desire. She felt like her body was on fire and only he could smother the flames. She kissed him back with a passion that she never knew she was capable of.

The Doctor's level of intensity in his kissing rose as Sarah's did. He went back to kissing her neck, allowing his hands to rub up and down her sides and back. He wouldn't permit himself to go any further, it was too soon. A small moan escaped Sarah's lips and he went back to kissing her lips fast and deep. It was then that the Cloister Bells started ringing. Both the Doctor and Sarah stopped and looked at one another.

"What's that?" Sarah asked startled, unaware that such a thing existed in the Tardis.

"The Cloister Bells. I've wired them as a kind of Tardis activated sensor." he said as he was untangling himself from Sarah. "Stay here." he said as he was leaving the room.

When he reached the console room he went directly to the onscreen display. After the stint of hide and seek with the Averians and their pretense of convincing him that Gallifrey had hijacked the Tardis, he set up the Cloister Bells to use as an early warning station of sorts. Anytime the Tardis was moved without the Doctor setting the coordinates or another Tardis landed on Earth, the Cloister Bells were tripped.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked coming through the doorway.

"I thought I told you to stay put." he said without looking up.

"I was worried about you. So what's wrong?" she asked as he explained the safety system he had set up using the Cloister Bells. "So which is it?"

"I'm not sure. We haven't moved and the other Tardis that was detected has disappeared." he said confused.

"Maybe one of the Time Lords were just passing by or maybe she made a mistake." Sarah replied speaking of the Tardis.

"This circuit 'has' given me trouble in the past, maybe there was a mistake." he said cupping his chin, doubting his own words but still trying to figure it out.

"But you don't think it is. Do you?" she asked with noticeable fear in her voice, hoping they wouldn't have to face another race of aliens already.

"I don't know. I…I'm sorry this ruined our evening. I'm going to have to rewire all of this again. But I'm going to do it tomorrow. Maybe then I'll see something I didn't see tonight. It's two in the morning and you should be getting your rest. Come on I'll walk you to your room." he said placing his hand on the small of Sarah's back leading her out of the console room and praying the Cloister Bells' ringing was the result of a mistake on his part or a fluke.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Well, here we are." he said as Sarah leaned against her door.

"Yes, here we are." she said looking up into his blue eyes.

"I better let you get some sleep. He placed his arms around her lower back, sliding them up until he reached her shoulder blades. He pulled her into his embrace and kissed her with more passion and love than he thought he would ever be capable of. After what felt like not nearly enough time, he pulled back gazing into her beautiful green eyes.

"Thank you again for another wonderful night. I had a great time." she said, hating to see the night end.

"Want me to tuck you in?" he asked with a sly smile.

"No that's okay, I think I have it covered. I'll see you tomorrow. Have sweet dreams." she said, then reached forward on her tiptoes and gave the Doctor one more quick kiss on the lips. He was still standing there smiling when she shut her door.

"I really need a cold shower now. A Time Lord can only take so much." he said aloud to no one in particular.

The next day was spent wiring and rewiring and doing the same again and again. But he was never able to recreate the accident of last night again, which led him to believe that it was no accident. A Tardis had attempted to or actually had landed on the planet Earth. If it had landed, then it was somehow cloaked. Why would it be cloaked? Earth technology wasn't far enough along to be able to detect a Tardis, so why was it cloaked? He had lots of questions but few answers.

He circled around to the other side of the central console and sent the Time Lords his request. He asked them if they were aware of, or had sent another agent on assignment to the planet Earth. He told them a Tardis was detected on Earth. Did they have any information? If so, why wasn't he alerted since he was the official assigned advocate for the planet Earth? 'There', he had gone through the appropriate channels, which in itself would shock those who knew him, and now all he could do was wait. Waiting was something he was never good at.

Looking up he saw Sarah approaching the console with the manuals and her purse in her hands. She was dressed in a navy blue fitted jacket and pants set with a white blouse and looking very professional. He couldn't help but smile at seeing her looking so well.

"So, are you practicing looking professional or do you have something else in mind?" he said as he approached her and took her face in his hands and gave her a tender kiss.

"I always have that in mind." she said returning his kiss. "But right now I have starting my new job in mind. So do you want to show me to my desk, my chair, my files or my what…" she was cut off when the Doctor moved in for another kiss. "You better be careful, this borderlines on sexual harassment."

"No, you're wrong. It 'is' sexual harassment. Maybe you should start this job another day when I'm feeling a little less likely to sexually harass you." he said moving his hands up and down her arms.

"Will that day ever occur?" she said smiling and leaning in to give him another kiss.

"More than likely no, never ever." he said as he leaned forward and gave her another kiss.

Sarah knew she was fighting a losing battle, but tried again. "Then I guess I'll have to go out there 'all by myself' and wander around till I find what I'm looking for. It may take me all afternoon and probably into the night. So I guess you better not hold dinner for me." she said baiting him, still trying to get her way.

"You're determined to do this, aren't you?" he asked seeing that she was just as stubborn as he was. "If I show you, promise me you won't work all night. Your body still needs rest remember that, okay?" he said looking at her sincerely, hoping to reach her before she taxed her body into a setback.

"I won't do anything to make you unhappy, I promise." she said looking into his blue eyes and smiling her understanding.

"Ohhhhhhh, come on." he took her hand and led her to the Tardis door. As soon as he reached the door he said, "Wait a minute. You can't leave!" he said turning to look at Sarah and coming to a complete stop.

"What? Why not?" she asked.

"Because you don't have a key. How will you get back in? I guess we should go back and discuss this further." he said trying to turn her around, but Sarah was having none of it.

"Oh no you don't. I'll just knock on the door or wait till you show up. I want to start this job, today!" she said refusing to budge.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to give you one of these." he said reaching into his pocket and placing a Tardis key that was on a long silver chain around her neck.

"You sneak, you had that all along didn't you? Did you honestly think I would cave in?" she asked laughing and looking at the Tardis key and chain. "They're beautiful, I'll cherish them. Thank you so much." she said looking into his eyes and giving him a quick kiss.

"Well I assumed this would eventually come up, and you know me I like to be prepared. So if you're still determined to do this, I'll show you around." he said beaming with the pride she obviously felt at receiving her own Tardis key, but at the same time sad that he would now have to share her with others. He knew he had let himself grow spoiled over the past few weeks having her all to himself.

Sarah could almost read his mind. "Come on. Show me around." she said. Seeing that he wasn't moving she added, "The sooner we do this, the sooner the day ends. The sooner the day ends, the sooner we can have another 'practice' date." she said trying to give him added incentive, which worked.

"Well let's get going then!" he said picking her up and carrying Sarah and the manuals that she carried, through the door.

When they came through the Tardis door and into the Doctor's UNIT laboratory he was saying, "You know I could just carry you around like this all day." He walked to the corner of the lab and said, "That's your desk, now let's go back!" he said twirling Sarah around a few times. When he stopped she started struggling to get down. "Where would you go? To type, to report, huh?" he said when she was standing on her own while he reached forward and tickled her.

"Ah, hum." the Brigadier cleared his throat to get their attention. "If you have a moment Doctor." he said looking at the Doctor and then averting his eyes. On each side flanking him was Sergeant Benton and Harry Sullivan. Each looking down doing everything in their power to control the laughter that was threatening to spill out.

"Yes Brigadier, I believe I have 'just' a moment to spare." he said looking back at Sarah who had positioned herself behind him. "What do you need?"

The Brigadier looked at Sarah wondering how much she should hear.

"Brigadier, I can assure you that anything you say in front of Sarah will stay with Sarah. Isn't that right Sarah?" he asked looking back.

"Yes, of course. But if you want me to leave, I will." she volunteered.

"No that's all right Miss. Smith, if the Doctor trusts you, then so do I." he said as the three men stepped in and shut the door behind him.

"This sounds serious Brigadier. What's going on?" asked the Doctor wondering if it had anything to do with the mysterious Tardis appearance from last night.

"At one fifty nine this morning there was a blip on our radar screens. It was such a small blip that if it wasn't recorded on a written record, the ensign on watch said that he would have ruled it as a figment of his imagination. I know you have scanners in the Tardis. Did you detect anything?" he asked nervously. He was hoping for some downtime with the PM's party coming up in just a matter of weeks.

"Yes, Brigadier the Tardis did pick up something. I'm still not sure what it was, but I am looking into it. Have you had any visual reports?" asked the Doctor hoping for more information.

"Not exactly." said the Brigadier wondering if he should add the information he just received. "However, about forty miles from here at roughly the same time, one of the local farmers disappeared, a 52 year old, Mr. Samuel Elliot. According to the gentleman's wife, Rita Elliot, they heard a disturbance with the animals and her husband assumed a fox was after their stock. He retrieved his gun and left the house. His wife never heard a shot fired and her husband never returned. She called the local police and they searched the farm but found nothing. The farmer as well as his gun had vanished. Do you think any of this has anything to do with both our readings and yours?" finished the Brigadier hoping the three weren't connected.

"It's hard to say Brigadier. I've put a call in to Gallifrey to ask for their thoughts on this. I'll let you know as soon as I know anything. Would you like me to go to the site of the disappearance and take a look around?" asked the Doctor.

"Please Doctor, see if you can find anything." he said, then looked back at Sergeant Benton, "Would you like Sergeant Benton to go with you?"

"No, I think I'll take Sarah. Her interviewing skills may come in handy." he said looking to Sarah who was sitting at her desk. "Ready?" he asked smiling as he retrieved both their coats from the coat rack in the corner of the room..

"Ready." she said as the Doctor helped her on with her coat, then she grabbed her purse, glad to be part of his day.

"Please Doctor, remember to keep this low key, we don't want to alarm the surrounding land owners." he said as he handed the Doctor all he had on the disappearance.

"Understood Brigadier. Harry, Benton good to see you again. Bring your pink slips and we'll have another little game of poker." he said as he took Sarah's hand and they both slipped passed the pair, both smiling.

"Now what was that all about?" the Brigadier asked looking at the two men. Both replied with a shrug of their shoulders as the Brigadier passed them.

The Doctor and Sarah arrived at the secluded farm in about twelve minutes. The Doctor assured Sarah that speed limits were nothing but suggestions for people that didn't have cars with future technology behind them as Bessie did.

"It would certainly be the perfect spot to land in. The closest neighbor has to be twenty miles away." he said as he pulled onto a gravel road near the house with the address the Brigadier had given him. "Ready?" he said as the car came to a halt looking over at Sarah.

"Ready, I'm just going to put my purse under the seat. Do you want me to interview his wife while you have a look around?" asked Sarah knowing that the one thing she could do was keep Mrs. Elliot busy while the Doctor snooped around unaided.

"Yes, and Sarah," he started, frantically looking through his pockets for something, "keep her busy as long as you can.

Sarah started to open the door of Bessie when the Doctor grabbed her arm and took his index finger and gestured for her to remain still. She smiled at him, and waited while he rounded the car and helped her out. "Thank you, I feel like a real lady now. You're going to spoil me you know." she said as he started looking for something in his pockets.

"I take that job very seriously you know, and you 'are' a real lady. Finally!" he said pulling a UNIT identification card in a black leather case as well as a clip on version from one of his enormous pockets. "These are yours, he said to tell you one side had your identification card and the other had your business cards. Sergeant Benton dropped them off early this morning. He said they used a picture from your file, you must have been a very bad girl." he said with a wink and a kiss on her cheek before he took off at a run heading for the barn.

Sarah turned around and headed down the path to the Elliot's front door. She rang the bell. A woman who had been crying answered the door. "Yes, can I help you?" she said, dabbing her eyes with a tissue that was in her hand.

"Mrs. Elliot?" Sarah began as the distraught woman shook her head yes. "My name is Sarah Jane Smith, I'm with UNIT," she said holding up her new identification card, "may I ask you a few questions?"

"Anything if it will help find my Samuel. Please come in." she said as she held the door open while Sarah passed through. "Can I get you some coffee or perhaps tea?" she said hoping Sarah could shed some light on her husband's disappearance.

"No thank you. Mrs. Elliot…" Sarah began.

"Call me Rita, please sit down."

"Thank you Rita," Sarah started, as she sat down on the couch next to Rita. "you can call me Sarah. I know this is a terrible time for you and I'm awfully sorry to bother you, but I need to ask you about early this morning. Would you start from the beginning and go over it all again?" she asked watching Rita, a petite brunette in her mid forties dab at her bloodshot eyes again and began.

"It's all right Sarah, I would go over it a million times if it would help bring my Samuel home. Let's see, we were in bed asleep and heard a noise. It was a noise I've never heard before. A kind of wheezing and groaning sound, not human or animal, but more like a machine." she said.

Sarah however had a good idea what that sound was, a Tardis. "At what time did you hear this?" she asked now knowing that somehow, someway, both her experience and the incident in the Doctor's Tardis were irrefutably connected.

"It was shortly before two in the morning. I remember because I looked at the clock as Samuel took his shotgun out of the closet. The animals were making all sorts of noises. Samuel believed a fox was on the property and responsible for upsetting them. He checked to make sure the gun was loaded, which it was, that was the way he liked to keep it. He had a thing about being prepared for an emergency. Then he walked back to the bed and kissed me and told me to stay in the house. He said he would be right back. That was the last thing he ever said to me. I waited thirty minutes and dressed and went outside, but he was nowhere to be seen." she finished the story and started crying once again.

Sarah moved closer to Rita on the couch and put her arm around her to comfort her. "I wish I could say something to make you feel better, all I can do is promise you that we won't quit looking for your husband. Is there anything I can do for you? Maybe call someone for you?" she said knowing how drastically your life can change in the span of one moment from personal experience.

"No, there's no one, it was just Samuel and me." she said looking down at her wedding band and engagement ring. The engagement ring and the band were a matching set. Both rings had small diamonds encircling them with the addition of a larger diamond on the engagement ring.

"That's beautiful, did your husband pick it out for you?" she asked hoping to bring back a happy memory to Rita.

"Thank you. We picked it out together. I said it was too extravagant, but my Samuel said, nonsense we're only going to do this once. Let's do it right." she said smiling briefly, taken back to a happy memory with her husband.

Sarah saw the Doctor through the window waving his hand to signal that he was ready to leave. "You're very lucky, he sounds like a wonderful man. I'm really sorry I had to put you through that again. If there's anything that I can do, please contact me." she said taking out one of her cards and handing it to Rita. "If you think of anything else please call me. Try to get some rest." she said as she patted Rita lightly on the back. "I'll let myself out." she said as she walked to the door.

The Doctor was waiting at the end of the path. "How did it go? Did you find out anything?" he asked anxiously.

"The poor woman is beside herself. But I did manage to find out one thing. The sound she heard was a Tardis materializing. Her description of the sound is exactly the way I would describe it. Did you find anything?" she asked, pleased with herself that she was able to contribute to the Doctor's work in a way other than generating his reports.

"Come here." he said as he took her hand and led her to the barn. They climbed to the top and the Doctor directed Sarah's attention toward the corn field. In the center of the perfectly planted rows was a perfect complete circle. "I walked out there and looked. Currently there's nothing in that spot, but there once was. Something that not only crushed the corn that was planted there, but obliterated the soil so completely that it's nothing but dust.

At the edge of the woods, behind several trees to the left of the barn, a dark single figure waits. Hidden by the shadows he smiles at the thought of his plans and the havoc that they will create. The Doctor will no longer be a problem, soon. He had already started putting his plan in action. He seemingly disappeared behind one of the trees. Then in that spot there's a quick flash of light and he disappeared.

"So what now?" Sarah asked as they headed back to the car.

"We go back to UNIT and check the Tardis for a message from Gallifrey." he said while doubting that Gallifrey would have any more information than he would. No one would legitimately file a flight plan with Gallifrey or be on assignment and kill the people that they were assigned to. They were too far away and too much time had passed for any kind of trace to work.

"And if they know nothing?"

"Then this unfortunately will be one of those times that we have to wait and see if something else happens. And hope we're close enough to catch them." he said. When they reached the car the Doctor opened the door for Sarah and helped her in. "I've been meaning to ask you, how do you feel?" he asked never taking his eyes off of her as he rounded the car.

"I feel fine. Do you know what time it is?" she asked, wanting to include it in her report.

"Of course I do, I'm a Time Lord after all." he answered her and they pulled out onto the main road and he continued to drive in silence.

"I'm pleased that you seem to know the time, now how about sharing it with the rest of the class?" she stated, wondering if he heard her.

"Oh, sorry! My mind just sort of wandered for a few minutes. It's three o'clock." he said as he pulled into UNIT's driveway, stopping briefly at the Guard Shack. "Are you hungry?" he asked wanting to be sure that Sarah ate.

"Yea, a bit. What do you have in mind?" she asked hoping it involved spending time together tonight.

"I was thinking that since we're both exhausted that we would grab something in the Officers' Mess Hall and go see the Brigadier and tell him what we found. Then check in the Tardis for a message from Gallifrey. Then watch some mindless television shows and snuggle up on the couch and talk and just be us. Now don't tell me you're not tired, I know better. How does that sound?" he asked watching her face for any signs of disappointment.

"Sounds great! Are we, I mean am I supposed to eat there? I mean I'm not an officer or anything." she said not wanting to step on any toes.

"You're so much better than an officer." he said as he turned the key, stopping the engine. "You were wonderful today, but then again you're wonderful every day." he said seeing her blushing.

"It must be because all of that wonderfulness is rubbing off from you. I just happen to be the one lucky enough for it to land on." she said smiling at him.

The Doctor got out of the car and walked to the other side to help Sarah out, when he looked up and saw Harry and Benton heading their way.

"So Doctor," Harry began, "have you lost 'your' car to her yet?" he said laughing.

The Doctor's mouth was close to Sarah's ear and he whispered only loud enough for her to hear, "Worse, I lost my heart." then squeezed her shoulders ever so lightly. "No I haven't, yet. But if she plays you two again we'll have to rent a garage to put all the cars in." he said and looked down to see Sarah laughing.

"Where are you the two of you headed, if you don't mind my asking Doctor?" asked Sergeant Benton.

"To the Officer's Mess Hall. Do you two want to come along?" he asked looking at the two while standing behind Sarah with a hand on each shoulder.

"I don't think I'm allowed Doctor, but thanks anyway." said Benton.

"You know he has a point Doctor. I really don't think I'm supposed to be there either. There was something about that in one of those binders of rules and regulations." added Sarah.

"Well if you two aren't allowed then I'm not wanted either!" the Doctor said stamping his foot.

"How about the plain old regular Mess Hall then?" asked Harry trying to appeal to everyone.

"What are they having today?" asked the Doctor while rubbing his hands together.

"I think today's meatloaf day." replied Benton.

"Fantastic! I love meatloaf! Don't you just love meatloaf Sarah?" said the Doctor enthusiastically.

"Oh, well, absolutely, who wouldn't?" she said smiling as he reached forward and took her hand leading the group to the Mess Hall.

"You know," said Harry in a low voice that only Sergeant Benton could hear, "I sometimes wonder if he's all there." he finished pointing to his head.

"And yet," Benton said in an equally low voice, "we're following him!" he said as they tried to catch up with the Doctor and Sarah.

After what the Doctor considered to be a thoroughly wonderful dinner with Sarah and their friends, the Doctor and Sarah checked the Tardis and reported to the Brigadier on their findings.

"Good work Miss. Smith. Thanks to you we now know that a Tardis was used in connection with the disappearance of Mr. Elliot." he said smiling at Sarah. "And," the Brigadier continued, looking to the Doctor, "what did the destruction of that field indicate to you Doctor?".

"It indicates to me that a Tardis landed there. I received a reply to my message from Gallifrey. They have not dispatched a Time Lord, nor were they aware of any Tardis thefts, but that's kind of a sticky point between the Time Lords and me. So we're back to square one, well almost." said the Doctor.

"Do you believe a Tardis was responsible for the destruction in the corn field you discovered?" asked the Brigadier.

"Not the Tardis itself, not under normal circumstances anyway. A Tardis could have been here and gone with no one the wiser. Maybe a few plants crushed. But why would a Time Lord wish to alert so many people to his presence? Why did someone abduct or possibly kill the farmer. We have a lot of questions Brigadier and very few complete answers. Unfortunately there's nothing to do but wait for the next clue to fall into our laps. I'm sorry Brigadier, but right now that's the best I can do."

"Thank you Doctor, I know you'll do your best. I better phone the PM and give him an update. This is terrible timing with the dance only three weeks away. If you find out anything Doctor…."

"I'll let you know Brigadier. Come along Sarah, let's give the Brigadier some privacy." he said as he reached for Sarah's hand and led her from the room.

Once he had the door closed, the Doctor said, "I thought maybe 'we' could use some privacy too." he said giving Sarah a quick hug. "Want to take a little walk?"

"Sure, are you okay? You seem distracted." she asked concerned for the Doctor.

"I can't get this case out of my mind. The circumstances almost seems familiar but I can't place it." he said unable to get it out of his mind.

"You'll figure it out." Sarah said looking at the Doctor as they walked through the main doors of UNIT, now outside on the grounds.

"It's getting dark out, we better make this a short walk." he said wrapping his right arm around Sarah's back to shelter her as much as possible during the walk.

Thirty minutes later as they were returning up the circular drive, they heard someone running and stopped to locate the sound. It was Sergeant Benton and he didn't look happy.

"Doctor, Miss. Smith, the Brigadier sent me to find you. He wants to see you inside right away." he said as he caught his breath.

"What's wrong Sergeant, did something happen?" asked the Doctor who had turned to Sarah as they now headed back inside.

"You better ask the Brigadier." said Sergeant Benton. "I'm sorry, I'm just following orders. Please," he said now that they had reached the doors, "the Brigadier is waiting for you in his office.".

Hidden by the trees on UNIT's south lawn stood a lone figure dressed in black. He watched both Sarah and the Doctor being led back to UNIT. "It has begun Doctor. Soon you will lose the one thing in your life you cherish the most." he laughed and stepped into what appeared to be a tree and with a flash disappeared.

Sarah and the Doctor looked at one another, then continued their walk to the Brigadier's office. This wasn't good the Doctor thought, but looked down at Sarah and smiled. There was no point in upsetting her yet, he had a feeling there was plenty of time to do that later.

"Sergeant Martin…" the Brigadier began but was interrupted.

"Captain Martin. Listen I know you people have a tendency to stick together, but I have an investigation to head up." said the tall, bald man wearing a black leather trench coat.

"By you people, I'm assuming you mean members of UNIT. I can assure you that no member of UNIT had anything to do with Mrs. Elliot's death." the Brigadier stated. He didn't like this man, he reeked of trouble. This would not go over well with anyone, least of all the Doctor. The Brigadier's musings were disturbed by the sound of his interoffice intercom. "Yes?" he said picking it up.

"The Doctor and Miss. Smith are here Brigadier." announced the secretary.

"Please send them in." he replied.

"Could I leave this out here? I don't even know why I brought it." asked Sarah to the Brigadier's secretary, who took the purse from her and laid it in her desk drawer. "Thanks, I'll get it on my way back out." Sarah said smiling.

The Doctor opened the door and knew that something was wrong the second he saw the Brigadier's face. He placed his hand on Sarah's lower back and allowed her to slip passed him.

"Please have a seat." said the Brigadier, pointing to the two chairs in front of his desk. "Doctor, Miss. Smith this is Captain Martin. He would like to ask you a few questions.

The Doctor had a few questionable things to say but thought better of it when he caught an almost imperceptible nod from the Brigadier meant for him. He looked over at Sarah and smiled trying to give her strength that he suddenly didn't feel. "So, Sergeant…" started the Doctor, but was interrupted.

"Captain! What is wrong with you people, can you not hear?" he exploded.

Good work Doctor, thought the Brigadier. This man was an arrogant, pompous, ass who was obviously trying to make a name for himself. He would do everything in his power to make sure this man didn't use UNIT to do it.

"Mr. Martin," started the Doctor unwilling to give in to this man, "just exactly what can we do for you?" he finished with a smile as he would when trying to placate any five year old.

"What time did you two arrive at Mrs. Elliot's home?" he said taking out his pen and small tablet in a black leather cover.

"We arrived there about two thirty, wouldn't you say Sarah?" he said looking at Sarah hoping to send her an unspoken word of hope.

"Yes, I'd say so." she said smiling at Martin. It was obvious to Sarah that the Brigadier and the Doctor were closing ranks for some reason. She knew the Doctor was protective of her, but the Brigadier's reasoning was still up in the air.

"And what time did the two of you leave Mrs. Elliot, I mean, I'm assuming the two of you left together?" he asked.

"We left about three o'clock." he said looking back at Sarah, more to check on her than to validate a fact. She shook her head in response, to both of his questions and smiled.

"When you spoke to her, were you together?" he asked.

"No, I spoke to her alone. Exactly what's going on?" Sarah asked. He was making her crazy, not getting to the point.

"So you and you alone spoke to Mrs. Elliot?" he asked almost smirking. Sarah shook her head yes in answer to his question. "Was she alive when you left her?" he added as he walked over to the Brigadier's desk sat on the edge and put his face directly in front of Sarah's.

"Of course she was alive when she left. What kind of a question is that?" the Doctor said as he jumped up and got up in Martin's face to see how he liked it.

"If you insist on interrupting, I will take Miss. Smith into custody and ask my questions at the station. Now Brigadier, what do you want to do?" he said laying the responsibility on the Brigadier's shoulders.

"Miss. Smith" the Brigadier began looking at Sarah, "do you want to speak to Mr. Martin now or would you like to obtain council first?" He didn't want this minion to take advantage of Sarah and he knew a lawyer would put Sarah's best interest first.

"I don't need a lawyer, I haven't done anything. Captain Martin I don't mind answering your questions, if you'll answer mine. Did something happen to Mrs. Elliot?" Sarah asked.

"Mrs. Elliot is dead." he said watching Sarah's face gauging her reaction.

"How? Why?" asked Sarah in a shaky voice.

"I was hoping you could shed some light on that Miss. Smith." he said stepping back and looking at the group, pleased with himself. These UNIT people would have to learn the hard way that they weren't above the law.

"How would she know?" said the Doctor as he stepped closer to Martin.

"Are you trying to accuse one of my people of something?" asked the Brigadier, standing himself in case he would have to pull the Doctor from Martin's throat or worse yet, if the Doctor had to pull 'him' off of Martin. Martin was coming dangerously close to being punched by the Brigadier himself. He had also become very protective of Sarah.

"I'm simply trying to determine what Miss. Smith knows. If you don't stop impeding my questioning then we'll 'all' go for a little trip to the station. And I can promise you, it won't be as comfortable for you there." he said pointedly to Sarah.

"Please," she said looking at the Doctor as well as the Brigadier, "let's just get this over with. Please go on." she said turning her attention back to Martin.

"Miss. Smith, you and the Doctor arrived about one?" he asked.

"No we arrived around two thirty." she corrected him as he tried to slip her up.

"That's right, the Doctor just said that didn't he?" Martin replied.

"Maybe you should get 'your' hearing checked Mr. Martin." said the Doctor refusing to address him by his title of Captain.

Martin focused his attention back on Sarah ignoring the Doctor's remark. "When you arrived what happened?" he said preparing to take notes.

"The Doctor decided to look around for any clues to Mr. Elliot's disappearance while I interviewed Mrs. Elliot." she said looking to Martin who used his hand to gesture for her to continue. "I introduced myself and she invited me in. We sat in her living room on her sofa. She told me that she heard a noise about two in the morning. She said the animals were making noises and her husband thought it was a fox. He retrieved a gun, kissed her and told her to stay inside. She never heard a single shot fired and he never came back. She told me she waited thirty minutes before she called the police."

"She started crying and I put my arm around her to comfort her. I promised her we wouldn't quit looking for her husband. I asked her if there was anything that I could do for her and she said there wasn't. I gave her my card and told her if she thought of anything to call me. I saw the Doctor motioning to me at the window so I excused myself and left. The Doctor said he saw something from the upper level of the barn and wanted me to see. So we climbed to the top of the barn where he showed me a perfect circle in the middle of the corn field. We climbed down to the ground, climbed into the car and left." Sarah said telling him the basics, without mentioning the Tardis sound or the obliteration to the field. It's not as if he would know what a Tardis was anyway.

"Doctor, do you have anything to add to that?" he said turning to look at the Doctor.

"No, she left nothing out." he said looking over to Sarah and smiled.

"How did Mrs. Elliot die?" asked Sarah.

"That is confidential Miss. Smith. We're waiting on the report from the autopsy as well as the reports on a few other tests. Excuse me please." he said with a little too much arrogance for Sarah as well as the others. He walked over to the Brigadier's office door and partially opened it and motioned for someone outside to enter.

A uniformed policewoman entered. "Miss. Smith this is Officer Green." he said as Sarah nodded to the policewoman. "Do you live near here?" he asked trying to make this as uncomfortable as necessary for Sarah and the others.

"Yes, why?" she asked in a small voice.

"Are those the clothes that you wore to interview Mrs. Elliot?" he asked Sarah.

"Yes they are, why?" she said, panic starting to find its way closer and closer with each question to the surface.

"Is there anyone who could bring you a change of clothing and shoes? We're going to need those." he said using his hand to point at her clothing.

"I'll get you some clothes." The Doctor said to Sarah gripping her hand with a quick squeeze then turned to look at the Brigadier. "Brigadier, I'll be right back."

"We'll all be right here." he said hoping to convey to the Doctor that he would watch over Sarah. "Miss. Smith you are aware that you don't have to give him your clothes." he said looking at Sarah who was looking more and more like she was going to cry.

"I beg to differ Brigadier." he said as he was handed a legal document from the policewoman. "She has no choice. We obtained a court order for the clothes," he said looking at the Brigadier enjoying his discomfort and then turned to Sarah and finished, "and anything else I want."

After several uncomfortable minutes spent in silence the door was opened and closed as the Doctor came back with a pair of jeans, a top and a pair of tennis shoes. He looked at Sarah and could see how close she was to breaking down. He hated this man for what he'd done to Sarah and if it was the last thing he did, he would make him pay, and pay dearly.

"I'll take those." the policewoman said taking the clothes and shoes from the Doctor's hands.

"Everyone outside except Officer Green and Miss. Smith please." he said as he held the door open as the Doctor and the Brigadier filed passed. He took one more look at Sarah and snickered before closing the door.

"Miss. Smith please remove all your clothes, undergarments, shoes and all of your jewelry. I'll log it on this form and then you'll sign it and keep a copy." she said as she put on a pair of latex gloves and opened a large plastic bag that Sarah assumed must be used to collect evidence. She noticed that Sarah was just standing there. "Well, get started." she said in a hateful way. Why was it these military organizations thought they were special and above the 'regular' police and their procedures?

Sarah told herself that she could do this. She was stronger than them because she had the truth on her side. But all the same, it did nothing to comfort her as the policewoman watched her remove her clothes bit by bit till she was completely naked. The police woman refused to give her the clothing till she was completely naked. She redressed in the clothing the Doctor had brought her as quickly as possible. She felt as though she could collapse. She told herself to hold it together, God knows she didn't need Martin to read anything into a show of weakness on her part. She had given the Doctor the Tardis key to keep for her during their walk, when a dog she had petted had looped his foot in the chain and pulled the catch loose. At least that idiot Martin wouldn't get his greedy little hands on that. She looked at the policewoman who was pushing a paper in her face to sign. She quickly read it over, making sure that it was indeed what they said it was. She signed the paper and was given the copy. The policewoman sealed the original in a smaller plastic bag, and then placed it in a pocket on the front of the larger plastic bag with Sarah's clothes.

The policewoman said, "Stay here." as she walked out the door. She had no more than made it through the door before Martin was back. On his heels were the Doctor and the Brigadier, both looking Sarah over to check on her the second they returned.

"Miss. Smith don't leave the country and don't leave the general area, since UNIT isn't exactly in the heart of any city." he said with a smirk as he turned. He went to the door and looked back at Sarah. "I'll be in contact, 'soon'." he leered and slammed the door.

The Doctor had her in his arms immediately. Now that Martin was gone, Sarah was finally letting her body do as it wished. The Doctor not only felt her trembling but she was shaking so hard it was easily seen. "Are you all right?" he said as he helped her sit in a chair that the Brigadier had brought forward.

"I'm fine. I just don't understand how they could be going after me like that. I didn't do anything. I didn't murder Mrs. Elliot. She was fine when I left her." Sarah said trying to hold back the tears that now were pouring out.

"Don't worry Miss. Smith. We'll get to the end of this. That man is a pompous ass who is trying nothing more than to make a name for himself." the Brigadier said as he squatted in front of Sarah. She looked as if she were about to faint. "Would you like some water?" he asked and she shook her head no. "Why don't you go get some rest? If I hear anything, anything at all, I'll let you know." he said, wishing she didn't have to suffer like this.

"The Brigadier's right, let's get out of here. Let's go back to the Tardis and put on a movie and just relax, get your mind off all of this." he said as he took his hands and rubbed them up and down her arms. He was worried about Sarah, she seemed to be on the verge of shock. "Come on." he said as he put his arm around her back and helped her up, supporting her on his arms. She was still shaking and he was afraid she couldn't stand on her own. They walked to the door with the Brigadier opening it for them. "Thank you Alistair." the Doctor said looking at the Brigadier.

"You're welcome. Take care of her, she's my only chance of ever getting a proper report out of you." he said smiling at Sarah trying to make her smile, which he did, if only briefly.

"Goodnight Brigadier." he said as he slowly led her away.

Once outside the office, the Brigadier's secretary had gone home for the weekend and Sarah had forgotten about her purse. Both she and the Doctor slowly headed for the Tardis.

Lurking in a hallway around the corner from the Brigadier's office was a man dressed in black standing in the shadows. "It seems you have forgotten something Miss. Smith." the dark figure said looking at Sarah's purse in his hands. "Do you feel the pressure yet Doctor? It will only get stronger. Which of you will break first, you or your little primate?" he said then stepped further back into the darkness. There was a flash and he was gone.

The Doctor and Sarah walked in companionable silence back to the Tardis. The Doctor unlocked the door and ushered Sarah inside. He walked beside her only stopping when they arrived at her bedroom door. "Sarah I don't want you to be alone. How about a movie or television or, well anything you want, what do you want to do?" he said holding her by both her arms.

"I just want this day that started out so good and turned so awful to end. I'm just so…so…tired. I cannot believe how fast this went bad. I'm sorry, this isn't your problem and I don't mean to whine." she said while failing at her attempt to hold back her tears.

"You have no reason, absolutely 'no' reason to apologize. Do you hear me?" he said while taking her chin in his right hand bringing her face up to his. "You're not whining and you're not in this alone. I will do everything in my power to find the truth. I promise you that I will never give up on you. I've never broken a promise to you yet have I?" he said while she shook her head no. "And I never will. Now the only question is, what do you want to do tonight? We're going to focus on one thing at a time. The first being, what do we do tonight?" he said trying to get through to her.

"I just want to climb into bed and cover my head." she said hoping he would just let her succumb to the depression and panic that was taking her over.

"I will do anything for you, anything. But I'm not going to leave you alone tonight. I will climb into that bed with you if you want, but I won't let you do it alone. Sarah," he said trying to catch her eyes, "I'm in this for the long run. What happens to you happens to us. Now, what do you want to do?" he asked with a smile.

"You're not giving up are you?" she asked trying to pull off a convincing smile. He shook his head no. "I really have absolutely no idea what 'I' should, sorry 'we' should do." she said shaking her head and throwing her arms up in the air.

The Doctor knew she was very close to a breakdown and he was determined to help her avoid it. "How about a movie, popcorn and lots and lots of chocolate?" he said while trying to pull her from the doorway.

"All right let's see a movie." she said, relenting to his pressure.

He took Sarah's hand and led her to the entertainment room. As they walked he took his free hand and rubbed her lower back in what he hoped was a comforting way. When they arrived they were met by the aroma and sound of popcorn popping. "See the Tardis wants to make you feel better too." he said, giving her a quick squeeze.

"Do you know what you'd like to see?" he asked Sarah who was sitting down on the couch.

"No, you can choose." she said.

"All right, how about something funny, how about Dr. Dolittle and if you want Dr. Dolittle Two?" he asked. Sarah was sitting on the couch but her mind was a million miles away. He removed the movies and put them in the slots of the Tardis' DVD player and walked over to sit by her on the couch. "Sarah? Sarah? Sarah?" he said when she finally looked at him.

"I'm sorry. Is the movie ready?" she asked trying to avoid the subject of anything except the movie.

"Sarah, tell me what you're thinking. There's nothing you can say to me that I don't want to hear. Maybe it would help, please Sarah talk to me." he pleaded.

"There's nothing to say, really. You were there, I just can't stop thinking about it. That poor lady died and I was the last one to talk to her. They think I killed her. Me, a killer! How do I defend myself against this? I can't even begin to know how." she said as she covered her face with her hands and cried.

The Doctor leaned over and wrapped his arms around her, holding her as if to shield her from anything that could potentially hurt her. "You killed no one. Chances are the last person to talk to her was her killer. But because of your visit today, she knew that someone on this world other than herself was trying to find out what happened to her husband. You gave her some peace of mind. And as for that idiot Martin thinking you killed her, he'll be proven wrong. I as well as the Brigadier will do everything in our power to prove him wrong."

He kissed Sarah's forehead and continued, "But tonight, I want you to just relax. Your body is still recovering from everything you've been through. So let's watch this totally bad, stupid, mindless movie and forget about anything that exists outside of this room. Now what can I get you? Soda, popcorn and candy, candy, candy and more candy." He said as he tickled her in the ribs.

As soon as her laughter subsided, she said, "Did you say something about candy?" The Doctor jumped up from the couch and pulled her to her feet and took her over to the counter to choose the candy that she wanted. "Let's watch the movie." she said after they were once again seated on the couch.

As they were waiting for the second movie to load the Doctor looked over to find Sarah looking at his hand as it held hers. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm wondering how I became lucky enough to have you in my life. Someone up there must be watching over me." she said, pointing up with her finger.

"I'm the lucky one. Do you know that I'm four hundred fifty years old and have waited all of that time for you to come along? I would still just be going through my life without really living it, without really feeling it, without having someone in my life to hold and love." Did he really say that out loud? He just told her that he loved her. He looked into her beautiful green eyes and knew that she had heard him.

"Are you sure? I won't harbor any bad feelings against you if you want to run. I know this sounds cliché, but I love you enough to let you go. I won't drag you down with me. To know that I had caused you even a moment of grief would destroy me. Please think about what I'm saying." she said with all the sincerity she could muster.

"You love me? Did I hear that right? You love me!" he said beside himself with joy.

"Yes I love you, with all my heart and all my soul, always." she said it with so much conviction that he thought he would melt.

"I love you with everything that I am and everything I hope to be. We love one another and I won't give that up, I can't. Promise me that you'll do everything in your power to stay with me." he said as he sat her on his lap looking her squarely in the eyes.

"I promise, but unfortunately it's not up to me." she said as she looked into what she believed were the deepest and most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

"This is a night to celebrate our love for one another, and I'm not going to allow that idiot Martin to ruin it. Now since we've told each other how we feel, that leaves us with a little problem." he said trying to hide a smile.

When she saw him trying not to smile, Sarah knew this wasn't anything serious, which was good since she didn't think she could take anything else tonight. "So what is the problem?"

"Well before, we were having 'practice dates' and we were strictly amateurs. Now that we've admitted our love for one another, that shoots us straight ahead to the majors. Now, we're professionals." he said, still not believing all that had transpired in the last twenty four hours.

"So, now that we're professionals, I guess we should act the part. How do you think we should do that?" Sarah asked with newfound hope after his vow of love for her.

"Well I happen to know of a little shindig that's being thrown for UNIT. I was hoping that I could show you off, that is 'if' you want to go with me." he said with his most pitiful puppy dog sad face.

"Are you sure it's a good idea with everything else that's going on right now? Don't get me wrong, I would be honored to be your date to this 'shindig', but don't you think you should check with the Brigadier first?" she said, wondering if she would be in jail by the time this event rolled around.

"The Brigadier won't be upset, he knows I'm not going to ask 'him' as my date." he said doing his best to cheer Sarah up.

"Very funny!" she said.

"The dance is on November 26th. Can I tell everyone that you're going with me? Can I? Can I? Can I?" he said practically jumping up and down on the couch with Sarah still in his lap.

"Yes, though what I'm going to tell all the others that already asked me I have no idea!" she said watching him go from angry to laughing in just a few seconds.

"You are terrible!" he said as he reached out and tweaked her nose. "I'm afraid the only way to make it up to me is with a kiss." he said as Sarah leaned forward and kissed him with all the passion she had in her heart. She kissed him so deeply that both only separated when they needed air.

The Doctor lifted Sarah, sitting her back down on the couch next to him before laying her on her back as he climbed alongside her and continued the kiss. He slipped his arms under her shoulder blades and cradled her as he kissed her collar bones then her neck, kissing up one side then the other, paying special attention to her ears, which made Sarah giggle. He then lifted her head higher, kissing every portion of her face and mouth that he could reach. He pulled back from Sarah's face and asked, "Are you okay? Am I moving too fast for you?"

"No, everything is perfect, you're perfect. This is perfect!" she said as she looked deeply into his eyes as he once again started kissing her.

He stopped to look into her beautiful green eyes. He was learning that they could read each other well. What he saw was Sarah fighting the details of today's events from coming to the forefront of her mind. Feelings that were trying to steal her happiness. "I have an idea. Why don't you let me sleep with you tonight?" he asked and noticed that Sarah was starting to tense up. "No, no, not that way. Just sleep. I want to hold you and be there for you the second you need me, 'if' you need me."

"Really, that's not necessary. Not that I'm saying I don't need you, I'll always need you. But I'm so exhausted that with everything that's going on, I'll probably go right to sleep. I'll be fine." She tried to convince him, but the Doctor wasn't buying it.

"Then just do it to prove me wrong. If you don't let me, I'll just stay the entire night outside your door on the cold and hard floor. Maybe the hum of the Tardis will help me fall asleep, I'm sure I'll feel it through the floor. I'll probably get a backache, but that's okay. I don't want you to worry or think that you're responsible for that. Don't you worry about my discomfort for one minute, I don't need much." he said carrying on for her benefit, all the time with his most sad and pitiful puppy dog face.

"I don't want you to do that. Since you're not going to give up and I'm too tired to argue. Let's go." she said as he stood, reaching down to help her to her feet.

They held hands as they walked back to Sarah's room. When they approached her doorway the Doctor said, "I'll be right back. I'm going to take a quick shower. Will you be okay?" he asked trying to search her eyes for the truth.

"That sounds like a great idea. I think I'll have one too. I'll leave the door open. You don't have to knock." she said, looking more and more to the Doctor as if she would fall down if she didn't lay down soon.

"I'll be right back." he said as he gave her cheek a quick kiss and quickly went to his bedroom down the hall. He showered and changed in what he imagined must have been record time. He entered Sarah's room to find that she was still in the shower. He walked to the bed and turned down the sheet and blankets. He adjusted the belt of his robe and was just about to sit down and wait on Sarah when she came through the bathroom door.

"You are really fast." she said smiling at the Doctor.

"Come over here." he said as he took one of her hands and led her to the bedside. "You trust me don't you?" he asked Sarah.

"With my life." she replied.

"Good, let me take your robe." he said taking it and laying it over the upholstered bench that was at the end of Sarah's bed. He walked back to her side, moved the pillows that were on the side of the bed closest to Sarah and said, "Lay down on your stomach." Sarah did as she was told. "Just try to relax, just let your mind go." he said as he started to massage Sarah's back, arms and legs. Her muscles were tied in knots. He massaged all the stress away from them, one by one. When he had reached the bottom of her legs, he could hear her taking deep and even breaths. She was asleep for what he hoped would be many hours to come.

He picked up a pillow that had been discarded at the foot of the bed and brought it up to place under Sarah's head. He carefully lifted her upper body off the mattress and inserted the pillow under her head. He covered her up with a sheet and a blanket, turned out the light and then laid down beside Sarah and went to sleep.

The next week went by slowly and stressfully. Sarah had been interviewed four times at UNIT and three times had been taken to the police station. She was on autopilot now, simply trying to breathe and get through the day. On top of everything else, her purse had turned up missing over the last weekend. The Doctor was taking her for a walk just to get her out and away from UNIT. On the way back to UNIT, Sarah realized that she hadn't checked her cell phone for messages since this whole nightmare had started. When she checked in her lower desk drawer she discovered it was also missing. The Doctor had reported it to the Brigadier. Just one more thing to go wrong. The Doctor knew that she hadn't been eating and she was on an every other night sleep schedule. Since this tragedy began, he had been spending every night with Sarah in her bed. She had only a few nightmares, mostly because she rarely slept.

It was five thirty in the afternoon on Friday, but as far as Sarah was concerned it could have been five thirty in the morning. She had lost all track of time. She was so very tired, but she wasn't able to turn her mind off. How did that woman die, who could have killed her and for what reason? The police weren't giving her any information and it was looking more and more like she was their one and only suspect. She thought that if she went over the information that she had enough times, the answer would come to her.

"Sarah? Sarah? Sarah, can you hear me?" the Doctor said as he squatted at her feet. He had been watching her zoning in and out and staring at nothing but air for hours now, and he was worried.

"I'm sorry, can I do something for you?" she asked trying to put forth a believable smile.

"Everyone has gone home. Why don't we get into the Tardis and I'll run a hot bubble bath for you. It will help you relax and hopefully you'll get some sleep tonight. How does that sound?" he asked, wanting to get Sarah into the protection of the Tardis. He wasn't sure why, maybe it was the stress, but he didn't feel she was safe here.

"It sounds great. I just need to shut down the computer and then we can go." she said as she hit the necessary buttons, then closed the lid on the laptop and went to put it in her desk, stopping when they heard footsteps.

Behind them, the Brigadier and Captain Martin walked through the door. The Brigadier cleared his throat so that the Doctor and Sarah would immediately be aware of their presence.

The Doctor looked up, he was prepared for the Captain's next visit thanks to some information he was able to dig up. "Listen, if you're here to interrogate Sarah again, you can forget it. I've talked to quite a few people about this little vendetta you seem to have against UNIT and Sarah. And I'm aware that in a few short months, you'll be running for office. You are not going to use Sarah to help increase your votes. Were you aware Brigadier, that his father once worked for UNIT, albeit a very short time? Something about suspected treason wasn't it? He worked here for a total of five days." the Doctor told the Brigadier. Meanwhile Martin looked as if he would have a stroke if he weren't allowed to kill the Doctor to shut him up.

"Is that so Doctor? Well, after some revenge are you Mr. Martin? You know, if I can substantiate everything the Doctor has said, I think the Prime Minister should be informed that you are not interested in this case, but only interested in settling the score on your father's behalf and making the upcoming election go your way." the Brigadier stated looking down at Martin and making him uncomfortable, which delighted him after everything he had put all of them through in the last week. "So Mr. Martin," the Brigadier still refused to call him Captain, "do I make the call to the PM or do you look for the real killer?".

"I'm not trying to settle anything on my father's behalf!" Martin stated loudly, knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

"Well then I guess I'll be placing that call to the PM. It seems a shame to disturb him at the height of the weekend, but you leave me no choice." said the Brigadier as he walked over to Sarah's desk and picked up the phone.

"All right, stop. I can't rule her out as the killer but I will look for other leads. But if anything turns up pointing to her, anything," Martin shoved his finger at the air in Sarah's direction, "the next person that takes this case will prosecute her and this time she'll go to prison. And if she did it, I will connect all the dots and lock her cell door myself." Martin said as he slammed out of the Doctor's Lab.

The Brigadier and the Doctor were ecstatic now that they knew Martin would look for more suspects and clues and give them time to prove Sarah's innocence. Sarah had been seated during the whole exchange saying nothing. "Sarah, it's going to be all right." the Doctor started, knowing she was more than likely too exhausted to fight for herself. Sarah was lifting the laptop to place it in its drawer. The Doctor took it from her shaking hands anxious to get her into the Tardis, settled in and asleep. The Doctor opened the drawer and put the laptop in and shut it.

"Maybe things are finally starting to turn around." said the Brigadier smiling at Sarah.

"That 'would' be nice wouldn't it?" said Sarah as she and the Doctor were walking closer to the Brigadier.

They started walking through to the inner room in the Doctor's lab, where the Doctor kept the Tardis parked when they heard footsteps and the sound of Martin arguing with one of the cleaning crew.

"I told you that I lost my cufflink somewhere here, and I'm not going till I find it!" he said, clearly mad and upset. Martin rounded the corner to the lab to see the Brigadier and the Doctor staring hatefully at him with Sarah between them. "I'll only be here till I find my cufflink, it's a family heirloom." Martin was on his hands and knees looking around on the floor. But unlike the story he had given them, his intent was much different.

Late last night he had received a phone call at home on his cell phone. The caller had said he was an employee at UNIT who had information on a murder he was investigating. The caller refused to give his name and when he tried to trace the call on the cell phone, his service said there was no call listed. It made no sense, but on the chance the caller's information proved to be true, he had invented this little scenario.

The caller had said 'they' meaning the Doctor, Brigadier and of course Miss. Smith herself were hiding the evidence. Evidence that had not been made public, yet somehow he knew. He claimed he had overheard the trio talking about what to do with the evidence. Apparently they were going to destroy the evidence tonight after everyone had left. He had hoped to walk in and find them doing just that, destroying the evidence. As luck would have it, he had arrived too early. The caller said it could be found in Miss. Smith's purse on the floor under the main large workbench located in the center of the room.

Martin lowered himself to the floor as he crawled to the workbench, and just as the caller had said there it was. He started the setup he had invented. "Miss. Smith," he said raising his head up looking directly at Sarah, "didn't I hear someone say that you lost your purse?"

"I thought you were here to look for your family jewels, not to question Sarah." the Doctor stated.

"A cufflink! What I'm trying to say is that a purse is under here. I'm assuming it belongs to Miss. Smith." he said as he pulled it out.

"My purse!" started Sarah. "How did it get under there?" said Sarah moving forward to retrieve it.

The Brigadier and the Doctor exchanged a quick glance, both wondering the same thing, both sensing something was wrong.

Martin had opened the closure on the purse before retrieving it from under the workbench so that when he handed it to Sarah the contents fell to the floor. And just as the caller said, the evidence to prosecute Sarah would present itself. Onto the floor fell a wallet, a small notebook, a pen, a compact, a lipstick and a gauze wrapped item that seemed to be stuck together with a red substance. A red substance that everyone in the room knew was blood.

The Doctor and the Brigadier sprang forward watching this nightmare play out, neither able to stop it. The Doctor pulled Sarah back as soon as he reached her.

"What do we have here?" Martin asked, as if he didn't know. He pulled two exam gloves from his coat pocket, something most active police investigators kept handy. He quickly put them on and opened the wrapped small parcel. He did it slowly to torment and enhance the distress of all involved to the full extent. As his captive audience watched, he pulled back the last layer to reveal the contents. It was a decaying finger with a large diamond ring still attached. "Is this yours Miss. Smith?" he asked, looking into Sarah's shocked pale face.

The second Sarah saw the contents of the gauze she no longer had control over her body. The last sensation she felt was dizzy, after that she had none. Her mind had completely shut down. It had finally arrived at the point of no return. She was safe now. She could hear nothing or feel nothing. There was finally peace.

The Doctor felt Sarah sway on her feet. "Sarah!" he said as he lifted her from her feet. The Brigadier pulled a chair over and the Doctor set her down on it. "Sarah can you hear me?" asked the Doctor. Her eyes were open but it was obvious that she wasn't able to respond.

"How convenient Miss. Smith. But it won't work. Sarah Jane Smith you are under arrest for the murder of Rita Elliot as well as the further charge of robbery after the fact. Or was that the reason Miss. Smith?" he asked Sarah. He took out his cell phone and called the station. "This is Captain Martin. I need a car at UNIT as well as a female officer. You'll be bringing in a Sarah Jane Smith to process for the murder of Rita Elliot. Please start the paperwork and," he stopped and met the Doctor's eyes, "get a cell all warmed up for our guest." He closed the connection and smiled at the Brigadier and the Doctor.

But Sarah heard none of it. She simply sat in the chair with the Doctor supporting her. "It's all right Sarah. You're going to be fine." he said while rubbing up and down on her arms which had turned cold as ice.

"You can't take her out of here in this condition. She needs a doctor." stated the Brigadier walking over and standing in between Martin and Sarah. He had become very protective of Sarah since she had arrived and joined his staff.

"She will be checked at the station as soon as she is booked and processed. That is, if she hasn't given us her confession by then." Martin's phone rang and he backed up and stood next to the doorway to the lab. As he answered the phone he watched the trio carefully.

"Can he do this?" asked the Doctor, unable to believe how quickly everything had happened.

"Unfortunately yes. The only way UNIT can take over this investigation is to prove that it's under our jurisdiction. If we can prove it is…" the Brigadier started.

"So the only way to stop him is to solve this case ourselves." the Doctor said trying to take it all in and formulate a plan.

"Which is where this all started. If we can find the real killer…"

"Or prove that an alien influence is involved in this, UNIT could take over the case." said the Doctor.

"Yes, but neither of us can stop what happens next." the Brigadier said as uniformed male and female officers arrived at the door followed by Sergeant Benton.

"Brigadier, what's going on?" Benton asked, startled to see Sarah in such a condition and the Doctor and Brigadier looking so upset.

"Excuse me." said the female officer stepping in front of Benton. "Please put your arms behind your back she said to Sarah. Sarah didn't respond and the Doctor didn't move from her side.

"She can't hear you!" the Doctor practically spat at the officer.

"Fine. Please back away from the suspect Sir." said the male officer approaching the Doctor.

The Brigadier and Sergeant Benton looked at each other, knowing that this was going to be dreadful without their intervention. Both stepped forward toward the Doctor. "Doctor, we will find a way to stop this. But to do that, we have to let them do this." he said placing his hands on the Doctor's shoulders. "We'll be right behind her. I promise you Doctor. She'll be all right. I don't think she's even aware of what's happening. Come on." he said pulling the Doctor back as the officers moved forward.

The Doctor felt as if he were in a surreal dream. He was being moved back away from Sarah as the officers moved in. The officers stood her up and held her hands behind her back then placed her in handcuffs. This couldn't be happening! Thankfully he supposed, the drama was lost on Sarah. She had her eyes open and she was walking where they led her, but she wasn't cognitive of any of it. The Brigadier was saying something about small blessings, but he wasn't listening. He had to find a way to get Sarah back. They followed the officers and Sarah through the base to the waiting police car. An officer was behind the wheel and the two that were with Sarah climbed in the back with her, one on each side. The car turned on its lights and siren and pulled out fast, disappearing quickly.

"A bit of overkill don't you think Martin?" asked the Brigadier.

"Not in the least. She could come back to life in a fury at any time. Who's to say she wouldn't harm one of the officer's or even herself? By the way, it looks like you've lost track of…." Just then a blur of a yellow car flew passed the small group.

"Benton?" the Brigadier said looking around, and was surprised when the Sergeant pulled up in one of the UNIT Jeeps. "Good work." he said as he climbed in the Jeep and Benton quickly pulled out.

"The Doctor may be in an adjoining cell by the time we get there. You know Benton, I've observed the Doctor under many stressful situations. Situations involving things most people only see in their nightmares. But I've never seen him like this. He's always supported us, now we need to support him." the Brigadier said taking out his cell phone. "Gerald, I need some information. I need everything you can find out on a Captain Martin, he's with the main downtown precinct. I also want to know everything that precinct has on a murder of a Mrs. Rita Elliot. I need this information yesterday and I need to keep this between the two of us. Encrypt everything you find and send it to Sergeant Benton. He'll pass it on to me. Thanks Gerald, I appreciate this." the Brigadier said as he hung up. "Gerald is very good at what he does. If there's something to find, he'll find it. Benton drop me off in front of the station and head back to UNIT and wait by the computer." he finished, feeling better that he was able to hopefully help the Doctor and Sarah.

"Do you think he'll find anything today Sir?" Benton asked as he turned yet another corner so fast that the Brigadier had to grab onto the dash.

"He's good Benton. There will probably be a file waiting for you when you return. By the way, use the Zeta code to read the file."

"Do you think this is necessary, the scrambling I mean Sir?"

"That Martin is out for blood. He may have my files subpoenaed, but I doubt he's smart enough to have yours." the Brigadier said smiling at Benton.

"Do you want me to bring the files to you at the station?"

"Yes and locate Dr. Sullivan. Fill him in and bring him with you. I'll need all the help I can with the Doctor." said the Brigadier as the Jeep slowed to a halt in front of the police department.

"Sir, tell the Doctor…" Benton started, then looked down unable to finish.

"I will Benton." he said closing the door of the Jeep and then patted the side of the Jeep sending it on its way.

As Benton pulled out of the station's circular driveway his cell phone rang. "Benton." he said answering it.

"It's Harry. I just returned from Bristol and the guard at the gate said all hell just broke loose. Then I went inside and the place is deserted. The Brigadier was supposed to have a meeting with me, and the Doctor and Sarah are gone too. I tried to call the cell phone but no one answered. What's going on?" Harry asked as he finally finished and took a breath.

"That Captain Martin showed up and found Sarah's purse in the Doctor's Lab."

"Good, at least that's one less thing for Sarah to worry about." stated Harry. He was getting worried about Sarah.

"No, it's not good! Apparently the person that killed Mrs. Elliot removed one of her fingers. A finger with a ring on it."

"Oh, lovely. But what does that have to do with Sarah?" Harry interrupted.

"If you'd quit interrupting me, I'm getting to that." said Benton, aggravated with the whole turn of events.

"Fine, continue." said Harry sitting down on a stool in the Doctor's Lab.

"Where was I? Oh, yes. When Captain Martin found the purse under the Doctor's workbench…" Benton could hear Harry starting to say something and then stop himself. "Captain Martin was crawling around on the floor in search of a cufflink he supposedly dropped and saw the purse laying under the workbench. As Martin handed the purse to Sarah it opened and the contents fell to the floor. The finger was one of the things that fell out of the purse." Benton listened but couldn't hear anything on the other end. "Hello? Harry are you still there?"

"Yes I'm here. You said not to interrupt you, so I'm not."

"Well that's about it anyway. You should have seen the Doctor. I've never seen him like that. He went all quiet. We had to pull him away from her." said Benton frowning at the memory.

"What about Sarah? How did she take it?"

"The Brig said that when the finger was unwrapped, oh yea, it was wrapped in some gauze. Anyway, when the finger was unwrapped Sarah kind of swayed on her feet. The Doctor had her sit down and she just kind of zoned out." said Benton.

"What do you mean zoned out?" ask Harry now really concerned for Sarah's health.

"Her eyes were open, but it was like she wasn't inside. She wouldn't respond to anyone and the Brig said her skin was cold to the touch."

"She's more than likely in shock." added Harry.

"The Doctor and the Brigadier told them she needed medical care and they said they would have someone look at her, 'after' she was in jail. It was awful Harry. They stood her up, pulled her arms behind her back, handcuffed her and took her away. I felt so sorry for her, her and the Doctor." added Benton.

"She should have been given medical care first. This is outrageous. Where is the Doctor and Brigadier now?" asked Harry.

"The Doctor took off in Bessie like a bat out of hell following the police car. The Brig and I followed him in a Jeep. They're all at the main downtown precinct. I'm on my way back to UNIT now. I'm going to get some information to take to the Brigadier. He wanted me to contact you, fill you in and bring you to the station. He's worried about Sarah's health and what the Doctor might do."

"I'll meet you at your desk. I'm going to grab a few things in case they let me examine Sarah. Those idiots, they should have taken her to a hospital not a jail." said Harry, now walking towards the Sick Bay.

"I know. I'm almost to the gate. See you in about fifteen minutes." Benton said and then closed the phone. This was going to be one hell of a weekend, he thought shaking his head.

When the Brigadier entered the station it was apparent things weren't going well. The Doctor was in a shouting match with several officers and Sarah was nowhere in sight. The Brigadier walked over to the Doctor's side and attempted to calm him. "Doctor, I need to speak with you 'now'!" he said in such a commanding tone that even the police officers around the Doctor stopped and stood at attention. The Brigadier grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled him toward a row of seats.

"Alistair, I know you're trying to help. But right now the only thing I'm interested in is seeing Sarah." he said starting to get up.

"Doctor," the Brigadier started as he pulled his eccentric friend back into the chair, "I need you to listen to what I have to say. You need to calm down, not just for your sake but for Miss. Smith's sake as well."

"What I 'need' to do is get Sarah medical help." said the Doctor as he ran a hand through the mass of unruly brown curls on his head.

"I'm working on that. Sergeant Benton is at UNIT even as we speak. And as soon as he gets there, he'll bring Dr. Sullivan here. I'm working on finding out everything we can about that snake Martin, and the case the police have against Sarah." the Brigadier said trying to calm his friend.

"What I don't understand is how Martin got authority from the Crown Court without the evidence he collected tonight." said the Brigadier looking puzzled.

The Doctor looked up to see both Harry and Sergeant Benton coming through the door. The Brigadier looked to see what had captured the Doctor's attention and turned to find Benton standing behind him with a smile on his face.

"Well don't just stand there, report!" said the Brigadier making more than a few heads turn in their direction. "On second thought, let's step outside." the Brigadier stated as the group of four men walked outside and into the lot. "Now, go ahead Sergeant."

"The report you sent for states that our Captain Martin is a bit of a loose cannon. He is one write up away from a firing. The last big case he investigated was dropped due to insufficient evidence. It was just the latest in a long line of bad calls on his part. But the best news is, Martin didn't get the Crown Court's approval for this arrest." said Benton smiling.

"So he falsely arrested Sarah?" asked the Doctor with a note of hope in his voice.

"But why would he go through the trouble of bringing her in then?" asked the Brigadier bewildered.

"Because in the past when he did it, the people he brought in were actually guilty and assumed…" started Benton.

"Assumed that he had found enough evidence to convict them." continued the Brigadier.

"And confessed. And since they confessed their solicitors never bothered to see whether or not they were improperly seized." finished Benton.

"Good work Benton. Now we need to find a solicitor." stated the Brigadier.

"Already taken care of. Here he comes now. I hope you don't mind, we went to school together." said Harry as a rather distinguished looking man of Harry's age approached. He was wearing a navy blue suit and by the look of it, had very expensive tastes. "Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart and Doctor this is Michael Bracken." he said as each shook hands with Michael. "I've already filled him in on everything we know. I know I should have asked for permission to show him that file Brigadier, but I didn't want to waste any time." explained Harry to a thoughtful Brigadier.

"I'll let it go this time. 'If' your friend can free Sarah."

I've copied the notes over so that it looks as if I have been digging and found the information myself on the way here. That way neither you or your mystery investigator will look involved."

"Can we please get started? Now!" said the Doctor as he walked away from the group and walked back into the police station.

As the group started to follow him someone called out to Michael. "Michael!" said a heavy set bald man as he walked across the lot toward the group. "This better be good. My wife was looking forward to a dinner out this evening. I promised her this would be quick so she insisted on coming. Don't keep her waiting Michael. You know what she's like." said the gentleman as he placed his hand on Michael's shoulder.

"I don't want to keep that lovely woman waiting even one second. But the amount of time she waits is up to you. I just want three minutes of your time to look over this file and two minutes to listen to what I have to say. Any time you spend after that, you can blame on me. I'll even pay for you and your lovely wife's dinner." Michael said as he walked past the Brigadier, the Doctor, Sergeant Benton and Harry. As he passed he looked at the group and winked.

The men walked to the corner of the room and sat down. Each knowing that Sarah's fate was now in the hands of virtual strangers. Harry did his best to reassure the others of Michael's power of persuasion. He could tell quite a few stories about Michael that in better times would have them rolling in the floor in stitches. He decided it would be better to save the stories for another time. The pair had talked for five minutes before leaving the room and going further into the police station. Five minutes more had passed and the Doctor was looking like he could jump out of his own skin.

Suddenly there was a scuffle down the hallway. Two officers, one on each side of Martin were dragging him kicking and screaming from the building. They could just make out what he was saying. "This isn't over, it's far from over. I'll make you wi…." And just as suddenly as he appeared, he had disappeared.

The men walked over to the hallway to see if they could catch sight of Michael. What they saw was so much better. Michael was walking down the hall to meet them. It was an image the Doctor would never get out of mind. Sarah was walking beside him, but she was still on autopilot. Her eyes remained fixed, her hair spilling forward, covering part of her face and the color of her skin had gone paler, if that were even possible.

The Doctor ran forward with Harry close behind. When he reached Sarah, he scooped her up in his arms. Harry was shining a small pen light that he carried with him into her eyes. "Here pupils are non responsive." He reached into the medical bag he was carrying and pulled out a thermometer. "Her temperature is 97.1°. We've got to get her back to UNIT." said Harry.

"Doctor, let me take the two of you in my car, it's warmer." Michael said, shocked at Sarah's condition, the result of that idiot Martin.

"Let's hurry." said the Doctor holding Sarah tight against himself. She had started to shiver. They were at the car in a matter of seconds. The Doctor handed Sarah over to Harry to hold while he climbed in the car in preparation to take her from him. As soon as she was in, Harry jumped into the front seat to allow Sarah as much room as possible for comfort.

The ride was fast and quiet. Michael was focused on driving as fast as he could while staying on the road. Harry was reaching in the back taking Sarah's pulse in her ankle every few minutes. The Doctor was holding Sarah as tight as he could, wrapping her in his coat and keeping his lips at her temple so that she could somehow feel that he was there taking care of her.

Once they arrived at UNIT, the Doctor thanked Michael profusely and excused himself. He and Harry ran through the base with Sarah in the Doctor's arms, anxious to get her the proper medical care she should have already been given. Once they reached the Tardis, the Doctor had Harry take his key to open the door. They quickly entered and the Doctor and Harry walked as quickly as they could to Sarah's room.

Harry pulled back the covers on her bed. The Doctor laid her down and removed her shoes and covered her up. "Let's put another blanket on her." said Harry knowing this could be a long night.

"Of course, there's a quilt in the chest at the foot of the bed." he said holding Sarah's left hand, never taking his eyes off her. After removing the quilt, Harry looked up to find the Doctor checking Sarah's heart with a stethoscope.

The Doctor stood and looked unhappy. He then checked her pulse. "How is she?" asked Harry.

"Her respiration is slow as is her pulse." he said as he removed a thermometer from the bedside drawer. He read the display and frowned. He looked at Harry and said, "It's 97°, it's going down." He looked over at Sarah whose eyes were still open and unseeing. He had to do something, but what? He had to make her feel safe enough to want to come back to him.

Harry's cell phone rang. Harry answered it right away. "Brigadier, no, no real change."

"That's it! No change, that's what Sarah needs. No change. I think I know how to get through to her." said the Doctor, now hopeful for the first time this evening. "Harry, I can't begin to tell you how much I, we appreciate your help. But I need to try something. Could you maybe fill in the others, in person." he said trying gently to get Harry to leave the Tardis.

"Sure, I'll be here all night. Call me if you need anything, anything at all." Harry said, then realizing he was still on the phone said, "Sir, I'm sorry. I'm on my way out." he said as he closed the phone and slipped out of the room and left the Tardis.

The Doctor felt guilty for getting rid of Harry, especially since he had been so helpful in obtaining Sarah's release. But he needed to be alone with Sarah for this to work.

The Doctor removed his shoes and slipped under the covers with Sarah. He reached over and turned down the lights. "It's all right Sarah, I'm here. You're going to be all right. I'm not going to leave you Sarah. I'm going to stay right here and love you till my hearts stop beating. You're in the Tardis. Nothing can hurt you, you're safe." The Doctor kept repeating himself over and over. After about thirty minutes, he felt her eyelashes tickling his collarbone as she drifted off to sleep, soon her eyelashes fluttered as she dreamed. The Doctor smiled to himself. This was a good step, a step in the right direction. He could feel her temperature rising and her heart beating a little faster. The stress finally caught up with the Doctor and he succumbed to sleep as well.

After eight hours of uninterrupted sleep the Doctor awoke to the sound of the Cloister Bell. He quickly looked at Sarah, seeing that she was completely unconscious. He rose from the bed as quickly, yet as quietly as possible so he wouldn't disturb her. He closed the bedroom door behind him and ran as fast as he could to the console room. As soon as he reached the main console, he stopped the Cloister Bells' ringing . The quiet was now as disturbingly loud as the previous intensity of the bells, he thought as he checked the displays.

Not completely trusting what he read, he threw the switch to open the door and stuck his head outside to see for himself that they hadn't moved. Satisfied with that, he returned to the display to see if he could locate the other option that now presented itself, another Tardis. Once again, the Tardis had detected another Tardis however the contact was so brief that a point of origin wasn't possible. He quickly sent a brief message to Gallifrey to update them of the new information, knowing they wouldn't be any help but covering all the bases anyway. Somehow this was all connected to Sarah. But how?

He quickly walked back to her bedroom and opened the door. The bed was empty. He walked towards the bathroom, the sounds he heard spoke volumes. Sarah was sick. When he reached her she was attempting to get up, but didn't quite make it. She fell back to the ground.

"Sarah, it's all right. I'm here." he said as he reached her. He picked her up and sat her on a stool near the vanity. He retrieved a cold washcloth for her face. When he turned to wipe her face, he was shocked by what he saw. Sarah's face was bright red. Bright red in the shape of a hand print. You could actually see all five fingers and the palm.

The Doctor backed up till his body connected with the vanity preventing him from retreating further. He did this to her. Martin had hit Sarah when she wasn't even able to say her own name, much less give him the information he wanted. Even now, he could see it was going to be a nasty bruise. His mind was spinning. First he would take care of Sarah and get her settled in bed. Second, he would get Harry to stay with her and watch over her. And third, he would find Martin and kill him. To hell with the Time Lords and all their lofty ideals. This monster had hurt Sarah, 'his' Sarah. For that, he would pay.

"What's wrong? What is it? You're scaring me." Sarah said as she attempted to rise to her feet, failing and falling back to the stool with the mirror just out of reach.

"It's all right. Nothing's wrong. You know me, I'm just a worrier. Your face is a little red, that's all. Let's get you back to bed." the Doctor said as he leaned forward and picked Sarah up. It was taking every bit of control he had to stay calm. Sarah didn't need to see him flip out. "How do you feel?" he asked trying to focus his attention on her reply.

"My face is a little sore, I must have somehow bumped it. I'm tired, that's all." she said, as the Doctor placed her back in her bed. "I need to know." Sarah said looking into his eyes.

"Need to know what?" he asked as he smoothed the blankets and tucked her in. He was trying to focus on anything, anything other than what that monster did to Sarah.

"I've lost time again. I remember being with you and the Brigadier in the lab, then something happened. When I try to focus on it, it's as if the memory is gone. I know that something happened, but what?" she asked as the Doctor walked to the bathroom. Judging from the sounds coming from the bathroom, he was cleaning up. "Doctor? Doctor, what's going on? Tell me! Doctor!" she shouted trying to get his attention.

The Doctor appeared at the bathroom door with his head hanging down. "Sarah, maybe it's best if you don't…" he started.

"Doctor, please tell me. I need to know. You know I'll find out. Would you rather it come from you or…?" Sarah said, now really worried. What could have happened to make the Doctor react this way? It must be bad, really bad.

"Sarah please…" he started, looking up into her eyes. Her right eye now looking darker than it had just a few minutes ago. He would kill Martin.

"If you won't tell me, I'll ask the Brig." Sarah said as she swung her feet over the side of the bed.

"No!" the Doctor shouted as he moved with determination toward Sarah.

The effect was the same as a punch in the stomach for Sarah. She stopped in mid air, afraid of the Doctor for the first time.

The Doctor saw the look on her face. The look of fear. Fear that he had placed there. He had frightened her. "Sarah, I'm so sorry." he said as he fell to his knees at the side of Sarah's bed. "I never ever wanted to frighten you. I swore that I never would. Please forgive me. I'll tell you everything you want to know. Please understand that this is killing me. Say you forgive me, not because I'm asking you to, but because you really do forgive me." the Doctor finished with tears in his eyes.

It broke Sarah's heart to see him like that. "I forgive you, I mean it." she said as she took his head in her hands and leaned forward and kissed the top of his head. She lifted his head till his face was opposite hers. "What happened?"

The Doctor told Sarah the whole story, being careful to pause and allow Sarah time to absorb parts of it before moving on. At the end, the Doctor debated on telling Sarah of her abuse at the hands of Martin. He decided that there was no way out of it, considering the first time she looked in a mirror it would be evident to her. After telling her, he retrieved a hand mirror from her vanity and allowed her to see herself.

"Oh, no!" Sarah said as the tears fell across her red and starting to bruise cheek. After putting the mirror down, the Doctor took his handkerchief and carefully dabbed the tears from her face, for the first time noticing a small cut at the corner of her lip. "Promise me," Sarah begged, "promise me you won't do anything to him.".

The Doctor rose and returned the mirror to the vanity. "Stay put." he said pointing his finger at Sarah. "I'll be right back. I'm going to run to the Infirmary and get some ointment for your face. It will cut down the pain significantly." he said as he left the room.

Sarah knew he was beyond mad, he was furious. How could she stop him from doing something he would later regret? Or maybe he wouldn't. For the first time, Sarah realized that she was living with a virtual stranger. He loved her, she knew that. Beyond that, all she knew was what he told her.

Something flashed before her eyes. A snippet of a memory. Was it a memory? She saw someone in her mind's eye. No face, just someone in black, all black. He said, "The Doctor is manipulating you.". He said more but it was gone. Why would he tell her that? She could hear it repeating itself in her mind. An undertone, something lying under her thoughts. Something in the background. Part of her mind was telling her the Doctor loved her and only wanted what was best for her. But this new information was fighting for a foothold too. Should she tell the Doctor? Something in her mind screamed no! When she tried to focus on telling the Doctor, the pain was unbearable. When she told herself to keep this new information hidden, the pain went completely away.

As the Doctor entered Sarah's room he noticed the look of confusion on her face. "Sarah, are you all right?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. Is that the ointment?" she asked anxious to get his attention elsewhere.

"Lay back and I'll apply it." he said. Something was wrong. In the short period of time since he had left her, something changed. Sarah was subdued. "Are you all right?" he asked again.

"Yes, do you have plans today?" Sarah asked.

Plans, oh yes he had plans. He would start by killing Martin then…this didn't make any sense. One minute she was desperate to stop him from killing Martin and the next she didn't care. Maybe he should take her to the Infirmary and scan her. Maybe she hit her head and she has a concussion. "A few. What are you going to do today?" the Doctor asked, playing along to see where this would go.

"I thought I would read a book, maybe take a walk later." she said, hoping for some time alone.

"Do you think that's wise? Going out I mean. You're still in shock." he said hoping she wouldn't fight him on this.

"I'm fine. But I think I'll take a nap now." Sarah said and rolled over without another word.

The Doctor stood beside the bed in shock. Something was wrong, very wrong. It seemed as if she was trying to get rid of him. He went to the console room and refined the circuit to transmit movement inside the Tardis to a portable monitor he had in his laboratory outside the Tardis. Sarah was up to something and he wasn't sure it had anything to do with her injuries.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Miss. Acrims pulled her red leather coat tightly around her. Mr. Tase wouldn't be happy. She planted the finger as he asked. Everything was on schedule. That little bitch Sarah Jane Smith would be in jail right this minute if the Doctor and the Brigadier hadn't intervened. Mr. Tase was right, all they had to do was get that common tramp, Sarah Jane Smith out of the way and the Doctor would come to his senses and choose her.

Looking back, she was so lucky to have met him. She had met him right here, on this cliff top. It was an adjoining piece of property that butted up against the property that UNIT was located on. She had seen quite a few people up here, mostly couples. She came here to dream of what it must be like to be here with that special someone, 'her' Doctor. She came here on the day that little tramp Sarah had wrapped the Doctor around her fingers once again, going out onto the ice. She had come here after being rejected by the Doctor to cry, and had met him.

He had offered her a handkerchief and introduced himself as Mr. Tase. He had asked her what it was that made her cry and she had told him everything. How that little common tramp, nothing but a street urchin, Sarah Jane Smith had stolen the Doctor away from her. He had been very kind, listening to everything she had to say and at the end offered his help. He told her he had been in a similar situation and regretted not pursuing it. He said it would be his honor to help her get the Doctor back. He said he knew how to get rid of Sarah Jane Smith, but she would have to follow his instructions to the letter. She was so very grateful for his help, and it had been working. Mr. Tase's plan was executed perfectly.

They had been lucky enough to have Mrs. Elliot drop dead and one of her last visitors was none other than Sarah Jane Smith. A well planted business card in Mrs. Elliot's hand and a planted finger in the little tramp's purse and it was bye bye Sarah Jane Smith. But things hadn't went as planned, and she was 'still' with the Doctor. She hoped that Mr. Tase had another idea. Where was he anyway? The wind was starting to pick up and she was cold. She heard a sound, that quickly died down. Or was it just the wind?

"Miss. Acrims, I'm so sorry I'm late. Have you been waiting long?" he said waiting to see if she would tell him that their little ploy failed.

"No, not really. Listen, I have to tell you something that's going to disappoint you. Please know that I did everything you asked, exactly as you asked. But it still failed. I'm really sorry. Please tell me you're not ready to give up. Tell me what I can do now. I love him so much and I know if she were out of the way he would come back to me." she pleaded. Mr. Tase always looked so well dressed and well groomed, so in charge, Nancy thought.

"Of course I'm not ready to give up. The two of you belong together and I'll do everything in my power to make sure that the two of you get just what you deserve. Just remember that the two of you belong together and you have a friend and a confidant in me. I'll make sure that the two of you spend your remaining time together. Now, did I hear you say something before about a dance coming up?" he asked with a smile. He could afford to be generous with his emotions considering what he had planned.

"Yes I did. You're such a good friend. You really pay attention to everything I say don't you?" she said taking his hand and caressing it against her cheek.

"I'm only giving you the amount of attention you deserve. The attention that the Doctor will give you in spades once we get rid of that little troll he's taking care of. Now, I want you to go and find yourself the most beautiful dress possible. On the night of the dance I guarantee you will be spending time with the Doctor. And his little pet won't be attending any more dances with him. He will be thinking of you, and appreciating all you have given up for him. Now I have things to prepare and you have a dress to buy. I'll see you the night of the dance." he said as he turned to leave.

"But Mr. Tase, the dance is only for UNIT employees. Security will be very tight. How will you get in?" she asked anxiously.

Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. It won't be a problem, you'll see. Goodnight Miss. Acrims." he said as he walked into the property line that was dense with trees.

Nancy Acrims watched him walk away. She turned to look over the edge of the cliff and caught a flash of light from the corner of her eye. She must be seeing things, probably because of all the tears she'd shed over that bitch, Sarah Jane Smith. Mr. Tase wouldn't let her down. She smiled at the thought of dancing with the Doctor at the UNIT event. All the other nurses would be madly jealous. Well let them! All she cared about was the Doctor. He would be hers once again, this time she was sure. She dried her tears with Mr. Tase's handkerchief. Oh no, she had forgotten to give it back to him! She would make sure to bring it to the dance and return it then. She left the cliff top dreaming of the dress she would buy tomorrow in preparation for the dance.

The Doctor was finishing the connection to the small monitor. He heard footsteps and turned to see the Brigadier and Harry coming through the door. "Good morning gentlemen." the Doctor said.

"Doctor, how is Miss. Smith?" the Brigadier asked.

"You know, I'm not sure." he said looking back toward the Tardis. "Would you take a walk with me?" he asked hoping to find solace from his friends and if not that, then an opinion.

"Sure Doctor." said Harry speaking for the pair. "What's going on?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Let's get away from UNIT, I don't feel comfortable talking about it here." he said as he passed the two men and left the room. Both men looked at each other and without a word caught up with the Doctor and left the UNIT grounds.

Once inside the outcrop of trees that lined the western border of UNIT, the Doctor stopped and turned to the two men. "I discovered something last night. Martin hit Sarah right across the face." the Doctor said with a downturned head.

"Did she tell you this?" Harry asked in shock.

"No, apparently she has no memory of it."

The Brigadier looked as if he could kill. "How bad does she look?" he asked. He knew that if Sarah were hit, it would be blatantly evident this morning.

"You can see each of his fingers on her face. She has a black eye and a cut on her lip. I can't believe I didn't see that last night." the Doctor said chastising himself.

"He's a professional. He knew how to hit her in a way that it wouldn't be evident right away. The monster probably hits his girlfriend. The question is, what do we do about it?" said the Brigadier as he placed his clenched left fist into his right hand unconsciously.

"I say we find him and kick his ass. It's only right." Harry said as he started to walk away from the group.

The Doctor grabbed his arm and spun him around. "Harry I'm with you, only I want to take it a step further and kill him."

"It can be done." the Brigadier offered.

"Don't worry, he will be taken care of. If it's the last thing I do, I will take care of him. But right now I need to find out what happened to Sarah."

"There's more?" the Brigadier asked.

"Something happened this morning. After I saw her I was livid, but I realized I needed to take care of Sarah first. She was begging me not to hurt him. I went to the Tardis' Infirmary to get some ointment for her face. When I returned, it was as if she were a different person. She let me apply the ointment and then basically dismissed me. The light was gone from her eyes. They were cold and detached. You know Sarah, cold and unfeeling are not words to describe her." he said as he paced back and forth in front of the Brigadier and Harry.

"Miss. Smith is one of the most opinionated and passionate people I know. Do you think it has something to do with the injury?" asked the Brigadier now understanding why he didn't want to have this discussion at UNIT.

"I considered that, but I believe something or someone has tinkered with her psyche. Think about it. It would be the perfect time. She had none of us around to protect her. She was stressed to the point that she shut down. If someone knew what they were doing, it would simply be a matter of manipulating the right reaction. And setting up that reaction to correspond with a response that would set everything in motion." said the Doctor. The more he talked, the more he was sure that Sarah was being manipulated. Now he needed to find out how and why.

"Are you saying Martin…?" asked Harry.

"No, that idiot is barely capable of walking upright. He doesn't have the knowledge he would need to manipulate someone's mind. Someone would need an extensive knowledge of the inner workings of the human brain and an understanding of the human psyche." There was an incessant buzzing coming from the Doctor's coat pocket. "Let's see what she's up to." the Doctor said as he pulled the small monitor from his pocket. Harry and the Brigadier were on each side of the Doctor as he watched the screen.

Sarah was dressed and in the console room. She was starting to press buttons on the console. She knew this was wrong, she was sabotaging the Doctor's Tardis. Deep in the recesses of Sarah's mind, she was screaming. Screaming for the force that was holding her back to let her go. Every time she fought her way back to her own consciousness, the pain in her head would push her away. It was so bad that she couldn't stay at the forefront of her own mind. She tried again and again, failing each time. Where was the Doctor? Why didn't he stop her?

Once the Doctor saw the switches being flipped he and the others raced back to UNIT in record time. When the Doctor reached the lab, the Tardis was starting to leave. Whatever had a hold on Sarah also wanted his Tardis. He knew it was dangerous, but he had no choice. He pushed his Tardis key in the lock, hoping the Tardis would override the dematerialization circuit on recognition of the Doctor's key. Luckily, it worked. The three men entered to find Sarah lying on the floor in a fetal position holding her head and screaming at the top of her lungs.

The Doctor entered the cancellation code and locked down the console so that it would respond to only him.

Sarah was still screaming in agony. "You can't have it, you can't have him! I won't let you!" She let out a blood curdling scream and then there was silence.

The Doctor picked her up and ran with her to the Infirmary. Once there he placed her on the scanner. He checked her vitals and then began the scan. Other than a few new bruises, it showed nothing. Sarah was stirring.

"Sarah, Sarah can you hear me?" he asked as she struggled to open her eyes.

"Who is it Doctor? I can't see his face. Who is it Doctor?" Sarah asked struggling to understand.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I don't know. What do you see? Describe everything to me Sarah." he said while holding her hand, willing her the strength to get through this.

"It's dark, so dark. He's in front of me. I can hear his voice. But I can't see him." Sarah said in such a desperate way it broke the Doctor's hearts.

"What is he saying Sarah?"

"He's telling me the order of the switches I need to pull. I told him no, I won't do it. He said the pain in my head will guarantee that I do as he asks. He said that once I look in the mirror that I won't have a choice. I told him no, I won't do it. Ohhhh, someone hit me. It scared me, I can't hear him anymore." Sarah started to cry.

The Doctor helped Sarah up and sat down beside her, holding her in his lap. He held her tightly, rubbing her back trying to calm her. "We now know what happened gentlemen." he said as he made calming sounds to Sarah to try and sooth her.

"We do?" asked Harry.

"I'm afraid I'm also at a loss Doctor." said the Brigadier.

"When Sarah was taken to the police station last night, her only interrogator wasn't Martin. Someone else was there. That someone programmed Sarah to attempt to take over and possibly destroy the Tardis. It would have worked too, if Martin hadn't wanted so badly to hit Sarah that is." He looked up to find both men confused. "Don't you see? If Martin hadn't hit Sarah, the programmer would have been able to control the session. But after Martin hit Sarah, Sarah's psyche shut down even further than it initially did. That must have been about the time the solicitor showed up and interrupted their proceedings."

"But who and why?" asked the Brigadier. It continually shocked him, that a man in this day and age would hit a woman. But Sarah's poor face was living proof that it still happened. "So will she try again?"

"She won't try again, not with the programming interrupted. As for who, that I don't know. But I will find out." he said looking down at Sarah. "I have too much at stake to let it pass." he said as he kissed the top of Sarah's dozing head. "Do you think we could discuss this later? I want to get Sarah settled. Isn't it Saturday? I know why you're here Harry. You don't have anything else to do." he said as Harry rolled his eyes. "But why are you here Alistair?" he asked looking at the Brigadier.

"My three girls are in the states right now, they said they can't leave their jobs at both Thanksgiving and Christmas. And yes I know that Thanksgiving is an American holiday, but our girls have convinced their mother that it's a wonderful holiday that everyone should celebrate. And Doris agreed that a holiday dedicated to giving thanks for all our blessings should become a part of our traditions as well. So after some discussion with their mother, they decided to come home for Christmas." the Brigadier said looking forward to Christmas with his entire family.

Then remembering why he had brought this up, "I almost forgot. Doris and I were talking last night about everything you and Miss. Smith had been through recently. We both want to help. Doris and I thought that maybe the two of you would like to come to our first annual Thanksgiving dinner this Thursday. Dr. Sullivan has agreed to come as well as Sergeant Benton. Doris is a wonderful cook and I think you'll have a great time. Doris is anxious to meet Miss. Smith. So what do you say Doctor?" he said with hopes of having his closest friends around him on a day dedicated to giving thanks. Considering everything, they had much to be thankful for.

"I'd love to come and I'm sure the same goes for Sarah. But are you sure Alistair? Won't you be overflowing with family?" he said remembering the last meal he shared with the Brigadier and his wife.

Sarah stirred in the Doctor's arms. "Shhh, go back to sleep." he told her in what he hoped was a comforting way. "Can you let yourselves out? I really need to get her to bed. And Alistair, I need to check with Sarah first, but I'm sure we'll both be there, thank you for inviting us." the Doctor whispered.

"Doctor let us know is there's anything we can do." Harry whispered back. He couldn't get over the handprint on Sarah's face, the same handprint that had blackened one of her eyes. Whatever the Doctor had planned for Martin, he wanted to be part of it.

The Doctor smiled and turned to return Sarah to her room. The Brigadier and Harry followed until they reached the console room, where they turned to leave.

Once outside the Tardis, the Brigadier turned to Harry saying, "Men like that can't stand up to a real man, that's why they hit women. It make them feel like they have some sort of power. Did you see her face? I can't believe that bastard did that to her. I'd like to have just two minutes with him.".

"I hope we get the opportunity. Sarah has been through so much lately. They both have. I just wish there was something we could do for them." Harry replied.

"We can. We'll be there for them. I've been meaning to tell you Sullivan. After the way you found Mr. Bracken for Miss. Smith last night…well, I'd like to thank you. You are fast becoming an indispensable member of UNIT and someone I'm proud to say I know. Thank you." The Brigadier finished with an outstretched hand.

"I don't know what to say Brigadier, except you're most welcome." Harry replied, blushing as he returned the Brigadier's handshake. He finally felt like a member of the UNIT 'family' as he and the Brigadier left the Doctor's lab.

Once the Doctor had reached Sarah's room, Sarah was fighting to wake up. She needed to tell him how sorry she was. But he wasn't hearing any of it.

"Sarah, he said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, "none of this was your fault. Do you hear me, none of it." he said as he placed his hand under her chin forcing her to look into his eyes. "You did everything you could to resist. If you hadn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation now. You did it. You bought me enough time to get back to the Tardis and stop you. You did that, not me, you! I'm very proud of you and you should be proud of yourself." The Doctor reached forward and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

"Who was it Doctor? Do you know?" Sarah asked with a shaky voice.

"No, I'm afraid I don't. But we'll find out, we will." he said, trying to reassure her. "Listen," he said as he pulled Sarah back to look into her eyes, "I just accepted an invitation on our part. Our part. I like the sound of that, don't you?" he asked eliciting a small smile from Sarah.

"I love the sound of that." Sarah replied in a weak voice. "So what's the invitation?"

The Doctor realized she had been through it, but he could still see the sparkle of 'his' Sarah coming through. "The Brigadier and his wife have invited us to celebrate their family's version of Thanksgiving dinner. Harry and Benton will be there too. Have you had your eyes on the Brigadier's car? This could be your chance, a no holds barred poker game." he said smiling at Sarah with a smile that he reserved only for her.

"You really have no idea what goes on during Thanksgiving do you?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well…no. So no poker, strip or otherwise? You know, I've found that a good game of strip poker is a real ice breaker." he said joking with Sarah. This was perfect, the Doctor thought. Just to sit with Sarah and talk. He wouldn't give this up, not without the fight of his life.

"Oh, you have. And how many times have you played strip poker?" she asked, jealous of anyone who was lucky enough to play with him.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders and threw his hands up in the air, being mysterious. "So what happens on Thanksgiving?" the Doctor asked, trying to get the conversation back to a subject in question.

"Well, I have never personally been to one myself. But from conversations by others, this is the scenario. The day is all about being with family and friends. You know, to be thankful for all we have. This year I personally have so much to be grateful for." Sarah said leaning forward and kissing the Doctor gently on the lips. He gave her a huge smile as she continued, "There will be a huge meal that will center around a big turkey."

"This turkey, it runs around while we eat?" the Doctor asked confused.

"No, no, no. The turkey will be prepared, you know…cooked," she continued, and seeing he still wasn't getting it added, "baked, stuffed and served on a platter.".

"Ohhhh, we eat it? That makes more sense then, doesn't it?" he said innocently. "What else will there be to eat?" he said hoping to understand more about this mysterious holiday.

"Well, some people make bread stuffing in the turkey, an assortment of vegetables, breads and desserts. After dinner, that's something we'll have to wait and see. Different families have different traditions." Sarah finished, noticing her body giving in to her exhaustion. Was the room getting darker? She felt her body relaxing and the Doctor kissing her forehead, then she was asleep.

The Doctor looked down at Sarah's sleeping form. He also had much to be grateful for. He removed Sarah's shoes and covered her with a blanket. He kissed her forehead again and quietly left the room.

The closer he came to the console room, the more certain he was that somehow a Time Lord was involved with all of this. But why? It was no secret that he wasn't well liked on his home planet. Many fought him his entire life, trying to mold him into a carbon copy of all the other Time Lords. But to do this…how could someone hate him so much? And Sarah…to go to such great depths to hurt her so badly. He had to find the answers he was looking for. Should he contact Gallifrey again? Could he even trust them? So many questions. He 'had' to find the answers, before something happened that he couldn't stop.

In the heart of London, Martin was just waking up and finding himself on the floor of his apartment. "What in the hell?" Oh, no. Was that his voice? Okay, he would never speak out loud again. His head felt as if it had been hit by a sledgehammer. It was all coming back to him. They threw him out, just like the trash. And it was all because of that bitch, Sarah Jane Smith. That whole bunch at UNIT were closing ranks around her. Going back on his own promise, he said aloud, "Sarah Jane Smith will rot in jail if it's the last thing I do!"

"My dear Mr. Martin, I thought we had an arrangement." a man dressed in black said, stepping from the shadows.

"Mr. Tase, I didn't know you were here. I'm sorry about last night. She just sat there so defiant. She's only a woman, they're only good for one thing after all! You know what I mean, you're a man like me after all." he said trying to kiss up to Mr. Tase. He didn't look happy and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of his vengeance.

"Mr. Martin it is safe to say we are nothing alike. I can control myself as well as my emotions, and apparently that is something you cannot do. When I came forward to help you, all I asked was that you secure Miss. Smith's attention for just a few moments. I gave you everything you needed to prosecute her. And what did you do for me? You couldn't do the one small thing I asked of you. You couldn't control your own actions."

"Mr. Tase I can still help you. Just…" Martin stammered.

"Mr. Martin you were indeed correct about one thing." Mr. Tase said with a smile as he approached the now smiling Martin.

"What's that Mr. Tase?" he said. Maybe he could come out of this ahead after all.

"Sarah Jane Smith 'will' rot in jail. And…it 'will' be the last thing you ever do." Mr. Tase finished with a smile and silently moved forward so quickly that Martin never saw the knife go in.

The knife was inserted just below Martin's heart and withdrew in less than a second. Martin looked down seeing his blood pouring down the front of his wrinkled shirt. He placed his hands over the hole and looked up into Mr. Tase's eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He fell to the floor as he watched Mr. Tase walk away. He took the last bit of strength he had, pulling his right arm forward and wrote with his own blood, M R T A S E. He took one last breath and died.

Outside the apartment Mr. Tase looked around. Humans, how predictable, always killing one another. He removed a plastic bag and inserted the knife. Mr. Tase removed a small vial from his pocket. He had the foresight to retrieve several drops of blood from poor Miss. Smith's injured lip. He carefully opened the vial depositing several drops on the floor in front of Martin's door. There, that should do it. Even the most ignorant human should spot that. He turned with the knife in hand and rounded the corner in the hallway. There was a flash and Mr. Tase was gone.

The Doctor decided to send a message to Gallifrey, an abbreviated message. He reported another unidentified Tardis had appeared and disappeared a number of times. He didn't really expect a reply or help, he just wanted to dot all his i's. This was not the time for Gallifrey to pull him out. He had made too many friends and too many promises. Regardless of Gallifrey's wishes he wouldn't leave them in the lurch. Still…it never hurt to let them think they had control of him.

In the last several hours he had checked on Sarah four times. He realized he was being excessive, but with recent events as they were, he didn't think anyone would fault him. He had always thought of the Tardis as a place of safety and comfort. Feelings he wished to pass on to Sarah. This was not the stable existence she needed.

The Doctor had decided against hypnotizing Sarah for more information. It was obvious the hypnotist was disturbed and unable to finish what he had started. It was also obvious he had gone to great lengths to separate Sarah from anyone who could protect her. Maybe it was time to pay the one person who held at least some of the answers, Martin a visit. He was a coward, the Doctor knew that. Only a coward would hit a defenseless woman. With the right motivation, the Doctor 'knew' he could communicate to him the connection between staying alive and telling the Doctor what he knew. He would wait till Monday. If he went over in the next few days, he knew 'talking' would be the least of the ex policeman's problems. He decided it was time to check on Sarah again as he left the console room.

The dark figure stood at the edge of the woods on UNIT's outer boundaries. He wondered if the Doctor had figured it out yet. Probably not. He always had a soft spot for this tired little planet and its inhabitants. And now, he thought he had found love. Love! How can you be in love with a creature that is so beneath you? It was fitting really. The Doctor has been a thorn in my side for far too long. It's time to repay the favor. He decided to reactivate the cloaking shield, allowing his Tardis to come and go as he pleased without the Doctor's knowledge. Just one more thing for the Doctor to take into consideration. By the time he figures it out, it will be too late. Poor Mr. Martin, he was clueless. Still, they all have a part to play in this opera. It's time for Mr. Martin to return to the stage for one last curtain call. Mr. Tase moved his Tardis to an alley in the back of Martin's apartment building.

He walked to the end of the alley looking around, seeing exactly what he needed. "Perfect!" he said as he walked over to the pay phone. "This must be my lucky day." he said retrieving some coins from the shelf in the booth. He dialed the number. Disguising his voice as that of an elderly man, he said into the receiver, "I need to report a murder. No I don't want to give you my name. I don't want to get involved. I think she saw me and I don't want to end up dead too! I was in the hallway at 612 Darcy Road on the second floor. I heard a ruckus and then I heard a man scream. I hid around the corner. A woman with brown hair came out of Apartment 212. She had a knife in her hand. It was covered in blood. It was horrible. I think she killed someone. What? About an hour ago. I wanted to be sure she didn't follow me. No, I don't want to leave my name!" he smiled as he slammed down the phone.

"Time for yet another chapter in your murder mystery Doctor!" he said laughing aloud as he walked back down the alley. A moment later a passerby could have sworn she saw a flash of light.

Inside the Tardis the Doctor had succeeded in cheering Sarah up a bit. "So what do you want to do tonight?" asked the Doctor as they walked hand in hand through the Tardis' hallways.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" she asked looking up at the Doctor with a smile on her face.

"I," he said stopping and pinning Sarah between himself and the wall, "just want to be with you." the Doctor said kissing Sarah gently on the lips, moving across her face, ever mindful of her injury and down her neck raining small kisses across her.

"I don't want to share you with anyone, so let's stick close to home." Sarah said eliciting a look of surprise and a big smile from the Doctor. "What, what is it?" Sarah asked after seeing his expression.

"Home. You said home. I can't tell you how happy that makes me. How overjoyed that makes me!" he said, picking up Sarah and swinging her around. "How about taking a walk outside and then coming back and have steak and baked potatoes?" he asked placing her back on the ground.

"Sounds wonderful. Anyplace special you want to walk?" Sarah asked holding the Doctor's hand as they headed back toward their bedrooms.

"Oh, everyplace is special if you're there. Last I looked it was 25° out, so dress warm. I'll be back in five minutes. Oh, do you need anything? The Tardis' Wardrobe Room has everything." he asked, pulling her back against him, taking the opportunity to kiss her again.

"I think I have everything I need, everything." she said reaching up and kissing him once again. "Five minutes." she said slipping away and into her room.

The Doctor stood there for several minutes looking at Sarah's closed door with a smile on his face. How did he get so lucky? Someone must truly be looking out for him. He decided it was time to get dressed, he wouldn't want to keep Sarah waiting.

"You were right, it is cold out here." Sarah said facing the Doctor, each with the other's arm wrapped around their waist.

"Want to go back?" he asked realizing that anywhere they were together was perfect, no matter what the temperature.

"No, not yet anyway. Isn't the snow beautiful Doctor?" she said looking around, enjoying her surroundings. Not too long ago she wouldn't have been able to appreciate the snow's beauty. It was hard to see the magic when you were wearing two coats, two pairs of pants, two sweaters, two pairs of socks, a pair of gloves and a pair of mittens as well as two hats just to keep one degree above freezing. Living in a car in the winter was hard, but not as hard as it would have been if she had remained with her parents. Now she could appreciate the wonder of the glittery snow. She was discovering lots of things that were better now, not because of having a roof over her head per se but because of her love for the Doctor.

"It really is beautiful." he started and noticed Sarah's mind was elsewhere. "And the best part is, Harry won't have any trouble skinny dipping in the Brigadier's tub." he said to see if she was listening.

"You're right. Hey, wait a minute. What?" she said now looking thoroughly confused.

"Where did you go a moment ago?" he asked pulling her closer.

"I was just thinking about you, about us and about how very lucky I am to have you in my life." she said wrapping her arms around him and squeezing with all her strength.

The Doctor returned the hug, holding her as tightly as he dared. "Sarah Jane Smith, I love you!" he said pulling her back to have better access to her lips. "I can't imagine my life without you." he said, with one of the biggest smiles Sarah had ever seen.

"I love you with all my heart. I don't know how I became so lucky. My life before you, was so empty and alone. You fill my heart with so much love and joy, sometimes I think it will burst. I'll love you forever." Sarah finished with tears now flowing freely from her eyes.

"Let's promise each other here and now to do everything in our power to stay together." he said, a single tear falling from each eye. The Doctor fished for and found a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at the tears on Sarah's face.

"I promise, always." Sarah said as she leaned into the Doctor for a passionate kiss that neither would soon forget.

"Always Sarah, always." he said holding her tightly and stroking her back. "Let's get back, the snow's coming down harder. It looks like we could be in for a buzzard." he said taking her arm and threading it through his, carefully holding her so she wouldn't fall in the ever increasingly deep snow.

"A buzzard? Not a buzzard, a blizzard." Sarah corrected him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, turning his head away so she wouldn't see him smile.

"I know you know that." Sarah said as caught a glimpse of his upturned mouth.

He looked back at her with a face of complete innocence, before laughing out loud.

The closer to UNIT they came, it became evident something was going on. He could see the Brigadier's Range Rover parked in the circular driveway in the front of the main reception area. Behind him was Harry's Jeep as well as Benton's Jeep. "What's going on?" Sarah asked, looking to the Doctor for an answer.

"I don't have a clue. But I bet they heard we were having steaks and couldn't stay away." he said smiling down at Sarah. With everything else that had gone wrong lately, he knew this couldn't be good news.

When the Doctor and Sarah entered the Lab they were met by the Brigadier, Harry and Sergeant Benton. All three looked worried. "Well gentlemen, to what do we owe the honor? Is this a social call? You've come to play cards, is that it?" he said with a smile, still trying to convince himself that they weren't the bearers of bad news. He could see Sarah frowning as she looked at each man in turn.

"Doctor," the Brigadier began, "I have some news. I know you don't watch television so I wanted to tell you in person before you heard about it another way."

The Doctor didn't like the way the Brigadier phrased 'another way'.

"The police found Captain Martin's body in his apartment. He had been stabbed." said the Brigadier, allowing them time to absorb that much of the information before continuing. He tried to read their expressions. Sarah looked as if she were going to be sick. The Doctor wasn't as easy to read. He had as close to a blank, uninterested expression as any the Brigadier had ever seen.

The Doctor looked over to Sarah. "Sarah," he said as he turned her, "are you all right?". She looked horrified.

"I, I don't know. I'll be back in a minute." she said as she covered her mouth and took off in a run for the Tardis door. The Doctor started to follow her but was stopped by the Brigadier as he grabbed his upper arm.

"We need to talk. I want to get a few things out of the way before Miss. Smith returns. First does anyone here know anything, anything at all about Martin's death? I know what the three of us discussed earlier, killing him or at the very least hurting him badly. What I need to know is, did anyone act on their feelings?" he said looking behind him watching for Sarah's return.

Harry started. "No, I wanted to, but I didn't. After I left you, I went to the gym here on the base. I was there till about two, then I went back to my office and played catch up with my reports." Harry answered the Brigadier.

The Brigadier looked at Sergeant Benton next. "I spoke with Dr. Sullivan on the phone early this afternoon and he filled me in Sir. I couldn't believe it. I wanted to teach him a lesson, but my sister went into labor and I was left in charge of her three year old son. I thought I would discuss some 'options' with the Doctor on Monday Sir."

"And you Doctor?" asked the Brigadier, he more than anyone wanted revenge for Sarah. They had all discussed the prospect of doing away with Martin. He was hoping if the Doctor 'had' taken care of Martin, he had been careful enough to leave no clues behind.

"You want to know if I killed him Alistair? No I didn't kill him. It made sense that he knew the person that was behind all of this. Granted I was planning on doing what I had to, in order to get the information from him. But no, I didn't kill him. You say he was stabbed. Do you know anything else about the murder or the investigation?" he asked noticing the Brigadier signaling him that Sarah had returned.

He turned to see Sarah walking toward the group. She walked over to stand beside the Doctor. The Doctor could see she'd been crying and more than likely had become ill. Her face was looking worse, and as he reached out and held her left hand, he could feel her shaking. "You didn't miss anything." he said looking down into her eyes. "The police don't know anything yet." he said rubbing her arm with his free hand.

"Is there anything to know?" she asked as she turned to each man.

"No Miss. Smith. No one here did anything to harm Mr. Martin, even though we all wanted to. How are you feeling?" he asked as he looked at her once perfect face, now painfully bruised.

"I'm fine." she replied. The Doctor reached forward pulling her back against his body and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Good, we were all worried about you." he smiled at Sarah, hoping to convey his support. The Brigadier addressed the others, "I have a contact on the inside who can keep us up to date on the evidence the police collect and the test results. I've all ready spoken to him about this. He's very good and anything he finds out will be kept between us. He'll find out everything he can when he arrives at work tomorrow." the Brigadier said, grateful to be able to contribute what he hoped would eventually be good news. "Sergeant, will you check the weather report please?" the Brigadier asked Benton who turned and picked up the phone.

After a brief conversation, Sergeant Benton returned to the group. "I called the Guard Shack and they said most of the roads are now impassable and the local police are asking everyone to stay off the roads. Currently, ten inches of snow is on the ground and it's coming down fast and heavy." Sergeant Benton added, "I think we're stuck here." Benton said, looking around wondering where he would sleep.

"I told Doris I would more than likely be spending the weekend here. I'm going to my office and grab some sleep on the sofa. If you'll excuse me gentlemen, Miss. Smith." the Brigadier said starting to leave.

"Alistair wait. Please, you, Harry and Benton stay with us in the Tardis. There's plenty of room. You know I've been told it's much larger on the inside than the outside." he said smiling at the others.

"Please Brigadier, Harry, Sergeant stay with us. I know I would be honored to spend time with you." Sarah said as she looked from one to the other, her newfound protectors.

The Doctor knew they wouldn't be able to say no to her any more than he could. "Gentleman, this way." the Doctor said leading them to the Tardis as he held Sarah's hand pulling her along.

Thirty minutes later everyone had been given a room and were settling in. One by one they left their rooms and were gathered in the hallway talking. The Doctor was returning from the console room after giving the console his nightly check over as well as to check for any messages from the Time Lords. He almost bumped into the group. "Is this a private meeting or can anyone join?" the Doctor asked with a smile.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked as she stepped from her room. "You can't sleep either?" she asked looking from one to the other.

"You know, Sarah and I haven't had dinner yet, I completely forgot. Are you hungry?" he asked rubbing his palms together.

"Well, now that you mention it, I could go for a bite." Harry said hoping they couldn't hear his stomach growling.

"We don't want to impose Doctor." said the Brigadier.

"Impose! Never, you're our best friends! Benton, what about you? Are you hungry?" the Doctor asked putting his arm around Benton's shoulders.

"I could eat a horse Doctor."

"Well, I think we can do better than a horse. How do all of you feel about steak and baked potatoes, maybe a salad, bread and I'll even throw in some ice cream for dessert. Now how does that sound?" he asked everyone.

"It sounds like we are very lucky to be with you tonight. I was afraid I would have to rely on some stale crackers." said the Brigadier and then added, "Put us to work and tell us what to do."

"That's very kind of you Brigadier, but the Tardis will take care of everything. Let's go to the dining room. This way." he said reaching out and taking Sarah's hand as he led the group to the dining room. "You're awfully quiet." he said in a low voice that only Sarah could hear. "Are you okay?" he asked squeezing her hand gently.

"I'm fine, just a bit rattled." she said in an equally low voice. "We're here." she said seeing the door ahead.

The Doctor opened the door, standing aside as Sarah entered, to be followed by the others. Sarah went to the end of the table to her usual seat. The Doctor held the chair for her. She was too quiet. Hopefully she would feel better after eating. By the time the Doctor reached the end of the table, the Tardis had sent out five salads from the food delivery door.

"Thank you for having us all Doctor. This is very nice, I'm sure the Queen herself doesn't have a nicer dining room." the Brigadier stated to be followed by a chorus of agreements.

"We like it, don't we Sarah?" he said looking into Sarah's eyes at the other end of the table. It broke his hearts to see her face bruised. He had to be sure to put more of the healing ointment on it tonight.

"Yes, we do. I said much the same thing the first time I saw it. Brigadier, I can't tell you how honored I feel to be invited for your Thanksgiving dinner. I'm really looking forward to it."

"Benton and I were saying the same thing earlier. This is wonderful Doctor." Harry commented, attacking his salad.

"It is delicious Doctor. I can't believe the Tardis can do all of this. It's truly amazing. The steaks smell wonderful." Benton said eating his salad. Everyone laughed watching Benton eating so quickly. "What? I was hungry!" he said defending himself.

One hour later everyone had stuffed themselves. After quietly asking Sarah if she minded staying up a bit longer as he took her plate, the Doctor asked, "How would everyone feel about seeing a movie?"

"Sounds great to me." Benton said. This had to be the best evening he had spent in a long time, in spite of the occasion that had brought them together he thought.

"I'm always up for a movie." Harry said.

"Well, Brigadier can we make it a unanimous decision?" the Doctor asked lacing his fingers together.

"I'd be delighted, on one condition." he said looking very serious. "We all agree not to tell my wife about any of this. I don't think she would appreciate my deserting her to have such a nice evening." he said with a smile.

"Agreed." everyone said together and then laughed.

Four hours later, movie number three, Star Trek III The Search For Spock was starting. Everyone had laughed and talked through the previous two movies in the series and now were wearing down. In the entertainment room, Sarah and the Doctor were on the left facing couch, with the Brigadier on the center couch and Harry and Benton on the right facing couch. Harry had been asleep about ten minutes and Sergeant Benton was having a difficult time holding his eyes open as well. The Brigadier appeared to be wide awake. Sarah excused herself to go to the bathroom leaving the Doctor and the Brigadier alone.

"Is Miss. Smith all right?" the Brigadier asked. "She seems awfully quiet."

"Yes she does, doesn't she? I thought it was my imagination. Thank you Alistair." the Doctor said, glad to know he was still objective where Sarah was concerned. "I'll be back in a minute. I need to check on her." he said quietly, trying not to disturb the others.

The dark figure stood in front of a dilapidated multilevel building. Humans, most live and exist as animals. What do you do with animals? You give them little treats, little toys. It was a shame I didn't stay to oversee them. It was as if they couldn't control themselves. The results were disastrous for them, laughable for me. They had taken the little gifts they were given and used them all at once. What a shame. No self control. But what did I expect, they were after all merely animals.

Just then a scream emanated from the building. The dark figure smiled. Ah Doctor, this will be another long night for you and Miss. Smith. How sad he thought and laughed as he turned the corner down a seemingly vacant snow covered street. There was a flash of light and he was gone.

The Doctor assumed Sarah would want to use her own bathroom, so he headed for her bedroom. She was sitting on her bed with her back to the door. Sarah had her cell phone in her left hand and reading her body language it didn't appear to be good news. He took a step silently inside the door frame.

"Yes, I understand. I have two days to decide. I really have no idea what to do. No they never carried any life insurance. Thank you for all your help. Yes of course. I need to contact who when I make my decision? Mr. Thakshire. He's at 697-375-1900. Yes I have it. No I don't know their landlord's name. You do? Mr. Beelmeyer. His number is 697-224-1188. Yes, I believe I have everything now. I don't know how to thank you for all your help and for getting all the information for me. No, I was an only child. Are the police involved? They're treating them as accidental overdoses. Yes I understand the toxicology reports from the medical examiner have to come back first. Will that take…forty eight hours. I will and thank you again. Goodbye." Sarah punched a button and laid the phone on the bed. She turned to get up and upon seeing the Doctor attempted to smile but couldn't quite do it. When she tried again, tears fell down her face uncontrollably.

"Sarah, I'm sorry for eavesdropping. Please forgive me." he said wondering what had happened.

"It's all right. There's nothing to forgive." Sarah said as she tried to step around him after grabbing her coat from the bed.

"Sarah, stop." the Doctor said taking the coat from her hands and pulling her back into the room. "I want you to stop and tell me what happened. Sarah what happened?" he said as he turned her face towards his.

"Please don't make me. I can't take anymore. Please don't ask me." she said as she sidestepped him again and walked out of her room and walked through the main hallway.

"Sarah who died? I gathered that much from your side of the conversation. We can get through this together. I'll be there for you. Tell me what happened." he said as he turned Sarah around to face him.

"My, my parents. They're dead. The two of them and four of their friends. The toxicology reports won't be in for forty eight hours but the medical examiner thinks they overdosed. They found prescription pills, crystal meth and a small amount of cocaine. I have two days to tell them what I want to do with their bodies." Sarah felt sick. She knew this day would come and she knew it would be just like this. But knowing didn't make it any easier to handle.

"Sarah, I don't know what to say." he said taking her in his arms and holding her while rubbing her back. "When did it happen?" he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"They believe sometime today. I'm sorry…" she said as she pushed away from the Doctor, placed her hands over her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

The Doctor stood in the hallway dumbfounded with the Brigadier, Harry and Benton who had slipped out of the entertainment room immediately after Sarah had started her explanation. The three men looked as shocked as he felt. "I need to take care of Sarah. We'll talk in the morning." he said as he turned and ran after Sarah.

Sarah was leaving the bathroom when the Doctor entered her room. She was walking unsteadily across the room and seemed to be looking for something. "Have you seen my hat and gloves?" she asked continuing to scan her bedroom.

"You don't need your hat and gloves right now Sarah. Come on, I want you to sit down and let me take care of you." he said, hoping to avoid a fight.

"I'm fine, I'm just…I'm feeling a little stuffy so I just want to take a little walk. I always think better after a walk." she said as she reached the bed, and bent to pick up her gloves that had fallen on the floor. As she stood back up, she swayed on her feet. The Doctor closed the distance between them in a second and caught her before she hit the floor. He set Sarah on her bed.

"Okay, that's enough. Sweetheart I don't think you're thinking clearly right now, so I want you to listen to me." he said placing both of his hands on each side of her face and turned her so that she would have to focus on him. The Doctor saw Harry pass by Sarah's open bedroom door. "Harry!" the Doctor yelled.

"Yes Doctor?" Harry said as he stopped outside of Sarah's bedroom door.

"I need your help. I need to go to the Tardis' infirmary. And I need you to stay right here and not take your eyes off her. Understand?" he asked as he turned to look into Harry's eyes to impress upon him the seriousness of the situation.

"Yes Doctor, whatever you say." Harry said stepping into the room and approaching Sarah.

"Sarah?" Harry asked as he placed his left hand on the back of her head and caressed it lightly.

"Harry, I need to take a walk. I can't think. I told the Doctor, but he won't let me." she said as she started to stand. Harry put his hands on her shoulders, sitting her down again.

Harry noticed sweat forming on her forehead and cheeks. Just as he was going to check her temperature the Doctor returned with his medical bag. "I'm going to go to the bathroom and get some cold towels."

"There's a shallow basin under the sink and clean towels under there too." he said while removing the things he would need. "Sarah, I'm going to need to take some blood." The Doctor knew her white cell count was more than likely extremely high considering her behavior. If she could just have a bit of quiet, undisturbed time her infection would heal completely and her immune system could return to normal, well just about anyway.

Sarah tried again. "Doctor, you don't understand. I told them I would take care of things. I need to go." The perspiration was falling into her eyes.

"Sarah it's the middle of the night. No one is expecting you to take care of anything tonight. I'm positive your white cell count is very high. That's why you're having trouble thinking. Once we get it under control, I'll be glad to help you with anything you need to do. But right now I need you to let me take care of you." he said looking at Harry to convey that he might need his help. Harry answered the Doctor's unspoken question with a nod as he placed the basin and towels down on the table.

"Sarah," he started, as he took her cardigan off and placed it on the floor, "I'm going to take just a little blood, so we can find out what's going on." the Doctor said trying to look into her eyes, hoping to get through the fever and shock of the recent news. Sarah tried to stand, but her legs wouldn't support her and the Doctor lowered her to the floor.

Harry rushed to Sarah's side and quickly sat down on the floor behind her cutting off her retreat. "It's okay Sarah, we're here to help you. You know we're your friends, don't you?" he said placing his hands around her waist to control her movements.

"Harry, I'm so tired." she said as she laid her head back against his shoulder.

"I know Sarah." Harry replied meeting the Doctor's eyes. "Just two more little stings." Harry said as the Doctor withdrew a blood sample and quickly injected her with the Gallifreyan antibiotic her body so desperately needed. He looked down to see Sarah had given in to her overworked immune system and was asleep.

The Doctor stood and turned back the bed covers. He returned to Harry and picked Sarah up and placed her in the bed.

"Go ahead Doctor, I know you need to see the results of the blood work. I'll take care of her and stay with her till you come back." Harry said removing Sarah's shoes and pulling the covers over her.

"Thank you Harry." he said as he grabbed the vial and ran from the room. Having them here tonight was very fortunate, the Doctor thought as he arrived at the Infirmary. His mind continued to think along those lines as he allowed the Tardis to analyze the blood sample. It's strange, he thought to not have a single friend on your own home planet and yet have so many on a planet light years away. He considered himself very fortunate to have these people in his life, now 'their' lives. With that thought he smiled. He would get Sarah through this and give her the life she deserved. With the help of his friends he knew he could do virtually anything.

A buzzing sound alerted him that the Tardis had finished its analysis. As he read the report, it was just as he suspected. She was still fighting the strain of infection from her contact with the Averian fluid. Her white cell count had gone through the roof, as he had heard exclaimed on Earth. In twelve hours he would start a more aggressive antibiotic that had a little more kick than what he had previously given her. He hated to give her this antibiotic because of the side effects he knew she would suffer. But this was the best for her, that's what he kept reminding himself. As long as she was on this drug, she would have to be carefully monitored. Her heart was at the greatest risk. She would be the first human being to ever have this drug. But there were no Earth based equivalents that could even come close to the results that this could produce. Hopefully she would just be on it a few days. A few days in which he would have to keep Sarah in bed and quiet. This would be a long weekend he thought as he gathered the supplies he would need for Sarah.

Harry was sitting at Sarah's bedside, wiping Sarah's face with cool towels. He heard a buzzing sound and immediately realized it was Sarah's phone. He quickly located it on the floor near his feet where it had fallen when Sarah had collapsed. He quickly answered it to stop the ringing. "Just one moment please.", he whispered into the cell phone as he slipped from the room. The Brigadier was passing through the hallway fortuitously at the same time. "Brigadier, I'll explain in a minute. But could you stay with Sarah for just a few minutes?", he said with a look of near panic on his face.

"Of course." he said as Harry held the door to Sarah's room open for him.

Harry could hear whoever was on Sarah's phone screaming, "Hello? Hello?" As soon as the door to her room was shut he said, "Hello, I'm terribly sorry about that. How can I help you?"

"I'm trying to reach a Sarah Jane Smith. I was given this number." a man said with a gruff voice and from the way he was speaking, an even shorter fuse.

"Yes, this is Sarah's phone. However, she's not able to come to the phone right now. May I take a message?" Harry said anxious to get back to Sarah. He looked up seeing the Doctor walking towards him. Harry pointed to the phone and shrugged his shoulders.

"This is Detective Shreeves. I need to talk to Miss. Smith, now!"

"Detective Shreeves," Harry said aloud for the benefit of the Doctor, "Miss. Smith was given some terrible news tonight and unfortunately had to be sedated." Harry said in what he hoped sounded like a plausible explanation, "I would be happy to have her give you a call when she is able." Harry finished as he looked at the Doctor. The Doctor didn't look too happy. Just one more thing to go wrong, Harry thought.

"Is she in a hospital?" Shreeves asked.

"Hospital?" Harry repeated as he looked at the Doctor who was motioning yes, and if he understood him right he meant here at UNIT. "Yes she is. She's in our Sick Bay at UNIT. She's been fighting a virus for quite some time now and with the bad news about her parents, it sent her over the edge. She's now on life saving medicine and can't be disturbed." he said as he read from a pad the Doctor was furiously writing on.

"Who am I speaking to?" Shreeves asked.

"My name is Dr. Harry Sullivan, I am UNIT's Medical Chief Of Staff. If there's nothing else Detective, I need to get back to my patient." Harry said trying to get off the phone.

"I need to interview Miss. Smith. I'll be there first thing in the morning. I expect…" Shreeves said.

"Frankly, I don't care what you expect Detective. I said that Miss. Smith is seriously ill. She won't be seen or interviewed by anyone until she's better. She is a member of UNIT and protected by the rules and regulations that govern UNIT as set up by the Prime Minister. So unless you have specific charges to name, I suggest you stay away from her. Regardless of any charges that you may think you can bring up against her, she is not capable of answering your questions. As I stated before she is unconscious. Do you have any other questions or have I made myself clear?" Harry finished, now out of breath and adrenalin. When a moment of silence passed, he finished. "Goodnight Detective!" and closed the phone. He slumped against the hallway wall and let out a breath. He heard someone clapping, and then several people clapping and looked up. In the hallway with him was not only the Doctor, but Sergeant Benton and the Brigadier himself.

"Good work Sullivan!" said the Brigadier as he reached forward to take the unsteady physician's hand and shake it.

"I didn't know you had it in you Harry, well done." said the Doctor who was now shaking his hand.

"That was great Harry!" Sergeant Benton said from behind him, as he slapped him on the back.

"I think I'm going to be sick." said Harry, the flow of adrenaline now gone from his body.

"Nonsense Harry. Sergeant, why don't you take him to get something to drink? Do you remember the way to the entertainment room?" said the Doctor stepping back so the two could pass.

"Sounds like a great idea Doctor. Come on Harry." he said as the two walked down the hallway. "I didn't know you had it in you Harry, really I didn't." the others heard Benton say as they walked away.

The Brigadier opened Sarah's door for the Doctor. She was as they left her, sleeping. "Doctor, would you like me to sit with her for a while?" the Brigadier asked.

"No that's all right. I appreciate your offer though. Can you believe Harry?" the Doctor asked unbelievably?

"He's protective of Miss. Smith. We all are." he said as he looked down at Sarah's sleeping form.

"Thank you for that. I never realized till now, that was something else Sarah and I had in common."

"What's that Doctor?" the Brigadier asked as he looked to the Doctor.

"We both never really had friends till we came here. I know you've got to be tired Alistair. Get some rest. It sounds as if we're all going to need it." the Doctor said as he placed the syringes and drugs that he brought into a drawer.

"Goodnight Doctor. If you need anything…" he said turning back.

"Thank you Alistair, I will." he replied watching the Brigadier close the door. He checked Sarah's temperature, 102.5°. Good, it was down some. He picked up towel, wetting it in the basin and wiped Sarah's face hoping to give her a little relief. "Oh Sarah, it will get better. It has to." he whispered as he walked back to the chair and settled in to wait till he could start her on the new antibiotic.

Sunday went by relatively quiet with the Doctor focusing all his attention on Sarah's recovery and the others stepping in to help where they could. The only real excitement for the day involved Detective Shreeves trying to bluff his way passed the Guard Shack. But the UNIT guards were well trained and knew without a warrant he had no legal right to be on UNIT property. The Brigadier had tried to give the local police the benefit of the doubt in the past and it had come back to bite all of them. He had a meeting with all the pertinent members and stressed to them that for now, this would be a base open to invitation only.

The Doctor was surprised to see his friends rally so closely around them. Benton had arose early and physically prepared a big breakfast for the entire group. Harry had prepared lunch with the Brigadier jumping in to prepare dinner. Sarah was in and out of consciousness the entire night and day. She was now fitted with a heart monitor and on the new Gallifreyan antibiotic, Treilen. It was almost a blessing to see her sleep. When she was conscious, the Treilen caused extreme nausea and dizziness. Sarah was becoming dehydrated and he was dreading having to put her on IV fluids. Her bruising from her previous hospital stints were just starting to disappear.

The Brigadier, Harry and Benton were checking in with the Doctor before they retired for the night. "Doctor, could I see you for a moment?" the Brigadier asked the Doctor as he stepped back into the hallway. "I just wanted to let you know that my contact inside the police department called and said that he would fax me everything the police had about Martin's death in the morning. He can't do it before then for fear of being caught. I knew you would want to know. I'll contact you as soon as I get the report tomorrow. Is there anything you need?" he asked.

"No and thank you for the information Alistair. Goodnight." he said and watched the Brigadier walk away.

"Goodnight Doctor. If you need anything, please let me know." said Benton as he walked by.

"I will thank you." He turned to find Harry staring at him. He went back inside the room and Harry followed him.

"Doctor, why don't you let me sit with her for a while so you can go take a shower and a nap." Harry asked.

"Why Harry are you trying to tell me something about my body? Do I stink?" he said trying to put a little joviality into the night.

"No, you don't stink!" Harry replied. "I just thought that you might need a break. Go on, you can trust me. I'll take good care of her." Harry tried again.

"All right. If you're sure. Come and get me the second she needs anything! I mean it Harry." he said pointing his finger in Harry's direction. "I'm sorry. Sarah's always trying to break me of pointing my finger in people's faces."

"I never thought you really listened." Sarah said in a weak voice.

The Doctor was by her side in a second. "Sarah, how do you feel?" he asked taking her limp hand in the both of his. Her hand was so cold.

"I'm just tired. Do what Harry says. Go get a shower and take a nap. I'm not likely to go anywhere am I? Now go. Don't make me get out of this bed." she threatened with a small smile.

"All right. Just to please you though. Can I get you anything before I go?" he said as he kissed her hand.

"No. I'm good. Now get out of here. I'm going to take a little nap." she said as she closed her eyes.

The Doctor knew he had just witnessed yet another act for his benefit. She didn't want him to know how sick she really was. He decided to do as she asked, if just to let her think she had a little control over him. If she only knew, she had 'complete' control over him he thought. He placed Sarah's hand underneath the blanket and kissed her forehead before smiling at Harry and slipping from the room.

He checked the console room for a message from Gallifrey. Of course there wasn't one. This was up to him to figure out. He went through the few things that he knew for sure. The individual after them was definitely a Time Lord. A Time Lord that knew how to manipulate his Tardis so that it could disappear and reappear, only being detected when he desired it to be. A Time Lord that could manipulate humans as easily as chess pieces. He knew the individual was behind the murders of Mr. and Mrs. Elliot. Was he behind Martin's death too? And was he being paranoid to think that Sarah's parents' death was also connected to this? Once again, he was back to the original question. Who was behind all of this? And where would he strike next?

This was making him crazy. He decided to go to his room and take a shower and possibly nap for an hour. As he was drying off after his shower, he heard a phone ringing, Sarah's phone. After Harry had closed the line on the Detective last night, the Doctor had put the phone in his bedroom so it wouldn't disturb Sarah. And now at almost ten in the evening it was ringing.

The Doctor picked up the phone and said, "Hello?".

"Hello this is Mrs. Phillips, I was hoping to reach Sarah Jane Smith." the woman replied.

"I'm sorry, Sarah isn't well now and is unable to come to the phone. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I'm the manager of the building her parents were living in. The place is a real pig sty, you know? Anyway, do you know if Miss. Smith will be retrieving any of their belongings? The owner wants to clear it out as soon as possible so that he can rent it out. I knew the minute I saw them that they were nothing but a problem. I say good riddens to bad rub…."

The Doctor cut her off with, "Mrs. Phillips, I will see that Sarah gets your message."

"They were always coming and go…." she started again.

"Goodnight Mrs. Phillips." he said as he closed the phone and ended the call. He hoped Sarah wouldn't ever have to go there again. And she certainly didn't need to be lectured by some busybody. He was hoping Sarah would be up to a small discussion about her parents bodies, that is, once the police released them. He would wait till then, putting off the emotional act as long as possible, giving Sarah as much time to heal as he could. Till then, he would field the calls.

He was exhausted, but thankfully Time Lords didn't require as much sleep as humans. He would give himself a hour and then go back to Sarah.

Monday came and went quietly. Sarah continued to receive the Treilen. She was aware of the side effects and was doing everything she could to stay asleep, trying to avoid them. The Doctor was taking advantage of the situation and catching up on some sleep in the comfortable overstuffed chair in Sarah's room. He was really concerned with Sarah's now second round of weight loss. He was thinking along those lines when the phone the Brigadier had given him rang. "Hello?"

"Doctor…I realize it's late but I was wondering, how is Miss. Smith?" the Brigadier stammered.

The Doctor was worried. The Brigadier didn't rattle easily and from his manner of speech, something was wrong. "You know you can call anytime Alistair. Sarah's much the same, but I'm hoping to see some improvement soon." the Doctor said as he slipped out of Sarah's room, fearing she might overhear something she shouldn't. He wanted her to be as stress free as possible. The drug she was on was taking everything from her. Its success was dependent on keeping Sarah quiet.

"Doctor, Detective Shreeves has gotten permission from the Prime Minister's office for a visit to UNIT. I did everything in my power to stop it." the Brigadier explained.

"I understand. So where do we stand? It's not as if Sarah is even capable of giving anyone a statement." the Doctor said, exasperated at the government and its rules.

"I said the same thing, but it was taken out of my hands. I'm calling to let you know that we need to move Miss. Smith to UNIT's Sick Bay first thing in the morning."

"Wait a minute!" the Doctor started.

"I know Doctor. Listen to me and think about this. Detective Shreeves can't exactly come in the Tardis to see for himself that Miss. Smith is unable to tell him anything. I know that your knowledge of medicine and science as well as quite a few other areas are beyond anyone on Earth. But that's not information we want to be public knowledge. I need you to go along with this Doctor. We have to make it seem like she's been interned in UNIT's Sick Bay since Saturday night. And we need to make it seem that Dr. Sullivan is her physician." he finished dreading the Doctor's response.

The Doctor stopped and didn't say anything for a few seconds, just taking everything in that he was told. He knew he could fight about this, but it would accomplish nothing but make a bad situation worse. He knew what he would have to do.

"Doctor, are you there?" the Brigadier asked.

"Yes Alistair I'm here. What time will this Shreeves arrive tomorrow?" asked the Doctor as he did some mental calculations on Sarah's medication schedule and its place in this 'move'.

"He's due to arrive at ten. That was the longest delay I could arrange. You can count on the fact that he will arrive early, trying to catch us off guard. Dr. Sullivan will arrive at six. What time can I tell Dr. Sullivan you and Miss. Smith will be there?"

"Tell Harry I'll bring her in a little before eight. Her antibiotic is due at eight. I'll get everything ready tonight. You do realize I'm just going along with this while Shreeves is here don't you? I like Harry but I'm not turning Sarah's care over to him." the Doctor explained, making sure everything was out in the open before he moved Sarah an inch out of the Tardis.

"Of course Doctor. Dr. Sullivan will not be treating Miss. Smith. I've already discussed this with Sullivan and he understands. Do you think she'll need much more of the medication?" the Brigadier asked, remembering how terribly ill it made her. His heart went out to her, and he desperately hating making things worse. But it was out of his hands now.

"I'm hoping she'll only need three more doses. I'm afraid of giving her more than that." He heard Sarah call his name. "I'm sorry Alistair, Sarah's calling for me I have to go." he said already on his way back to her as he closed the phone. "Sarah?" he said as he walked through the door. He wasn't ready for the sight that met him.

"Sarah!" he exclaimed as he ran to her side. It appeared she had tried to get up and go to the bathroom to be ill, but hadn't made it . She had been so ill, so many times, her body was trying to expel the only thing that was left, blood. It was all over the front of her pajamas, hands, face and her bed. She took in the sight of so much of her own blood and did the only thing her weak body allowed her to, cry.

"It's all right Sarah. It's going to be okay. Let's get you in a nice warm bath. Would you like that?" he asked. Sarah shook her head yes through the tears. "Lay back for just a minute okay?" he said lifted her from the floor and eased her back on her pillow. "Just close your eyes and relax. I'm going to get your bath ready then I'll be right back. Just try to clear your mind." he said as he smoothed the now blood splattered hair from her face.

It didn't occur to him till he had her bath ready for her, how he would bathe her. She was too weak to be on her own and he doubted she was strong enough to even wash her own hair. He placed her bathrobe and several towels near the tub and then went back into the room and removed some pajamas and socks from the wardrobe. The Doctor placed them in the bathroom and rolled his sleeves up as high as he could. He would just have to do it, he decided. He walked over to the bed to find Sarah as he left her. "Sarah?" he said in a low voice. "I have your bath ready, let's go." he said as she opened her eyes and he helped her into a sitting position.

"I can't." she said in a voice so low he almost didn't hear it.

"Why Sarah?" he asked, wondering if the dizziness was getting worse.

"I can't do it myself. I'm too weak." she explained as she looked down, embarrassed.

"I'm going to help you. I know this isn't how either of us planned it, but sometimes we just have to do what needs to be done. I know this is an uncomfortable subject for you, and I'm sorry it has to be this way. I really am." he said taking her chin in his hand and raised her head so she could see that he was sincere. "I love you Sarah, and I will do anything I can to help you. And you would do the exact same for me. Wouldn't you?" he said never taking his eyes from hers. She shook her head yes. "Right, now you need a nice warm bath. And that's something I can do for you, okay?" he said with a smile. Sarah smiled and shook her head yes. "Okay, let's go." he said as he pulled the covers back and picked her up.

When they reached the bathroom, the Doctor set her down on the upholstered stool that was near the tub. He carefully removed Sarah's pajamas and socks. He was shocked to see that he could easily distinguish each of her ribs. He was careful not to react. That was the last thing she needed to see. "Okay?" he asked as he looked up into her face from his spot, crouching on the floor after removing her socks.

"Yes. Doctor…I'm really sorry about this." Sarah said in a weak voice.

"Don't be. I feel privileged that you would allow me to be the one to take care of you. Okay, let's get in." he said as he stood and lifted her up, carefully setting her in the warm tub. "I'm going to wash your hair first." the Doctor said as he removed some shampoo from the bottle on the small table by the tub. He carefully washed her hair, reclining her body as he rinsed it. He could see Sarah was fading fast, her body trying to claim sleep before the nausea and dizziness claimed her tortured body again. He quickly washed the rest of the blood off Sarah and lifted her from the tub. He set her on the stool again, he put her bathrobe on her and wrapped a towel around her hair. After drying her, he put her pajama top on, and with a small amount of awkwardness, he put her pajama bottoms on her. She was more asleep than awake at this point.

He returned Sarah to the bedroom only to realize her bed still had blood on it. He carefully set her down in the overstuffed chair and quickly changed the sheets. He gently placed Sarah back in her bed tucking the covers tightly around her. "Goodnight Sarah." he whispered as he kissed her forehead. He hoped she was conscious enough in the morning to understand his explanation of her move back to UNIT's Sick Bay. He picked up the bloody sheets and put them in a chute in the hallway. The Tardis would clean them and they would reappear in the storage room. Stepping back into Sarah's room he decided to get some sleep before Sarah's migration to Sick Bay started. He didn't feel good about this Detective Shreeves and his demands. That was his last thought before he drifted off to sleep.

Seven in the morning came quickly, or so it seemed to the Doctor. He looked over to find Sarah still sleeping. Her next dose of Treilen was due at eight. He slipped from Sarah's room and hit the button on the cell phone that would connect him with the phone that Harry had.

"Hello?" Harry said, thrown off that the Doctor would be calling this early.

"Harry, the Brigadier called last night and told me everything. Sarah's next dose of Treilen is due in a hour. I'd like to get her settled before then. It hits her almost immediately, so I want her to remain as quiet as possible." the Doctor explained.

"I know and I'm really sorry about everything. You know if there were any other way…." Harry replied sadly.

"I know this isn't anyone's fault. That still doesn't make it any easier. I better get back to Sarah. I still haven't told her yet. Where do you want me to bring her?"

"I'll be waiting in the same room as before. Do you need any help? I'd be happy to help in any way I can."

"No, I'll bring her there. Harry, I…thank you." he stammered.

"Anytime Doctor. We'll get her through this. You'll see. I'll be waiting for you. Goodbye." Harry said, then closed the phone.

The Doctor walked over and sat on the side of Sarah's bed. He was dreading this. So much of her life had been out of her control. Control she had regained till getting sick and meeting him. If all of this pointed back to him and he couldn't stop it, what would he do? He couldn't imagine his life without Sarah in it. But at the same time, he couldn't sentence her to the uncertainty of always having to look over her shoulder either. He needed to put a stop to all of this, before it was too late.

"Hey, are you all right?" Sarah weakly asked as she took his hand in hers.

"Oh, me? I'm fine. We need to do something and I know you're going to fight me on it. But just try to understand, we've all tried everything possible and this is something we have to do." he said taking a firmer grip of Sarah's hand.

"What is it we have to do?" Sarah asked with fear in her voice.

"I'm sorry Sarah, it's nothing terrible, really. It's just terribly inconvenient. That's all." he said looking deeply into her green eyes trying to calm the fear he saw in them. "Saturday night a Detective Shreeves tried to contact you for questioning."

"Questioning about what?" Sarah asked.

"He had some questions about your parents." he said as he watched her face change to panic.

"Oh no! I have to make arrangements for them. I'd completely forgotten about them. I've got to get up." she said as she attempted to sit up. The Doctor decided it was better that she realize on her own what a futile effort trying to move would be. He could tell her, but until she herself realized it wasn't possible it was a waste of breath.

"I can't can I?" she sadly asked as she realized she couldn't even raise herself into a sitting position, much less walk.

"No Sarah, I'm sorry you can't." he said taking her hand in his and gently kissing it. "First, I will take care of any calls that need to be made. So you don't need to worry about that. Secondly, because Detective Shreeves has called the Prime Minister and gotten special permission to enter UNIT, we have to get you into UNIT's Sick Bay. As the Brigadier so eloquently put it, 'We can't have him in the Tardis now can we?', so that means you have to go to Harry's little world to make it seem as if you've been there, since taking ill. And as far as Shreeves is concerned, Harry is your physician. And sadly enough we have to move you now, before your next dose of Treilen is due. I'm sorry to have to do this, but there's nothing else we can do." he said taking her hands to his lips.

"I understand. There's something else though isn't there? You're hiding something." she asked.

"You know me too well. Exactly how is it you 'do' know me so well?" he asked looking into what he believe were the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen.

"I just know. Come on, out with it. You're stalling." she said trying to convey the gravity of her question.

"Really, it's nothing. You know me. Always trying to connect two and two and coming up with C." he said with a smile. Sarah didn't need to know his assumptions about the two deaths being connected. But she wasn't buying it. Not from the look of the frown on her face. "I guess I'm just worried about your parents deaths and the effects it will have on you." he lied, well, partly in any case.

"I still think there's more to it than that. But we already have enough going on now, so I'll let it slide. For now." she said. She would have argued further but felt her strength and her stomach starting to protest.

"Do you want some ginger ale? It might help with the nausea." he could see her face becoming paler as they talked.

"No, let's get this move over with. What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing, I have everything under control. Let's get you into your robe." he said as he pulled it from the bench at the foot of her bed and helped her to sit. "There, are you warm enough?" he asked as he finished getting the robe on her, as he supported her weight.

"Yes, I'm fine." she said as she smiled at him, trying her best to put on a brave face for the Doctor. 'Fine' was something she didn't feel.

"Okay, let's go." he said as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her through the Tardis and to UNIT's Sick Bay. When they reached her room they were greeted by Harry.

"Good morning Sarah, Doctor." Harry said as he pulled back the covers on Sarah's bed and removed her slippers while the Doctor removed her robe.

As soon as Sarah was settled in her bed, the Doctor removed the Treilen injection from his pocket. "I'm sorry Sarah." he said as he rechecked the dosage and Harry pulled one of her pajama sleeves up. "Just a little stick." he said as he injected her with the medication. After attaching the heart monitor, they quickly reclined the bed and made sure she was comfortable since the medication would take effect quickly. And from the look of Sarah's face, very quickly. "Sarah, just take deep cleansing breaths and try to relax. Try to fight the nausea. Just try to relax enough to sleep." he said as he took one of her hands in his and kissed it. He looked over to see Harry returning with a basin of cold water and two towels. The Doctor held one of the cold cloths at the back of her neck and Harry took the other and wiped her face. "Just relax Sarah." He could tell from her even measured breathing that she was able to fight off the nausea this time and sleep. He carefully laid her hand back down and tucked in the blankets around her. He met Harry's eyes and motioned for him to step out of the room for a bit.

Once both were outside the Doctor brought Harry up to date on Sarah's condition and the effects of the drug last night. "I'm hoping that the dose I just gave her will be her last. About an hour before her next dose is due I'll take some blood, run it by the Tardis. With any luck at all, the infection will be at a level that I can give her a less toxic antibiotic." the Doctor said. Both looked at each other when they heard Sergeant Benton telling who they suspected was Detective Shreeves, that they should have called ahead.

"In my line of work Sergeant, I've found it's better not to give anyone warning I'm coming. Now where is Miss. Smith's room?" he said as he came in sight of the Doctor and Harry. "Dr. Sullivan?" Shreeves said as he put his hand forward to shake Harry's hand.

"Yes Detective Shreeves, I presume." Harry said returning his handshake. "Detective Shreeves this is the Doctor." he said, hoping this wouldn't be the beginning of a war between the two men.

"How do you do Detective?" said the Doctor as he placed forth his hand. He would do whatever it took to protect Sarah. Unlike Captain Martin, Detective Shreeves wasn't looking at them as if they were something to be dissected and paraded in Piccadilly Circus.

"I've heard great things about you Doctor. According to the Prime Minister, you and UNIT have saved all of our lives on several occasions, though he wouldn't go into details of how. I'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind. Don't worry, I'm not Captain Martin. As a matter of fact I'd like to apologize for Captain Martin." Shreeves said trying to appeal to the Doctor's sense of civility.

"I know it's not considered good manners to talk ill of the dead, but did you know that he hit Sarah, in the face?" the Doctor asked gauging his reaction.

"No," he said as he took a step back, "I wasn't aware of…I'm so sorry. Is she all right?". He looked as if he would be sick. He hated men that abused women. His own father had enjoyed slapping his mother around on occasion. When he was a boy of ten, his father was arguing with his mother at the top of a flight of stairs. He slapped her so hard that she actually flew over the stairs before landing and fatally breaking her neck. His father killed himself, leaving Sam to explain to the police. He decided at that point in his life to become a police officer and put an end to violence wherever he found it.

"It depends. She has a bruise the shape of his hand across her face, a black eye and a busted lip. But to be honest with you, I wish that was all that was wrong with her." the Doctor explained feeling that this man may not be the devil incarnate that Martin was.

"You said she was ill. After reading Martin's reports on the subject of Miss. Smith, I'm sorry to say I just assumed that UNIT was trying to protect her." he said, feeling he owed them an explanation after all that Martin had put them through. He had heard stories about Martin, but had done his best to ignore them and give him the benefit of the doubt. Now, maybe he did deserve to die. Regardless, he was murdered and it was his job to find the killer.

"We 'are' trying to protect her Detective Shreeves. She's ill, very ill. I don't know how you think you're going to question her. She's on some very strong antibiotics and…" Suddenly the sound of glass breaking inside Sarah's room was heard.

"Sarah!" the Doctor exclaimed as he ran inside the room, followed by Harry and Shreeves.

When they entered the room they found Sarah hanging onto the side of her bed and a broken glass on the floor. Her body was once again expelling the only thing it could find, blood. "Sarah, I'm so sorry. I never should have left you." the Doctor said as he took the emesis basin that Harry had handed him and held it for Sarah. She was white as a sheet and shaking uncontrollably. The Doctor circled the bed and wrapped one arm around her shaking form while holding the basin, and the other held her head. "It's going to be all right Sarah. I promise." the Doctor said as he tried to calm her.

Harry had returned with a basin of water and towels and had started trying to clean Sarah's now blood stained hands and arms. "Finished?" he asked Sarah as he wiped her tear stained face. She weakly shook her head yes. He took the basin from the Doctor and took it to the sink.

The Doctor slowly laid Sarah back on the bed as he helped Harry who had returned with more clean towels to settle Sarah down again. "Sarah, I know I'm asking a lot right now, but I want you to try and relax. It will help with the shaking and help control the nausea. We're right here Sarah. Harry and I won't let it happen again. We won't leave you alone again." he said as he smoothed the damp hair from her eyes. Sarah closed her eyes and did as the Doctor asked. She was on autopilot now, doing as she was asked and nothing more.

"Let's get her blankets changed." Harry said as he handed two blankets to the Doctor. They exchanged the blankets quickly without disturbing Sarah. The Doctor was checking the heart monitor as he took Sarah's temperature.

"Believe it or not after all that, her temperature is down." said the Doctor with a smile on his face as he approached Harry showing him the thermometer. "I'm going to step down the antibiotics. Can you stay with her? I need to check the readings before deciding on the next antibiotic to try." he said to Harry and then remembered they weren't alone. Both looked over to see Detective Shreeves standing by the door. He looked as though he couldn't decide whether to faint or be sick himself. "Are you all right Detective?" the Doctor asked as he and Harry approached.

"I, I didn't realize she was so sick. You have to understand that 99.9% of the time when someone tells me they're sick, they're not actually sick. What's wrong with her?" he said, feeling sorry for the girl with the bruised face. A bruise his predecessor had given her. No wonder they wanted to protect her. Looking at her small bruised frame, he wanted to protect her too. Still, he had a job to do.

"I could make everything abundantly clear to you, but the question is, can I trust you?" he said attempting to size up the Detective. "You see Detective there are two levels of reality at work here. One is the level that 'you' base your reality on. Your knowledge of the way life is, and the way things work. The other level is 'our' base of reality, the real reality. For you see Detective, we know the way things really work." the Doctor explained as he saw Harry shaking his head no emphatically as he stood behind the Detective. "I think we need to pay a visit to the Brigadier to help me make the decision, don't you?" he said as he held open the door to Sarah's room as the Detective walked shakily out. The Doctor looked back at Harry who was still using his head and now hands to tell him no. "I'll be back as soon as I can Harry. If there's any change in Sarah's condition, call me at once." he said with a smile as he closed the door.

"Oh Doctor, what are you doing?" he said as he approached Sarah's bed to record her current readings.

"What's the Doctor doing now?" Sarah asked weakly.

"Oh you know the Doctor. He always wants to do everything the unconventional way. It's nothing for you to worry about though. Is there anything I can get you, anything you want?" he asked as he wrung a cool towel out from the basin and gently wiped her face.

"No, I'm just going to go back to sleep. Harry?"

"What?" he asked taking her hand in his.

"Thank you for everything." she said as a single tear slipped from her eye.

"You're more than welcome." he said taking the towel and blotting the tear. "Who would have thought the Doctor would have trusted me with you? When you first came here, he didn't even want you in the same building with me, and now here I am holding your hand." he said gently squeezing her hand.

"I know. He's protective of me. I've never had that before." she said with a small smile. "I've also never had friends that were protective of me. Thank you Harry."

"You're most welcome. Now, close your eyes and go to sleep. If the Doctor comes back and finds you awake, I'll be in deep trouble." he finished with a smile. He watched as Sarah closed her eyes and slipped into sleep. He sat down in the chair the Doctor had dragged in what seemed a lifetime ago, and prepared to wait for the Doctor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

In the Brigadier's office, Detective Shreeves felt as if he were watching a tennis match. The Doctor seemed to be fighting with the Brigadier over permission to tell him something. The Brigadier was fighting with the Doctor over matters of clearance and security. Sam Shreeves decided he would stay out of it and just wait and see who won out. He was in no hurry to get back to the Sick Bay. He still felt shaky and was glad of the time to recover.

"Just let me put a call through to the PM. Can I count on you to at least give me fifteen minutes?" the Brigadier asked. He could understand wanting to get at least one member of the police force on their side. However it wasn't up to him, it was up to the powers that be.

"I'll even give you twenty Alistair. Come along Detective. I'll introduce you to the liquid that UNIT calls coffee." he said as he rose and held the door open for Shreeves who passed through silently.

The Doctor and Shreeves walked slowly through the hallways of UNIT with the Doctor acting as a tour guide. He wanted to give the Brigadier the time he needed to come to what the Doctor hoped would be an agreeable decision. For his part, the decision was already made. He was just waiting for the Brigadier to catch up.

"So Doctor, I understand you are the Scientific Advisor here. In the Sick Bay you seemed to also be a physician. Are you?" he asked trying to politely pry information from the Doctor.

"Well…I like to think I'm well rounded. A sort of expert in all fields. At last, the Mess Hall, aptly named if you know what I mean, though they make a great meat loaf." the Doctor said with a smile.

"It couldn't be any worse than that sludge at the station." he replied with a smirk, as he took the mug from the Doctor's hand.

"Let's take a seat over here." the Doctor said as he directed them to a table in the corner.

Shreeves took a sip of the coffee and made such a face that the Doctor laughed out loud. "How do you drink this stuff?" he said setting the mug down and pushing it away.

"I guess it's what you get used to. So Detective, what are you used to?" the Doctor inquired.

"I don't understand."

"Do you specialize? Homicides, kidnappings, robbery perhaps?" he asked taking another sip.

"No, I take whatever 'they' assign me. 'The powers that be'." he said emphasizing the word they with a smirk. "I was assigned this case, or at least to find out if there was one." There was a buzzing sound coming from the Detective. "Excuse me." he said as he opened up the cell phone. "Shreeves. Yes, what have you got? And you're positive? Anything on the name? No, I'll come by later, thanks." he said as he ended the call.

"Important information Detective?" the Doctor asked.

"It could be. It just doesn't…." Do you think we could get back to the Brigadier now and see if a decision has been reached?" he asked the Doctor. The results he was just given didn't make sense, not with what he had seen with his own eyes. Maybe it would all be clear before he left UNIT.

"Yes, we can. Let's hope he's made the right one." the Doctor said as they wound their way back to the Brigadier's office.

The Master was pacing inside his Tardis. He had been watching the grounds of UNIT, expecting to see the Detective drag Miss. Smith out kicking and screaming. But instead it appeared as if the Detective was going to spend the day there. Insolent humans, you give them all the puzzle pieces and they still couldn't put it together.

After a call to Miss. Acrims, it was all abundantly clear. Apparently Miss. Smith was ill again. He was sure the Detective was beginning to wonder how a sick girl could have made her way across town and murdered the Detective 'and' finished off her family. Stupid girl, she was ruining it all. Still, with so much death around her and all the evidence pointing to her, the Detective would have no choice but to arrest her. Anyway, all this confusion had to be causing the Doctor 'some' discomfort. It would happen. The Doctor would be broken. The Doctor would lose everything that mattered to him. He would feel all of the pain that he deserved.

The Doctor and Detective Shreeves entered the office to find the call between the Brigadier and the Prime Minister just ending. The Brigadier motioned them to sit down. "Yes Sir, I feel that is the best way to examine the facts. Thank you Sir, I'm glad you understand our position here. Of course, nothing more than necessary. I understand. Yes Sir, we keep such paperwork on hand at all times. Yes, I agree, it is always better to be prepared for anything. Thank you Sir. Goodbye." the Brigadier said, and hung up the phone.

He looked to the Doctor and said, "Permission has been given. 'After' the confidentiality papers have been signed." The Brigadier reached into his bottom desk drawer and retrieved a file with the paperwork needed. "Detective Shreeves, we have been given the okay to let you in on some classified information to help with your investigation. I hope you understand, we didn't have to do this. We could have let you hit quite a few dead ends and still have been none the wiser for your efforts. But unlike Captain Martin, you seem to be after the truth, something that we at UNIT strive to attain ourselves. So I'm going to go with the Doctor's and my instincts and let you in on all we know about this incident and the time frame and everything that happened around it." he told the Detective.

The Brigadier stood and leaned across the desk with a pen and a set of printed papers and finished, "But only after you sign the confidentiality agreement. I suggest you read it thoroughly. There are several sections outlined within that you will not be able to put in any report that you submit to your superiors. If these are terms that you cannot or will not be able to live with, then let us know now. In which case we will advise you of the restrictions that we must put in place. 'That' is from 'my' superiors." The Brigadier sat down and looked at the Doctor, sending an unspoken signal not to say anything until the papers were signed.

Detective Shreeves looked from one man to the other, seeing they were presenting a united front. They had his curiosity aroused now and they knew it. He only had a brief knowledge of UNIT from his Uncle Mike, a Crown Court Judge. He had grown up being told more than a child probably should have been told about UNIT. But even then, there was enough vague references to make their work seem mystical and scary. And now here he was, being given the chance to peer inside and see exactly what they did. It didn't matter if he were signing away his soul, he was going to sign that paper. He glanced over it, and decided it seemed pretty standard stuff. He took the pen and signed it. "I can get a copy of that?" he asked as the Brigadier put the paper in front of him to check the signature.

"Of course." The Brigadier spoke into his intercom. "Mrs. Greene, could you come in please?" he asked, then looked up when his secretary immediately entered the room. "Ah, Mrs. Greene please make a copy of this for Detective Shreeves. Also make sure it is entered into the computer today." Mrs. Greene nodded her head and disappeared with the paper. "Now Doctor, would you like to update him yourself or would you like help?"

"I think I can handle it myself Brigadier. Before we get started, I need to check in on Sarah." he said hoping the lack of Harry's calls meant she was doing well.

"Doctor, about that. I have hired another nurse to attend to Miss. Smith when you need her. Her name is Mrs. Troy. She is a great deal like Mrs. Granger. She is someone my wife and I know very well and can highly recommend. She, like Mrs. Granger will be very discreet, I think you'll like her." he said hoping the Doctor didn't think he was overstepping his bounds with Miss. Smith's care. Like the Doctor, he had come to think of Miss. Smith as a member of the UNIT family.

"Alistair, I'm touched. Thank you, I'm sure we'll get on well. You heard about Nurse Acrims didn't you?" the Doctor asked . The Brigadier simply smiled. "Very funny! Come on, I'll fill you in on everything as soon as I check on Sarah." He turned to look back at the Brigadier and said, "And you can wipe that smile off your face Alistair." The Doctor closed the door. "I'll tell you on the way." he said to Detective Shreeves as they left the outer office. "So Detective, I hope your schedule is clear for the entire day." he said, but was then distracted by Sergeant Benton. "Benton, just the man I was looking for."

"Of course Doctor. What can I do to help?" Benton asked as he looked from the Doctor to Detective Shreeves.

"I've just been given authority by the Brigadier to let the Detective here in on the incidents of the last month or so at UNIT. And I was hoping you would be available later to corroborate the facts." he said smiling at Benton.

Oh he 'knew the parts' he would be needed to corroborate all right. "When do you think you'll need me Doctor?" he asked, hoping he was holding his obvious amusement inside.

"Do you have plans for after work this evening Sergeant?" he asked.

"No, no plans. But, I've got to get to a meeting now with the Brigadier. So just find me when you need me. I'm sorry, I really have to go." he said as he started to walk away.

"Thank you Sergeant." The Doctor looked at the Detective and said, "You've been awfully quiet. You didn't have a pressing engagement this evening did you?"

"No, I don't. I'm just wondering what you could tell me that will need corroboration. That's what you said the Sergeant is for, didn't you?" the Detective said as they walked through the base heading for the Sick Bay.

"Yes, just as I said, and in fact I'm also going to ask Dr. Sullivan to join us. You see he just recently joined our little group and he'll be an excellent witness. Of course much of what you learn today will depend on Sarah's health." he said as they reached Sarah's door.

The Doctor and the Detective entered to find Harry going over Sarah's chart with a woman who the Doctor assumed was the nurse the Brigadier had hired. Seeing them enter Harry came over to the door.

"How is she?" the Doctor asked looking over Harry's shoulder seeing Sarah laying very still and very pale.

"She's been sleeping mostly. A few bad dreams, but she was able to go back to sleep. Her temperature at the last reading was 100.1°. Her heart rate is good. But unfortunately she's very dehydrated. I really think we should get her started on some fluids." Harry said as he looked back at Sarah.

"I know. I've been putting it off. She's been stuck so many times in the past few weeks, it's getting hard to find a place on her that's not bruised. But you're right, we should do this now. If there aren't any more incidents, I plan on giving her a less toxic antibiotic this afternoon. I'll be with you in a few minutes." he said to the Detective, leaving him waiting by the door.

"Take your time. I'll be right here." he said as he leaned against the door frame.

The Doctor walked up to the nurse and said, "Hello, I'm the Doctor. You must be Mrs. Troy, the Brigadier told me you would be here. Thank you for coming." he said as he shook her hand.

"I'm glad to be here Doctor. How can I help?" she said with a smile that was reminiscent of poor Mrs. Granger, the Doctor thought.

"We're going to insert a line in Sarah's arm." he told the nurse as she went to get the supplies they would need. He reached the bed and picked up Sarah's hand and kissed it.

"Hi." Sarah said weakly. As she looked around she noticed Harry bringing a IV bag and a nurse bringing an IV pole and needle. "No, please." Sarah cried.

"I'm so sorry Sarah, but we need to get some fluids in your body. You're very dehydrated. Listen," he said taking her chin in his hand to direct her face to look at him, and away from the activity going on around her. "If you don't get sick, I'm going to be able to change your antibiotic this afternoon. It will be one with no side effects. The most it will do is help you to rest. That's all. Then you can start to drink again, and once you start taking in fluids we won't need the IV. It will be all right. I promise. Have I ever broke a promise to you?" he asked.

"No." she said in a voice barely above a whisper. The nurse was starting to prepare her arm for the IV. She looked back into the Doctor's eyes and tried to relax.

"Good girl. Harry," he said looking over his shoulder to signal Harry to come over, "will be right here with you.".

Harry took Sarah's left hand in his and said, "Okay Sarah, just try to relax. Look into my eyes and remember how I looked when you beat me mercilessly at poker that night."

Sarah smiled at this and the Doctor inserted the needle. Sarah let out a small cry.

"That's it Sarah. You did very well." he said as he taped it in place. "Thank you Harry."

"Thank you Harry." Sarah repeated the Doctor's sentiment.

"Anytime Sarah." Harry replied. "Sarah this is the nurse who will be helping us." he said as he looked at the nurse at the foot of Sarah's bed making notations on her chart. "Sarah this is Mrs. Troy."

"Hello." Sarah said. She could feel her strength slipping away and sleep was coming fast. She was trying to fight it.

"No Sarah, don't fight it. Let yourself sleep." she could hear the Doctor saying as he straightened the blankets around her. It was no use, he was right. Sleep had taken hold of her again.

The two men walked to the door towards Detective Shreeves. "Harry, I have a favor." the Doctor said.

"Sure, anything." Harry replied.

"I need to take this blood sample I took before I started Sarah's IV and drop it off in the Tardis to be analyzed. Do you think you could take the Detective to lunch?" he asked as he shook the sample.

"Sure. Detective, I'll take you to the Officer's Club. You may get something that more closely resembles food there." Looking back he signaled to the nurse he was leaving. Pulling his attention back to the Doctor he said, "She has both of our numbers in her cell phone and she will call the instant there's a problem. Don't worry." he said as he pushed the Doctor and the Detective from the room.

"I'll catch up with you after lunch." he said to Harry and the Detective. He left the pair and headed back to the Tardis anxious to see the results.

"So when do I find the information I came for? Or will the two of you keep passing me back and forth all day?" he said with a smile.

"I'm sure as soon as the Doctor gets the results of Sarah's blood work you'll find out everything you need to know. "Let's get lunch." he said as he led the Detective to the Officer's Club.

After sixty minutes of trading school horror stories Harry and the Detective were now old friends and on a first name basis. The Doctor was surprised to see the two getting along so well when he entered the Officer's Club. "Well, I can see I left you in capable hands Detective Shreeves." said the Doctor with a smile.

Harry could see a change in the Doctor's mood. Almost as if a weight had been removed, it had to be good news about Sarah. "From your mood, the blood work must have shown improvement." Harry commented.

"Oh yes, vast improvement. Just between the three of us, for a while there I wasn't sure she was going to make it. But let's not let Sarah in on that bit of information." the Doctor said as he tilted his head down. He could only just now admit to himself that losing her was possible. Seeing Harry staring he realized he hadn't answered the question. "The Treilen did its job. The virus has been downgraded to a more manageable virus. I just left her after giving her the new antibiotic. She's still in for a rough time, but now she has a good chance of beating it. I just wish I had noticed her behavior earlier." the Doctor said, berating himself.

"Doctor, you did everything you could." Harry tried.

"But all day Saturday, she was so quiet. I should have known something was wrong. Sarah is rarely quiet." he added for Detective Shreeves' benefit.

"So she was with you all day Saturday?" asked Detective Shreeves.

"Yes Detective, all day, all afternoon and all night." the Doctor said trying not to get defensive, which wasn't easy where Sarah was concerned.

"I'm sorry Doctor. I witnessed how sick she is, I'm not trying to cause problems. I appreciate the fact that you want to help me. I really appreciate the depth that you're willing to go to help me. I'd like to start over." he said as he stood. "Hi my name is Detective Shreeves, but I'm hoping you'll call me Sam." he said as he extended his hand.

The Doctor shook his hand giving him the benefit of the doubt. He had a feeling that this policeman was a honest one, one he could trust. "First let's go to one of the conference rooms. I've pulled a few of my files to get you started."

"You have files?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes I have files. And if you ever tell the Brigadier I'll take you to Dringess 3 and leave you there." he said pointing at Harry, then remembering what Sarah had told him, pulled his finger back. He looked to the Detective who had a smile on his face. "And I guarantee before this day is out you won't be smiling either. By the way, I don't really have a first name, so you'll have to settle for calling me Doctor. Now, come on Sam." he said as he turned to leave. "By the way Harry, can you meet the two of us and Benton in my lab at five?"

"Sure, wouldn't miss it." he said with a smile on his face watching the two leave the Officer's Club. He now could truly appreciate where Benton was coming from when it was his turn in the hot seat.

After four hours of discussions and out and out lectures from the Doctor, Sam Shreeves had gotten a lot more information than he had bargained for. "So let me get this right. You're an alien? A Time Lord?" he asked unbelieving.

"Do you mean to tell me after seeing reports, pictures and video that you believe all that, but can't believe I'm not from your speck of dirt?" he asked. Why was it always like this?

"It's not that I don't believe you Doctor. It's just that it's all so different than what I was raised to believe. You're telling me that Miss. Smith is suffering from an infection that was given to her by an Uverian?" he said looking at his notes.

"No an Averian, and that's why she needed treatment with such a destructive antibiotic. That is also why she wasn't capable of doing the things that Martin and your superiors think she did. Now, as soon as…" he started but could hear Harry and Benton coming. "Ah gentlemen, how wonderful you could join us. I think we should move the meeting to somewhere more appropriate, don't you?" the Doctor said as he motioned with his hand for the Detective and the others to follow.

The group entered the small room in back of the lab. Shreeves said, "So Doctor, why do you keep an old Police Box here?" The Doctor just turned and smiled. He then produced a strangely shaped key and turned it in the lock, opening the door, and went inside. "Should we wait here or…?" he said looking back at the two men who just shook their heads no. Benton placed his hands on the Detective's shoulders and pushed him forward, inside the Tardis door.

The look on Shreeves' face was priceless. He ran back outside and ran around the Tardis, twice, checking for secret panels or anything that could explain what he had just witnessed with his own eyes. When he realized there was nothing to explain it, he went back inside.

"Welcome back." the Doctor said smiling as he leaned against the central console. "Do you want to have another run around or are you satisfied?"

Shreeves looked from Harry to Benton, each with a big grin on their face. "What…? I mean, who…? How…? Do you…? And you…?" he said staggering back till he hit the wall.

"Are you all right…Sam?" the Doctor asked with an ear to ear smile. "I know you had questions, are they sufficiently answered?"

"And you," Sam said looking to Harry and Benton, "you're fine with all this?"

"Well it took a bit of time to get used to, but essentially yes." answered Harry.

"You just sort of, just get used to it all." smiled Benton.

"And Miss. Smith, she knows about all this?" he asked sweeping his arms to encompass the room.

"Well, I'd like to think so. She's living here." the Doctor smiled. "If you don't believe me, I could show you her room."

"So there's more than this?" asked Sam incredulously.

"Oh, so much more than this. Would you…?" he said waving his arm toward the main hallway.

"No! I mean no, thank you. Not now. So she was here, in here" he said taking both of his hands and pointing to the ground, when I called Saturday night?" Sam asked.

"Yes, she was in her room, in bed when you called. She was barely conscious. I had planned on keeping her in her room to treat her, where she would be more comfortable. But when the Brigadier told me Monday that you would be making an 'appearance'…" the Doctor started.

"You couldn't let me see her here. So you moved her to the Sick Bay. All right, I'm up to speed. Not sure if that's good or bad, but I'm up to speed." Shreeves said as he tried to look a little more 'with it'. Thank goodness he didn't say that aloud, that would certainly date him and cause them all to collapse in the fit of laughter they already seemed to be on the verge of. They were all waiting for him to say something. "So I still need to…" he started then his cell phone rang. "Shreeves." he said into the phone, trying not to use the high pitched voice that he had been using two minutes ago. "You're sure. No, I haven't. No records, nothing. I won't be coming back today. Right, tomorrow." he ended the call and turned to the others.

"This goes against everything I know. But after learning everything I have today…I'm going to tell you everything I know. Maybe between all of us, we can find out who's behind this. As long as you keep me up to date with everything you know, I'll return the favor. Agreed?" he asked looking from one man to the other.

"Agreed. From the phone call I assume you've acquired a bit more knowledge. Care to share?" asked the Doctor, as he leaned further against the central console while resting his arms across his chest.

"You're right. At the Martin murder scene, several drops of blood were taken for analysis outside the door to Martin's apartment. They've run the sample results through every database on file, without finding a match. All they can tell from the sample is, it's DNA marker shows it came from a female. Apparently before Martin died, he tried to leave a message he wrote with his own blood. We think it's a name. He wrote M, R, T, A, S, E.. Does that mean anything to any of you?"

"No. Was there nothing else?" the Doctor asked.

"No, nothing. So what we know is, you believe there's some renegade Time Lord coming and going. A farmer disappears and his wife is killed with the bizarre finger incident. Martin is murdered and Miss. Smith's parents overdose? Do I have it all correct?" Sam asked the Doctor.

"I still believe someone tried to take control of Sarah at the police station. If Martin hadn't hit her, the hypnotist would have succeeded. Whoever this is thinks he can control all of our actions. Mostly he has, thanks to Martin's involvement." the Doctor said, as he paced around the central console.

"So you think Martin and this person were working together?" Sam asked.

"Working together may not be the right choice of words. Whoever this is, he probably looked for someone who was easy to manipulate. He did a little investigating and found out that Martin, A: Had a grudge to bear, revenge for his father. B: Had some lofty ideals for his future, he planned on running for office. And C: Was someone always looking for the easy way out. Martin failed him when he hit Sarah, he must have been furious. Did the coroner say when Martin died?" asked the Doctor.

"The reports are inconclusive, but he thinks around nine on Saturday morning. From what you said, Miss. Smith was seriously ill by then and couldn't have killed him. 'I' know that and 'you' know that. But unfortunately because of all this," Sam said waving his arms all around him, "we can't convince anyone else of the truth. If this Time Lord is manipulating the facts, what do you want to bet the blood that was found outside Martin's door belongs to Miss. Smith?"

"Of course it is. So Sam, what are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"I'll start by not telling my superiors. But I can guarantee someone will get an order from the court to force Miss. Smith to give a blood sample. While I appreciate all the information you've given me…." Sam started.

"In the end we've only succeeded in convincing you of the truth. And we have no way of convincing the others. So now what do we do?" asked Benton.

"Find the real killer. If we can prove it's a Time Lord behind everything, then the justice process will fall back under UNIT's authority. Which will take Sarah completely out of the loop. How much time do you think we have Detective?" asked the Doctor.

"It all depends. If I can stay on the case, I'll give you as much time as I can. If they remove me from the case. Who's to say? I hate to say this but, you may end up with another Martin." he said throwing his hands up in the air.

"You said the next thing will be getting a sample of blood from Sarah, right?" asked Sergeant Benton with a small smile on his face. "Exactly how will that work?"

"They would normally have the person come to a hospital where a nurse, witnessed by the detective on the case, me, would then take the blood. In the case of an individual who was already in a hospital, the detective on the case would witness a physician or nurse withdraw the blood. The blood would then be taken to the Police Lab for analysis. What do you have in mind? No, I don't want to know. What I don't know, I can't tell." the Detective replied.

"You know Sam, I think we're going to get along famously." the Doctor said with a smile. "I have one question."

"What's that Doctor?" Sam asked.

"As I said before, this is Sarah's home. Do you think it's safe to bring her back? When she's better, which could be as soon as tomorrow, you could talk to her." the Doctor asked, anxious to bring Sarah home. Home, where he had a little more control over the outcome of their life.

"I don't see why not. And I would like to talk to her soon. But if they take me off the case, you may have to go through everything again. I need to go home and think all of this through. But most of this is up to you Doctor. You are the only one here that even has a chance of finding, to say nothing of stopping, this Time Lord. I'll check in with you tomorrow. Good luck Doctor." Sam said, as the Doctor flipped the switch on the console that opened the door. The group filed out one by one.

Shreeves was walking quickly toward the parking lot anxious to get back to his normal world. "Do you think he can be trusted Doctor?" Benton asked.

"I hope so Sergeant, I hope so." said the Doctor. He turned to Harry and said, "I really need to go check on Sarah. I'll see you gentlemen later." The Doctor left his lab and disappeared around the corner.

"What do you think Harry?" Benton asked.

"I think this is far from over. But there's nothing we can do for now. Want to get something to eat?"

"Yea, how about The Boar's Head? They have this one waitress, her name's Tammy. I think I'm in love." Benton said grabbing at his heart.

"Don't mail out the invitations yet. I think she's cheating on you, if the way she flirts with all the customers are any indication. I thought you were in love with one of my nurses." said Harry as he and Benton walked the halls of UNIT.

"Love yes, devoted no." he said eliciting a laugh from both men.

The Doctor arrived at UNIT's Sick Bay to run, literally into Miss. Acrims. "Oh excuse me Miss.…I'm sorry, I don't remember your name." And then it came back to him in a flash. Oh no! Not her! He had been so intent on getting to Sarah and going over the information that Sam had just given him, that his mind had simply sidestepped this annoying woman.

"That's quite all right Doctor. And the name is Nancy." she said as she pulled at her nursing uniform, attempting to lower her collar and further expose her very full cleavage. "So what are you doing tonight? I'm off duty and free to do just about…anything." she said moving closer to the Doctor.

You won't be doing 'just about anything' with me, he thought. "I'm sorry but I have to go.", he said attempting to step around her. But she matched him step for step. He was just short of physically moving her himself when he heard the door open behind him. It was Harry and Sergeant Benton. The Doctor looked over his shoulder at the two and gave them a look that could be mistaken for nothing short of 'help'.

"Oh Doctor, there you are." Harry said as he approached the two. "Miss. Acrims is there something I can help you with? Isn't your shift over?" he asked the nurse.

"Yes I am off duty. I was just having the most delightful conversation with the Doctor. Was there anything you wanted to ask me Doctor?" she said as she tilted her head slightly and licked her lips.

"No, I just want to get to Sarah's room. If you'll please excuse me." he said finally able to step away from her. He called back to Harry and Benton, "Harry could I see you and the Sergeant for a minute?".

"Of course Doctor. Goodnight Miss. Acrims." Harry said as he and Benton passed the now obviously mad nurse.

Once they were close, the Doctor said, "How did you know? How did you know she was still here? Not that I'm not grateful mind you, she has a one track mind."

"We were in the parking garage and Benton spotted her car and pointed it out. I knew she should have left long ago so I figured she was after you. Mystery solved, that one anyway."

The Doctor quickly moved forward awkwardly hugging first Benton and then Harry. "I can't thank you enough."

Benton said, "Do you think I could see our little card shark? If I can't, I can always go and get Nurse Acrims…".

"Right this way Sergeant." the Doctor said as he held the door open for both men. Sarah was awake and her bed was adjusted so that she was sitting up. She looked in the Doctor's opinion, a hundred percent better than this morning.

"Did she find you?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"Yes she did. How did you know? Was she here?" he asked.

Sarah looked to Mrs. Troy for the answer. "Doctor, I realize I shouldn't…"

"No please Mrs. Troy." he said urging her to speak.

"She flew in here about ten minutes ago. Miss. Smith…" she stopped when Sarah cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. Sarah," she corrected herself, making Sarah smile, "was sound asleep and she bounded in here demanding to know where you were. I asked her to please leave and she raised her voice even louder. She started walking across the floor towards Sarah, asking her where you were and, please forgive me Sir, if the two of you were sleeping together. There was something about her that frightened me. I told her if she didn't leave that I would call security. She turned to leave and shouted that you could never love someone common, like Sarah. It was really bizarre." Mrs. Troy finished, looking as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Thank you Mrs. Troy. Are you all right?" he asked Sarah putting his hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. She looked a bit pale but her temperature was nearly perfect. Mrs. Troy handed him her chart.

"I'm fine. But she's right, something is wrong with that woman, seriously wrong." Sarah said, a shadow of concern coming over her face.

"Mrs. Troy", Harry started, "I'm terribly sorry you had to deal with that. I'm going to give her a written warning tomorrow. If she causes one more problem, I'll let her go. I'm sorry Doctor, but under UNIT's rules and regulations, that's the best I can do for now." Harry explained.

"I understand Harry." Turning to Sarah again he said, "The good news for you is, you'll be moving back into the Tardis tonight. Happy?" he said with a big smile.

"Very, but what about the Detective?" she asked, hoping there was a good answer.

"Oh you mean Sam?" he asked.

"Sam is it? So I guess you boys bonded." she said smiling. He must be a good person for the Doctor to trust him, Sarah thought.

"I received special permission to explain everything from the Brigadier. I took him in the Tardis and everything." the Doctor explained.

"So he knows everything? Do you think we can trust him?" Sarah asked, frowning.

"I'm counting on it. Now what do you say we get you home and in your own bed? How is your nausea?"

My home and my own bed, Sarah thought. How wonderful that sounded. "The nausea is gone and I'm ready to go too." she said as she tried to swing her legs over the side of the bed.

"Oh no you don't." the Doctor said, putting the blanket back over her legs. "Mrs. Troy do you know where Sarah's robe is?" he asked turning to see that Mrs. Troy had already brought it to him. "Thank you so much Mrs. Troy, for everything. You don't know how much I appreciate you and the care and kindness you've shown Sarah." he said as he helped Sarah into her robe.

"She's easy to be kind to, you both are." she said watching the Doctor carefully putting slippers on Sarah's feet. It was easy to see he loved and cherished Sarah. As he lifted her in his arms, she said, "Be well Sarah."

"Thank you Mrs. Troy. You are a wonderful person and I hope I see you again. Goodbye." Sarah said as they left the room.

"So Doctor, do you think the two of you will be making it to the Brigadier's house for Thanksgiving?" Benton asked as they walked.

"I'm not sure. I hope so." he said looking down at Sarah and smiling. "Hungry?" he asked looking into her bright green eyes.

"Starved. What's for dinner?" Sarah replied returning the smile.

"Something light tonight, then we'll talk about real food tomorrow depending on how tonight goes." he said unable to wipe the smile off his face. Sarah was on the mend and things at this very moment were near perfect.

Harry and Benton had been watching the two from behind as they walked through the hallways. As they reached the Doctor's lab Harry said, "Goodnight Sarah, Doctor."

"Hope you feel better Sarah. Goodnight." Benton added.

"I can honestly say you two saved me tonight with that nurse. Thanks again." the Doctor said with a serious face.

"Goodnight Harry. Goodnight Sergeant." added Sarah.

The two entered the Tardis leaving the pair looking after them. "He's got it bad." Harry commented.

"They both have it bad, real bad." Benton added. "Why can't we find someone like that?" he said shaking his head as the pair left the base.

"It's so nice to be home." Sarah said as the Doctor settled her in her bed. Home, who would have thought a time ship in the shape of an old blue Police Box would become home. Sarah decided it was best not to think too much about it. Still, it had everything she would ever need, and at that she smiled.

The Doctor himself was doing some reminiscing. He knew the Tardis had always been his home, but hearing Sarah say it made it a real home. He decided to leave the fantasizing for later. For now he would be happy that she was home and take care of her. Looking down, he saw her trying to stifle a yawn. "If you will promise me you'll stay in this bed and take a little nap, I'll bring you something to eat. Promise?" he asked bending down so that they were eye to eye.

"I promise. What are you going to bring me?" she asked happily content to be back in their home.

"How about some baked chicken with mashed potatoes and some steamed green beans? And for dessert, banana pudding. Would that make you happy?" he asked, their faces now only a few inches apart.

"Happier, I'm already happy just to have you all to myself." she said moving yet closer to his face.

The Doctor was he realized a weak man. She had him just where she wanted him. He closed the distance and gave her a soft, yet loving, passionate kiss. "I've got to go now, or you'll never get your dinner. Maybe one more for the road." he said with a smile and another equally passionate kiss.

"Maybe we could just live on love." Sarah replied.

"If we only could, we would live forever." He moved in and gave Sarah one more sweet and gentle kiss. "Be back in a few minutes, go to sleep." he said, rising and walking to the door, looking back and smiling at Sarah before closing the door.

As he walked down the halls of the Tardis he said aloud, "I am in deep, very, very, very deep. And I wouldn't have it any other way." He continued on his way to the kitchen laughing aloud.

Detective Sam Shreeves drove home in a proverbial fog. Every belief he thought he knew and lived by, was a fiction created by the government. The very same government that he was so proud to work for. He had begun to question every truth he had ever held dear. He pulled into his building's parking garage and parked in his space before he realized he had arrived home. He was on automatic now, wanting nothing more than a drink and a hot shower. Sleep would be eluding him tonight, he thought as he pulled out his keys. He was just about to stick his key in the lock when he noticed movement in the light coming through the bottom of his door.

He quietly lowered himself to the ground and on hands and knees looked through the small opening under his door. Sitting in the back of the room was as near as he could determine a very large black box. A box much too large to have come through either the front or the back door of his apartment. Pacing in front of that box, Sam could make out a pair of shiny black men's shoes and a pair of black pants.

The first thing he was taught at the Academy was know when to call for backup. This was no ordinary prowler and quite probably no ordinary human. Sam quickly but quietly lifted himself from the floor, went to the emergency stairwell door and started climbing down the steps. When he reached the bottom, he decided to call for the only backup he knew that could possibly help him, the Doctor. Pulling both his cell phone and the bit of paper he had written the Doctor's number on from his pocket, he called the Doctor. The number was given to him to use in the event of an emergency. If this wasn't an emergency, he didn't know what was.

The Doctor was pushing the cart of dirty dinner dishes back to the kitchen. He was pleased that Sarah had eaten a bit and had given her another dose of the new antibiotic. He hoped she would sleep for a bit. She was fighting sleep as he had left her room. He was just turning around to leave the kitchen when the cell phone rang. "Hello?" he answered.

"Doctor, this is Sam. There's a very large black box and a man pacing in my apartment. I was able to slip away before he saw me. I have a nasty feeling he's not there collecting for the poor. Do you think this is the Time Lord you're looking for?"

"Where are you at?" the Doctor said as he quickly walked to the console room.

"My address is 506 Dracker Lane, apartment 5D, Merton. How fast can you get here?" he said into the phone. When her received no reply, he said with a little more panic in his voice, "Doctor, how long will it take?"

"I'm here. Don't panic Detective. Have a little patience, I did have to set the coordinates you know." he said with a smile as he lightly slapped him on the back. "Fifth floor, right?" he said as he started to ascend the stairs and then stopped and turned asking, "Are you coming?".

"Yea." Sam's voice was almost a squeak. He cleared his voice and tried again. "Yes, right behind you." he replied as both men headed up the stairs.

Inside Sam's apartment, the Master was alerted by a devise of his own. A small early warning system, a Doctor detector, as he liked to think of it. A device that he had programmed to give off an alarm if a 'Type Forty Tardis' was detected materializing nearby. "So, you're not like your counterpart Captain Martin. You're an honest police officer. How novel. And it seems the Doctor has let you into his little inner circle. You will put a kink in my plans, just a small one. Time to leave this speck of dirt, but just temporarily." he commented aloud as he stepped into his Tardis and dematerialized.

As the Doctor and Sam reached the fifth floor the Doctor could hear the Tardis carrying the mystery Time Lord away. He ran into the door with all his strength only to find it was too late. There was no sign of the Tardis or its owner. The Doctor bent over with both hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "You know, two hundred years ago I would have made it here in time." he remarked to Sam.

"Just how old are you?" Sam asked as he leaned back against the wall, out of breath himself.

"Middle age really, only four hundred fifty. I don't think I look a day over four hundred. Still, sorry about your door." he said as he followed the Detective's eyes as he looked at his now broken door.

"Never mind. I'm not as worried about the criminals that need to use a door as I was an hour ago. Do you think he'll be back?" Sam asked hoping he didn't sound as rattled as he was.

"I'm not sure. I can take you back to UNIT to stay the night if you want. Harry stayed there a week when he first arrived."

"What about the Brigadier?" he asked.

"I'm sure that once I explain things to him, he'll understand. Grab enough clothes for a few days. Do you think your superior will let you work on the case from UNIT?" he asked. He didn't want to bring unwanted attention to UNIT. The Brigadier was constantly reminding him of that.

"Sure, I've done it before. Well, out of town anyway. I'll be right back." Sam said as he left the room. The Doctor looked around the room. Pictures of his family and certificates of accomplishment dotted the walls. No apparent pictures of a girlfriend. He realized how little he knew about this man and was glad that he had gone with his intuition about not letting him stay in the Tardis. Even if he was as he seemed, he doubted Sarah would feel comfortable with him in the Tardis. When the Brigadier, Harry and Benton stayed over it was like family. But it wasn't fair to forcibly expose her to someone new without warning.

Speaking of Sarah, he needed to get back. He had secured the Tardis door so she couldn't get out and no one other than he could get in. But he hadn't told her they were going anyplace either. Then it hit him again. How very nice it was to have someone that cared about your comings and goings. He was just about to tell the Detective to get a move on when he appeared with a duffle bag. "Let's go."

Sam shut his door as best he could. He decided to call the manager and beg for another door later. "How did you get here so fast? I never even heard your car pull up, were you in the area?" he stammered as he followed the Doctor to a line of trees and saw him stop at an old blue Police Box. But not just any old blue Police Box. The same one he had entered so unbelievably at UNIT earlier.

The Doctor removed a key from his pocket and asked, "Do you want to come back with me or are you driving your car?". The Doctor couldn't help but smile. The look of shock on the Detective's face was priceless.

"I, I'll take my car." he said as he walked past the Tardis and narrowly avoided walking into the back of his car. "Do I need a pass or anything to get into UNIT?" he asked, looking for something to say to take the attention away from the clumsiness of his actions.

"No, I'll alert the Guard Shack in a few minutes. I'll meet you at the main door." the Doctor said as he stepped inside.

Sam stood, glued to the spot as he watched and heard the small burst of wind and the groaning noise as the Tardis disappeared, a sound similar to the sound he had just heard coming from his own apartment. He took a quick look around him before throwing his bag into the car and speeding out of the lot.

The Doctor set the controls to return to his lab at UNIT and decided to check on Sarah. He peeked inside the bedroom to find Sarah asleep, just as he had hoped she would be. He noticed Sarah's cell phone laying on the floor in the middle of the room and frowned. He wondered how it had ended up there. He was glad he had turned it off, hoping to give Sarah a few more days to recuperate before dealing with the reality of her parent's death. He was surprised when he picked it up from the floor to find it was turned on. He took it into the hallway and checked the incoming calls. As he did, he wondered if Sarah would think it was an invasion of her privacy. He had to hit just one more key, when the decision was taken away from him. He heard Sarah screaming at the top of her lungs. He quickly dropped the phone in his pocket and threw the door to Sarah's room wide open.

From the light streaming in from the hallway, he could just make out Sarah's crouching form in the far corner of the room. She was facing the corner and had compressed her body as small as possible. She had her hands and arms covering her head and seemed to be attempting to deflect someone giving her a beating. She was continuing to scream.

The Doctor ran to her side and flipped on the light located on the night stand. "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah wake up." he said as he placed his hands on her arms. Instead of waking up, she was screaming louder. "Sarah, it's okay, you're safe! Sarah you're in the Tardis. Sarah listen to me, it's just a dream! It's me, it's the Doctor, I won't let anyone hurt you!" When she heard his name, she stopped struggling and slowly turned around to peer over her shoulder. When she saw the Doctor, Sarah who had been balanced on the balls of her feet, collapsed backwards. The Doctor reached her in time before her head hit the floor.

He picked her up, placed her on his lap and held her tightly. He whispered what he hoped were calming words into her ear as he rubbed her back. "It was just a bad dream, you're safe now." he repeated again and again till he thought it had reached her and calmed her. He could feel her heart pounding. "Sarah, what happened? Can you tell me?" he asked wondering if the call he was about to check, had anything to do with the returning demons she had fought.

"I dreamed we were walking in the woods. I turned away for just a second and you were gone. I was calling your name and I heard something in the hedge next to me. I thought it was you, but when I reached for you it was…it was…" Sarah stopped and buried her face in the Doctor's shoulder.

The Doctor gently rubbed her back and whispered in her ear as he tried to lend his strength to help her go on. "It was my parents. But they were dead, really dead!" she said as the image jumped to the front of her mind, terrifying her again. "They said because of me, because of me," she said as she fought to take a breath, "their life was ruined. I ruined everything. They kept screaming over and over that they hated me! They were grabbing me and pulling me into the dark with them. I couldn't breathe! I couldn't breathe!". Sarah was now gasping for breath that refused to come.

"Sarah, take a deep breath. In and out. Come on Sarah, I know you can do it, in and out." Sarah was on the verge of hyperventilating. She tried to focus on his voice and do as he asked. He kept rubbing her back and rubbing her arms so that her whole body knew he was there for her, and that she was safe. Her breathing slowly calmed and her heart rate slowed, as her body went back to normal.

The Doctor decided to push his luck. "Sarah." he started, as she leaned against his chest finally relaxing. "Sarah, I found your cell phone in the middle of the floor." He could feel her muscles immediately tense up. "Did you get a call? Maybe that was the cause of your bad dream."

"I need to go somewhere tomorrow. Will you take me?" she asked.

"Sarah, you're still very weak. Do you think you're up to going out?" he asked as he pulled her back to look into her tear filled green eyes.

"I need to go to the funeral home. They have my parents' bodies and they said they couldn't hold them past tomorrow. It shouldn't take long. Because of…everything. I'm going to have them cremated. I don't think any of their friends would show up and I don't have the money for a funeral or anything. I, I just…" Sarah stopped herself. She couldn't say anymore. It was all too much. She knew that this day would come, but that didn't make it any easier.

Sarah looked up into the Doctor's kind blue eyes and added, "I know what they did to me was horrible. But in the back of my head somewhere, I thought maybe with me gone they might straighten up. Maybe they were right. Maybe they would have been more normal. Maybe…".

The Doctor took her chin in his hand and lifted her face so that she could clearly see and hear what he was saying. "Sarah Jane Smith, there was nothing, do you hear me, nothing, not one tiny thing that you could have done to make them responsible and functioning adults. This was a choice that they made. It had nothing, I repeat nothing to do with you. They ruined your childhood because they knew there was nothing else they could do to ruin their own lives. It's nothing short of a miracle that you survived childhood. You did survive, and not because of anything they did for you. You survived because you didn't allow yourself to turn into them."

"I know you feel that you have a responsibility to do this one final thing for them. And I feel flattered that you want me to help you. But not because they deserve attending, but because I believe that once this is over, you won't have to continually be looking over your shoulder in fear that they will pop up and ruin your life anymore than they already have. I love you Sarah Jane Smith. You are a wonderful person with a heart bigger than anyone else I know." he said as he pulled her close.

"Thank you, I don't think I could get through it without you." she replied as she forced a small smile.

"Do you know where to go?" he asked as he kissed her forehead.

"Yes, Brannis Funeral Home." Sarah replied with a sigh.

The Doctor could feel Sarah's muscles starting to relax. "Sarah how about some hot chocolate? It will help warm you up and relax you." he asked as he realized her arms and legs were cold.

"Thank you, it sounds great." she answered as she leaned her head against the Doctor's chest again.

The Doctor climbed to his feet, holding Sarah in his arms. He noticed the reflection in the mirror. Sarah was already asleep. He laid her back on her bed and straightened the covers around her. He kissed the top of her head one final time before leaving the room. It was then he remembered Sam's imminent arrival.

He ran through the console room and out the door of the Tardis, stopping only to lock the door. He sprinted through UNIT in time to see the Detective had just arrived. The Doctor ushered him inside the door saying, "This way Detective, there's a private office with a bed in the back. It's mostly used for emergencies when a visiting dignitary gets caught up in the action so to speak.". The Doctor lead him into a nicely furnished outer office with a small room in the back, just big enough to house a twin bed and a closet.

"Thank you Doctor, this will be great." Sam said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "How is Miss. Smith?" he asked wondering if he would have the opportunity to talk to her tomorrow.

"She had a call while I was away. Apparently the funeral home needs to do something with Sarah's parent's bodies. She feels she has to take care of this herself. I'm going to take her to the funeral home tomorrow. She's still weak, but she has it in her head that she can do this. I guess tomorrow will tell. And yes if she can, I'll make sure you get to see her." he said anticipating the Detective's question. "I better get back to the Tardis. I'll see you tomorrow Detective." he said as he closed the door and returned to the Tardis.

Sam looked around and decided he was too wound up to go to sleep. There was a small refrigerator that was fully loaded. He set his laptop up and decided to surf the internet and have a little snack at the same time before going to sleep and settling in for the night.

Wednesday morning arrived and the Doctor was dreading the day. Sarah had eaten very little that morning and he had been unable to convince her to put off attending to her parents' remains. He stood in the console room waiting for Sarah.

"Hi." Sarah said quietly as she slowly walked into the console room. She was still not quite as strong as she wanted the Doctor to believe. She was dressed in a black pantsuit with a white blouse. She wasn't sure how she was expected to dress. The only funeral she had ever observed hadn't even been real, it was in the movies. But she decided it couldn't be all that different. "I called and asked for directions." she said as she handed him a piece of paper. "Do you want to drive or really, I can go on my own." she said, trying to give him a way out.

"I know you can." he said as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and gently hugged her. "I'll drive you wherever you want to go. Ready?" he asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"As I'll ever be." she said looking into the Doctor's blue eyes.

"I hate to bring this up, but Detective Shreeves is probably lurking somewhere outside that door." the Doctor said, pointing to the Tardis door as he looked in Sarah's face at arm's length.

"I know. I'll do whatever I need to do. If he needs to interview me them I'll handle it. Let's get this started." Sarah said as she and the Doctor walked hand in hand outside the Tardis door.

Once outside, Sarah realized the Doctor was true to his word. Leaning against the Doctor's workbench was Detective Shreeves. The Doctor decided to ease Sarah into her next police experience. "Detective Shreeves may I introduce Miss. Sarah Jane Smith." the Doctor said as the Detective stepped forward.

"Hello Miss. Smith," the Detective said as he extended his hand, "but please call me Sam." Sam smiled at Sarah in what he hoped was a disarming way. He could still see the outline of his predecessor's hand on her face. "I assume the Doctor has told you that he filled me in on things."

"Yes he did Det…I'm sorry Sam. Please call me Sarah. What do you need to know?" she asked trying to get her muscles to relax from their now locked position.

The Doctor was noticing the same thing as he stood behind her with a hand on each shoulder. He decided that whatever Sam had to ask could wait. He knew Sarah would rather talk to the young, friendly detective any day rather than do what she needed to do today. "Detective, I know you would like to talk to Sarah but we have to go take care of a few things. We'll be back soon. I promise that when we return, you can talk to her." the Doctor tried to explain.

"Maybe I could go with you and we could talk on the way." Sam suggested, attempting to come up with a solution.

"Sam, we have to go to the funeral home and handle…things. I'm sure there will be papers to sign and I have no idea what else. Could we please do it when we return?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Sure, I'll just wait till you get back. That's fine." Sam told her. He noticed the longer she stood there, the more she seemed to be leaning against the workbench. He was sure she shouldn't be out of bed. He asked as the pair passed him, "Are you sure you're all right Sarah?" meeting the Doctor's eye.

"I'll be fine. I just want to get this over with. But thanks, I'm fine." she said. The Doctor met Sam's eyes with an understanding nod. He knew. He put his arm around her waist as they left the lab.

Sam couldn't believe that Sarah was a killer. He had investigated and arrested too many killer's and he knew how they looked. He knew how they acted. Sarah was not a killer. He wondered how he was going to give a report to his superiors, without mentioning the aliens. He decided he would do everything in his power to make sure this fell under UNIT's heading, that way his superiors could remain blissfully ignorant. Just like he used to be, how he wished he were now. He decided to go back into the office the Doctor had given him and wait for their return.

Brannis Funeral Home was a stately looking building with Greek influenced architecture. They awaited the Director's arrival in his office. His secretary had told them he was with another client and would be in soon. It was obvious from the surroundings that this funeral home was accustomed to clients with greater than average wealth. The secretary was dressed in designer clothes and seemed to look both Sarah and the Doctor over with a fine tooth comb.

The office housed some of the most expensive and ornate antiques Sarah had ever seen outside of a museum. The curtains were made from what appeared to be the finest of silk. The carpet had the deepest and most dense pile Sarah had ever seen. It was like walking on a cloud. She and the Doctor were sitting in two antique chairs side by side. Sarah was taking in the ornate stained glass windows when the Doctor reached over to take her hand. She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Sarah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." he said apologetically.

"No, it's all right. I was just lost in thought." she said then gave him a small smile. They both turned when they heard the heavy, ornate wood door open to reveal the Director. He was a man in his fifties with obviously dyed black hair and like his secretary, wore expensive designer clothes.

"I believe we spoke on the phone Miss.…", he opened the file he was carrying, "Smith. I am Gareth Pinsio, I am the Director here. I hope you understand we don't usually handle people that are so…" he started as he looked to the ceiling as if trying to find the correct word. "I mean really, they obviously lived their lives in such a way…" he said as he paced behind his desk. Our usual type of cliental is more…"

"Dead." the Doctor said, finishing his sentence. He looked to Sarah who appeared shocked at this man's arrogance. "So are your usual client less dead in nature?"

"And you are who?" Pinsio asked indignantly.

"Oh, just your run of the mill…." he wanted to finish with Time Lord, but because of Sarah he held back. This was hard enough for her without him adding to it. He looked over to her and could see she was getting ready to explode. He decided it might be good for her to let off some steam, so he just sat back in the chair and smiled at the Director.

"Mr.…" Sarah started, looking to Pinsio.

"Pinsio, Gareth Pinsio." he said as if it were the most amazing thing they would ever hear.

"Whatever. I know all about my parents. So pick up your little file and pull out the paperwork that you and your little staff need to perform two cremations." Sarah told him. She hated snobby people.

Pinsio dropped down in his chair as if in shock. "Cremations? We have handled those on occasion, a very few occasions. How many will be at the service and how long will you need the viewing to be before the cremation?" he asked. He would still be able to clear at least thirty five hundred pounds.

"No. No service, no visitation, just the cremation." Sarah said, getting angrier by the minute.

"I don't understand. We have a standard to uphold here at Brannis Funeral Home. I'm sure," he started looking Sarah up and down, "that you are obviously not aware of the expectations that less common people such as myself and others have regarding the dead. This is something you obviously need to be guided through. You see society as a whole expects…" he said leaning over in Sarah's direction.

Sarah could feel the Doctor's hand trying to disengage hers. She quickly looked over at him, giving him a look saying she would handle it. "Listen, I'm not just any person fresh off the street that you can intimidate. I'm a journalist, a journalist that loves to dig deep in the back of the closet till I find what I need."

"Since you seem so eager to look down your nose at me, I think it's only fair that I share with you, the view from this side of the desk. You are a man in his late fifties desperately trying to hold on to his youth. That's why you use that unnatural color of black dye on your hair. And as far as all of your designer clothes, I wonder what that's hiding. Maybe a desperate need to feel as if you're above everyone else. Or maybe to make yourself forget your ex wife. What happened there? Did you spend a little too much time with the dead? Or just maybe, you spent a little too much time with a younger woman, still trying to convince yourself you aren't getting older. As far as the usual for this little establishment, burying the rich doesn't give you some kind of elitist status. You're an undertaker, plain and simple. Nothing more and nothing less. You witness people at one of the worst times in their life. Instead of trying to help them, you do everything in your power to make them feel insignificant. Insignificant enough to get them to pay top dollar, in an attempt to prove to you that they are worthy of your services. Unfortunately for you, I don't need your approval. Now, I'm going to give you ten seconds to put the paperwork that I need to sign in front of me or I'll write an exposé that will make you sorry that you ever met me!" Sarah lifted her left wrist and looked at the watch on her arm to prove her point.

The Doctor was ecstatic. Sarah had truly rattled him. He was flipping through folders so fast that some were dropped on the floor. But Pinsio kept looking for the form without skipping a beat. As Sarah looked up, Pinsio quickly put the forms and a pen in front of Sarah. Sarah quickly looked over the form and filled in the information necessary. As soon as she was finished she asked Pinsio, "Do you want a check now or will you bill me?" as she laid the papers and pen on the desk.

Pinsio picked up both papers looking them over and said, "We will bill you.". Pinsio looked up to see Sarah and the Doctor leaving the room.

The Doctor stopped and with a huge smile on his face, turned to say, "Have a nice day!". The Doctor closed the door and wrapped his arm around Sarah's waist.

After they descended the steps of the Funeral Home the Doctor noticed Sarah was walking a little unsteady. He tightened his arm around her waist. "Are you okay?" he asked looking down into her eyes. He could see that she was near tears. She shook her head yes. He was about to comment further when he realized that they had reached the car. He opened Sarah's door and helped her in. As he rounded the car, he never took his eyes off Sarah. As he turned the key to start the motor he said, "Sarah, I'm very proud of you. You gave him just what he deserved 'and' scared him in the process. You were wonderful." he ended with a smile. "I just want to know how you knew about the ex wife, the girlfriend and the midlife crisis."

"I knew there was an ex wife because of the paleness that was left around his ring finger, where his wedding band would have been. There was a picture on his desk showing his arms around, as well as kissing, a young woman in a very small bikini. There was another picture of two different women and Pinsio squeezed into a tiny convertible sports car with the top down, as were both of the women's tops. That along with the hair dye, it just screamed midlife crisis." Sarah explained, glad her training had come in handy for her today.

The Doctor reached over and kissed her on the cheek. "Let's get back to UNIT." The Doctor pulled his car out and as he started the drive back to UNIT. He thought, one down and one to go. He hoped things would go easier for Sarah with Detective Shreeves. He looked over to ask Sarah if she needed to get anything in town, to see that she had fallen asleep. He knew she would be exhausted especially after her argument with Pinsio. He smiled at the thought of the look on Pinsio's face several times before reaching UNIT.

As the Doctor pulled into UNIT's Parking Garage and then into his assigned space, he noticed Harry, Benton and Sam walking towards them. Each were walking side by side, laughing and slapping each other on the back. The Doctor smiled. They had become very chummy, very quickly. They smiled and waved as he parked the car. The Doctor looked over at Sarah who was still soundly sleeping. He decided to test the waters with the Detective before waking her up. He quietly slipped from the car and signaling to the others to stay put.

"So gentlemen, I take it you're having a good day." the Doctor said smiling.

"Yea we are. I'm trying to talk Sam here into signing up with UNIT." Harry said as he gave a firm pat to Sam's shoulder.

"Granted it would be different and possibly fun, but I don't think military life is right for me." he replied smiling at Benton.

"Doctor," Harry said as he moved forward, "Sam told us where you and Sarah were going. How did it go? And why is Sarah still in the car?" he asked looking at Bessie.

"First, Sarah is asleep, exhausted after our funeral home experience." the Doctor started.

"What do you mean 'funeral home experience'?" asked Harry concerned.

"I don't think Sarah will mind me repeating it." the Doctor started looking back at Bessie. "Apparently this funeral home has a reputation for burying the rich and famous, and somehow Sarah's parents ended up there. This guy was really awful. He used his best snobbery routine. But it backfired on him." the Doctor smiled, still hearing Sarah's words echoing in his head.

"So did you put him in his place Doctor?" Benton said, wondering how long it would take him to get there and kick his butt for upsetting Sarah. As far as Benton was concerned, Sarah was now one of them. And UNIT always protects its own.

"I started to." the Doctor stopped again thinking of the look on Pinsio's face as Sarah went off. "But Sarah lost it. With everything that has happened to her recently and so many things that were out of her control, I think this gave her the opportunity to take back some control over her life. It was beautiful," he was telling the now mesmerized group of men, "she really went off. She put him in his place. By the time we left the man was shaking, physically shaking. And I swear to you, I could have sworn I saw a tear in his eye. I don't think he'll try to take advantage of the next person quite so easily." the Doctor finished, looking like he might burst with pride.

"Doctor, I think Sarah's awake." Harry said pointing over his shoulder.

The Doctor quickly went back to the car and opened Sarah's door. Taking her hand, to help her out and said, "Do you feel better?". She had a bit more color than earlier and smiled at him.

"Yes, I do. Were you filling in the troops?" she said with a smile, eluding to the group of men who were now lined up as if awaiting inspection, all with a smile on their face.

The Doctor gave her a guilty look. "Yes, I hope you don't mind. I was just so proud." he said as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"You boys and your stories." Sarah smiled.

"How about we talk the troops into having lunch with us. I think today's meatloaf day in the Mess Hall." the Doctor said as they walked, the Doctor helping to support her with his hand wrapped around her waist.

"What is it with you and this obsession with meatloaf?" Sarah joked with the Doctor. She was so grateful the funeral home nightmare was over with. She smiled at the group as they approached. "So have you had lunch yet?"

A chorus of no was heard from the group, so she said, "The Doctor is in love with the Mess Hall's meatloaf. So meatloaf it is, any takers?" she asked.

"I think that sounds great." Sam said to her with a smile. He wasn't sure if anyone else noticed, but the Doctor was walking slowly with her, in what he could only image was his desire to catch her if she fell. It was obvious to him she was still weak. To be so ill, for so long, there was no way she could have murdered those people. Now, he just had to convince the rest of the world.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After lunch they were each making plans for later when Sam's cell phone rang. Looking down at the phone he said, "I'm sorry, I have to take this." as he walked away from the group. Once he felt he was sufficiently out of earshot of the others he answered, "Detective Shreeves. Yes, but…I know but…I see. No, that won't be necessary, they have a complete medical facility here. Right away, I'll have a messenger send it this afternoon. Yes I understand. No, I'll take care of it. A week? There's no way that I can wrap this up in a week!" he said a little too loudly, earning him worried stares from the group of his newfound friends. He turned away and tried to reason with his superior again. "You've got to give me at least three weeks. Fine, if two weeks is all I can have, I'll do my best to produce results. As I said before, you'll have it this afternoon." he finished shutting the phone quickly before his superior could put any more limits on him. He looked to the group of smiling faces he had just left, who now looked at him with worry and concern. He walked back to them.

"What was that all about Detective?" the Doctor asked, leaning closer to Sarah.

"We should probably have a meeting with the Brigadier." Sam simply said.

"It's that serious?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid so. Let's see if he's available now." Sam said as he walked away from them. They looked at one another wondering what was going to happen next.

As the group started to leave, Sarah stood up from her chair and swayed a bit. The Doctor reached out to steady her.

"Let's get you back to the Tardis. You should really be off your feet." he said looking into her eyes, which appeared to be having trouble focusing. He knew it was too soon for her to be up, but she was so adamant this morning.

"I'm fine." she smiled trying to pretend everything was fine. Sarah knew he wasn't buying it. "I'll go back after we find out what's going on. I promise." she said crossing her heart. "Let's go." she said pulling his arm.

The Doctor let himself be pulled, then wrapped his arm around her waist. He knew Sarah was right. More than likely, this concerned her. He looked down, proud of her determination, but sad that this wasn't over for her. They had arrived at the Brigadier's office. Mrs. Greene smiled at the pair when she saw them. She motioned with her hand for them to go on in.

"Ah Doctor, Miss. Smith please take a seat. The Detective wants to tell us something. Go ahead Detective." he said. It seemed the Doctor, Harry, Benton and Miss. Smith had welcomed him into their little group. He hoped it wouldn't backfire on them.

"The call I received after lunch was from my superior. He's given me two weeks to solve this case." he started.

"And if you can't?" the Doctor asked.

"The case will be reassigned. So we have two weeks to get to the bottom of this and solve this case, or prove there's an alien intelligence behind it, and prove to 'your' superiors that this falls under UNIT's jurisdiction. But right now I'm really going against everything I swore as a cop and divulge some inside information to you." He stopped looking over the concerned faces around him."

"I hope you know by now Detective that we're all on the same side. We've trusted you with some of our secrets, surely you know you can trust us." the Brigadier explained.

"Yes Brigadier, I do. The Court Order has just come through for a sample of Sarah's blood. They believe it will be a match to the blood sample they found outside Martin's door." Sam explained.

"But we are all witnesses. Miss. Smith was here on the base when the murder was committed." offered the Brigadier.

"I'm sorry but thanks to Martin's ranting and ravings in his reports, they believe that you will say anything to protect Sarah, including lying about her whereabouts." Sam said as he watched the Brigadier turn a shade of red. "I believe you Brigadier. I know you're reliable witnesses. But that idiot Martin really screwed things up." He turned to Sarah and said, "I'm sorry Sarah, but I need that blood sample." He then looked to the Doctor and smiled. "I seemed to have forgotten my notes in the office you gave me. Could you and Harry handle the blood sample? I'll be in the office updating my notes. That's not a problem is it?" he asked, still smiling.

The Doctor returned the smile. "I'd be happy to take care of that for you. Harry would you care to help?" the Doctor asked.

"I'd be honored." Harry said rising from his seat. "I'll bring the sample to you myself." Harry said to the Detective who was now leaving the office.

Sarah and the Brigadier were looking at each other wondering what was going on. "Doctor, what was that all about? Forget it, I don't want to know." the Brigadier said, deciding in this case ignorance was bliss.

"Come along Sarah." the Doctor said as he helped her from her chair. She looked at him with confusion on her face, but he only smiled. "It will be all right. I promise." he whispered in her ear as they left the office, leaving the Brigadier alone in his office bewildered.

"Mrs. Greene." the Brigadier said into the intercom.

"Yes Sir?" Mrs. Greene answered.

"I need the budget projections from each of the divisions and aspirin." he replied. Budget projections, something normal to do. He never thought he would see the day when he would look forward to budget projections.

"Right away Sir." Mrs. Greene replied.

The Doctor, Sarah and Harry had reached the Tardis and were in the Infirmary. Sarah was sitting in a diagnostic chair. She hated needles and wished nothing more than to be safe and sound in her own bed right now. The day had taken its toll on her and she was feeling it. She was having a hard time staying awake.

The Doctor and Harry had noticed Sarah's withdrawal from the conversation and were watching her with concern. Harry was helping Sarah remove her jacket. The Doctor pulled up a stool as he rolled Sarah's blouse sleeve up. Sarah was more asleep than awake now. "Harry will you hold her arm? I don't want her to jerk her arm away." he asked as Harry placed himself at Sarah's side.

"Sarah, just a little sting." he said as he inserted the needle into her arm. She jerked slightly but Harry was able to keep her arm still. She was still more or less asleep. "All done." the Doctor said as he removed the needle. He placed a bandage across the injection site as Harry held her arm up.

"What now Doctor?" Harry asked. "Switch the sample?"

"No, not switch the sample. Alter it. Switch around and remove a DNA Marker possibly." the Doctor said with a smile as he took the sample over to the Tardis' medical computer.

"So you believe the blood the police found was Sarah's?" Harry asked.

"Definitely. Whoever this is, is determined to set Sarah up. He's not going to make the mistake of being sloppy now. We'll just have to throw him a curve ball. We'll keep Sarah close by at all times, forcing him out. Hopefully forcing him to make a mistake. I'm sure he didn't count on us cutting off his access to Sarah so soon. We just have to make sure that one of us is with her at all times.

"Be with who at all times?" Sarah asked sleepily from the diagnostic chair she was in.

"You." he said as he approached the chair. "I don't want you alone. Whoever this is will be watching for his next chance. We're not going to give him one, are we?" he said as he reached across to push back a stay lock of her hair from her face. Sarah looked confused. "I think you should get to bed. Get some sleep and I'll bring you dinner in bed. How's that?" he asked with a smile.

"Great, but unnecessary." she replied weary. "But I'll do it. If you promise we can maybe see a movie." she bargained.

"Deal. Come on, let's get you to bed." he said as he helped her up.

"I know my way. You stay here and do whatever you need to do." she looked at him with a conspirators' smile. Sarah turned gave Harry a small wave and was gone.

"All right Harry let's get to work." the Doctor said after Sarah was out of sight.

After thirty minutes the Doctor and Harry were satisfied with the sample that remained, minus a few genetic markers that would have pointed a finger at Sarah. Feeling very pleased with themselves they headed to the office that Sam had been given. When they arrived outside the shut door, they could overhear a disagreement going on.

"Captain Barstow I don't know who gave you that information but it was false. I am here simply doing the job you assigned me to do, not conspiring with the enemy. Excuse me for asking Captain, but when did everyone here turn into the enemy?" asked an upset Detective Shreeves.

Captain Barstow was thinking back to the strange call he received at the station. A man had called an hour ago claiming to have witnessed secret meetings between the Detective and several UNIT personnel. Meetings he claimed that had taken place at a bar down the road. The caller claimed they were all very chummy as if they were best of friends.

"Listen Shreeves, I like you. You've always seemed like a good, dependable sort of cop. You don't have one single blemish on your record." Captain Barstow started. He ran his hand through his thinning hair. He had only taken the appointment of Captain a year ago. He had a full head of hair when he started, and now he was losing his hair, almost completely bald. He was forty nine years old, a slightly overweight and now balding man. He didn't want to dress down his men unfairly. "You are here to find out 'if' and 'how' Miss. Smith murdered those people. And we have the murderer of one of our own to find. The press as well as my superiors want to see progress. If you are unable to get results, tell me here and now so that I can reassign the case. I won't have you running around here as if you're on holiday! You're here to work! Now, where is that blood sample?" Captain Barstow yelled.

"I've already sent it by messenger to the station. It should be there any minute. He said he had a few deliveries ahead of mine to make." Sam lied, what he hoped sounded convincing. "As far as the call you received, I don't know what they're talking about." Again another convincing lie he thought, remembering last night with Harry and Benton. He would have to be more careful. "All the calls that come into the station are automatically logged, who was it?"

"That's the one thing that makes me wonder about the truthfulness of the call." he said looking Sam in the eyes, trying to read deception that he didn't see. That meant he was honestly telling the truth or he was a very good liar. Either way the whole incident was strange.

"What do you mean Captain?"

"There was no record of the call. None whatsoever. That shouldn't be possible, not with the technology we have in place, but it happened. According to the logs, I never received a call. Do you have any ideas?" he asked, once again trying to read any dishonesty.

"No, sorry Captain." Sam replied.

"I've got to get back to the station. I want to see results Shreeves. Remember two weeks, and then we'll have to review your status with the force. This is serious Shreeves, four people and one of our own are dead. Find the killer!" Captain Barstow looked accusingly at Sam before slamming the door behind him.

Outside the door, the Doctor and Harry came out of a janitor's closet after Captain Barstow passed. Both moved quickly to Sam's office and entered. "We were on our way in, when we heard your Captain through the door." the Doctor explained. From his pocket he produced the modified blood sample. "Since the sample is supposed to be already on its way there, I have a suggestion."

"I could use a good suggestion Doctor." Sam said down heartened.

"Harry go get Sergeant Benton. Get the sample ready as if you were sending it by messenger." the Doctor said, firing off orders.

"Here you are Doctor, the good Sergeant is heading towards us." Harry said.

"What's going on Doctor?" Benton asked.

"Do you have any 'less military' clothes here?" the Doctor asked.

"Yea, I keep a set in my locker. What do you need?"

"Go get changed. We need to take a little trip to the Detective's station. His Captain believes the sample of Sarah's blood is already in transit to him. So we can't have it arrive 'after' he gets there, can we Sergeant?" the Doctor asked with a smile.

"I'll be right back." Benton said, running from the room.

"Thank you again Doctor. After he gets the sample and the Police Lab determines it wasn't Sarah's blood, then what?" Sam asked.

"I've been thinking about that. In order for anything else to happen, Sarah has to be alone. Alone and without an alibi. I don't know what he has planned next. But it more than likely will be something he can pin on Sarah. So we constantly keep Sarah with one of us at all times. With any luck this will put a kink in his plans and force him out into the open. And then we have him." the Doctor finished with a smile. He turned to the door when they heard footsteps approaching. Harry and Sergeant Benton walked in.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Benton asked. He had changed from his uniform into a pair of khaki colored twill pants and a long sleeve white shirt.

"Perfect Sergeant." the Doctor said clapping his hands together. "Ready?"

"I stopped into reception and had them print out a delivery sheet. Just to make it professional." Harry added.

"Wonderful Harry, thank you. You know I think hanging around me is finally starting to pay off. You really seem to be getting more intelligent." the Doctor said with a smile.

"Thank you Doctor." Harry started and then said in an accusatory voice, "Wait a minute. Doctor!" he said to the Doctor's back as he and Benton left the office, heading for the Doctor's lab and his Tardis.

Sam was trying unsuccessfully to hide his smile. Harry gave him a dirty look and then stormed out, heading for the Sick Bay.

After their trip to the Police Station, the Doctor quietly opened Sarah's door to find her sleeping peacefully. He carefully closed the door and went back to the console room. It sounded like an easy plan, keep Sarah guarded. He decided to go over things with the Brigadier. As he locked the Tardis door, he discovered the Brigadier was awaiting him in his lab. "Why Alistair, I was just coming to see you."

"If it's about your plan for Miss. Smith, the Detective has filled me in." the Brigadier said. "Doctor the reason I'm here is, I was wondering about your plans for tomorrow. Will you and Miss. Smith be joining us for Thanksgiving?"

"I'd forgotten all about it. Yes, we'd be delighted. From what I've gathered from Sarah, it sounds wonderful. We're honored that you want to include us." the Doctor said with a huge smile.

"I've also invited Detective Shreeves. When I asked him his plans for the day, he said he'd probably get something from the Mess Hall. He seems to be a nice young man. Dr. Sullivan told me what happened with his Captain this afternoon. Whoever this is, they seem to be one step ahead of us all the time. If we could just find out when he'll strike next. Any ideas Doctor?" the Brigadier said as he leaned against the work bench.

"I'm afraid your little dance would be the most likely place to strike, if not the next." the Doctor confessed.

The Brigadier had a feeling he was going to say that. "I should contact the PM and cancel it then." the Brigadier said with a sigh.

"I have a better idea." the Doctor said as inspiration suddenly hit. "You said security would be tight, but it would be easy enough for a Tardis to slip in, since it doesn't need a door. I think we should let the Prime Minister witness his arrival first hand Alistair." the Doctor said rubbing his hands together.

"What do you have in mind?" the Brigadier asked, for the first time in weeks with a small amount of hope that all this would resolve itself.

"I say we bug every room, in every building as well as the outside of UNIT. We record everything and there you are Alistair, the proof you need. But we keep this on a need to know only basis. We'll put everything in place on Friday evening, after everyone has left for the weekend. We keep the group installing everything small. Just Benton, Harry and our friend the Detective. I'm not even going to tell Sarah. Can I count on you for help too Alistair?" the Doctor asked.

"Of course Doctor. I want this nightmare to end. But won't running all those cables be obvious?"

"We're not going to be using the usual cameras and microphones. We'll be using Time Lord technology. They're the size of a quarter, and as clear in audio and video as any Earth theatrical production to date. I'll hook up the feed through the Tardis' computer. The second the Tardis picks up anything unusual, it will alert me through a small remote box, giving me the location as well as a small display with the live feed. I think we might just have him this time Alistair." the Doctor said with a smile.

"I hope you're right Doctor, I hope you're right. I have to go. Do you need directions for tomorrow?" he asked.

"No, I know the way. What time do you want us there?"

"The others are arriving around one." the Brigadier replied.

See you there. Goodnight Alistair." the Doctor said with a smile. He was glad to at last have a plan. He left the lab and entered the small alcove and unlocked the Tardis door. He decided to get the Tardis started on dinner and check on Sarah again. Keeping Sarah in the dark was going to be hard.

Thursday morning arrived early for the Doctor. He hadn't been able to slip away from Sarah the night before, and he needed to get the supply of surveillance equipment together. Thankfully everything he needed had been in two storage rooms and he had been able to gather it all together in three boxes. He placed them in a storage hole under the central console. He had just replaced the panel when Sarah popped in the room.

"Whatcha doin?" she asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Just checking the wiring." he lied, avoiding her eyes while pretending to search for something. She had a bad habit of reading him a little 'too well'.

Sarah found a small set of needle nose pliers on the other side of the console. "Are these what you're looking for?" she asked holding them up in the air.

"Yes!" he said ecstatically, hoping to hide the truth from her. The Doctor took the tool from her hands and slipped it in his pocket and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "Shouldn't you still be asleep?" he asked looking into her eyes, noticing how red her eyes were and how dark the circles were under her eyes.

"I couldn't sleep any longer. Happy American Thanksgiving Day!" she said as he leaned down and gave her a kiss, and she seemed to glow. "Are you as happy as I am?" she asked smiling and squeezing him back.

"Happy Thanksgiving back and yes, I am very happy. I'm always happy when we're together. Are you looking forward to Thanksgiving with the Brigadier?" he asked, leaning back to look into her beautiful green eyes. Red or not, he decided they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"I'm looking forward to being there with you. What time do we have to leave?" she asked.

"He said to be there at one, so it all depends on whether we drive or take the Tardis. Do you have a preference?" he asked, excited to be attending a social occasion with Sarah, their first. His first official statement to the world, assuring anyone watching that they were together, a couple.

"Why don't we take the Tardis then. Do you think the Brigadier will care?" she asked smiling.

"No, we'll park her out front." Then an idea occurred to him. "We'll park behind Harry's car. Then when it's time to leave, I'll throw him the Tardis key and tell him to back her up so he can get out. Think of the look on his face." the Doctor said smiling.

"Ah, but there's a flaw in your plan. At lunch yesterday when you went to get Sam the rock, excuse me I forgot, 'core sample' from Zein Six, they all asked. And I didn't think you would care so I said yes." she said quickly.

"You said yes to what?" he asked.

"They all wanted to come with us. They're waiting for me to call and tell them what time to be here." she finished quietly. "Are you mad?" she asked.

"Of course not. I could never be mad at you. Call them and tell them to be here at twelve, forty five." he said with a smile as Sarah turned to leave. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back in his embrace. "Have I told you I love you today?" he asked, smiling a smile he reserved only for her.

"As a matter of fact, no, I don't think you have." she answered, moving closer till their faces were only a few inches apart.

"Oh, no! Please forgive me, how can I make it up to you?" he said pulling her even closer.

"Well, I could be swayed by a kiss and your unending promise of love." she said speaking quietly as she tilted her head allowing him easy access to her mouth.

"You have it, I'll love you, always." he said as he moved in and kissed her tenderly at first then, then a long and passionate kiss. "I'll love you always Sarah, always." he said as he ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her in for another passionate kiss, before letting her go.

"I love you too, always." she said, leaning forward to give him one more quick, yet strong kiss. She backed up, letting her hands run down the length of his arms, refusing to let go before she reached the end of his fingertips. "I've got to go, ah, I…I've got to take a shower and make those calls." she said as she backed out of the room blushing.

"Me too." he said to the place she last stood. "I won't give you up Sarah. Not to anyone or anything." he said as he patted the console in which the secret surveillance equipment hid. He decided Sarah had the right idea, take a shower, a long, cold shower. He had a feeling he would be taking a lot of them, he thought as he walked to his bedroom, fighting the urge to stop at Sarah's room as he passed it. He would be a good boy, he decided. A very good boy.

At exactly one o'clock the Tardis appeared at the side of the Brigadier's house. One by one its occupants filed out. Benton, Harry and Sam acting as if they had known each other all their lives. The conversation on the way there ran the gambit of comparing everything from family dinner horror stories of things gone wrong to the woes of the school lunches they ate in their youth. Now that they were outside of the Tardis they were throwing a football, embracing not only the American holiday, but the American sport as well, tossing it from one to the other.

Sarah stood holding a canvas bag of six bottles of wine while the Doctor locked the Tardis door. She said when the group was outside of earshot, "Why do I feel like we're their Mom and Dad? And why do I think they'll be in trouble before the day's up?"

"Probably because in this group, we are the responsible pair. Scary isn't it?" he whispered into Sarah's ear, earning him a conspirators' smile.

Up on the long, wraparound porch the Brigadier and his wife, Doris were coming outside, obviously alerted to the fact that their guests had arrived. Due much to the carryings on of 'the boys' as Sarah had come to think of them. The Brigadier was waving for them to come in. The Doctor took the bag holding the bottles of wine from Sarah, and took Sarah's hand as they climbed the steps to the porch.

"Well I'm glad the two of you could make it." the Brigadier smiled. "Miss. Smith this is my wife." he said as the two women embraced.

"Please call me Sarah. I've tried to get the Brigadier to, but you know military men." Sarah said as she took in Doris Lethbridge-Stewart. She was a plump woman in her fifties with red hair peppered with hints of grey. She seemed to have a wonderful warm soul, Sarah liked her immediately.

"And you must call me Doris. The military and all their rules! It just gives me a headache." she said, smiling at her husband who returned the smile.

"And of course you remember the Doctor." he said.

"I'm honored to be invited to your lovely home." he said as he bowed and kissed her hand. He stood and said to the Brigadier, I thought you might be able to use these." the Doctor handed the bag to the Brigadier.

Looking inside the bag, the Brigadier nearly dropped them in shock. He had just viewed a news story describing this very same bottle of wine had recently sold at an auction for ten thousand pounds. And now, he had a bag holding six of them. He was speechless. He was grateful when his wife spoke on their behalf.

"Thank you Doctor. I'd be honored if you would call me Doris also." she said taken in by the Doctor's glow. As Alistair had told her, he was indeed a changed man. He had a glow of happiness around him now, that was sorely lacking the last time she saw him. From what she had been told, it was all because of Sarah. She was happy for the both of them. "Please come in, it's colder now than it was an hour ago, I bet it snows before the day is out."

The two couples were turning to go inside when they heard wood crackling. All four turned around to see the trio had been playing football and attempted a tackle, with the wooden fence. Harry, Benton and Sam looked like youngsters that were afraid of a beating. Each bowing their heads, hoping that one of them would be brave enough to say something, anything.

It was Sarah that broke the ice by saying, "I'm terribly sorry Doris and Brigadier. We can't take them anywhere." she said which earned her a grin from all. She stepped to the edge of the porch and shouted, "Boys, get up here and apologized to the Lethbridge-Stewarts and then fix that fence."

To everyone's surprise, they climbed to their feet and came to the bottom of the steps and said in unison, "I'm sorry Brigadier, Mrs. Lethbridge-Stewart."

"Brigadier, if you'll direct us to the wood, we'll be happy to fix your fence." Benton said. He knew he'd never live this down.

Everyone on the porch exploded into laughter. "Come inside gentlemen. Don't worry about the fence. It was coming down anyway. I've just hired someone last week to replace the fence, using 'stronger' wood. Don't worry about it." he said still trying to stop laughing at their embarrassment. "Maybe after dinner we can 'all' play a little game of touch football. Now come on in." he said, waving them in.

"Go inside and get by the fire Sarah and warm yourself up." Doris said. She could see the Doctor wrapping his arms around her to keep her warm. "I'll watch your 'boys'." Doris said laughing at Sarah's previous comment.

The Doctor and Sarah entered the house. It was big and very gracious, but it was also everything a home should be. The colors lush and the furnishings were oversized, plush and inviting. Scattered all through the room were photographs of every stage of their lives. Pictures ranging from each of their childhoods, as well as their children, family trips and holidays.

Looking around, Sarah wondered if they knew how precious this all was. To have such wonderful memories all around you, all the time. Sarah stood in front of the roaring fire with the Doctor as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms to warm her up. They turned to see everyone coming in the house. The Brigadier took their coats and Doris was excusing herself from the room.

"Doris, could you use some help?" Sarah asked.

"That would be wonderful Sarah." she said as she stopped and put her arm around Sarah's back as they walked toward the kitchen.

As soon as the Doctor thought the two women were out of listening range he said, "I've gathered the equipment we'll need. It should go fairly quickly. All we have to do is position the cameras. It's a shame we can't do it early tomorrow. I'm sure Sarah will be sleeping late tomorrow. She's still not fully recovered and today will exhaust her, allowing her to sleep late." the Doctor finished looking back towards the kitchen, determined to keep Sarah in the dark.

"We were talking about that on the way to you Doctor." Sam said.

"We thought we would lead Sarah to believe it wasn't safe for us to drive tonight because we had been drinking." Harry explained.

"And that we would sleep it off at UNIT. That is, if it's all right with you, Sir." Benton finished, asking for the Brigadier's blessing.

"Sounds like a splendid idea. Would you like me to help?" asked the Brigadier.

"We'll knock it out Brigadier. I'll be sure to keep you up to date. I don't think Sarah would buy you coming back to UNIT to sleep it off." He could hear the two women returning. He stood when they came in the room and asked, "Can I help?"

"No I think I have it under control. But thank you Doctor." Doris said with a smile as she offered everyone a glass of sherry. "A little something to warm the soul." she added.

The Brigadier stood once everyone had a glass and raised his into the air. "To wonderful friends." he said which followed a chorus of 'To wonderful friends.'.

"I'll be right back." Doris said as she started to leave the room.

"Would you like help?" Sarah asked.

"No, stay and enjoy yourself." she answered with a smile. Sarah was a sweet girl. Doris decided it wouldn't take much more for her to care for her like a daughter. From the little Alistair had said, she suspected Sarah needed a mother. And from her figure, she decided that putting some meat on her bones wouldn't be a bad idea either. Sarah was a lovely, warm person. The Doctor needed someone to fill the void in his life that he allowed few other people to see. They were perfect for each other. Doris came back to see Sarah sitting on the couch next to the Doctor, both lost in each other's eyes. She smiled and met Alistair's eyes, both noticing the Doctor and Sarah.

"Here my dear." he said rising and taking the tray of hors d'oeuvre from his wife and sitting them on the large oversized coffee table.

Doris had done a great deal of the meal ahead of time and was now simply waiting for the turkey to catch up. The group spent the next ninety minutes debating the news and how it was slanted to fit what the networks thought the public wanted to hear. The topic then switched to various television shows and their opinions on reality television. Doris excused herself and five minutes later announced dinner was ready.

The meal was set up buffet style and every inch of space on the large buffet as well as another table next to it was covered with filled dishes. Sarah had never seen such a large amount of food, obviously cooked with so much love. After the long meal, everyone felt like they needed some exercise.

The Brigadier's house was located in a sparsely populated area with the nearest house three miles down the road. The men decided they would play a game of touch football. Sarah and Doris decided to take a walk. The Doctor caught the Brigadier's eyes, relaying a look of concern. The Brigadier remembered what the Doctor said earlier about making sure Sarah was with at least one of them. He agreed and didn't want to put his wife in the way of possible harm either.

"Doris, it's awfully cold outside, why don't you and Sarah play a game inside?" he said with a look that through the years, Doris was able to read well.

"He's right Sarah. Didn't Alistair tell me you were just getting over a virus?" she asked Sarah.

"You're right. Maybe we can take a walk another time." Sarah said a bit sadly.

"There will definitely be another time. I've had a wonderful time. I'm so very glad you came Sarah." she said reaching forward and hugging Sarah.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Sarah said with a smile. She really did feel comfortable around Doris. "So what do you want to do?"

"How about Scrabble?" Doris asked.

"I love Scrabble." Sarah said, then asked, "But don't you need help with the dishes. After such a lovely meal and company, I'd love to help you."

"No Sarah, don't worry about it. The dishwashers are both going and everything else can wait for tomorrow. Let's find that Scrabble board." she explained as she put her arm around Sarah leading her to the cabinet on the far side of the room to retrieve the Scrabble game.

Almost two hours later the men came in, much to Sarah's surprise, clean. "I thought you were going to play touch football. But you're all clean. What gives?" she asked, curious as to their actions.

"We threw the football around a few times, then the Brigadier wanted to show us his own personal firing range." Sam said excitedly, jealous of the Brigadier.

The men settled around the fire getting warm while the Doctor placed himself at Sarah's side and kissed her cheek. "How are you feeling?" the Doctor asked seeing the tiredness in her eyes.

"Fine, don't worry." Sarah smiled.

"Doctor, could I get you some sherry to warm you up?" Doris asked, touched by the tender way he treated Sarah.

"No thank you. I'm fine." he smiled at Doris. "So how's it going?" he asked in her ear.

"Too soon to say yet." Sarah answered.

He looked at the alphabet tiles on Sarah's tray. She had the tiles, R,T,A,S,M and E. She moved them around in different configuration. Then suddenly a light bulb went off in the Doctor's head. "I need these a second." he said taking the tiles and laying them on the large coffee table for all to see.

"What is it Doctor?" asked the Brigadier.

"Sam, when they found Martin's body he had spelled out, M R T A S E, right?" he asked and looked at the Detective.

"Yes, why?" Sam asked, wondering what the Doctor was getting at.

"What if that's not his name. What if that's just an anagram?"

"But why, why use an anagram?" Harry asked.

"Because he needed outside help. He would have to worm his way into the people's lives he would eventually destroy. When you meet someone new, what is the one personal thing you share with them to gain their help?" he looked around the row of faces, stopping at Sarah's.

"Your name." Sarah answered.

"Exactly. He can't very well say, 'Hi, I'm an alien that will more than likely kill you after I've used you all I can.'. No he would say, 'Hi, my name is so and so and I want to be your friend.'. But he would have to be careful, because if someone would ever slip up and say his name aloud then the game would be over, unless he used an anagram." he said excitedly. Then his face changed to one that closely resembled fear.

"What is it Doctor, what's wrong?" Sarah asked, scared herself now after seeing his reaction.

He looked around the circle of faces, each waiting on the details of his epiphany. "We know he's a Time Lord, a Time Lord that has it in for me and anyone I care about." he said looking back at Sarah. "A Time Lord that likes to play mind games and doesn't care how much death and destruction he causes. A Time Lord named," the Doctor rearranged the tiles quickly and spread them across the table for all to see, "MASTER."

The Brigadier took a large drink of his wine, swallowing quickly. Doris moved forward taking her husband's hand and squeezed it. Benton was turning white. Sarah, Harry and Sam were looking confused.

Sarah spoke first. "Who is the Master?" she asked, now frightened by the others reactions.

The Doctor decided she didn't need the full story, an abbreviated one would do. "He renounced the Time Lords ages ago. He is my antithesis. What I try to repair, he tries to destroy. Because I've been given the Time Lords blessing to travel in space and time, occasionally doing them a favor along the way, he despises me. Like me, he travels in space and time, but 'always' to add to his own person gain, always to his own advantage. He tortures and torments to entertain himself. He takes the misfortune of others and turns it into his amusement. I have fought against him and all he stands for as long as I can remember. Because of his last act of aggression on the Earth about five years ago, the Time Lords captured him as well as his Tardis. But he used his powers and escaped. When he was put on trial on Gallifrey, he swore he would get me."

He turned to Sarah and said, "I'm so sorry Sarah. It was the Master setting you up, to hurt me. I'm so terribly sorry. When I think of all you've gone through because of him… I, please say you forgive me." he said, speaking only to her now. Her opinion was the only one that mattered to him.

"There's nothing to forgive. It wasn't you. It was him. You are not responsible for his actions. Stop blaming yourself." she said as she took him in her arms, hugging him as hard as her body would allow. "I love you, always." she whispered in his ear.

To which he replied in her ear, "You are my everything Sarah. I'll always love you.". He hugged her back as much as he dared. The pair separated. "Doris, I can't thank you enough for helping us come up with the answer. Brigadier, you're a lucky man." he said making both parties blush.

"Doctor, we have a tradition here that I'm hoping you'll want to take part in. As a way of getting in the spirit for the Christmas holiday that will soon be upon us, we usually pop a Christmas movie in. It's an old movie, but we think a good one. It's an American movie called, It's A Wonderful Life. Have you seen it?" he asked, hoping to change the mood of fear that had taken over the room and its occupants.

"No, I don't believe I have. Have you seen it Sarah?" he asked holding her hand, gently squeezing it.

"I don't think I've seen the whole thing, just bits and parts. I'm game if everyone else is." she smiled, trying to trick the Doctor into believing that she wasn't worried. She looked quickly across to the others, hopefully avoiding the Doctor reading too much into her expressions.

Harry, Benton and Sam were all saying yes. The Brigadier stood and told them the television was downstairs in the family room. As they prepared to go downstairs, the Doctor pulled Sarah back allowing the others to go ahead of them.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"I just want to know if you're really all right or you're just pretending to be all right." he said looking deep into her green eyes.

"I'm all right. Let's go get lost in the movie, okay?" she said smiling and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"If you're sure." he said as she shook her head yes. "Let's go." he said. Sarah kept one of her arms around his body as he placed one of his own around her. The pair joined the others to settle in and watch the movie.

Two hours later with the credits of the movie rolling, the Brigadier stood and turned on the lights. Harry, Benton and Sam were sound asleep. The Doctor and Sarah stood and stretched. "Brigadier and Doris, we would like to thank you for a wonderful day." Sarah said. She then looked over at the sleeping trio, "I think it's time we got the boys home. Don't you?" she asked the Doctor.

"Yes, but I'm not reading them a bedtime story, not after the way they acted earlier." he took part in the tease.

"Come on boys, wakey, wakey." Sarah said clapping her hands together. "Thank the Brigadier and his wife for a lovely time and get your coats, we're going home." she said with a smile. "Thank you again, for everything. It was all so wonderful." Sarah said to Doris as she hugged her.

"I'm so glad you could come. It was wonderful meeting you Sarah. We'll definitely be doing this again." Doris said returning the hug. She was sad to see Sarah leave.

The Doctor had brought her coat and helped her on with it. "Thank you Brigadier, I had a blast. Everything was great." Sarah said as she reached out and hugged him.

"You're most welcome Miss. Smith. We'll have to get together again." he said while he hugged her small frame. "Let me walk you to the door." he said to the group.

The others said goodbye while the Doctor took Sarah's arm and helped her down the stairs. She seemed a bit shaky before. He was sure it was because she was exhausted, even if she wouldn't admit to it.

They entered the Tardis one by one and stood in the console room discussing how delicious dinner was. In a few minutes the Tardis landed back at UNIT. The discussion turned to each man deciding that he had drank too much wine to be on the road, especially since the streets were more than likely icy. Benton said he knew just where they could sleep at UNIT. They thanked Sarah and the Doctor for bringing them, and each gave the Doctor a knowing smile before leaving the Tardis. The Doctor had whispered in Harry's ear as he walked them to the door, "Eight o'clock, tell the others.".

"So," the Doctor said with a smile to Sarah, "did you have a nice time?".

"No, I had a wonderful time." she said covering her mouth, trying to hold back a yawn. "So, did you have a nice time?" she asked repeating his question.

"Yes, it was very, very nice." he said moving forward and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He held her close for a time, lost in thought.

"Thinking about the Master?" she asked, guessing his thoughts.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. I can't believe it didn't occur to me sooner. Of course it was the Master. No one hates me more." he explained running his hands up and down her back. His body seemed to have a mind of its own recently. It would automatically do what was needed to soothe and comfort Sarah.

"Don't worry." she said into his chest. "We'll catch him."

He loved the way Sarah spoke. Always so confident in him. He had never had anyone love him the way Sarah does. Sure there had been the occasional relationship at the Academy, but he always had the feeling they had given him attention because of his intelligence rating, not because they actually felt anything for him. That was the problem with Gallifrey in general though, no emotions. He had equated it to a television show called Star Trek. In it was a race of aliens called Vulcans. Their race had eradicated emotions entirely. From what he could tell, the Time Lords could teach them a thing or two. Of course not everyone behaved this way. But at least ninety five percent acted the same as robots, snotty robots. He smiled at the thought of Sarah's terminology.

"I think you could use some rest." he said pulling back and looking into Sarah's bright green eyes.

"I think I would like some alone time with you. Do you think that might be possible?" she said putting her lip out in a little pout.

He never stood a chance, not when it came to doing something that was so easily in his power. "What did you have in mind?" he asked moving his hands up and down her back.

"Well…I was thinking that maybe we could catch a movie." she said.

"We just saw a movie. But you want to see another?" he asked with a big smile.

"Yep. Any chance?" she said reaching up and giving him a quick kiss.

"What do you have in mind?" he said as he steered her toward the Tardis' hallway and toward the entertainment room.

"Well I was thinking Runaway Bride. Do you know it?"

"Heard of it. Have it and would be happy to watch it with you." he said giving her a little squeeze as they entered the entertainment room. "What can I temp you with?" he asked as reached in for another kiss. Sarah feigned shock putting her hand over her mouth. "Very funny. Though maybe later…." Turning back to the counter he pointed to the contents.

"You're not going to believe this, but I'd love some popcorn and some pop." she said joining him at the counter.

Yes, he was screaming inside. She was eating something he didn't have beg her to eat. She was somehow still not putting on weight since starting to eat three meals a day. He needed to strengthen her immune system and to do that she needed to put on some weight. And if it took one movie at a time, then that's what he would do. He scooped her some popcorn from the machine and loaded it with butter before handing it to her with a smile. "Go get comfortable and I'll bring the drinks." he said reaching across the counter and giving her a quick kiss.

He quickly retrieved their drinks and started the movie. Halfway through, the snacks had been discarded and he and Sarah were no longer watching the movie. Sarah was on his lap and he was kissing every part of her that wasn't covered in clothes. His kisses were getting more passionate and she was returning the kisses with more urgency. "I love you Sarah." he said in a whisper as he kissed her ear.

"I love you too. I love you so very much." Sarah said, as she was trying to catch her breath. She knew if they didn't stop soon, they wouldn't be able to. And as far as she was concerned at this very minute, she didn't want to. But the decision was taken away from them, for at the very peak of their passion the Cloister Bell rang and continued to ring.

"I know it's the Master. Who else would have such lousy timing? I really, really, really hate him!" the Doctor screamed to be heard above the bell. They untangled themselves and ran to the console room. Once again the Tardis was warning of another approaching Tardis. But this time the Tardis was reacting to an actual landing inside the Tardis itself.

The Doctor looked to Sarah at his side. "Sarah, I don't know what's going on. I want you to promise me you'll go to your room and stay inside. I mean it! Stay inside your room. I'll come and get you when I can." He reached forward and gave Sarah a quick kiss, turned her around and said, "Run Sarah! Remember what I said." He turned back to the newly materialized Tardis, only after he was sure Sarah had left. He heard her door slam and turned back to the new arrival.

A Tardis bearing the insignia of none other than the High Council was standing before him. Stepping from the Tardis were two members of the Sacred Order Of Guards.

The Sacred Order Of Guards were one of the more prestigious groups on Gallifrey. To be accepted into the Order, you must prove your alliance to the High Council through various tests of both physical as well as mental endurance. While there were hundreds of members of the Sacred Order Of Guards, only a handful were chosen to guard the High Council members and their buildings. Because of their elite status, many had an air of smugness about them that the Doctor disdained. Following the guards stepped Councilor Batin. He looked about as he stepped from his Tardis. "Well Doctor, I see you're still holding on to this 'antique'." he said, though the Doctor was sure that wasn't the word going through his mind.

"Did you come all this way to talk about my decor Councilor or was there another reason?" the Doctor asked, hoping he wasn't in for more trouble. Trouble that he didn't need.

"No actually. I have some information for you, something you've been looking for. One of our operatives in a neighboring galaxy believes the Master is involved in the trouble you've been having." he said lacing his fingers together, awaiting his thanks and gratitude.

But instead of gratitude the Doctor explained, "I was going to send a message to you tomorrow. From what I've put together tonight, I came to the same conclusion. Did your operative tell you why, why now?" he asked, noticing the wind taken from his sails at the revelation that he had already figured out the identity of the Time Lord.

"Only that the Master was under the impression that due to changes in your 'lifestyle', he would finally be able to break you. He speculated that perhaps even to cause your death, at your own hands. What is this change in 'lifestyle' he spoke of?" Batin questioned. "Does it involve the Earth girl you mentioned in your reports?"

When the Doctor didn't answer right away he added, "I am aware that many ambassadors become 'infatuated' with those they are sent to defend. These little 'trysts' are a way to pass time. Then when you are once again serving Gallifrey, they simply disappear, go back to their own lives. I myself don't approve of this, but I'm aware that it occurs. If my information is correct, it would appear that you have crossed the line. You are their protector Doctor. Nothing more, nothing less. Of course there are no laws governing this sort of thing, but there wouldn't be. Would there? You cannot form an equal relationship with a people that are so far removed from your own race, your own intellect. Several of the High Council felt that you may need reminding." Batin finished and looked into the Doctor's eyes. Eyes that were now full of fury. For once he was glad to have brought guards.

"Are you finished?" the Doctor asked, his voice now sounding very low and furious.

"I am simply reminding you of your duty to Gallifrey as well as the High Council." Batin added with a small smile.

"You are right about several things." the Doctor said stepping closer to Batin, both guards stepping closer to their charge. "Let's talk about equality for a moment. Did you know that I am twenty eight point four points ahead of you on the Gallifreyan Intelligence Rating? I am much better suited for your job than you are. Maybe I should bring forth a motion to replace you, since I am more in keeping with the number guidelines as brought forth in Gallifrey's bylaws. No?" he said enjoying the obvious discomfort he had brought to Batin's face.

"There are no laws governing who I have in my life, whether they are in my life one minute or one lifetime. I follow the laws of time, that part of my life you 'may' control. You do not control who I do or do not spend my time with, or give my hearts to. That upsets you doesn't it? Emotion is a dirty word with you, isn't it? But when I spoke of taking your appointment, that got your hearts pumping didn't it? The sad thing is Councilor, you're missing such a large part of your life, all the joy, all the happiness." The Doctor stepped back, allowing the guards to step back from Batin slightly.

"I think you're assuming too much Doctor. I will not mention this to the High Council. But remember this, you will not be able to keep this secret for long. What will become of her the next time someone wants to destroy you? Your decisions do not only affect you. She will be put in danger again and again, because of you Doctor. Think about it Doctor. It is always easier to be responsible for faceless, nameless humans than the one who depends on you and you alone to save her. Goodbye Doctor." Batin said as he and the guards returned to their Tardis and dematerialized.

The Doctor realized Batin was right in many ways. Granted, it was something to take into consideration. It was also something to talk to Sarah about. But not tonight. Tonight he would enjoy being with Sarah. The Doctor left the console room and went to find Sarah and attempt to explain things to her.

Sarah ran to her room breathless. Who was it the Doctor didn't want her to see? Or maybe it was someone who he didn't want to see her? She walked to the farthest corner of her room and sat on the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around her legs. What if it were someone from his past? Someone that decided they had made a mistake and wanted him back. Someone from his own race. She looked around the room taking in every detail, every detail that he had picked out, picked out just for her. Surely he wouldn't have gone to so much trouble just to turn her out.

Perhaps it was another Time Lord. He may be embarrassed to admit she was there, that could be it. She couldn't be the one that kept him from his race. She wouldn't be. I know he cares for me, perhaps even loves me as much as he says. But if being with me is an embarrassment, then he should let me go. It would break her heart, but she had to do what was best for him. She saw the door opening. It was the Doctor. She decided to not make any sudden decisions, not yet anyway. Sarah was surprised to find tears running down her face. She didn't even remember crying. She looked up to see the Doctor bending down and wiping away her tears with his hands.

"What's wrong Sarah?" he asked, shocked to see her this upset and hiding in the corner. "Come here." He said helping her to her feet and holding her close. She was cold to the touch. He walked her to the overstuffed chair, sat her down and placed a blanket around her. "Better?" he asked.

"Yes." She lied.

He could see the fear in her eyes. "Is this about our visitor?" he asked on his knees in front of her.

"No. Yes. I don't know." Sarah stammered. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business. I'm tired, maybe I should just go to bed." she said, then tried to get up.

But the Doctor was hearing none of it. "I know you're tired. I can see it in your eyes. Normally I wouldn't ask that you ignore your body, but I'm hoping you'll give me a chance to explain. Please?" he asked tilting his head to the side and giving Sarah a small smile.

"You really don't have to. You're entitled to your privacy." Sarah said, attempting to stand again only to be blocked by the Doctor. Sarah looked down to her hands that were resting on her lap, trying to convince them not to shake.

"Don't you want to know who that was?" he asked.

Sarah thought to herself that maybe she didn't want to know. She kept looking at her hands, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Well, I'm going to tell you anyway." he said as he tilted her head up, so he could look into her eyes and hopefully alleviate her anxiety. "I had a visit from Councilor Batin. He came to tell me that the Time Lords had information linking the Master to our problems. Then he tried to tell me how to live my life. As well as who I could see and be with." he said, stopping to gauge her reaction.

It was worse than she thought. They weren't going to banish him from Gallifrey, they were telling him to stop being with her. She could feel the pressure building up inside. The small voice that had once screamed at her on a daily basis was back. How could she be so stupid, it screamed. He is a Time Lord! How did she even let herself entertain the thought that she was good enough to be with him? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Sarah?" he could see it wash over her. The panic was very real and claiming her once again, taking over her body. "Sarah, can you hear me?" he said taking both of her hands in his.

Sarah could hear him, it took every bit of strength she had, but she could hear him. "What?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Sarah, nothing is going to change, nothing. There are no written laws in Gallifrey prohibiting dating you. And there never will be. Remember I told you how they are, they like to give orders and they expect everyone to bow down and say thank you. Thank you for stopping me from doing something stupid, like being the happiest I have ever been. Let them carry on till the 'turtles' come home." he said, with a smile.

"Cows come home." she corrected him, smiling.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"The saying is, 'till the cows come home'" she answered.

"Well, I knew it was something with four legs." He smiled, the special smile he only gave her. "The reason I wanted you to hide was, I didn't know if it was the Master, the Time Lords or heaven only know who else. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that had I known who it was, I wouldn't have had you hide. Because I would have." he added, reaching out and pulling the blanket tighter around her. He could see her trembling. "I wouldn't have wanted both of us to be lectured to tonight."

"The problem is, he did make one point. As long as you're with me, there will always be someone around who might or might not, try to take advantage of our situation. Like now. The Master is only hurting you to get to me. The murders, the police accusing you, it's all because of me. I would completely understand if you wanted to walk out that door and never see me again." he finished, looking down and praying she wouldn't leave him.

"I could never leave you. This isn't your fault, it's the Master's fault. All of it. As far as the future, I'll handle whatever comes along. But only if you want me. I never want to become a burden for you. I love you too much for that." she said, reaching forward and kissing him on the lips.

The Doctor passionately kissed her back and reached forward, pulling her from the chair and settling her on his lap. "Sarah don't ever doubt that I love you. I'll love you always." The Doctor reached forward and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears that were falling over her cheeks. "You're still cold, aren't you?" he asked as he felt the chill bumps on her arms and legs.

"Don't worry. I'll warm up soon." she stated.

"It's time you had a very warm bath young lady." he said, first helping Sarah into a standing position and then joining her. "Want me to wash your back?" he whispered into her ear grinning.

"No, but thank you." Sarah replied with an equally large smile. "I'm sorry I behaved badly." she said looking into his eyes for forgiveness.

"There's nothing to forgive. I chased you away without giving you a reason. It was completely my fault." he said pulling her close, giving her a hug and a kiss before turning her around, facing the bathroom. "Go, have a warm bath. Do you need anything?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine." she said, stopping and turning back to answer his question. "Breakfast in the morning?"

"I want you to get a lot of rest tomorrow. Remember the dance is in two days." he said turning to leave.

"Two days! I completely forgot. I don't have a dress!" Sarah exclaimed. To say nothing of the money to buy it either, Sarah thought.

Turning back around, the Doctor said, "It's not a problem Sarah. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find everything you need in the wardrobe room." He smiled, opening his arms just in time to see Sarah running across the room and throwing herself in them.

"Doctor, you're the best. Thank you so much." she said with all the enthusiasm she could muster.

The Doctor embraced her tightly before turning her around to once again facing the bathroom. "Remember get plenty of rest tomorrow. I'll bring you breakfast in bed. Now, bath!" he tried to feign annoyance, but she could see through him. "Goodnight." he said as he slipped from the room.

The Doctor decided that a quick shower and then climbing into bed sounded perfect. The Time Lords were forcing his hand. He decided to step up his plans with Sarah a bit. With any luck, stifle any new laws put into play before they could affect him. Twenty minutes later, he was in bed and sound asleep, dreaming of Sarah.

The Doctor was up by five, delivering all the surveillance cameras to all of the rooms, even placing them outside in every location possible. Making it easier for everyone to jump in and get the cameras installed quickly before alerting anyone to their location. He headed back to the Tardis to check on Sarah and fix them both breakfast, when a sudden thought occurred to him. No he decided, not just a thought, but a marvelous idea on his part. Once it was in his head he couldn't stop smiling. He would get what he needed, no what 'they' needed tomorrow. Till then, he would focus on the task at hand and try not to give away the surprise to Sarah.

He quickly made breakfast with the help of the Tardis, placing everything on the cart. After a quick trip to the greenhouse to retrieve a perfect pink rose for Sarah's breakfast, he arrived at Sarah's door. He lightly knocked and peeked around the corner of the door to see Sarah was just awaking. "Too early?" he asked her.

"No, I'm starved. Come in." she said as she sat up in bed, stifling a yawn.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait a bit, maybe get a little more sleep?" he asked as he approached her side. He felt her forehead to satisfy himself that she was well.

"Quit worrying, I'm fine." she said taking his hand in hers.

"Sorry, I can't. It comes as part of being in love with a Time Lord. You 'are' still in love with me?" he asked while placing his face close to hers.

"Yea, sorry. Still stuck with me." she said reaching forward to kiss him.

"Ah never stuck. I chose to be tangled in your web of love." he said as he crooked his fingers and feigned an attack of Sarah by what he referred to as the tickle spider. He tickled her till tears were in her eyes. "I love you, always." he said, now almost on top of her after the tickling. He held her head tenderly in his hands and passionately kissed her before standing and moving away.

"So is that all I get?" Sarah asked, as if insulted.

"Fraid so. That will have to do you till lunch." he said as he placed breakfast in front of her. "Think you'll make it?" he smiled.

"Probably not, but I'll tough it out." she said, trying to see what the Doctor was hiding behind his back. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to his hand.

"Oh this?" he said pulling the pink rose from behind his back. "Pretty isn't it?" he said twisting it back and forth between his fingers. When Sarah didn't answer, he said, "Oh did you want it?" he asked.

"Only if you can spare it. I mean if you're really attached…then I wouldn't want to come between the two of you." she replied, playing the game.

"No, I'm only attached to you. A perfect rose for my perfect love." he said as he handed the rose to Sarah, brushing his hands along hers a little longer than necessary.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Sarah said grabbing a quick kiss from the Doctor.

"Let's eat. I have to do a little rewiring today, giving you plenty of time to rest up for the dance." the Doctor stated, telling her the truth in a roundabout way.

"I've got some reports for the Brigadier to catch up on anyway." she said and could see the Doctor getting ready to protest. "I will do it on my laptop from the confines of this bed." she said hoping to satisfy his request for rest. He immediately shut his mouth which earned a smile from Sarah.

"So, is it a big job, the rewiring?" Sarah asked as she ate.

"Kind of, a little complicated anyway." the Doctor said, avoiding Sarah's eyes as he pretended to be caught up in his food.

"Well, why don't you just work on the wiring and don't worry about having lunch with me. That way you can get finished faster and we can be together sooner." she reasoned. "Besides, I need to go to the wardrobe room and find something to wear for the dance."

"Sounds like a plan." the Doctor said looking up and smiling at Sarah. With the extra time, he could be sure they were hooked up perfectly. With any luck, alleviating any middle of the night adjustments.

The two finished their breakfasts with each going their own way. Sarah catching up on the reports the Brigadier was expecting from the Doctor, and the Doctor and the others installing and linking the cameras with the Tardis. The day went by very quickly and soon the others were shocked to see Sarah enter the Tardis console room.

"So what's going on?" Sarah asked shocked to see the group assembled in the Tardis.

"They just came by to see if we wanted to go out for pizza or something." the Doctor said thinking quickly.

"We had such a great time yesterday that we thought we might all get together again." Harry said hoping to back the Doctor up so Sarah wouldn't suspect anything.

"There's a great little pizza place a few miles from here. It's called Grand Pizza, Sam's never been either. Do you want to go?" Benton added building upon the Doctor's original story. He looked at Sam who was attempting to look innocent.

"Sounds great. I'll go get my coat." she said smiling as she left the room.

The Doctor looked to the group assembled in his Tardis and let out a big breath as he leaned heavily against the central console. "Well, it looks as if we're going to get pizza. Who's driving?" he asked smiling his thanks to the group.

"We all have two seaters, so I guess that leaves you." Harry said, looking at the doorway as Sarah returned.

The Doctor stepped forward taking the coat from Sarah's arm and helping her in it. "We'll be going in Bessie. Hungry?" he said, looking down at Sarah to see if she suspected anything.

"Starved, let's go." she said taking the lead and heading out the Tardis doors as the others followed. The Doctor locked the Tardis door and put his arm around Sarah's back leading the group to his car. Soon they were on their way to dinner, carefully picking their way along the icy roads.

Once they arrived at Grand Pizza the conversation turned to the various jobs each had before their final career had been chosen or achieved. The Doctor was grateful for his newfound friends and especially grateful they had volunteered their entire day to helping him set up the surveillance equipment. Looking at Sarah's face and the smile that was on it, warmed his hearts. This is what she needed, him as her protector and friends around her that she could depend on. Friends that he could depend on was a wonderful accident too, he decided. Sarah was trying to get his attention.

"Doctor? Are you all right?" she asked, her face full of concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking, processing things." When her smile turned to worry the Doctor added, "I just wondered how I could get the Brigadier to change this to a casual dress party."

"Amen to that Doctor!" Benton replied. "Stacy's really looking forward to tomorrow night."

"So you asked Miss. Winters did you?" the Doctor asked.

"I remember her. She seemed really nice." Sarah added, happy that the Sergeant wasn't going stag.

"Thanks for the advice Doctor. Unfortunately poor Harry here also took your advice." Benton said grinning ear to ear. "Tell him what she said Harry." he said fighting back the laughter that threatened to escape his lips.

"When I asked her, the first words from her mouth were, 'Will the Doctor be sitting at our table?' I swear to you. When I told her I didn't know, she said that maybe I'd see her there. Can you believe that, I threw myself on the grenade for you and she turned me down. I've been turned down before but not like that. You better watch your back Doctor." Harry finished, shaking his head as if to clear it.

At this point Benton and Sam were laughing almost uncontrollably, gasping for breath. Harry was trying hard not to join them, before finally giving in and laughing. The Doctor and Sarah were smiling, but neither joined in the laughter. Both knew that this woman had a serious problem, at the very least possibly unbalanced and at the worst seriously troubled. Both hoped this wouldn't become a problem. The Doctor more so because of a surprise he had planned for Sarah.

"So Sam who are you bringing?" Harry asked, knowing that the Brigadier had added him to the list.

"One of the file clerks. Her name is Greta Brumley. Do you know her?" he asked.

"No. Do you know her Benton?" Harry asked.

"Yea, I think we've spoken a few times. So you don't have a date?" he asked Harry.

"I know someone. She's really very nice. I met her a few weeks ago. She works in the Records Room. I sent her an instant message this morning asking for copies of some time sheets. Anyway, she asked me to let her know if I came across someone needing a date to the dance. Interested?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, very. But don't you think it's too late?" Harry asked, desperate at this point not to be the only one there alone.

"No of course not. If you gentlemen will excuse me." Sarah started, as they all rose to stand as Sarah waved them down, "I'll call her after I go to the little girl's room. Be back in a second." she said as she bent down and kissed the Doctor quickly before slipping away.

"Before Sarah gets back, two things. One, did you get all evidence that we had installed the surveillance equipment put away? No one must know what we're up to."

"Yes, of course Doctor. We returned everything to its place. Nobody will be the wiser. What's the second thing?" asked Benton.

"Too late." he said as he watched Sarah approach. "I'll tell you later." he said quietly, being careful to not let Sarah overhear. "What's the good word?" he asked, knowing the answer already if Sarah's beaming face was any indication.

"She's expecting your call later on. We thought it might be best if the two of you at least spoke before the dance. She said to call, no matter what time you get in. Her name is Brenda Darvey." she said as she wrote. "This is her phone number. This is her address. Don't forget to call her." she said as she handed the paper to Harry.

"I don't know how to thank you. You're a lifesaver. Thank you Sarah." he beamed, making Sarah blush.

"What would we do without her?" the Doctor added as he put his arm around the back of her chair and leaned forward kissing her lightly on the lips. "You know, you look cute when you blush." he whispered in her ear..

"If we don't get going, my whole body will be blushing from the cold." Sarah quietly added as she looked out the window. "How are you guys going to get home tonight in this weather?" she asked, concerned for her friends.

"I was just wondering that myself." Benton replied as he too looked out the window. "There's a warm front that's supposed to come through tomorrow. That should take care of the ice. I guess it's another night at UNIT boys." Benton said as he stretched and looked at his watch. Do you know it's only seven thirty?"

The Doctor met Sarah's eyes and she nodded her consent. "Why doesn't everyone stay the night in the Tardis? We'll watch movies. Now, how can you turn down an offer like that on an icy and cold night?" the Doctor asked with a smile.

"The men looked at each other before Harry answered for the trio, "You can't. We would be honored to sleep over. Thank you Doctor and Sarah. Is everyone finished?" he asked. When everyone mumbled yes, Harry added, "Pizza is on me tonight, I insist." he said as he retrieved the bill from the waitress and walked to the register.

"That was a wonderful thing you did for Harry tonight." the Doctor said as he helped Sarah on with her coat.

"Matchmaking is in a woman's blood. We all want everyone to be happy and in love. Besides, Brenda seems to be really nice and Harry deserves someone wonderful. He's been a good friend to us. As a matter of fact, they all have." she said as they met the others at the door.

After a slow trip home on the icy and treacherous roads, Harry excused himself to call Brenda. Sam and Benton were choosing a movie. Sarah and the Doctor were playing host and hostess, getting everyone's drink and candy orders. Harry returned from the console room, entering the entertainment room with a big smile on his face.

"So, did you work everything out? Do you like her?" Sarah inquired.

"Yes, she's perfect. Thank you again Sarah. I can't wait for tomorrow night." Harry noticed Benton and Sam snickering and knew that if he didn't stop talking about Brenda now, they'd badger him all night. "So what are we watching?" he asked the pair on the left sofa.

Benton and Sam caught a look from Sarah who was standing just behind Harry and decided that they would forgo their teasing. "How do you feel about a double feature, Mrs. Doubtfire and The Birdcage?"

"Sounds great. Thank you." he said taking a soda from Sarah's tray, then when the Doctor had passed, "for everything." he whispered in her ear and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're welcome Harry." she said and moved away to finish passing out the drinks as the Doctor started the movie. He joined Sarah on the center couch and settled in to watch the movies with his friends.

Shortly after midnight both movies had ended and everyone was tired. The Doctor walked each to their respective rooms before walking Sarah to hers. "Here we are." Sarah said as the pair entered her room.

The Doctor held Sarah in his arms and kissed her passionately before allowing her to speak again.

"That was wonderful." Sarah replied breathlessly. "I think you have kissing down to an art." She reached forward claiming another kiss.

"You're not so bad yourself." he replied and then pulled back. "I better go, I need to go into town and check on something in the morning. Will you be all right, here by yourself?" he asked with a smile.

"What are you up to Mister?" she asked trying to read his face, searching for a clue.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said, though he was sure it wasn't very convincing.

"Okay we'll play it your way. For now. Don't worry about me, I'll probably be spending the day in the wardrobe room anyway, looking for a dress. But I'll miss you." she added, pulling him forward again.

"And I'll miss you. I promise I'll get back as quick as I can. I love you, you do know that don't you?" he asked reading her face.

"I had my suspicions." she answered teasing him as they walked to the door. "I love you too." she said as he kissed her with one more deep and passionate kiss. She could swear she could hear her heart pounding as they kissed. Once they parted, she blew him a kiss as she shut the door. Sarah leaned against the door for the longest time, just thinking of the Doctor's kisses. After a bath she settled into bed. Sarah's last waking thoughts were of the Doctor and all the love he had given her and how extremely lucky she was to have been found by him. Her Doctor, her hero and the love of her life. Hours later Sarah could be seen, asleep on her side, as she clenched her pillow close to her face, smiling. She would once again be having happy dreams thanks to the Doctor.

"Doctor where are we going?" Harry asked. "The least you can do is tell me where you're dragging me. You know I was in the middle of a wonderful dream. She was blonde, petite and built like a…" Harry started, with his eyes closed and smiling from ear to ear.

"All right, I'll tell you! Just don't tell me about your…dreams!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Fine, but did I mention she was an acrobat?" Harry asked, earning him a dirty look. "So tell me already. Where are we going?"

The Doctor had reached the city by now and was pulling into a parking place in front of a small storefront. "A jewelry store?" Harry asked, shocked. "Why Doctor, I didn't know you cared so deeply for me. Were you thinking a bracelet or maybe a watch?" he said extending his bare wrist.

"Ha, ha! I need to get something for Sarah, and Heaven help me, I need your opinion." he said as they went through the door.

"Are we talking about an engagement ring?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes, I believe that's what you call it."

"May I help you Sir?" An older gentleman with a kind face stood before them. He was immaculately dressed in a navy suit.

"Yes, I believe you can. I'm interested in purchasing an engagement ring." the Doctor said with a smile. The Brigadier was correct he thought while looking around, this was a nice jewelry store. "Are you Mr. Wrenn?" he asked as he extended his hand.

"Yes Sir, I am. I'm sorry have we met?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"No, my friend Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart recommended you. I'm the Doctor."

"Ah yes, the Brigadier. A nice man, he and his wife. Let me show you our engagement rings." Mr. Wrenn said, leading him to a display case in the back of the store.

As they approached the case, the Doctor was shocked at the large assortment of rings. This was going to be harder than he thought. He knew one thing for sure, he wasn't going to get Sarah a small ring. She deserved the biggest diamond that he could find, but knew that wouldn't be practical. That's why he brought Harry along, to be the voice of reason. "You have so many." he said.

"Is there anything in particular that you're looking for Doctor?" Mr. Wrenn asked. "Perhaps a particular shape of the Diamond."

"I like a marquise cut, do you think Sarah will Harry?" the Doctor asked, remembering a quick search of diamond cuts he'd found on the internet this morning. He turned to find a still astounded Harry with his mouth slightly ajar.

Harry was in awe of the Doctor and his emotions. He was so sincere with his feelings when it came to Sarah. He realized the Doctor was awaiting his response, so he said, "Yes, I'm sure she would. I'm sorry Doctor I'm just in shock. I didn't know you were thinking of marriage." Harry explained.

"I love Sarah, so why not? I know this is the right thing to do Harry. Sarah is my destiny." the Doctor explained.

"Yes Mr. Wrenn, I'd like to see the marquise settings I believe." he said smiling at the jeweler.

"You know I just finished a new design with a marquise setting in the center. The stone is a bit large, but I can show it to you if you're interested." Mr. Wrenn said.

"You designed it yourself?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes. Most of the rings we have, are purchased from the larger jewelry manufacturing companies to keep down the cost to the customer. But my family have been jewelers for the last four generations, so occasionally I design a few special pieces that are one of a kind. Just to keep my skills sharp, you understand. Because of all the mass jewelry manufacturers it doesn't pay to do it often. But sometimes I just can't help myself. Would you like to see it?" he asked, with a twinkle in his eyes.

The Doctor knew this would be the ring without seeing it. This man truly believed in his work. And it would be one of a kind, just like Sarah. "I would be honored to see it." the Doctor said with a huge smile.

Once the jeweler left the room Harry leaned forward to speak quietly to the Doctor. "Doctor," Harry started, "this ring will more than likely cost a small fortune. I'm sorry if I'm being nosy, but do you have enough money? If you need a loan, I would be happy to…".

"Thank you Harry, but a loan won't be necessary. I have been UNIT's scientific advisor for six years. I wasn't aware till this morning that the Brigadier has been depositing my earnings into a bank account. When I asked his advice about a jeweler he told me about the account. He arrived at UNIT early this morning to give me a bank debit card. So I think I'm covered. But it means so much to me Harry that you would be willing to help. Thank you Harry, I won't forget this." he said reaching forward and shaking Harry's hand energetically.

Mr. Wrenn had returned carrying a small black velvet box. "Here we are Doctor. I hope you like it." he said as he opened the box to reveal the ring.

It was the most beautiful ring the Doctor believed he had ever seen. It had what the Doctor estimated to be a two carat marquise diamond in the center. Surrounding it were a band of baguette diamonds. On the outside of that on the left and the right sides of the ring were smaller baguette diamonds. All were set on a twenty four carat gold ring. The Doctor looked over at Harry who was staring at the ring in amazement. "It's absolutely beautiful Mr. Wrenn. I'll take it." the Doctor said decisively.

"But Doctor, you haven't even asked the price yet." the jeweler said.

"It doesn't matter Mr. Wrenn. It is truly beautiful, a work of art. I'm sure you'll be fair. Is it ready to go now?" he asked the startled man.

"Yes, but let me polish it again. Oh and Doctor, I had originally decided to design a wedding band that would fit just underneath the stones. What I had in mind was a plain gold band with a slight 'V' shape that would fit underneath the diamonds in the engagement ring. Would you like me to do that? Of course if you would like something different, I'd be happy to supply you with whatever you need." the jeweler explained.

"Yes Mr. Wrenn, I would be honored if you would make the ring you described. I'm sure it will be perfect" the Doctor said.

"I'll be right back Doctor." the jeweler said smiling at the ring's good fortune. He didn't design many pieces anymore, but the ones that he did felt like his children. He always wanted them to go to good homes. So many of his customer's were people that just purchased the pieces to go with a particular outfit. People didn't appreciate what receiving a piece of jewelry really meant, what it meant in his day anyway. But this piece was special. He was sure the Doctor and his fiancé to be were special people as well. He could see the man was smitten. This ring would see much love, he decided as he finished polishing it and put it in a new box.

"Here we are Doctor. I hope you and your young lady enjoy it." he said as the Doctor handed him a debit card. The jeweler went to his register and ran the transaction through. It was approved immediately. The Doctor signed the receipt and thanked Mr. Wrenn, shaking his hand before the pair left the store.

"All right Harry, I have the ring. What else do I need?" the Doctor asked, happy that things were going so smoothly.

"When are you going to ask her?" Harry asked.

"I plan on asking her at the dance. Do you think that's appropriate?" he asked sincerely.

"Yes it is, she's going to be thrilled." Harry said, happy for his friends now that the shock was wearing off. "I think you have everything you need. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You already have Harry. Let's grab something to eat, it's the least I can do." the Doctor said as he crossed the street to go to a small diner on the other side of the street. Both men entered and had a mid morning snack before returning to UNIT.

Across the street, stepping out from behind a construction sign loomed a dark figure. "So Doctor, you think you're on your way to happily ever after. Beware, in every fairy tale from here to Gallifrey looms a villain. I am that villain Doctor. Before the night is over, you will lose your princess. And with any luck, your own life." he said before stepping back behind the construction sign that seemingly disappeared in a flash of light along with the sound of laughter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The day seemed to pass quickly for Sarah. She had taken the morning and caught up all the Doctor's reports. Spent midday in the wardrobe room selecting the perfect dress and shoes and then the rest of the afternoon in the tub and doing her hair. She took one more look in the mirror, deciding this was it. She looked at the clock. It was six, forty five. The Doctor was knocking on the door. "Come in." Sarah said nervously.

The Doctor opened the door and his jaw almost hit the floor. Sarah stood before him more beautiful than ever. She was wearing a strapless, floor length black dress. It was form fitting almost all the way to the floor. It was split on one side to the middle of her thigh. She had on very high, black, open toe heels. Her hair was in a mass of curls on top of her head. The Doctor wanted to speak, but his mouth was dry. Looking at Sarah, she seemed to be in almost the same shape.

Sarah couldn't believe her eyes either. The Doctor was immaculately dressed himself. He had on a black tux, Doctor style. The formal tux was worn with one of the Doctor's white puffy shirts underneath. He had even tried to tame his hair into a more slightly organized set of curls. His shoes were so shiny, Sarah could see his reflection in them. Sarah's mouth was equally dry.

"Sorry, I couldn't speak. You took my breath Sarah. You're always beautiful, but tonight you're glowing." he said nervously.

"The same thing happened to me." she admitted. "You look wonderful. You're so handsome." Sarah said with a tear in her eye.

"I still can't believe I'll be going with you. You are going to be the most beautiful woman there. I'll be the envy of every man. Ready?" he said, reaching forward to take her hand as he placed it over his arm. They exchanged parts of their day as they passed through the Tardis. The Doctor locked the Tardis door as they walked through the halls of UNIT till they reached the Gymnasium.

As they walked through the doors of the Gymnasium, it was obvious the decorating crew had done an excellent job. The band was playing and couples were dancing. Standing about six yards inside the doors were the Brigadier and Doris, Harry and Brenda, Benton and Stacy, and Sam and Greta. As the group noticed the Doctor and Sarah, everyone stopped talking and several of the men's mouths literally popped open. With the exception of the Brigadier, all of the men's dates in one way or another had to remind the men, some physically, that they weren't alone. It was enough not to see the Doctor in his usual 'costume', but to see Sarah in that dress, looking so beautiful…it was more than the men could take. All three of their dates looked at each other and decided it was time for a bathroom break, but not before giving their perspective dates dirty looks as they walked off. The Brigadier and Doris exchanged loving smiles. They both were very happy for the Doctor as well as Sarah, who they now treated as one of their own.

"Miss. Smith you look absolutely lovely," he exclaimed, knowing how far she had actually come and how much she had survived to get to this point in time, "and Doctor, I don't know what to say!" the Brigadier said at a loss for words.

"If you'd like I can run back and get my scarf." he said, grinning.

"No, that won't be necessary Doctor. I just never thought I would live to see the day when you would dress for one of these things," he said with the wave of his hand, "to say nothing of attend one." the Brigadier stammered.

"Well I think you both look wonderful." Doris said trying to recover from her husband's admission. "Sarah that dress is marvelous and Doctor, I think you look perfect." Doris said, reaching out and embracing each in turn.

"Your dress is beautiful Doris." Sarah remarked.

"Oh, this old thing…" Doris started but was interrupted by the Brigadier clearing his throat. "What's wrong dear?" Doris turned to her husband and asked.

The Brigadier had just been handed a note. "Typical, just typical!" the Brigadier said agitatedly.

"What is it?" Doris tried again.

The Brigadier opened the note and read, "An urgent matter has come up and needs my personal attention. I will not be able to attend your celebration. Please give the UNIT personnel my thanks for another job well done and wish everyone a Happy Holidays! signed, the Prime Minister." the Brigadier finished, wadding the paper up and putting it in his pocket.

"I'm sure everyone will understand Brigadier. Is there anything I can do to help?" Sarah asked trying to make the Brigadier feel better.

"Thank you for your concern Miss. Smith. I'm sure you're right." the Brigadier said smiling at Sarah and then turned to his wife, "Would you care for a dance my dear?".

"Yes, I'd love a dance." she said as he started to lead her away. She turned back to the Doctor and Sarah to tell them about the table arrangements. "Just a second dear." she said as she stopped the Brigadier. "I hope you don't mind. The two of you as well as everyone at Thanksgiving are seated at table number five. See you soon." she said with a smile as she turned to join the Brigadier on the dance floor.

"Well," the Doctor said as he put his arm around Sarah's waist, "what do you think?"

"I think this is the most wonderful party I have ever been to." Sarah exclaimed.

The trio that had been staring at Sarah from the second she had walked into the room came over. "Look out, here they come." the Doctor whispered in Sarah's ear.

"Sarah you are ravishing tonight! You know if you ever get tired of the Doctor," Harry started catching the Doctor's eye with a knowing smile, "feel free to call me. And Doctor, don't you look spiffy?" he finished.

"Thank you Harry, you all look rather spiffy yourselves." the Doctor returned the compliment with a smile.

"What happened to your dates?" Sarah asked.

"They kind of saw you and…" Benton started, only to be nudged in the arm by Harry.

"What he means is they had to go check their makeup. I'm sure they'll be back in a minute." Harry explained, not wanting the Doctor or Sarah to feel anything but happiness on this special night. If Sarah only knew, Harry thought.

"How do you guys feel about sitting down? These are new shoes and they're killing me." Sam complained. He looked over at Sarah's feet and asked, "How do you women stand, much less move around in those things?"

"Years of practice." Sarah answered.

"I think our table is this way." the Doctor said as he placed Sarah's hand in his. He suddenly felt very nervous. Was it too soon? Was this the right place? It seemed like the right time and place. The group reached table number five to find it was close enough to the band to enjoy the music without having to yell at the person next to you to be heard. The Doctor held the chair out for Sarah as she sat down.

"Thank you." she said looking up at him. He suddenly seemed nervous. Sarah leaned forward and placed her hand on his forehead. "Are you okay?" she asked as she pulled her hand back from his cool forehead.

"Yes, I'm fine. Perfectly fine." he said as he bent forward and gave her a light kiss on the lips. As they pulled back, Sarah could see the three women returning to their dates. The men looked back when they saw Sarah looking behind them. The men sat still as the women approached closer and closer, till Sarah cleared her throat and made a standing motion with her hands. The three rose to their feet immediately and helped their dates with their seats. Sarah leaned over and whispered in the Doctor's ear, "Let's not have any more kids, these three wear me out.".

The Doctor whispered back, "I blame it all on the school system, television and video games." the Doctor quoted, as he remembered hearing the blame being cast by someone on everything but the parents. Both the Doctor and Sarah were now laughing with the 'boys', as Sarah called them looking innocent, which caused another laughing fit.

"I'm sorry, he was just telling me a joke. The three of you look beautiful." Sarah said to the women earning her a smile. A smile but no comments. This is uncomfortable, Sarah thought. Oh well, I'm not here with them, she reminded herself. I'm here with the most wonderful Time Lord in the world, or universe, or galaxy or anywhere.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked Sarah.

"I would love to." she said taking his hand as he helped her from her seat and led her to the dance floor. Once on the dance floor, Sarah leaned close to the Doctor as they began their slow dance. Sarah saw a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye. A flash of blonde hair and a white sequin dress. She raised her head to find Nancy Acrims standing perfectly still next to them as they danced.

The Doctor felt Sarah's muscles immediately tense and looked down. "Sarah, what's wrong?" he asked. Sarah had an almost frightened look on her face. She was staring behind him. The Doctor turned around to come face to face with Nancy Acrims.

"Doctor, I was running late, but I'm here now." When the Doctor didn't answer right away she continued, "Would you like to dance now?". She was moving closer to Sarah and that worried the Doctor. "Miss. Acrims…" the Doctor began.

"Nancy, please." Nancy said irritated. First she had gotten stuck in traffic because of the stupid Christmas shoppers and now here 'she' was. She had butted in again, placing herself in the Doctor's arms when it was so obvious that the Doctor wanted her, and only her.

"Miss. Acrims, I don't want to hurt your feelings but I've promised all my dances to Sarah. I'm sure there are quite a few men here that would be honored to dance with you." the Doctor tried being reasonable, trying to defuse a situation before it went horribly wrong. But from the look on her face, she was having none of it.

"But I bought this dress especially for you." Nancy was almost yelling now. People around them had stopped dancing and couples had stopped talking, anxious to hear what all the commotion was about. "It's because of you!" she yelled, reaching out and pointing a finger at Sarah. The Doctor moved Sarah behind him to protect her. This was going very bad, very quickly. "I know what you did! I know all about you! I know all your dirty little secrets!" she yelled at Sarah.

He looked down at Sarah and could see she was embarrassed. The Brigadier, Harry, Benton and Sam were cutting through the crowd trying to reach them. Nancy followed the Doctor's eyes and could see what was happening. She quickly ran from the room, managing to stay far ahead of the men. They ran through the door after her. "Are you all right?" he whispered in Sarah's ear.

Sarah shook her head yes. "Let's sit down." Sarah said quietly as the crowd parted, letting them through. They had almost made it to the table when Doris approached.

"Are you all right my dear?" she asked, rubbing Sarah's back with her hand. "Why don't we go to the powder room?" she asked.

"Okay." Sarah turned and looked up at the Doctor who was looking defeated. "I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm going to check my makeup, throw on a little lipstick and I'll be right back." Then pulling his head down to her level, she added, "I love you! Nothing can ruin that, nothing.". Sarah quickly kissed him before leaving the room with Doris.

A minute had passed, giving the Doctor time to calm down a bit. He looked up to see the Brigadier, Harry, Benton and Sam return. "Any luck?" he asked.

"No," the Brigadier started, "but I've notified security. They'll be on the lookout for her. Is Miss. Smith all right?"

"She's just a bit shook up. She went to the Powder Room with your wife." he said, confusion starting to creep across his face as he saw Doris walking forward to stand behind her husband. She came from the opposite direction she and Sarah had left from. "Where's Sarah?" he asked, as fear took hold of him.

"Sarah?" she asked confused. "I haven't seen Sarah since I called security. What's wrong?"

"He has Sarah!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Who has Sarah?" the Brigadier asked.

"The Master. They left through there." the Doctor pointed, already moving in the direction that he had last seen Sarah heading. The Brigadier, Harry, Benton and Sam were running behind the Doctor while the Brigadier fired orders to Benton.

"Benton alert everyone. Close the base. No one gets in and no one gets out."

"Sir, yes Sir." Benton replied as he stopped, grabbed one of the in base phones and gave the orders before running to catch up with the others.

The deception in the shape of Doris led Sarah through the UNIT hallways. "This isn't the way to the ladies room." Sarah remarked.

"I thought that maybe you could use a bit of fresh air." the deception explained. "So this is a very special night for you and the Doctor." it said, still walking toward the outside. If it could keep Sarah's mind occupied elsewhere, she would more than likely to go where she was led without a struggle.

"Well, it's our first formal affair as a couple." Sarah said as she looked around. The air had a definite chill to it, making Sarah wish she were still inside. "I appreciate the thought Doris, but it's bitterly cold outside and I don't want to worry the Doctor. We better…" she stopped dead in her tracks when she turned around to look at the person she thought was Doris. But it wasn't Doris, it had to be the Time Lord the Doctor had told her about, the Master. She started to back up, only to be stopped by the Master's voice.

"Now Miss. Smith, how rude. We've only just met and already you want to leave." he said slowly, enjoying dragging this out and watching the fear develop on her face. "Did the Doctor happen to tell you about this?" he asked as he produced a small black cylindrical object.

"No, what is it?" Sarah asked, now shaking so hard it was all she could do to stand.

"I like to call it my best friend. But it is in all honesty a Tissue Compressor. I'll give you a demonstration." he said with a smile as if he were demonstrating a toaster in a department store. He pointed it at a deer, who had wandered to the edge of the tree line. It looked in anticipation of a treat from the pair. Sarah had been told that most of the deer in the area were tame and used to the hustle and bustle of UNIT, many would eat out of your hand. The deer stepped closer, then closer till it was just a few yards away from the Master's outstretched hand. There was a quick flash from the object in the Master's hand, and where the deer had once stood now held a miniature. A freeze dried replica of the once beautiful, healthy, breathing animal whose body would now fit in the palm of her hand.

"Do you need another demonstration Miss. Smith?" he asked laughing at the terror on her face. "You know I've watched you for so long, I feel that we've known each other for ages. I'll call you Sarah, after all that's what all your UNIT friends call you isn't it?"

Sarah couldn't speak. She continued to look at the poor dead deer. Is this what he had planned for her? And the Doctor, what about him? Would he end up as the deer had, small, dead and insignificant? She had to stop him, but how? She cleared her throat and attempted to speak. "What do you want with me?" she had managed to ask.

"Ah Sarah, I've had many plans for you in the past, but for one reason or other they've all fallen through. Now I have a new plan." he said, then looked over her shoulder to see the appearance of Nancy Acrims. "Your timing is perfect my dear. As I promised, here she is, the only person standing between you and the Doctor." he said with a sweep of his arm.

"I can't believe it. You actually did it. For a time tonight, I didn't think I would be able to hurt her, much less kill her. But after the humiliation that she caused me tonight, I can't wait to get started." she said with the great excitement that only someone mentally ill could muster, at the thought of committing murder.

Sarah remained silent through all this not wanting to cause either one to speed up the task of killing her. She was still holding out hope that someone might find her and save her.

"I have a marvelous idea, my dear Nancy. The police already have Sarah at the top of their very short list of murder suspects for the murder of all those poor people. It wouldn't be farfetched to assume that she might be more than likely to attempt to kill you after tonight, would it?" he asked her with a smile.

"No, not at all. Once I tell the police that she tried to kill me, they'll lock her up and then the Doctor will be free to love me. You're a genius Mr. Tase! How shall we do it?" she asked excitedly.

Mr. Tase? That was the name Martin had written in his own blood after he was attacked. If he was behind Martin's death, then he was also behind the others. "His name isn't Mr. Tase." Sarah blurted out, trying to reach Nancy Acrims' diseased mind.

"I don't care what his name is. Did I tell you that you could speak? Did I?" she screamed, as she put her face less than an inch away from Sarah's.

Sarah was too frightened to reply. I just need to stay alive and give the Doctor time enough to find me, she kept telling herself over and over. The Master was approaching Sarah.

"Let's take a little walk, shall we?" When Sarah didn't immediately move he threatened quietly in her ear, "It's entirely up to you. I'll make you a deal. If you stay perfectly still till the Doctor arrives, I will kill him instead of you. You can go back to your little life as if nothing had ever happened. Or you can do as you're told and save your Doctor. What will it be? Shall we wait for the Doctor?" he said, now standing behind her. She shook her head no in response to his question. "If you don't want him hurt…" he said, as he pushed her forward, toward the tree line. Sarah could feel the Tissue Compressor pressed into her ribs. "Move!" he yelled into her ear, making her jump as she started to walk forward, forward to her death.

'Doctor!' She screamed in her mind. 'Help me!'

The Doctor as well as the Brigadier, Harry, Benton and Sam were all grouped together around the Tardis' central console as they searched each security camera for Sarah. "I don't understand. She has to be here somewhere." the Doctor said, anger trying to control his actions. He couldn't let his feelings come out now. He had to focus. Starting again, he scanned each camera's view again before quickly moving on to the next.

"Perhaps they made it outside." the Brigadier tried, grateful that he had taken the time to make sure his wife was safely being guarded inside his office.

"I have cameras mounted outside as well. Wait a minute." the Doctor said as he saw a bit of movement at the edge of one of the outside cameras. He fingers quickly danced over the keys in front of him as he called up the information her needed. On the screen was his answer. Just moments before, Sarah, the Master and Nancy Acrims had been standing in front of that very camera. They were headed toward the ridge line. "The pond!" the Doctor yelled as the group ran from the Tardis and UNIT in an attempt to save Sarah.

Once they had reached the edge of the partially ice covered pond the Master had given a large rock to Nancy. A rock which she used to hit Sarah in the head with, knocking her unconscious as the Master held her still. The Master let Sarah drop to the ground, blood flowing from the open wound on her head. He walked over to a small line of fallen branches he had used earlier to cover a small rowboat. A rowboat that he had especially prepared for tonight.

" Mr. Tase you have thought of everything. You are such a good friend. I've never really had friends that I could trust. Not like you Mr. Tase." Nancy said as she reached forward over Sarah's inert body and hugged him.

"And I think it will be safe to say that you never will again. Come along Nancy we have much to do."

"What's the plan?" she asked, happy with the prospect of being free of Sarah Jane Smith once and for all.

"I want you to get in this boat along with Miss. Smith here," he said as he roughly picked up Sarah's unconscious body and unceremoniously dropped her in the boat, subtly removing the small plug from the hole that he had previously put there, "I have a rope that is attached to the boat, which I will let the current take you out to the center of the water. Once you're there, untie the boat and I'll alert UNIT that I saw Miss. Smith force you into the boat and take you out on the water against your will. When the Doctor and others arrive, I want you to make it look as if you're in the fight of your life. Act as if Miss. Smith is trying to throw you over the edge and drown you. Can you do that?" he asked, as if talking to a favored child.

" Mr. Tase I don't know how to thank you." Nancy said as she climbed into the boat. In the darkness she couldn't see the hole that had been drilled into the bottom of the boat, nor could she see the flow of water that was gathering as they floated away from the shore.

Once they had reached the center of the pond, after the small boat navigated the roughly strewn pieces of ice, some not yet detached from the sides of the pond, Nancy untied the rope. The Master was now pulling it back to the shore. Nancy caught her first glimpse of the boat's bottom thanks to the light spilling from the full Moon. The hole could be clearly seen under the now filling water. It was obvious that the hole had been expertly cut. The edges much too smooth and cylindrical for an accident. Looking back at the shore, she could see Mr. Tase waving and walking away.

"Why would he do this?" Nancy screamed. " Mr. Tase, help me! Come back Mr. Tase, come back!" Nancy saw a flash of light from the shore, then nothing. "Don't panic Nancy, don't panic." she tried to calm herself. Looking back to the shore, the scene had changed. She could make out a small group now. "Help! Help me! Help!" she screamed. The boat was now a third full of water. She reasoned the more weight the boat had to bear, the faster it would sink. The water on her feet and the bottom of her legs was frigid. She could barely feel her own feet. Sarah was dead weight now. She laughed aloud at that thought. "Dead, not needed, not wanted!" she said aloud as she pulled Sarah's motionless form from the boat and threw it in the water.

The Brigadier had ordered several men to bring one of the small motorboats in the hidden boat house to the right of the pond to the Doctor. The Doctor had pulled a small pair of binoculars from his pocket in an attempt to see Sarah. The sight that met him was not as he hoped. He witnessed Nancy Acrims dump for all appearances what looked like a body into the water. It was Sarah. She went straight into the water. No struggling, nothing.

The Doctor could hear the small outboard motor as it approached. He ran to the end of the small dock, meeting the boat that Benton had just piloted. The Doctor was able to convey his ideas as well as the event he had witnessed to Benton in record time after he jumped from the dock to the boat. Neither knew at this point exactly where Sarah was in the water, so piloting the small boat close would be out of the question. The Doctor and Benton were using the flashlights that Benton had the foresight to throw in the boat desperately searching the water's surface for any sign of Sarah.

Sarah had been dreaming of floating, floating away from all her problems and all her troubles. She was weightless, no cares and no worries. Then suddenly things were different. She felt heavy, so heavy she could barely move. She opened her eyes only to realize she was underwater. She was fighting the urge to breath and give in to death. She wouldn't, couldn't die. For once in her life she had something to live for, someone to live for. She could see him in her mind. He was waiting for her, she just had to find the way home.

No matter where she looked she was blind. Wait a minute, she saw a flash of light directly in front of her. She struggled to make her frozen limbs move in the ice cold water. The light again, it was right above her now. She swam up, but something was in her way. Ice, no! She couldn't break through the ice! She hit her hand again and again on the ice. It wouldn't break. It wouldn't break. Her lungs were burning, straining, begging for air. The light! It was shining on the ice. The same ice she was trapped under. She just had to hang on, just a little longer. There he was, the Doctor. But she couldn't hold out any longer. Darkness claimed her, there was no more pain, not now.

Benton had run the boat up against the ice, trying to get as close to the sinking boat as possible. Nancy was still very much alive. She had her coat on and a life jacket and was screaming for help at the top of her lungs. She could stay in the water for a month as far as Benton was concerned. He and the Doctor were shining the flashlights all over the surface of the water and seeing nothing. The Doctor was taking off his tux jacket.

"Doctor what are you doing?" he asked, really worried that his friend was finally being pushed over the edge.

"I'm going into the water. We'll never find her at this rate." he yelled as he took yet another look into the water using the flashlight. The flashlight shined over the top of the ice as the Doctor was preparing to discard it in preparation for jumping in the water. "What was that?" he yelled.

"Where?" the Sergeant yelled back trying to be heard above Nancy's yelling voice.

"There!" the Doctor pointed. It was Sarah. She was trapped underneath the ice. "Help me! Break the ice!" the Doctor yelled. Benton and the Doctor worked side by side in the boat, each hitting the ice as hard as they could with the end of the flashlights. The ice started cracking and breaking. As soon as they had a hole in the ice, the Doctor reached down and grabbed in the water but to no avail. "I can't feel her!" the Doctor yelled. He hung further over the side of the boat this time, submerging his head in the water looking for any sign of her. He could see her, she was directly below them. Her body was laying across a boulder in the water. After several unsuccessful attempts, he was able to grab hold of her arm. He pulled her up and out of the water. As soon as he broke the surface with her, Benton started the outboard motor and headed for the shore. They passed another boat that Benton had called for to bring Nancy Acrims to the shore.

The Doctor was furiously working on Sarah. They reached the end of the dock in record time. Benton knew that in a drowning every second was important.

"Doctor, lay her down here." Harry was trying his best to get through to the Time Lord. With the help of the Brigadier and Sam they were able to get the Doctor to give them access to Sarah as he laid her on the stretcher that was waiting for them. They quickly covered her and secured her to the stretcher before running with her back to UNIT.

Once inside UNIT's Sick Bay, Sarah was quickly transferred to a bed. They were fortunate enough to have Mrs. Troy on duty. Sarah's body temperature was 75°, it was probably the only thing that saved her, the Doctor would later realize. Sarah was paler than he ever thought a living human being could be. Once Harry and his staff were able to get Sarah's body temperature to rise, they were able to get her body to once again respond. With the warming of her body temperature came the increase of her blood flow. She had already lost a great deal of blood due to the massive head wound. Harry knew they had to work quickly. He used the state of the art portable X Ray equipment that UNIT had just received, to quickly check her head. It showed a fracture in her skull. He was able to close the wound with six stitches. After carefully bandaging her head, they examined the rest of Sarah's body to find numerous small cuts and scratches and quite a few bruises.

After two hours of work and prayers Sarah was once again breathing on her own, her heart was beating normally, and all her wounds were cleaned and dressed. Unfortunately, she hadn't regained consciousness. The Doctor realized that even with all the technology he had at his disposal, it was now up to Sarah's body to determine her fate.

The Doctor looked over at the clock hanging on the wall. Two in the morning, a time when they should still be celebrating their engagement not waiting to see 'if' and 'when' Sarah would awaken. He had listened to Harry when he tried to prepare the Doctor for the inevitable, it was more than likely Sarah would have brain damage, when she woke up. He refused to believe or hear that there was an 'if' she woke up. She would, and when she did, he would be there to help her through it, regardless of her condition.

The Doctor heard the door open and looked back to see the Brigadier, Doris and Harry. They looked reluctant, which he realized was his own fault. He had shut down, refusing to accept help from anyone. He knew that this was all about hatred, hatred by one Time Lord, the Master for another Time Lord, him. He realized that he needed his friends. This was too hard to go through without help. He had been alone the majority of his life, but this cut him all the way to the core of his being. He needed their help, their support. The Doctor reached over and took Sarah's hand to his mouth and said, "I'll be right back. I love you Sarah, always.".

"Brigadier you should take your wife home. I know Sarah wouldn't want you to spend the night here worrying." the Doctor said, grateful that they cared enough to make the effort. He would never forget this night or the boundaries that his friends would cross just to lend their support.

"Doctor, we'll be up all night with worry as it is. What difference does it make where we spend it? At least this way, we can help take turns sitting with her and talking to her. It may help just to let her know that we're here." Doris said, reaching forward and hugging the Doctor. The Doctor looked at the Brigadier and Harry over her shoulder to see that both men were nodding in agreement.

The Doctor pulled back from Doris' embrace. "I don't know what to say. I would be honored to have you stay." he said as a tear formed in the corner of his eye.

"Doctor, I want you to go to the Tardis and rest," he started seeing the Doctor preparing a protest, "just for a bit." Harry said.

"I can't leave her. She needs me here." he tried.

"But she needs you on your feet, not in a bed next to her suffering from exhaustion. I will stay with her and talk to her the entire time you're gone. I promise, I won't leave her for a second Doctor. Please, if not for yourself, then for her." Doris pleaded.

The Doctor could see they were determined to do this. "I'll go to the Tardis and take a quick shower and be back. I need to alert Gallifrey to the Master's actions tonight, but it shouldn't take long." he said, as he looked into the observation window that was in the front of Sarah's room.

"Thank you Doctor." Doris said.

"It's me that should thank you." he said feeling extremely emotional, more now than he had ever felt in his life.

"Thank you for trusting me with her. I realize how precious she is to you. We all realize what a wonderful person she is, and we want her back too. Sergeant Benton and Detective Shreeves are finishing up reports, then they'll be here too. We're all here for both of you Doctor. Just let us help where we can." she finished.

"I couldn't have said it better myself my dear." the Brigadier replied, as he put his hands on his wife's shoulders. Just then two armed guards stopped in front of the Brigadier standing at attention. "Oh yes," he began, "you are to guard Miss. Smith. No one with the exception of myself, my wife, Dr. Sullivan, Sergeant Benton, Detective Shreeves, Mrs. Troy and of course the Doctor are allowed entrance to Miss. Smith's room. Is that understood?"

"Sir yes Sir." they replied in unison.

"Come on Doctor," Harry motioned with his arm, "the Brigadier and I will get you caught up on everything we know." The Doctor left Sick Bay with his two good friends as soon as he saw Doris go inside Sarah's room.

"Where would you like us to start Doctor?" the Brigadier asked his troubled friend.

"Any sign of the Master?" he asked, not really expecting any.

"I'm sorry no." the Brigadier answered. "As for his accomplice Nancy Acrims, Detective Shreeves has informed me that she will more than likely be locked in a mental institution for many years to come for her part in this. After a conference call between the Prime Minister, Detective Shreeves and myself tonight, Miss. Smith will no longer have anything to fear from the Police or anyone in association with the deaths of Mr. and Mrs. Elliot, her parents or Captain Martin. All parties involved will be sending Miss. Smith a letter of apology. The PM was also told of the horrendous way Miss. Smith was treated, which will lead to an investigation of all officers on duty that evening, as well as result in implementing new rules for interrogation.

By now they had reached the Tardis, and as much as the Doctor appreciated all the work the Brigadier had put into trying to turn things around, all he could think of was that as far as Sarah went, it was too little, too late. But instead of striking out at his friends which would accomplish nothing, he said, "Thank you Brigadier. I know Sarah as well as I, appreciate everything you have done." He looked back at Harry and added, "All of you."

"I'm going to grab a quick shower and a change of clothes and I'll meet you in the Sick Bay." he said as he stepped into the door before stopping and turning around to add, "Thank you Alistair, Harry." and then stepped inside the Tardis.

Both men looked at each other and then turned to the doorway as they heard Sam approaching. "Any change in Sarah's condition?" he asked.

"No I'm afraid not. We better get back there ourselves. You can come with us if you want." Harry said, being careful to give him the option to distance himself from the situation. Especially since he would be going back to his own job after tonight.

"Yes, I'd like that. Do you think the Doctor would mind? The two were so nice to me when they didn't have to be, especially after Martin. I just don't want to cause him any more grief." Sam explained.

"No, he won't mind. He can use the support." Harry replied.

"How did your superiors take it when you told them the case had been turned over to UNIT on authorization of the Prime Minister?" the Brigadier asked.

"Not well. My superior wanted me to leave right now and come to the station tonight. I told him I would take one of my personal days and come in on Monday. He didn't take that too well either. There will be hell to pay when I get back, that much I'm sure of." Sam explained.

"I had a feeling you were in for a rough patch, that's why I asked the PM for a favor." the Brigadier started, pausing to be sure the Detective was listening. "On occasion we need a liaison with the police, I was hoping you might be interested in the position. You will still be listed on file as a Detective, so you will still be in line to receive your pension when you retire. The only difference will be, you will report to me, as well as handle any day to day procedures to smooth any ruffled feathers with the local police groups and of course there will be an adjustment in your pay. Are you interested?" the Brigadier asked, summing it up.

"Will I have to wear a uniform?" Sam asked with a smile.

"No Mr. Shreeves, but you must wear a suit every day if you want to represent UNIT. Is that a problem?"

"No. I feel honored that you would consider me for this position. Thank you Brigadier, I accept." he stopped and shook the Brigadier's hand.

The trio had reached Sarah's room. The Brigadier pecked on the glass to get his wife's attention. She looked up and smiled before saying something to Sarah and passing Harry at the doorway. "Any change?" the Brigadier asked.

"No dear, none." she said as she hugged him. She normally wouldn't have showed such outward affection at her husband's workplace, but she felt so terrible for Sarah as well as the Doctor, that she needed to feel him physically. The couple watched Harry take readings from the monitors surrounding Sarah as he talked to her. "Is the Doctor happy with Mrs. Troy?" Doris asked as she checked her watch.

"Yes, why…" he started, then understood the reasoning behind the question and the action. "Are you thinking of Mrs. Litton?" the Brigadier asked.

"Yes I am. Should I call her and ask if she can come in?" Doris wondered. Mrs. Litton was a member of her Bridge group as well as a kind and caring nurse. She worked at UNIT till a year ago, when she decided to be an office manager, overseeing her husband's antique store. She had mentioned to Doris at their last Bridge game that she was becoming bored and missed the hustle and bustle of UNIT.

"That's an excellent idea dear." the Brigadier replied.

"Excuse me, I'll call her from the nurse's station." she said turning and walking away.

Turning to Sam the Brigadier explained, "Mrs. Litton is a good friend of ours and an excellent nurse. I think you can understand that after recent events, we need to be careful in choosing nurses that will be appropriate." he explained.

Looking up at the sound of approaching footsteps they saw the Doctor walking quickly toward them. He was once again dressed in his usual vest, long coat and incredibly long scarf. "Any change in Sarah's condition?" he asked.

"No Doctor, I'm sorry." the Brigadier answered.

Doris rejoined the group saying, "I was able to contact her. She'll be here at seven." she stated, then seeing the Doctor's confusion explained, "I'm sorry Doctor. I'm talking about Mrs. Litton. She's a good friend of ours and a wonderful, warm and caring nurse. I think you'll be very pleased with her. Now that just leaves, the three to eleven shift." Doris said, mentally searching her address book in her head, looking for just the right person to take care of Sarah.

"Thank you again Doris. I don't know what I would have done without you. You're a blessing." he said, giving her a heartfelt smile. "I should get back. Thank you all again." he added before returning to Sarah's side.

As the Doctor entered the room he quickly scanned the monitor's around Sarah, then turned to Harry and asked, "Anything?".

"No Doctor, I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind," he said gesturing toward the corner, "but I had your old friend brought in." watching as the Doctor spotted the old black leather recliner.

"Thank you Harry. I appreciate all your help, we both do." he said picking up Sarah's limp hand from the bed. He bent down and kissed her fingers and said softly, "It's all right Sarah, I'm here. We're all just waiting for you to wake up."

Outside in the hallway, the Doctor and Harry could hear sounds of struggling and gunshots, but before either could react, everyone in the hallway, the Brigadier, Doris, Sam, as well as the two security guards were being herded into Sarah's room. Last through the door was the Master.

"Well Doctor, I know you'll be surprised to find that Gallifrey in all their magnificent glory managed to locate my Tardis. Trusting fools that they are, they sent it to Gallifrey. It's a shame they didn't verify that I was inside." the Master said without missing a beat.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble here? Once the Time Lords realize you're not inside, where do you think is the first place they'll look?" the Doctor pointed out as he stood between the Master and Sarah's prone form.

"Exactly, that is why you will turn your Tardis over to me." he said with a smile.

"No, I don't think so. You've run out of options as well as time. Turn yourself in to the Time Lords. Don't make things any worse for yourself." the Doctor said.

"Oh Doctor, I thought you didn't care. I'd say we have about four hours before the Time Lords finish methodically searching my Tardis. That's plenty of time to see exactly what you'll do for the good people of Earth. Time and again you've protected them." he said as he looked around the room at the frightened faces staring at him. "Why do you do it? That's what I want to know."

The Brigadier saw his chance and took it. He quickly pulled his pistol from its holster. But unfortunately the Master saw him. The Master raised his hand and with a binding stare took over the Brigadier's body. The Master waved his hand and now the Brigadier was pointing the gun at his wife's heart.

The Brigadier's face was a mask of pain and terror. "Stop it!" the Doctor yelled. "What is the purpose of this? Why torture them?" It had the desired effect, it stopped the Master from killing Doris. "Like difficult pets, you will be on a short leash." he said and with the wave of his hand, all the hostages were frozen in place, unable to move.

With another wave of his hand the Brigadier handed the gun to the Master. "The purpose? Surely you know the answer to that. Entertainment my dear Doctor. And since you ruined my entertainment, 'you' will entertain me. Now move over there." he said pointing with the gun to the far wall where all the other hostages were standing. But the Doctor wasn't moving. "I said move!" the Master yelled. It suddenly occurred to him why the Doctor refused to move. "How stupid of me. You don't want to leave your precious Sarah. Don't concern yourself Doctor. She is of no use to me now. You see it's only fun to hurt those that are aware you're hurting them. Still you don't trust me? I swear to you Doctor. I won't harm her. But if you don't move, I 'will' harm them." he said pointing the gun at his frightened, frozen group of friends. Slowly the Doctor backed away toward the wall with the others.

"Good, now that that's settled Doctor, how would you like to hear a story while I decide the mode of fun we'll have next?" the Master asked. He laid the pistol down on the side of Sarah's bed confident that with the hostages frozen, it would be safe.

"You should be taking this time to escape." the Doctor tried again.

"Oh, I will escape. But it will be in your Tardis. Now back to the story. When I arrived here and witnessed for myself that you had not only taken in this little street urchin but had fallen in love with her, I had to know more. I decided to take her away from you, to make the both of you suffer as much as possible. But instead you were pulled closer. I suspected that she was tougher than she looked, but not till tonight did I know for sure." he gloated.

"What are you talking about?" the Doctor demanded.

"I gave her the option of going with me or staying here, safely with all your little friends. All she had to do was not interfere when I killed you." the Master bragged as he watched the Doctor's face contort in pain and self recrimination. "And then again, right before my dear little Nancy hit her with the heavy rock. She begged me not to hurt you, pleaded with me, that is till the rock crushed her skull." the Master laughed at the fury now covering the Doctor's face.

"You Bastard! If it takes me the rest of my life, you will pay for what you've done to Sarah." the Doctor practically spit it out. He stepped forward, thought better of it for the others' sakes and then stepped back.

"You know Doctor, I don't know how you are able to command such loyalty from them. I've paid top wages in the past and never been able to achieve the loyalty and admiration that you seem to get for free. You must tell me, what is your secret?" he asked as he stepped closer to the Doctor.

Sarah felt as if she were coming through a fog. More and more she could hear voices, arguing or fighting. The voices were getting louder. She felt confused. Her head hurt like never before. Where was she? She could feel the cool sheets underneath her and the smell of cleaning fluids. This must be a hospital, but wait. The voices were getting clearer. It was the Doctor and who? Then it came back to her in a flash. The dance, the cold, the water, the ice. The Master!

Sarah tried to calm herself so that she could figure out what was going on. The voices were somewhere beyond her feet, that much she was sure of. She tried to open her eyes, just a bit only to see all of her friends lined up on the far wall. They weren't moving, they looked like the wax statues at a traveling show that she had seen once as she ran in to get out of the rain. Just like the exhibit, it was as if they couldn't move. It had to be the Master's doing.

She had to help them but how? She tried stretching her fingers and she felt it. Cool, smooth, cylindrical, but with a handle. A gun! She tried to open her eyes more. Yes, it was definitely a gun. But could she lift it? Her limbs felt like lead. She had to try. They were all at the mercy of this madman. She knew she only had one chance. She flexed her hands again, trying to get the blood flowing through them again. Listening to the conversation again, he was torturing the Doctor. She had to stop him, stop him now!

By now the Doctor could see through quick glimpses that the Master didn't know she was waking, that Sarah was regaining consciousness. And better yet, she was aware of everything going on around her. He prayed she had the strength to pick up the gun and shoot him. Even if she missed, it would hopefully give him enough time to overpower the Master and call Gallifrey. "My secret," he started, trying to give Sarah enough time to accomplish her goal, "my secret is to treat them as I would want to be treated. I believe 'they' call it the Golden Rule. I don't make it a habit to threaten them or hold them hostage.". He stole another quick glance at Sarah. She had the pistol in her hand and her finger on the trigger. If he could just get the Master to move over another foot, she would have a clear shot of him and only him. "You never take into consideration," the Doctor started as he began pacing, hoping the Master would see it as a nervous habit and nothing else, "this is their world. In order to be accepted into it, it always works out best," the Doctor said this time walking all the way passed Sarah's bed, "if you don't want to destroy it.". The Doctor turned around and yelled, "Now Sarah, now!".

Sarah squeezed the trigger with all the strength she had, firing the gun. From her point of view the bullet had entered the Master's abdomen. He fell down, clenching his stomach. Before anyone could react, a groaning, wheezing sound was heard. A sound most in the room recognized as a Tardis materializing. Once fully materialized, two members of the Sacred Order Of Guards and Councilor Batin walked from the Tardis.

"We thank you Miss. Smith and we apologize for all of the appalling acts that you have been subject to. We have been monitoring this incident and waiting for the opportunity to act." Batin bowed and explained to Sarah, as the guards dragged the Master into the Tardis.

"Well wasn't it a good thing that a woman in Sarah's condition was able to find a way out of this when you couldn't. Of course I mean that in only the kindest way possible toward you and all your infinite wisdom." the Doctor replied sarcastically, attempting to get his point across.

"Yes, well…Doctor, Miss. Smith," he bowed to Sarah, "goodbye." he said. then stepped into the Tardis. Everyone remained still as it dematerialized, leaving an empty spot on the floor where nothing but the Master's blood was left to alert anyone that he had been there.

The Doctor shot forward and embraced Sarah, something he hadn't been entirely sure he would ever be able to do again. Benton and the guards burst into the room, to find they were unnecessary. The Brigadier was hugging his wife, making eye contact with the Doctor before shuffling her from the room. Benton and Sam were directing all the guards to go back to their posts. Harry and Mrs. Troy were waiting at Sarah's side till the Doctor had convinced himself that she was all right.

"Sarah, I don't know what to say, except maybe thank you. You saved everyone. I can't believe you're awake. How do you feel?" the Doctor said all in a rush.

"I have a huge headache and I'm tired that's all." Sarah said having trouble staying awake.

"Sarah?" the Doctor said panicked.

"Doctor she just went to sleep, that's all. Look at the monitors, she's sleeping. It's what we hoped she would do. Wake up and be able to talk to us, and she did it. That and a little more." Harry smiled to the Doctor.

"You're right." the Doctor returned the smile. "I really appreciate everything you've done for her…"

"But." Harry said.

"But?" the Doctor asked.

"This seems like one of those compliments that starts out good, but then there's a big but." Harry explained.

"Harry there are times I really don't understand you. I was going to simply say that I really appreciate everything you've done for Sarah b…bu…because I need to take her to the Tardis briefly to run a scan on her head." the Doctor said with a smile, glad that he had covered the near blunder of using the b word, that Harry obviously had trouble with.

"So she'll be coming back here?" Harry asked.

"Well yes. It's not that I don't trust your diagnostic tools b…because I just, I need to be sure." the Doctor said rather proud of his second cover up of the b word.

Harry looked at Mrs. Troy and smiled. "All right Doctor. I'm assuming you want to do it now. So I think it would probably be best if she weren't moved more than necessary. So how do you feel about…?"

"My arms? Yes Harry that was exactly what I had in mind." the Doctor replied as he removed the Tardis key and handed it to Harry. "Would you be so kind as to unlock the Tardis door for us?"

"Of course, that's exactly what I went to medical school for Doctor." he said as he took the key from the Doctor's hand. Turning to Mrs. Troy he said, "I know your shift is almost over…"

Sam stuck his head in the door saying, "I'm sorry to interrupt but Mrs. Lethbridge-Stewart wanted me to tell you that a friend of hers would be here at seven to relieve Mrs. Troy. I believe her name is Mrs. Litton. Sorry again about the interruption. Goodnight gentlemen." And with that he was gone.

"Well that settles that. I want to tell you how much we have appreciated your help. I'm hoping we'll see you again." the Doctor explained to her with a smile.

"Of course Doctor, if you and Miss. Smith need me I'll be happy to come back." she said to the Doctor with a smile, then turned to Harry, "Dr. Sullivan was there something you wanted me to attend to while you're away?"

"Yes there was. Sarah's body temperature is back to normal but I know her immune system has been hit hard due to recent events. I think the Doctor will agree with me that Sarah needs peace and quiet. While this observation room served its purpose, I think it would be much quieter to move her back to a private room, room twelve. Would you see that it's ready? Make sure all the monitoring equipment is ready. Also leave word at the nurse's station that Sarah will be staying in room twelve and ask them to send Mrs. Litton there when she arrives. And to echo the Doctor's sentiments, thank you for your help."

"You're more than welcome, both of you. I'll attend to everything Dr. Sullivan." Mrs. Troy said with a smile.

"Ready?" the Doctor asked Harry.

"Anytime you are." he replied.

The Doctor bent over and carefully lifted Sarah from the bed. He noticed her wince in pain. She started to stir. "Shhh it's all right. Go back to sleep." he said, watching as Sarah settled back into sleep. The Doctor slowly carried his precious bundle back to the Tardis and through the open door. Harry followed the Doctor through the Tardis and finally into the Tardis' infirmary.

The Doctor gently laid Sarah on the Bio Scanner, carefully supporting Sarah's injured head before resting her head on a folded towel. He stepped back to the control panel and started the scan. Sarah was sleeping peacefully. On the first scan it showed an actual fracture in her skull. It could have been so much worse the Doctor thought as he handed the scan to Harry to read. The second scan showed that there was still water in her lungs, not a significant amount, yet it was a problem. They would have to be very careful not to overtax her fragile immune system. According to the scan, many of Sarah's organs were having a hard time keeping up with the needs of her body. But the worst was the picture of Sarah's brain. There was a small amount of swelling. Given time, the swelling would likely go down on its own. Worst case scenario, due to a secondary infection her brain would continue to swell. Thus forcing brain surgery, surgery he didn't feel comfortable leaving in twenty first century hands. But one thing at a time, he decided.

"I think we should get her back." the Doctor said as he deftly picked Sarah up. Harry followed the Doctor through the Tardis, making sure to lock the Tardis' door behind them.

"When they arrived at UNIT's Sick Bay, Mrs. Troy was just leaving. Everything is as you requested it Doctors. Mrs. Litton is waiting in room twelve. I'll see you later tonight." she said quietly, not wanting to wake Sarah, as she slipped passed the group.

They entered Sarah's new room to find Mrs. Litton had turned back the bed in anticipation of Sarah's arrival. The Doctor with Harry's help carefully laid Sarah in the bed without waking her. Mrs. Litton immediately went into action attaching the scanners' leads to Sarah. The Doctor turned the displays on and read their screens satisfied that she hadn't been injured further by the trip to the Tardis.

The Doctor put his hand forward saying, "Hello I'm the Doctor, and this is Dr. Sullivan. You must be the Brigadier's friend, Mrs. Litton. I'm so glad you could help us out." he finished as he shook her hand.

Mrs. Litton returned the smile saying, "Yes I am, I'm very please to meet you both. Do you have any new orders?" she asked quietly as she picked up Sarah's chart.

"Right now we're in a wait and see sort of stage." the Doctor explained. "It's very important that we keep her still and quiet. On the occasions that she is awake," the Doctor started, motioning for the nurse to follow him away from the bed, fearful that Sarah would overhear the conversation, "I want you to pay special attention to her speech patterns, any obvious abnormalities in her thought process, possible confusion, dizziness and vision. But be careful that Sarah doesn't realize what you're doing. She's very quick, so be careful not to alert her. The scan she just had, showed some swelling in her brain, so I think you realize how important it is to keep her quiet. If anything at all happens alert either myself or Dr. Sullivan immediately. Do you have any questions?" he asked hoping he had been able to convey the grave nature of Sarah's condition.

"No Sir I don't. Is there anything I can do to help you now?" she asked kindly.

"No, but thank you. Doris did a wonderful job. I don't think we could have found two better nurses for Sarah." the Doctor said. After losing Mrs. Granger, he wished he had told her how much he appreciated her. After tonight, he realized how fast it could all be taken away from him. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

"Doctor, I hope you don't mind but Doris took both myself and Mrs. Troy into her confidence and told us everything. We both realize the trust you have placed in us and we won't let you down. Having said that, you're going to need an evening nurse and Mrs. Troy and I have a candidate in mind. If you don't think we're overstepping." she stopped waiting for the Doctor's approval.

"No, in fact I'm flattered that the two of you have taken the time to come up with someone. Though I must say, to find another nurse like the two of you will be hard." he finished with a smile.

"Thank you for the compliment Doctor. The woman I have in mind is a wonderful nurse that worked here at virtually the same time that Mrs. Troy and I worked here. Her name is Miss. Proctor. I could call her if you like."

"That would be wonderful. But please, don't worry about rushing back. I'm going to be here for quite a while." the Doctor said, looking over his shoulder to check the status of the recliner, surprised to find that it had made the move. It must have been Mrs. Troy. They were indeed lucky to be surrounded by these nurses. Sarah was in good hands.

"Harry, I know you must be exhausted. Why don't you get some rest?" the Doctor asked his friend.

"I think I will grab a quick nap." Harry replied standing still and staring at Sarah.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked, quickly checking the monitors to see what Harry was staring at. But all the monitors looked fine. He walked across to Harry and asked, "Are you all right? I know tonight was not one of the best but….".

"I just can't get over it." he started, and then stepped back away from the bed before continuing. "Sarah was in a coma, a coma I wasn't sure she would come out of. And if she did, I didn't think she would be the Sarah we know. And yet, she not only woke up, but saved us all. She was in intense pain, yet she focused on what she had to do and did it. I thought we were all done for, it never even occurred to me that help would come from Sarah." Harry said continuing to look at Sarah.

"Thankfully neither did the Master. Sarah is an amazing woman, I've known it all along." the Doctor said with a smile. His Sarah could do anything she set her mind to, which could be as great as it was tonight, or he hoped one day that it wouldn't be her downfall. She didn't give herself limits. With Sarah it was all or nothing. Still, he was very proud of her.

Sarah was moaning in her sleep. Her face was grimacing as if in pain. "Doctor, I didn't want to say anything till after you had run your tests but I think she should be started on some continuous pain medication. I could recommend several things but with the amount she's going to need, there's the risk of her body becoming addicted to them." Harry described.

"I agree, but I have one that she could be on for years and never have a problem with. It's called Hyllen, it was developed on Gallifrey. I have it in the Tardis. Could you stay with her while I get it?" he asked looking down to see beads of perspiration on Sarah's face as she started to wake up because of the pain.

"Go." was all Harry said as he went to the sink and doused a towel in cold water to wipe Sarah's face. "It's all right Sarah." he said blotting at her face. "The Doctor will be back in just a minute with something for the pain."

"Harry my head hurts." Sarah said as she started to touch her injured head with her hand, causing Harry to pull her hand away.

"I know it does. Don't touch your head Sarah."

After a few minutes, he was still trying to comfort Sarah. "The Doctor will be right back. Can I get you anything?" he asked. "Sarah?" Sarah had a look of confusion on her face. The Doctor came through the door at that moment and saw the look Harry was giving Sarah.

"Sarah, you'll feel better really fast." The Doctor said taking a syringe from the bag he had retrieved from the Tardis. "Just a little pinch." he said as he gave her the injection. But she didn't say anything, when he inserted the needle. "Sarah?" he tried again, she looked as if she were trying to figure something out. "Sarah?" he said leaning over the bed so that he was in her line of sight.

"What?" Sarah asked as if she hadn't heard him before. "When did you get here?" she asked confused.

"I had to run to the Tardis for a minute, but I came right back." he said, watching her absorb the information. A quick look in Harry's direction confirmed that something was wrong. "Sarah, do you know where you are?"

"I'm a…I'm at…I don't know." she answered as tears welled up in her eyes. The Doctor recognized the look of panic coming over her face.

"Sarah," he said taking both her hands, "you're in UNIT's Sick Bay. Harry is here with you and I'm here with you. You're safe. We're going to take good care of you. Is the pain medicine helping yet?" he asked. Sarah's tearful eyes closed as she tried to calm herself, then shook her head yes. "Good, it's going to be all right Sarah. The pain is causing you to be confused, that's all." he explained, purposefully not looking at Harry. He knew there was a possibility that the pressure on her brain could be responsible for the confusion. In any case, Sarah didn't need to know.

Sarah tried to take a deep breath, causing her to cough and from the look on her face it caused her head to hurt worse. "It's all right, try to relax." he said as he moved to the end of her bed and pulled back the covers a bit, revealing her feet. He took one gently in his hand. "Just relax Sarah, close your eyes and relax." He located the point on Sarah's foot in the middle of the sole of her foot, just behind the ball of her foot. He gently yet firmly applied pressure watching Sarah's face relax. He gently massaged the rest of her foot, then turned his attention to her other foot, utilizing the same acupressure points. The result was as he hoped, Sarah was once again relaxed enough to sleep.

The Doctor and Harry exchanged a smile before the Doctor tucked the blankets around Sarah's feet. The pair moved closer to the door before speaking. "How did you learn to do that?"

"It was something I picked up in eleventh century China. A little man named Sochi, I believe."

"Really?" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm sure that was his name, Sochi. Do you know him?" the Doctor asked in jest.

"No, I…really Doctor, eleventh century?" Harry said in amazement.

"Yes, once Sarah is better, we can all take a little trip. I can introduce you, if you like." the Doctor offered.

"Fine, we'll see. But to get back to the present." Harry said as he looked back to Sarah's sleeping form.

"I know what you're going to say. But we still don't know anything. I don't think we should risk moving her again so soon." the Doctor justified his stand.

"I agree, it would be a mistake to move her. But Doctor, I want you to accept that there might be a problem. I think we should have a contingency plan, if the worst should happen." he explained, seeing the Doctor's expression change. He went from frivolity to devastation in a matter of a few seconds. The Doctor needed sleep. "Doctor, take the opportunity to get some sleep. If not in the Tardis, then here." he said sweeping his hand toward the old recliner. "We'll discuss this later."

"Harry, I'm sorry. I know you want what's best for Sarah. That's why she's here. I guess it wouldn't hurt to find a specialist. Do you know of one? He has to be the very best on the whole of the Earth Harry." he said, finally having the conversation he dreaded.

"Yes and he is the best. I've got his number." Harry said, referring to the paper he had pulled from the back of Sarah's chart. "But I'm hoping we won't need him."

"That makes two of us Harry. I think you're right. I'm going to grab a quick nap. You should do the same." he said looking to the door as Mrs. Litton returned.

"I contacted Miss. Proctor and she'll be here at three. Is there any change in Miss. Smith's condition?"

"She awoke briefly, she was a little confused. But we believe it was because of the amount of pain she was in. I've noted the details on her chart." Harry said handing the chart to Mrs. Litton.

"I'm sorry, I need to add the schedule for her pain medication." the Doctor said taking the chart and the pen offered to update Sarah's chart. He was making mistakes, maybe it was time to get some sleep. "Thank you Mrs. Litton. I'm going to get some sleep." the Doctor said as he went over to the old recliner before flopping down in it and leaning back. He was asleep in seconds.

Harry and Mrs. Litton looked at each other, both smiling. Mrs. Litton set about updating the vitals on Sarah's chart. Harry decided to grab a nap himself in the lounge, as he quietly left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note:

This is the last chapter in this story, but not the last adventure. The adventure continues in "Pairings". I'll upload Chapter 1 as soon as I can. Thank you for the kind reviews, I love reading them.

**Chapter 12**

Six hours later the Doctor felt comfortable enough to leave Sarah's care in Harry's and Miss. Proctor's capable hands. He as well as Harry had a rejuvenating nap. After checking Sarah's vitals again he found himself unlocking the Tardis door. He wanted to check for any messages from Gallifrey. Checking the central console he discovered a message from none other than Councilor Batin himself.

It read, 'We have restricted the Master's movements to a single room inside the Gallifreyan Punitive System. He maintains his innocence, but he will not go unpunished. As I told you before, we had been monitoring the situation and are convinced of his guilt. We understand you have some recordings that might be of use to us in the sentencing phase of his trial. It would be very useful for the full Council to view these recordings. When they are confronted with his manner and degree of barbarism, I'm convinced he will receive the maximum sentence. I will be awaiting the transmission of the recordings. Councilor Batin'.

"Fear not Councilor," the Doctor said aloud, "everything you requested is now being transmitted to you, even as I speak." he finished hitting the button that would copy, then send the information. Checking all the Tardis' displays, he gingerly patted the console saying aloud, "Sorry old girl, but I must get back to Sarah." and then left the Tardis.

He stepped outside to find he had a visitor waiting for him. It was the Brigadier, back to his old military self. Feeling guilty that his wife had been involved in the Master's madness, he asked, "Alistair how is your wife?".

"Doris is a bit shaken, but otherwise fine. In a way I think she has a greater respect for our work here. It's just a shame it had to happen this way. Still, we were all very lucky. It could of been so much worse. How is Miss. Smith?" the Brigadier asked, grateful for Sarah's part in saving all of them.

"She's recovering." the Doctor replied as he looked down.

"What's wrong? I stopped by Sick Bay and Dr. Sullivan was looking glum too."

"We ran a scan on Sarah in the Tardis last night. Her brain has some swelling. She was awake for a few minutes earlier and she was very confused."

"But right after she shot the Master she seemed aware of everything." the Brigadier pointed out.

"Yes she was. And that's why we're worried. I'm hoping the pain was the reason for her confusion. But it's also at the top of the list of symptoms for brain trauma." the Doctor explained as both were now walking through the halls of UNIT toward Sick Bay.

"Why don't you scan her again? Check and see if her brain swelling has stopped." the Brigadier offered. It seemed like simple logic to him.

"Unless we absolutely have to, she can't be moved. It could be disastrous for her. We have to be careful, the next few days will be a deciding factor. And it's very important to keep her stress level down, she knows none of this, and we think it's best to keep it that way." the Doctor said as they opened the door to Sarah's room.

Sarah was awake and looking his way. "Hi!" she said with a small smile.

"Hi back." the Doctor said as he gazed into her eyes. He saw no confusion there and one look from Harry spoke volumes. He was smiling. And not the kind of smile he used to placate Sarah, but a real smile. "How is the pain?" he said touching her cheek, seeing for himself that the displays were correct.

"Better, much better." Sarah replied. Seeing the Brigadier standing behind him, Sarah asked, "Brigadier how is Doris?". Her last memory of the woman was the look of sheer terror on her face.

"She's fine. She sends her best. Is there anything you want or need?" he asked.

"No thank you, I'm fine." Looking back to the Doctor, Sarah asked, "So Doctor, the Master where is he?".

"I just received word from Gallifrey. He has been imprisoned and is awaiting trial. But I don't want you to worry about him. I want you to focus on staying still and getting plenty of rest. And…"he started, to be interrupted by Sarah.

"And if you don't quick pointing that finger at me I'll…" she said, only to be interrupted by the Doctor.

"I know, you'll bite it off." he said with a smile. "As I was saying before, you have a head wound and that means no movement, no getting up and no sudden movement. It also means that it's very important to tell either myself or Harry or your nurse if you feel any pain. Promise me Sarah." he said, trying to make her understand he was serious.

"I will." she said, then seeing him frown added, "I promise. I don't break my promises.".

"So now that we have this understanding between us, let's try this again." he said with a smile as he pulled a stool up to the side of Sarah's bed and sat down. He could see the almost imperceptible wince in her eyes, a result of pain. "How is the pain? On a scale of one to ten. And remember your promise."

"Eight." Sarah said as she bowed her head to her chest.

"It's all right Sarah. I'm not mad. I'll never be mad at you for telling me the truth." he explained taking a quick look at the displays to find them all inching up since he had checked, just seconds ago. "We'll get the pain under control then you can get some rest, okay?" he asked, watching as she slowly nodded her head yes.

The Doctor rose as he and Harry walked over to the cabinet where the Doctor kept the vial of Hyllen. "She's not due for another dose for an hour yet." Harry warned.

"I think I may have been underestimating her pain. She can have it more often on the new schedule," he said as he updated the information on the chart. He looked up to see Harry looking worried. "It's all right Harry. I wouldn't give her more than she should have. This drug is very flexible. If we don't keep her pain under control you know what will happen." he said, turning to smile at Sarah with a syringe in his hand. "I'm just going to feed it into the IV line. Just try to relax Sarah." he said watching her face as the drug started to quickly take effect.

The group watched as Sarah drifted off to sleep. The displays above her head went back to a more normal reading, which pleased the Doctor. The Brigadier was signaling him. The pair walked to the door.

"Doctor if you need anything please call me. I have to get back to Doris." the Brigadier said as he opened the door.

"Thank you Brigadier I will. And thank you for coming by to check on Sarah, I know it meant a lot to her." he said as the Brigadier put forth a small smile as he closed the door. Harry was waiting for him.

"I'm going to go to the Mess Hall and grab something to eat. Miss. Proctor has our cell phone numbers. Sarah's sound asleep. And I know you haven't eaten since last night. So no argument, let's go." Harry said pushing the Doctor through the door.

"But I didn't tell Miss. Proctor where we'll be." the Doctor complained.

"You don't need to, I already did. Let's go." he said continuing to push the Doctor toward the Sick Bay doors.

The Doctor finally decided to give in. He was actually hungry after all, he decided as they reached the Mess Hall. "Do you think they'll be serving meat loaf?" the Doctor asked a bewildered Harry.

The next week went by uneventfully with the Doctor catching up on his sleep, restoring his hopes and expectations of a life with Sarah. Sarah's health had been steadily improving. He and Harry had agreed it was time for another scan, which illuminated the fact that the swelling in Sarah's brain had completely disappeared. Unfortunately due to the severity of the injury to her skull, Sarah was still almost completely bed bound. The Doctor had been able to decrease Sarah's pain medication, so that she was more aware of events happening around her. The downside of that, being Sarah's observation of the degree that those around her were going to, to shelter her. She still had been told very little about her head injury. She had tried pumping all three nurses for information to no avail. Aggravated, she finally cornered the Doctor after dinner.

"So are you ready to tell me everything about my accident?" Sarah asked as she stared the Doctor in the eyes, trying to see the truth in them.

"What do you want to know?" the Doctor asked almost disheartened.

"I remember being hit with the rock. After that I'm kind of fuzzy. I have a lot of flashes of bits of memory. But I can't connect them. But first, what happened to Nancy Acrims?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"Nancy Acrims is now in the care of one of London's finest psychiatric institutions. This I was assured of by the Brigadier as well as Harry. You have nothing to fear from her." the Doctor replied, taking her hands in his.

"After I was hit, do you know what happened next?" she asked grateful he hadn't made her beg for the information.

"Sarah are you sure about this? Maybe we should discuss it later." he tried to beg her off. This was a subject he was having trouble accepting. Telling her was bringing back memories he wished he didn't have.

"I know it's hard for you and I'm sorry." Sarah said, wanting to reassure him but at the same time needing the information. The bits and pieces were frightening enough on their own and she was sure the complete story wasn't any better, but she had to know. "But I need to connect the dots. Okay?" she finished twining her fingers through his.

"I love you and I wish that I could take away the pain, but I can't." he said taking her hands and bringing them to her lips, giving them a tender kiss. "You're not going to be talked out of this are you?" he asked, as she smiled and shook her head no. "All right, after you were hit the Master put you and Nancy Acrims in a rowboat. There was a rope attached to the boat. She thought the plan was that she would untie the boat after it reached the center on the pond, and make it appear as if you had taken her out on the water to drown her. Thus leaving her to kill you in an attempt at saving her own life. But somewhere after the Master let the current take you and she out, Nancy discovered the Master's true plan. Apparently he had previous to your arrival, drilled a rather large hole in the bottom of the boat. Under the guise of darkness she wouldn't have noticed the hole right away, but when she did, she lost it. She tried to lighten the load of the boat so that it wouldn't sink as quickly." he watched Sarah's face as she absorbed the information. The realization building, as she realized or perhaps even remembered what happened next.

"Go on, I'm fine." she lied, needing to know the rest.

"She threw you in the water. Somehow you woke up under the water. It was dark and you were searching for a way out. I can only assume you saw the lights that Benton and I were shining on the water and tried to go toward the lights." he continued unable to get the vision of what happened next out of his mind.

"You said tried, not did. Did I get lost again?" Sarah asked confused.

"No, you didn't. You were under the ice and trapped. Benton and I took the flashlights and began breaking the ice. We broke a hole large enough to pull you through. You had lost consciousness, but I was able to pull you up into the boat. Benton and I raced to get you back to the shore…" he stopped talking when he noticed Sarah was having trouble catching her breath. "Sarah what's wrong?" he said, his voice changing pitch as he rose from the stool. He could see Mrs. Litton approaching the other side of Sarah's bed.

"I remember, I remember! I was under the ice! I could see your face but I couldn't get through the ice, I couldn't get through!" her voice rising in pitch as her level of panic rose. "I couldn't breathe, my chest burned!" she said, tears streaming down her face.

"Sarah it's all right!" he said gently wrapping his arms around her, trying to keep her still and make her feel safe. She was shaking so hard he could barely hold onto her. She was hyperventilating. "Sarah, slow down your breathing." he said while stroking her arms. Mrs. Litton had returned and was handing him an ice cold cloth. He put it against the back of her neck, hoping to shock her body into slowing down her breathing. It worked, she took one sharp breath before slowing her breathing. "Shhh, you're all right, you're safe and no one can hurt you here." he said continuing to stroke her arms as he felt her muscles relax. "Okay?" he asked as she nodded yes. He handed Mrs. Litton back the cloth, with a grateful nod.. "Better?" he asked her continuing to stroke Sarah's arms.

"Sorry about that." she apologized, embarrassed at her response. "And you brought me back here. And I remember the Master being here and shooting him. And what else? I know there's something else. Is it my head?" she asked wanting to rip the proverbial bandage off quickly, downgrading the sting to a quick one.

"Sarah, are you sure?" he said concerned.

"Yea I am." she said steeling herself.

"All right. We brought you back here and because your body temperature had dropped so drastically it was kind of touch and go for a while. Your body temperature kept you from bleeding to death from the wound to your head. Then when your body temperature came back up, we were able to do a scan of your head wound. Your skull is fractured and you have a large gash on your head. But our main concern was your brain. I want you to understand that everything is fine now and we don't expect any problems." he stopped, checking Sarah's face for hints of anxiety but found she was controlling her emotions incredibly well. "There was some swelling in your brain, but it's gone down. And now, we're here. You're still healing and I'm still madly in love with you." he finished with a smile.

"Do you think they'll ever find a cure for you?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh I doubt it, it's a terminal case you know. But what a way to go." he said now only inches from Sarah's face. "I love you, always."

"And I love you, always. Any idea on when I can get out of here?" she tried.

"Not yet, but if everything goes well, then soon. How's that?"

"I guess it will have to do." Sarah replied then tried to stifle a yawn.

"Ah ha, you 'are' tired!" the Doctor said.

"Yes, I'll give you that Sherlock Holmes."

"Then go to sleep." he said as he tucked the covers around her. Despite her best efforts, Sarah was having trouble holding her eyes open. The Doctor was now at her feet performing his acupressure techniques, successfully pushing her over the edge and into dreamland. The Doctor smiled to himself. Despite his apprehension, he was glad everything was out in the open now. The trick now would be keeping her here for at least the next few days. He returned the blankets to her feet.

Turning to Mrs. Litton he said, "Thank you Mrs. Litton. That was just what she needed. I'm very grateful.".

"You're most welcome Doctor. Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked with a smile. They made a wonderful couple she thought.

"No I think I'm going to slip out for a bit. If you have any concerns…"

"I'll call you right away Doctor." she said.

"I'll be back soon." he said with a smile as he stole one more glance at Sarah before closing the door.

He returned to the Tardis, checking to make sure everything was running smoothly. It was part of his daily routine since Sarah's injury. He would check the central console, take a shower, change clothes and on occasion take a quick nap. Today after his shower as he was putting on his clothes his eyes caught a quick glance of the box holding Sarah's ring. After dressing, he picked up his Tardis key then took the box and sat down on the edge of his bed. He slowly opened the box, once again staring at the beautiful creation with a sense of pride and a quick thought of loss. Pride that he would be able to give Sarah something so precious, so one of a kind. Loss at the gut wrenching thought of how close he had come to losing her. The Master had no idea how close he had been to accomplishing everything he wished. Sarah was his beacon of hope, hope for his future, hope for their future of happiness together. He loved and cherished her more than he would have ever thought possible, his love growing with each passing day.

He took one last look at the ring, smiling at the thought of giving it to her before closing the box and returning it to the top of the dresser. Their day would come, that he would make sure of. He left the Tardis, locking the door behind him. Waiting in his lab were Harry, Benton and Sam. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"We were talking about going out later, maybe do some Christmas shopping before going to get something to eat and we wondered if you might be interested in coming. Just to get you away from UNIT for a little while." Harry tried.

"Thank you but I want to stay close to Sarah." he replied.

"Doctor she has a nurse, and I'm sure she doesn't want you to become a recluse." Harry said.

"I know she has a nurse, but a nurse isn't me. Did she say something to you?" the Doctor asked, worried Sarah might be having second thoughts about their relationship.

"Sarah asked me if you had left the base since her accident. She's worried about you." Harry stopped letting it sink in. "Doctor she wants you to be happy. She wants you to have some fun. Come on, just for a bit."

"Doctor, we'll be in reception at six. We'll wait fifteen minutes." Benton paused, watching the Doctor's reactions. "We don't want to pressure you. We just want to let you know we're there for you. I hope we see you then." He paused, joining Harry at the door.

"Doctor, tell Sarah we're thinking of her. We haven't been visiting because we know you're trying to limit Sarah's chances of infection. Listen, I know I'm new at UNIT, but I think of the two of you as friends. I've watched families run themselves in the ground taking care of a loved one after an accident. You need a break, whether you realize it or not, you need a break. Think of it as renewing yourself for Sarah. Harry's right. she doesn't want you to suffer because of her. I promise if there's any problem whatsoever, no matter how small, we'll get you back here as fast as possible. Think about it Doctor. I hope we'll see you later." Sam finished with a smile before joining Harry and Benton at the door. The three left, leaving the Doctor considering all they had said.

He decided they were right. Maybe he could be more there for Sarah if he spent a little time away. And Christmas shopping? He had completely forgotten about Christmas. He knew it was something that humans placed in high regard. He wanted it to be a perfect holiday for Sarah. He could only imagine it had been a holiday that Sarah had no happy memories of. He wanted to be the one to change that. He wanted to be the one that gave her happy and treasured memories of all the holidays that so many took for granted. He checked his pockets for the debit bank card the Brigadier had given him. It was there and with its discovery, he decided he would go. He smiled as he headed to Sick Bay to tell Sarah of his plans. Well, almost all his plans.

After explaining to Sarah that he would be going into town to pick up a few things, he met the others in reception. "Is the offer still open to go Christmas shopping?" he asked excitedly.

The others were amazed at the turnaround of the Doctor's decision. All except Sergeant Benton. "Let me guess," Benton began, "you forgot about Christmas?"

"Yes, I did. I have the general idea about decorating, and I was hoping you could fill me in on the rest." the Doctor looked from one man to the next.

"Sure Doctor, let's go." agreed Sam.

"I need to pick up a tree as well as Christmas ornaments, so I'm going to take Bessie and meet you there. Would that be all right?" he asked excited to get underway. The faster he accomplished his mission, the faster he could return to Sarah.

"Sure Doctor. Just follow us. We were going to the new mall on the outskirts of town. They have a massive parking garage so it shouldn't be a lot of trouble to find two spaces close together." Benton explained.

"Wonderful, let's go. Oh, and Harry, I had some concerns about Sarah. Could you ride in with me?" he asked.

Harry looked at the two men saying, "We'll see you there.". Ten seconds later they were on their way. "So Doctor, you said you had concerns?"

"Not for her health. But I needed some personal advise. Do you mind?" he asked.

"No, not at all. Is it about the engagement?" Harry inquired.

"I obviously didn't get to give her the engagement ring at the party, so I was wondering. Is there anything taboo about giving her the ring on Christmas? Not so much as a present, but separately on Christmas." he asked, careful not to break any rules surrounding Earth customs.

"No, a lot of men do it. But mostly to keep from buying their girlfriend a present." Harry replied with a laugh. "You know the saying killing two birds wi…never mind. I think it would be the perfect time. So I suppose you need everything for Christmas?" he asked the Doctor.

"Yes everything. Just between the two of us Harry, I don't think Sarah has ever had a real Christmas. Like the ones in the movies." the Doctor further explained. "I want to give her one. A tree decorated with beautiful decorations and lights, presents under the tree, everything. She deserves nothing less. So will they have everything I need at this mall?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Everything except the tree. After the mall, I'll show you where to get the tree. I'm really happy for the two of you Doctor." Harry volunteered.

"Thank you Harry. It's one week till Christmas, do I have that right?"

"Yes, it is exactly one week from today."

"If Sarah doesn't develop any complications, I'm going to bring her home in two days. But don't tell Sarah that." he said with a conspiratorial grin on his face. "Are you going to the Brigadier's for Christmas dinner?"

"Yes, I think we all are. The Brigadier said that neither of his daughters could leave the states due to their job commitments, so he was grateful that none of us had made any plans. Do you think Sarah will be well enough?" he inquired.

"She may still be weak and will definitely be medicated to a degree but I know it's something she would love to do. So I think in this case the pluses outweigh the minuses. We'll be going in the Tardis again. With Sarah's injury I don't think it would be practical to put her through the long car ride there. If you want to, we can all go together again." the Doctor offered.

"Sounds great to me. I'll bring it up to Benton and Sam." Harry could see the mall up ahead. "That's it." he said pointing to the large complex ahead. The Doctor followed the UNIT Jeep carrying Benton ad Sam into the parking garage, then parking Bessie next to the Jeep.

The Doctor climbed out of Bessie and addressed the trio. "I really appreciate this gentlemen. Now, I have a mental list of things I'd like to buy Sarah. Let's go." he said, turning quickly climbing the short flight of stairs to the third level of the mall.

The trio of men looked at each other in exasperation. "We better catch up with him before he starts comparing clothes here to the clothing he can buy on other planets with the sales clerks." Harry said as the group tried to catch up with their eager friend.

The entire mall was open for the next five nights till midnight, in an attempt to lure shoppers out to spend all of their money in one spot. This worked out great, thought the Doctor as he was making yet another trip to Bessie to drop off more packages. He had lost the others about an hour before, when they decided they had shopped enough and were getting something to eat. He looked at the contents of Bessie and smiled. He was fortunate enough to have found what he considered the perfect gift for each of his friends. He decided that a Time Lord should give the gift of time. So when he passed a rather large display of watches in a jewelry store window, he thought himself lucky. He went inside and purchased six watches, one for each of his friends and Sarah. Her watch he had noticed, had seen better days. The crystal was covered in scratches and the leather band was looking a little more like suede every time she wore it. He went to several other stores and purchased several more gifts for Sarah, having each wrapped in the most festive paper and beautiful ribbon that was available. Thinking of Sarah as well as her nurses, he also purchased four bottles of Chanel No.5, the best the clerk said she had in stock.

He knew he was running out of time and didn't want to miss the Christmas tree lot that Harry had given him directions to. So he headed to the closest store and chose a dozen large boxes of glass Christmas ornaments. The clerk showed him the lighting display and he picked out some clear twinkling lights as well. Near the checkout stand he saw a miniature gazebo ornament. Inside the gazebo, a man and a woman were dancing to a tune he wasn't familiar with. When he asked the clerk about it, she said the tune was, 'We've Only Just Begun' and upon further inspection there was a small plaque inscribed, 'Our First Christmas'. The Doctor knew he had to have it, Sarah would love it. He also purchased a Christmas tree stand the clerk said he would need and some beads to swag around the tree, as well as an angel for the top that reminded him of Sarah, after admiring one of the trees on display in the store. He thanked the sales girl and left with his once again stuffed shopping bags.

Looking across the mall he spied a bookstore. The Doctor smiled and headed inside. There as a huge display whose single purpose was to sell one particular book. The book was, 'The Night Before Christmas'. He picked up a copy and glanced quickly through it. So that's why he had witnessed so many exhibits featuring fireplaces and stockings. Well not real stockings, but that had to be what they represented. He picked up the book and saw another display featuring Christmas stockings. He chose two, one Victorian inspired colored red and a matching one in green. He took the items to the checkout desk as a young clerk bagged the items.

"I know this may sound strange," the Doctor began, "but what do you normally fill them with?" the Doctor asked referring to the stockings, with a smile but still managing to look slightly confused.

The young clerk returned his smile and leaned over the counter as if she were about to share with him the answer to all the mysteries in the world. "Each family usually has their own tradition." she began. "Some put small toys inside. Some put fruit. In my family, we each write a letter to the recipient of the stocking telling them how much we love them and what we're thankful for. Then on the night before Christmas," she elaborated, "we make Christmas cookies and homemade candy that we stuff our faces with. Because on Christmas," she winked at the Doctor, "calories don't count. All that counts is that you're happy." then smiled as she finished her explanation.

"Thank you. You have been incredibly helpful. Have a wonderful Christmas!" the Doctor said smiling at the young clerk as he took the package and left the store. He felt that he finally had a grip on Christmas. He decided he had better leave and headed for the exit.

As he was leaving the parking garage, he thought how fortunate he was to have the Brigadier opening and depositing money in a bank account, making sure that the money he didn't know he needed was there. Up ahead he saw the Christmas tree lot that Harry had noticed on his last trip to the mall. As he walked through the lot, he realized he had no idea what he was looking for. A rounded face, white haired, middle aged man came to offer him aid. The Doctor noticed his name badge on the front of his coat, it read, Daniel.

"Merry Christmas Sir! May I help you find a tree tonight?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes Daniel I believe you can. What would you suggest?" the Doctor asked looking around him.

"I personally like a nice Douglass Fir. What size do you need?" he asked the Doctor. He wasn't the usual run of the mill customer, Daniel thought.

"Size?"

"Yes, how tall would you like it to be?" Daniel asked the Doctor. This man acted as if he had never bought a Christmas tree before in his life.

"Oh, I guess about…" the Doctor pulled his hands apart first left and right, then up and down, "eight feet." the Doctor answered, thinking back to the trees that were decorated in the stores he had just left.

"I have a nice one over here." he said as they walked toward the middle of the Christmas tree lot. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful. I'll take it. Is there anything I need to do to it?" the Doctor inquired, not entirely sure what the next step was.

"Excuse me for being nosy Sir, but is this your first Christmas tree?"

"Yes it is. I have a stand and now I have a tree, but I'm kind of vague on the details." the Doctor admitted.

"Then this is your lucky night." Daniel said, feeling sorry for this strange man. "I'll tell you exactly what to do when you get home. But first let's get this tied to the top of your car." Daniel said alerting two of his employees as they walked to the Doctor's car. After a twenty minute question and answer period on Christmas tree basics the Doctor felt like a seasoned pro.

He waved to the guards on duty in the Guard Shack as he drove Bessie loaded down with presents, decorations and the Christmas tree onto the UNIT grounds.

Before unloading Bessie he ran to the Sick Bay to check on Sarah. Sarah was sound asleep. Seeing the Doctor popping his head in the door, Mrs. Troy rose from the chair she was in next to Sarah and brought him Sarah's chart. "Any change?" the Doctor asked.

"No, she's been sleeping most of the evening. You'll notice Miss. Proctor noted that Miss. Smith barely touched her dinner. I know that's a concern of yours. But I think she may have been having some pain, which sometimes makes her nauseous. I asked her about it and she admitted her stomach was upset. I talked her into eating some toast. She's been sleeping off and on since then. Do you have any new orders Doctor?"

"No not right now. How long has she been asleep?" the Doctor asked wondering how much time he had to unload Bessie before she woke up.

"Her last dose of pain medication was about thirty minutes ago and she went to sleep right after I administered it to her. So about twenty five minutes." Mrs. Troy explained.

"I'll be back as quick as I can. Don't tell Sarah, but I've been Christmas shopping and I have a tree tied to my car right this minute. According to the man at the tree lot, I need to get it in water. So I'll be back as quick as I can. Of course if anything happens or she needs me, don't hesitate to call me." the Doctor said.

"Of course Doctor." Mrs. Troy said taking the chart from the Doctor's hands as he quietly shut the door to Sarah's room.

Sarah was dreaming again, a repeated set of dreams that she couldn't seem to shake. It would start as a pleasant dream, a dream where she and the Doctor were having a picnic. They were laughing and talking, then the sky would fill with clouds and a wind storm would appear. As the wind picked up in strength, she was having an increasingly harder time holding on to her only link with what she considered safety, the Doctor. Another even stronger wind would swallow the pair until they were separated by all the forces that nature could summon. Sarah could see the Doctor being carried away, farther and farther, till he was completely gone.

Then windows were flying from the eye of the storm and would stop in front of her before forcing her through their nonexistent glass. And she would suddenly be inside the various scenarios that were taking place within the windows. Sometimes it would be parts of her childhood and the abuse she suffered, sometimes it would be the Averian plunging the green fluid filled syringe into her body, sometimes she could see Captain Martin terrorizing her only ending after he slapped her in the face with more force than she would have thought possible. But this time it was the scene of her near drowning in the cold pond. She was fighting for her life. Trapped under the ice and out of air, then seeing the Doctor's terror filled face above the ice. They had each met the other's eyes knowing the end was here. She couldn't hold on any longer. She was forced to breathe. Breathe in the ice cold water till her lungs were full. She knew this was the end.

"No!" she screamed aloud, sitting straight up in bed. She could hear her voice continue to scream, but it was as if it belonged to someone else. She was gasping for breath, air that once again refused to come. She could still hear the screaming. She felt someone's hands on her, but her oxygen starved brain refused to acknowledge their presence.

The Doctor had finally gotten the tree in the stand and straight. It was a little more challenging than he had expected. He contented himself with the fact that next year he would have Sarah to help him as he filled the reservoir in the tree stand with water. As he stood back admiring his handwork, the cell phone the Brigadier had given him rang. From the second the call was connected, he could hear Sarah screaming for all she was worth. Mrs. Troy was saying something but he couldn't hear her over the scream. He closed the call and ran at top speed from the Tardis and through UNIT, finally reaching the Sick Bay doors.

Sarah was sitting up in bed screaming and gasping for air. "I can't get through to her Doctor." Mrs. Troy said, yelling to be heard above Sarah.

"Get me some oxygen!" the Doctor yelled as the nurse complied with his request. The readings on the monitor's above Sarah's head were dangerously high. Sarah was now trying to hold her head. Pain! That had to be it, she was in incredible pain. The Doctor ran to the cabinet and retrieved the pain medication, drawing an elevated dose from the bottle. "Mrs. Troy?" the Doctor shouted. "I need you to give her this injection while I hold her arm." he said handing the syringe to the nurse.

"Sarah, it's going to be all right. I'm not going to hurt you." he said, but was unable to get her attention. He practically got into the bed with Sarah, holding on to her while forcing her arm down to expose it for the nurse. Mrs. Troy quickly gave Sarah the injection and after a few seconds Sarah's body started to relax. The Doctor repositioned her in bed as Mrs. Troy placed the oxygen mask on Sarah's face. The two watched as the readings on the monitors went back down. "What happened?" he asked Mrs. Troy.

"I don't know. I was just taking her readings down on her chart. There was elevated activity in her brain, but the rest of the readings were all normal. Sarah started making jerking movements and then she started screaming. When I couldn't wake her up, I called you immediately." Mrs. Troy explained. She had never witnessed anything like that before in her life.

"Were the readings from her brain that high in the beginning?"

"No Doctor, they were slightly elevated. I attributed it to dreaming. Then in a matter of just a few seconds, less than five," she added, seeing the Doctor's need for details. "they were at the level you just saw. Do you think it was a seizure?"

"I have to believe it was. Do you know if Dr. Sullivan is planning to be here early tomorrow?"

"Yes Doctor. He's scheduled to be in by six. Would you like me to leave word that he come here immediately when he arrives?" she asked anxious to be of help to the Doctor and Sarah.

"Please. Mrs. Troy," he said stopping her, "thank you for all you've done for Sarah. I know this was traumatic for you. Go take a break. I'll be staying the night with her, so take your time." he finished.

"I'm really very sorry Doctor and thank you. Miss. Smith is very lucky to have you." she said, turning to leave.

"Oh Sarah. Please let this be a singular incident. I don't think either of us is ready for the alternative." he said taking her limp hand in his, giving it a kiss before tucking it back under the covers.

Sarah slept through the remainder of the night without any disturbances. At six sharp Harry came through Sarah's door to find the Doctor going over all of Sarah's previous tests. "Hi, Mrs. Troy just filled me in. What happened?" Harry asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. It may have been a seizure. But I won't know till I get her in the scanner in the Tardis. Can you go with us?"

"Sure, we'll just get her unhooked." Harry said rounding the bed to remove the monitoring devices. "It's a bit chilly out there." Harry replied ad he handed the Doctor Sarah's robe. Between the two men they were able to put it on Sarah, but not without waking her up.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sarah said, her voice sounding slurred and she was definitely still groggy from the pain medication.

"We need to take you to the Tardis to run another scan." the Doctor said careful not to volunteer too much information.

"I feel all muzzy." Sarah said, now detecting the slur in her own voice. "Why do I sound funny?"

"It's nothing, just the pain medication. Try to go back to sleep." he said in her ear as he picked her up. He looked down to see she had gone back to sleep. The trio quietly left the Sick Bay and in a few minutes had entered the Tardis and its Infirmary.

The Doctor carefully laid Sarah in the scanner, before moving over to the control panel and programming it. Once it was finished, the Doctor had his answer. It appeared to be a onetime fluke, as the Doctor referred to it. Sarah had been having a nightmare at the exact time her brain had a 'short circuit', as he would explain to Sarah later. Each in their own right troubling, but together formed a tremendously large reaction in her brain. Each event feeding off the other, forming an unending circle. That is till the pain medication intervened.

"Do you think it will happen again?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Hopefully no. Within time she will heal as will her brain. But I think it would be a mistake to take Sarah completely off her pain medication just yet. Last night may have been my fault. I had decided to discontinue the medicine I'd been giving her overnight. Even though there is no chance of this medication becoming habit forming, I just hate to keep feeding chemicals into her blood stream. So for now, I'll change the schedule to reflect a minute cutback in general. That way she'll still be somewhat sheltered by the medication. Let's get her back to her room in Sick Bay." he said quietly as he gathered Sarah in his arms.

"Are you still planning on releasing her in a few days?" Harry whispered as they left the Tardis.

"If she's doing well over the next few days, then yes I'm hoping to bring her home. But at this point they're going to have to be really good days. I won't risk her going through something like last night again. Her heart rate spiked higher than if she'd been having a heart attack." he said quietly, seeing the realization hit Harry's face.

"You know you can call me at any time don't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but it all happened so fast that had you been here, we still couldn't have moved her. Last night I was simply trying to keep her readings normal. But thank you Harry. Let's get her settled in." the Doctor replied as they came through the door. Mrs. Troy had changed Sarah's bedding and was going over her chart with Mrs. Litton. The two nurses immediately set about reattaching all of Sarah's sensors.

Sarah stirred, fighting the affects of the large dose of medication from the prior night. "Doctor?"

"I'm right here Sarah. Can I get you anything?" he said bending over and taking her hand to his lips.

"No. I had a bad dream." she said.

"I know. Sleep Sarah, the dreams won't come back." he said, assured the amounts of medicine in her system would stop the dreams. Sarah closed her eyes and allowed sleep to overtake her. The Doctor tucked her in and added new instructions to her chart. He went over things with both nurses before turning back to Harry. "Thank you again for last night."

"Did you finish all your shopping? If you need, I can stay with Sarah while you finish." Harry offered.

"Thank you Harry but I found everything I needed last night. And I think I should stay close to Sarah after last night's events. That way I can be sure she's ready to come home." he said, smiling at the thought of bringing Sarah home.

"Well, if you need anything, you know where to find me. I've got a meeting with the Brigadier, I can't imagine what he wants or what I've done wrong. In either case, I better get going. See you later Doctor." Harry said rolling his eyes at the thought of the Brigadier's meeting.

The Doctor smiled at Harry's confusion. He didn't envy him. The Brigadier could be a stickler for details. He looked back to his sleeping beauty and smiled. Just one more hurdle Sarah, then you'll be home, he thought as he sat down in the old recliner to take a morning nap.

The Doctor was pleased at his prediction of Sarah's health. After three uneventful days, he decided it was time to take Sarah home. He was anxious to see Sarah's reaction to the addition to the Tardis' entertainment room. He would unveil it tonight after dinner when he was sure Sarah would beg for a movie. She had been so limited lately due to the combination of her injury and medication, that he knew she was bored stiff. The combination didn't allow her to read a book or use her computer. So he would bet his life on Sarah's desire to see a movie tonight.

"It's so good to be home." Sarah exclaimed when they arrived at her bedroom.

"It's so good to have you back." the Doctor said as he kissed Sarah's lips after settling her in her bed. "How do you feel?"

"A little tired, but fine." she replied. The Doctor was very proud of her. Sarah was doing as he asked and telling him if she was in any discomfort. Thankfully she had no memory of her seizure, but the Doctor would never forget it. "What's wrong?" she asked seeing him frown and quickly look down.

"Nothing, just grateful you're getting better." he said.

"I'm fine, really. The Master is on Gallifrey under lock and key as is Nancy Acrims. Everything will be all right, don't worry." she said trying to reassure him.

"I know. Listen, I'm going to get you some lunch. What do you want?" he asked trying to change the subject before he had questions he didn't want to answer.

"Surprise me." she answered, then grabbed his arm as he turned to leave. "Everything will be fine, really."

"You're amazing, did I ever tell you that?" he asked stealing another kiss.

"Yes I believe you have. But I love to hear it." Sarah said, giggling as he kissed her yet again.

"You're amazing." he said again, leaning in to give her a long passionate kiss. The type of kiss he hadn't been able to give her since the night of the dance. "I love to do that." he said commenting on the kiss.

"And I love it too." Sarah replied as they kissed again.

"At this rate you'll get lunch by dinner time. I've got to go. Stay still. Did you notice I didn't use my finger?" he teased.

"I'm very proud. But I'm all for skipping the meals and living on love." she tried to entice him back.

"Maybe we'll try that sometime but not today. I've gotta go." he said pulling away, while he still could. "I'll be right back." The Doctor looked back giving Sarah one more tremendous smile before closing the door.

After dinner that night, exactly as the Doctor predicted, Sarah begged for a movie. Any movie, were the words she used, making the Doctor laugh before he agreed.

The Doctor and Sarah were slowly walking down the hallway, only after the Doctor had to admit that Sarah was right. She did need to once again get on her feet, her reasoning being it was getting embarrassing trying to get to the bathroom, his reasoning she needed to build her strength up again. He had made Sarah promise to move very slowly and to mostly stay in bed. But tonight was a night he was anxious to share with Sarah, their first Christmas together, just like the ornament.

They had another thirty yards to go and the Doctor could feel Sarah shaking. "Sarah, what's wrong?" he asked stopping and turning her to face him.

"I think I'm weaker than I thought, my legs are shaking." she admitted, guiltily.

"It's okay Sarah, you'll get your strength back. But we must do it a little at a time. Ready?" he asked as he put Sarah's arms around his neck.

"Always." she smiled, happy to see he wasn't disappointed in her.

"I have a surprise for you. I think you're going to like it." he said with huge smile. He felt that if he didn't get to the entertainment room soon, he might burst.

Sarah could see in his eyes that something big was about to happen. She had never been on the receiving end of a surprise before, but decided that she could learn to like this. Little did he know Sarah thought, that she had never celebrated Christmas before. Ever! She had never had a Christmas tree or a Christmas present in her life. She used to daydream for hours on end, what it would be like to be normal and celebrate Christmas like everyone else. Could that be it? Christmas? The question would soon be answered, they were here.

The Doctor opened the door to the entertainment room. Straight ahead, instead of the screen that had gone from almost floor to ceiling, the screen was now only taking up the top half of the wall. The bottom half of the wall was consumed by a huge fireplace with a roaring fire. To the left of the fireplace was the most beautiful tree she had ever seen. It was tall and covered from top to bottom with some of the most beautiful glass ornaments she had ever seen. At the top was an angel, a beautiful angel with golden wings. The tree had swags of beautiful white and red beads, from top to bottom. The entire tree was engulfed in twinkling clear lights. Sarah was speechless. She stayed perfectly still in the Doctor's arms for fear of waking up from this beautiful and wonderful dream. It was better than she had ever dreamt it could be. Sarah was suddenly aware of the tears falling on her cheeks, tears of happiness. She turned her head, now eye to eye with the Doctor.

"You did all this for me?" Sarah asked in a small choked voice. The Doctor himself found that he had completely lost his voice and a tear had escaped his eye as he watched and was touched by Sarah's reaction. He simply shook his head yes. "Nobody has ever…I mean I can't believe you…you did all of this for me."

"There's something I want to show you." he said as he carried her closer to the tree. Sarah saw it immediately. The ornament with the dancing couple in the gazebo. He had made sure to hang it at eye level so that Sarah could see it anytime she wanted.

"Our First Christmas." Sarah read aloud. She couldn't help herself. More tears ran unchecked down her cheeks. Sarah turned to face the Doctor, "I love you!" she said, giving the Doctor a passionate kiss that he returned.

"It's right you know." he said glancing at the ornament. "This is just the first of many Christmas trees in our future. Many celebrations in our future. I love you with all my heart Sarah Jane Smith." he said claiming her for yet another passionate kiss. "Let's get you settled." he said taking her to the couch and setting her down. "What movie do you want to see?"

"Do you mind if we just watch the tree?" she asked in a small voice.

"Of course not. Anything you want. Can I get you anything to drink or eat?"

"No thank you, everything's perfect as it is." she replied patting the seat next to her. The Doctor responded by sitting down next to her and pulling her into his arms, positioning her body so that she could lean comfortably against him and still see the tree. The Doctor took a remote that was next to him on the couch and hit a button activating some instrumental Christmas music that was now playing low in the background. With another touch to the remote, he lowered the lights so that only the Christmas tree and the fire in the fireplace were lighting the room. He felt Sarah relax in his arms. The Doctor couldn't imagine a more perfect moment, but then with Sarah there had been many, and he was sure there would be many more.

On Gallifrey the Master was awaiting his council in a heavily guarded room. The walls, ceiling and floor were five inches thick, constructed of lead and laced with special circuitry designed to keep prisoners in and a materializing Tardis out. There were four guards on the outside of the only door leading to the Prisoners' Conference Room and as the Master sat handcuffed to a lead table attached to the lead floor, he wondered who it was that was actually coming to see him. He had not requested council since he had planned on defending himself, though even he realized that his defense, regardless of how he pleaded, would fall on deaf ears. He had been able to shield his thoughts, so far. This was one of the few places on Gallifrey that his thought would not have to be shrouded, thanks to not only the room but the Time Lords own set of rules between council and the accused. Since they were allowing this visit, the visitor had also shielded himself from the Time Lords and their prying, closed minds. As he waited his curiosity grew. The mystery was about to be solved. The guards were unlocking the door.

The door opened slowly to reveal a man of admirable height and build. The Master recognized him immediately as their minds briefly touched. He wore a disguise that allowed him freedom to walk the Capitol grounds, the disguise of confidence and honesty. In his vast career of corruption and immorality, he had always managed to be at least one step ahead of the Time Lords. He and the Master were good friends, sharing many common enemies. One in particular, the Doctor. Their main difference being their vanity. The Master was openly opposed to the Time Lords and their rules and regulations of time and personal gain restrictions. He did as he please, when he pleased and how he pleased. He could care less what the Time Lords thought of him or his life.

Morbius on the other hand, chose the path less traveled. The Time Lords had suspected him of various crimes but had never been able to indict him. His 'associates' were well paid and knew what to expect, and were willing to take their punishment if caught. Morbius thought it important to maintain his allegiance to the Time Lords, he loved the pageantry associated with his race. All the rules and regulations were a pain, but given the right acquaintances, paid the correct amount, almost anything was possible. So when he learned his friend the Master was arrested and awaiting trial, he decided he would find a way to free him. If the Doctor and his little human 'pets' could marshal such protection from the Time Lords it would only be a matter of time before the Doctor would stick his nose into his business, and he would find himself in this room. Sitting here awaiting imprisonment or possibly death. He would try to free him the Time Lord's way, 'first'.

After the guard closed the door Morbius spoke first, "So in a spot of trouble are you?" he asked with a smile.

"Just a bit. I'm assuming you're here to help." the Master said with a smile.

Morbius silently slid back the communications plate in the door about an inch for the guard's benefit, making sure the Master witnessed this. "So," he began, "how are your seizures? Have you seen your physician since you've been here?" Morbius asked with a wink and a smile.

The Master picked up on his plan immediately. "No, I haven't told them. They would never believe me anyway. But I would like to see my physician, my personal physician. Why do you ask?" the Master asked for the benefit of the guards outside the door who were more than likely transmitting the information to the High Council now.

"Because I know for a fact that you haven't been taking your medication for the last six months. You know what he told you. You have to stay on your medication or you have a tendency my friend, to…shall we say, act out. Would you like me to contact him?" he said as he opened a secret compartment in his ring, revealing a single small white pill.

The Master reached from his seated position, taking the pill and swallowing it. "Yes maybe you should. Looking back, I'm not even sure why I attacked the Doctor and his friends." the Master said, the words, not the pill, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

"As soon as I heard you had been brought to Gallifrey, I knew you were off your medication." he said, then added as he saw the pill begin to take effect. "What's wrong?" he asked loudly.

"You're in it with him aren't you?" the Master screamed at the top of his lungs. "You and the Doctor want to see me put to death. You came here to kill me! Admit it, you want to see me die! You and the Doctor want to see me die!" the Master was screaming now. The guards had opened the door to find the Master yelling at his council and doing his best to break through the restraints that were holding him to the table. His arm was now cut and bleeding.

"He needs his physician. Surely you can see that." Morbius said as he stepped into the hallway and used the communications device to contact the Master's 'physician', Dr. Mehenderi Solon. Solon was awaiting this call.

One of the guards approached Morbius. "We have contacted Councilor Batin, he has asked that you make arrangements to have the Master's physician brought to Gallifrey."

"Of course, if that is the Council's order then I shall carry it out." Morbius replied, turning and smiling. The guard turned away to witness more of the Master's 'illness'. Morbius smiled, then in a low voice said aloud, "You're not safe yet Doctor, nor are your little friends." Morbius turned, walking away to await Solon's arrival in a more comfortable setting.

The next several days were spent simply relaxing and spending time together. The Doctor fought the urge to keep Sarah in her bed, instead he helped her to get back on her feet and gave in to her desire to remove the bandage from her head. Each day they would go for small walks in and around the grounds of UNIT, each day Sarah was able to walk a little further. Sarah had been feverishly working on something, though she refused to tell the Doctor what it was, just saying that he would see. The Doctor had to keep reminding her that she was still far from recovered. He had cut back on her pain medication, but insisted that she continue taking it at night. He, 'himself' still hadn't recovered from the vision that had faced him that horrible night.

After dinner on Christmas Eve, Sarah decided that she would bring homemade chocolate chip cookies and a chocolate cake to the Brigadier's house for Christmas dinner. Sarah had found a few recipes online, and with the Doctor's help was making excellent progress.

"I bet you're as good a cook as you are beautiful." the Doctor beamed.

"I wouldn't." Sarah said, then noticed the Doctor's frown. "What I mean is, I've never actually cooked before. I've never made anything before. So I need an honest opinion." she said handing him the first finished cookie, that was now cool. Sarah intently watched the Doctor's face as he took a bite and closed his eyes. "What's wrong? If it's bad, spit it out. You won't hurt my feelings. I promise." When he didn't respond right away, she asked, "Doctor?"

"This is definitely the best cookie I have ever eaten. I swear to you. Cross my hearts." he said taking his fingers and crossing both his hearts. Seeing disbelief in Sarah's eyes, he said, "Here, taste it yourself." as he put a bite of the cookie in Sarah's mouth.

"I can't believe it. It really is good. I made this!" she said as the realization hit. "I really made this, and it's good! Can you believe I did it?" Sarah asked as she jumped down from the stool the Doctor had insisted she sit on while she was baking. As she hit the floor, she staggered a bit, as the Doctor jumped forward to steady her.

"Yes I can believe it. You can do anything you set your mind to. That's just one of the many reasons I love you. Now sit back down." Sarah opened her mouth to protest, but was stopped by the Doctor. "Don't even try and talk your way out of this one, you're dizzy. You know it and I know it. If you want to finish making the cookies, to say nothing of the cake you have planned, then you will stay on the stool." the Doctor stopped himself realizing he probably came across a bit harsh. "I love you and I just want what's best for you. You know that don't you?" he said as he helped her to the stool.

"I know you do and I love you too. Ready to get started on the cake?" Sarah asked.

"Ready when you are." he answered, stealing a quick kiss before putting the cookies in a container for tomorrow. "Are you sure you're up to going to the Brigadier's tomorrow? I'm sure everyone would understand." the Doctor said.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Let's bake a cake!" Sarah smiled at him. She was starting to feel really tired. She just had to get the cake in the oven, then she could rest, she told herself. She was glad that she had made the frosting earlier. That way she could wait till tomorrow if necessary to frost the cake. "There!" Sarah said as she filled the cake pans. "Would you put them in the oven for me?" Sarah asked wiping her hands on a nearby towel.

"I would be honored." the Doctor said carrying each layer to the oven. He had been watching her, and could see Sarah's strength fading fast. "Why don't I take the cakes out of the oven when they're done. That way you can take a nice warm bath and get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day you know." the Doctor said with a smile. Sarah had no idea what a big day it would actually be. It was all he could do not to ask her tonight. But he wanted all their friends to share in their happiness.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind? I am kind of tired." she admitted.

"I would be very happy to take care of them. Come on, I'll walk you to your room." he said, taking her arm as he allowed her to lean on him. They walked silently back to Sarah's room, each lost in their own thoughts about the day that tomorrow would bring. "Here we are." the Doctor said opening Sarah's door. "Can I help you with anything?"

"No, I'm good. But thank you, for everything. "I love you so very much." Sarah responded, tilting her head as the Doctor leaned in to give her a passionate kiss.

"I better let you get to your bath. If you need anything…." he started.

"I'll yell for you. I promise. Goodnight." Sarah said, smiling as she closed the door. Sarah went to the bathroom and started filling the tub, making herself a very warm bubble bath. Once she had the temperature adjusted, she went to her closet and took out a box. Inside the box was the Doctor's Christmas present. She couldn't remember knitting that fast in her entire life. She had noticed the Doctor's scarf was getting pretty tattered, so she had ordered the colored yarn over the phone and had Harry pick it up. Harry had snuck it into Sarah's room when the Doctor was in a meeting with the Brigadier.

Then she started knitting as fast as she could, only finishing it early this morning. She had found the box and Harry had found her the wrapping paper. She put everything together in the bottom of the closet. After her bath she would wrap it, making it ready for the Doctor tomorrow. She had already slipped the Doctor's Christmas letter in his stocking. She returned to the bathroom and took her bath, the anticipation of tomorrow giving her the energy she needed to stay awake long enough to get the ready for tomorrow.

Thankfully she had several UNIT paychecks under her belt, allowing her to purchase Christmas presents, another first. She had ordered gifts over the internet for her friends, thank goodness for technology. She knew she'd never convince the Doctor to let her go to the mall. She had ordered Doris a perfume set. And she had ordered each of the men in her life, the Brigadier, Harry, Benton and Sam cologne sets. The Doctor would also receive one as well as a new robe and she had been able to find the type of socks like he wore. As well as a new chain for his Tardis key and several other things she had found. She had also bought a silver frame and put a picture that Harry had given her, taken on the night of the dance of she and the Doctor. It had been taken before everything had gone so horribly wrong.

After her bath, Sarah returned to her bed to find water and a pill on her nightstand. Underneath them was a book, The Night Before Christmas. Sarah smiled and took the pill. She had decided not to give the Doctor a hard time about the medication. He was probably right about it anyway, hopefully she wouldn't have to take it much longer. She thought about tomorrow, and all the problems concerning her accident went away. Sarah settled into bed and read the book that had been read so many times to children all over the world. She had read it one time in a library. She was living on the street then and instead of making her feel the magic of Christmas, it made her depressed. But this time, her circumstances were entirely different, this time she was safe and happy.

"Tomorrow," she said aloud with a smile, "will be a wonderful day." A day full of firsts. Her first Christmas celebration, her first Christmas in a real home, her first Christmas with friends and her first Christmas with the love of her life. Sarah pulled Snowy from under her pillow and looked at her once previous only friend. "Merry Christmas Snowy." she said before closing her eyes and allowing sleep to carry her away.

The Doctor awoke early. He rolled over, and as sleep lost its claim on him, a smile slowly crept across his lips. "It's Christmas!" he said aloud. With that he quickly showered and dressed before heading to the kitchen. He quickly prepared for breakfast, singing the Christmas carols he had just learned. As he pushed the cart containing their breakfast down the hallway and arrived at Sarah's door, he was just finishing a song. "And a partridge in a pear tree." he sang as Sarah's door opened before him.

Sarah was dressed in a beautiful red sweater that she wore with her blue jeans. "Merry Christmas." Sarah replied, leaning over the cart to claim a Christmas kiss. "But you didn't have to do this you know." Sarah said moving aside as the Doctor pushed the cart through the door.

"I know, but I enjoy taking care of you. And I love spending every minute with you that I possibly can." he said as he moved the breakfast to a table next to the overstuffed chair. "After you." he said with a gallant sweep of his hand, as he directed Sarah to sit in the chair.

"You're such a gentleman. I love that!" she said as she sat, the Doctor leaning over to claim a quick kiss before sitting down himself. "This looks delicious." she said, then after taking a bite, "Mmmm, this is wonderful.".

"The Tardis has yet to ever burn anything." the Doctor replied. "But more importantly, according to several dependable sources, we have a day of snacking ahead of us. Are you up for it?" he asked, then stuffed a big bite of omelet into his mouth.

"Are you kidding? Definitely, I'm looking forward to it." Sarah replied stuffing an equally large bite into her mouth.

The Doctor laughed at her reply. They talked about a little of everything as they finished their breakfast. The Doctor and Sarah were almost at the door to the entertainment room when he turned to Sarah and said, "I wonder if Santa has been here." He opened the door to find quite a few presents under the tree.

"I bet he even left some for you." Sarah replied with a smile.

The pair went over to the tree, each sitting on the floor looking over the presents. The Doctor and Sarah spent the next hour carefully opening up presents, each not wanting this once in a lifetime, 'first time' to end. They were each down to two presents. "Open mine first." Sarah said handing the Doctor his presents.

"You shouldn't have. You already gave me so much." he said taking the presents from her hands. He carefully opened the smallest first. It was a silver frame, and in it was a picture of the two of them together at the dance. It literally took his breath. Here in living color was proof that the two of them were together. It was something he knew, yet holding the picture in his hand made it all the more real. "This is…wonderful Sarah. You're so beautiful, always." he said looking from the picture into her eyes. They both had tears in their eyes. "Thank you so much." he said reaching forward and claiming a kiss. "I can't imagine what this is." he said as he shook the box. "It doesn't rattle."

"That's a good thing, the way you were shaking it." Sarah laughed.

The Doctor unwrapped the box and opened the lid. "Oh Sarah." he said pulling the incredibly long scarf from the box. "This is beautiful."

"Did I get the colors right?" she asked.

"Yes they're perf…." the Doctor stopped as the realization hit. "You knitted this yourself?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, is something wrong?" she asked searching his face for clues.

"No, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I just can't believe you made this. I didn't even know you could knit. This is so beautiful." he repeated, looking at it in amazement. "This was a lot of work. I can't believe you did this for me. I absolutely love it! Thank you." he said reaching across and kissing Sarah again. "It's perfect." he said taking off the scarf he had on and replacing it with Sarah's. "Your turn." he said handing Sarah her presents.

"You've done so much already." Sarah replied, echoing the Doctor's previous sentiment. Sarah took the gifts, opening the larger of the two first. Carefully removing the beautiful paper, Sarah opened the box. It was a beautiful large wooden jewelry box, it's top inlaid with a diamond within a diamond within another diamond pattern of several different wood types. She opened it to see it was lined in red velvet and in it laid a pair of diamond solitaire earrings. "They're both so beautiful." Sarah said as she ran her hands over the smoothness of the beautiful box and with her fingertips touching the diamond earrings with such reverence that it touched the Doctor's hearts.

"I'm glad you like them." he replied with a smile, thinking back to the day he had thought of the idea. He had noticed that Sarah only wore one pair of earrings, a small set of gold balls. He had a feeling that was the only pair she owned. He wanted to give her the universe. This was a special Christmas, he decided that for such a special Christmas Sarah could always use another gift or two. With that in mind, he returned to Mr. Wrenn and purchased the diamond earrings. As luck would have it, Mr. Wren received a local consignment of handmade wooden jewelry boxes while he was there. He doubted Sarah would have one and purchased it without a second thought. Looking at Sarah's face he knew he had made the right decision. She obviously cherished the box as much as the earrings.

"They're both so…beautiful." Sarah said as a tear fell down her cheek. "I've never received so many beautiful things." Sarah said looking into the Doctor's blue eyes.

"You have one more." the Doctor said softly. He couldn't believe they had been fortunate enough to find one another. He never thought he would have anyone by his side let alone someone as wonderful as Sarah.

Sarah opened the wrapping and opened the box to find the most beautiful watch she had ever seen. It was gold with an oval, mother of pearl face. "Oh Doctor, you shouldn't have, you've given me too much."

The Doctor reached forward and took Sarah's free hand. "I will never be able to give 'you' enough to suit 'me'. I want to give you everything. And I'll never stop trying. I love you!" he said, taking her hand to his lips.

"And I love you." she said claiming a kiss of her own. "Do you want to read the letters now?" Sarah asked in anticipation.

"I'd love to. Would you like to go first?" he asked, helping her to her feet.

"Please." Sarah replied as she took the letter from her stocking. The Doctor did the same and the two sat down on the couch. Sarah opened the letter and smiled as she looked into the Doctor's eyes. She looked to the letter and began aloud.

My dearest Sarah,

In all my travels I never thought that one day I might be fortunate enough to be where I find myself today. From the moment you came into my life, my life was no longer mine, but it was yours. I never thought that kind of closeness would ever be possible for me, but with your love I find that it's not only possible but the only way I want to live my life. You have brought out feelings in me that I never knew were missing, but now find that I can't exist without.

From the moment I looked into your beautiful green eyes, I realized that you were everything that I would ever need or could ever want. Before we had even exchanged a single word, I felt a closeness with you that I had never felt before. A feeling that, as long as we are together everything will be all right. I need your glance, your touch and your love as surely as I need air. I get up in the morning and my first thought is of you. I go to sleep at night and my last thought is of you. From the second we spoke, I have never thought of my life without you in it. Because without you, my life would cease to have meaning.

You are not just a remarkable human being, but an amazing woman as well. You have survived and overcome so many obstacles in the short amount of time that I have known you. You are undoubtedly the bravest person I know. You have endured and triumphed over so much in your short life, and you did it all on your own. I hope you know how much I admire your courage and your determination to persevere regardless of the circumstances.

I love the way you smile, the way you laugh and the way you make my face as well as my hearts swell with joy when we're together. I love to talk with you for hours on end and hold you close when we watch a movie. I love the way you make me feel as if I'm the only one in the room when we're in the crowded Mess Hall. And I love the way you laugh when I mention meat loaf. I love the way your eyes light up when we kiss. I love the way you kiss and hug me tight. You might have guessed by now that I love you with all my hearts. Thank you for coming into my life. Thank you for healing my soul. And most of all, thank you for giving me life, a real life that I enjoy living.

I hope that I can give you everything that you have given to me. I am the luckiest man in any universe. You are my angel and the light of my life. So on this, our first Christmas together, I simply want to say the one and only truth that I know, I love you now and forever!

Always,

Doctor

"That was the most beautiful letter I…I…" Sarah couldn't finish. She launched herself into the Doctor's arms, tears falling freely. The Doctor held her on his lap, letting her cry. He had let a few tears slip down his own cheek, he was so touched by Sarah's reaction to the presents and the letter. He smiled and thought of tonight. Tonight would be special too, he thought. If she only knew. He rubbed her back and soon the sobbing subsided. "I'm sorry, you probably think I'm crazy." Sarah replied as she accepted the Doctor's handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes.

"I think you are very happy and that's all I could ever want. Merry Christmas Sarah!" he said as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you too. Thank you for making this a wonderful first Christmas." Sarah said. Then realizing the slip put her hand to her mouth, wishing she could take back the word, 'first'.

"This is your first Christmas ever?" he asked, shocked with the realization that his suspicions had been correct.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to let that slip out." she said as her face turned red with embarrassment.

"Sarah," he said guiding her face to his with his hand, "you never have to hold back with me, ever. I'm honored to be part of one of your firsts." he said with a reassuring smile. "You never celebrated Christmas as a child?"

"If I were lucky they would lock me in the apartment for a few days while they partied with their friends." Sarah said looking down as she spoke. Sarah thought back to the way she would pass the days waiting for them to return. She would spend most of her awake time talking for hours on end to Snowy.

The Doctor could imagine what it was like, if she were unlucky. To lock a young child in an apartment alone was one more reason to hate them. But after seeing the conditions she was raised in, he suspected the locking wouldn't end at the door. He could only imagine the hell Sarah had been through at being locked to a pipe and being left inside a filthy apartment without food. "And you never celebrated Christmas as an adult?"

"Usually I didn't have a place to celebrate in." Sarah began. "But it's all behind me now, I have you and that's all I need." Sarah replied, hugging the Doctor with all her strength. Strength that the Doctor could feel waning.

"Time for my letter." the Doctor said trying to lighten the mood and get Sarah to rest a bit. The emotions of the day were zapping her energy and she needed a nap. The Doctor opened his letter and began.

_**My wonderful Doctor,**_

_**Where do I begin? You have shown me love that I never knew existed outside of the movies or romance novels. I have never felt so cherished and desired in my entire life. You are the most caring and loving person I have ever known. I no longer think of myself in the singular, but think only of myself in the plural. I can't imagine my life without you. You have shown me kindness, tenderness, selflessness and all the love I could ever want. I thank God every night for sending you to me.**_

_**I look at you and want to scream from the rooftop, how very much I love you. You make me laugh and forget the past. You have taught me so much in the short time we have been together. You have given me love that I never thought I deserved. In the fairy tales the Princess is always rescued by her Knight in shining armor riding on a charging white steed. Right from the start, you made me your Princess and you became my Knight in shining armor, and the Tardis became our steed. You have rescued me from a life that I lived, but didn't enjoy. Now my days are times I cherish and my nights are spent with the love of my life, you.**_

_**You have given me your love, time and again freely. I can only hope and pray that this feeling never ends. I look upon your handsome face and can't believe that you chose me. You are the most courageous, caring, kind, intelligent and incredible man I have ever known. I love you with all my heart and soul. I promise to do my very best to never let you down and always support you. Words cannot describe my love for you, or the limits that I will go to prove my love for you. Thank you for allowing me to love you. And thank you for loving me. My heart and soul are so full, I fear I may burst. You have made me so undeniably indescribably happy. I had given up hope long ago of ever finding you, then suddenly there you were, saving me with your love. Love that I will treasure for as long as I live. **_

_**Always,**_

_**Sarah **_

The Doctor put the letter down carefully refolding it, as tears streamed down his face. "I will cherish this for the rest of my life." he said, indicating the letter. "These are the most beautiful words that I have ever read." He pulled Sarah into a tight embrace and whispered in her ear, "I love you more than life itself. Do you know that?" Sarah nodded yes into his embrace . "You are so very precious to me. I could hold you for the rest of my life and never get enough of you. Thank you for being in my life."

"Never leave me." Sarah whispered in his ear.

"Never, I promise." the Doctor said as he pulled back and gave Sarah a zealous kiss on her lips, which she returned. As they parted, the Doctor again noticed how tired Sarah looked. He had an idea he thought might work to get her to take a nap. "How would you feel about taking a nap with me, I was so excited about today, that I barely slept last night?" he lied.

"Anywhere I can be with you sounds great." Sarah said aloud, though not entirely convinced the Doctor wasn't trying to pull a fast one on her.

The Doctor helped Sarah up and took a step back so that she could pass. As she stepped forward, she staggered a bit. "Guess I really do need that nap." Sarah admitted.

"Are you all right? Remember your promise." he warned.

"I'm fine, really! I'm just a little tired. Let's go." Sarah tried to get the Doctor moving.

"If you're sure." the Doctor said.

"I'm sure." Sarah replied as the two headed to the door.

Once outside the entertainment room door, the Doctor reached down and scooped Sarah up in his arms. "Hey!" Sarah tried to protest.

"I said we would take a nap together, I said nothing about how you would get there." he said smiling and quickly stealing a kiss from her lips before she could protest. Sarah just smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. The two continued down the hall till they reached Sarah's bedroom. The Doctor set Sarah down on the bed and removed her shoes then walked around to the other side of the bed before joining her. The Doctor opened his arms wide reaching for her. She smiled at him before scooting over on the bed to climb into his embrace.

"Merry Christmas Doctor." Sarah said sleepily.

"Merry Christmas Sarah." the Doctor said watching Sarah's eyelids close as sleep claimed her. She was asleep in seconds. The Doctor brushed a stray hair off of her face, then leaned in to kiss the tip of her nose before releasing a happy sigh and joining her in sleep.

An hour later they awoke. "Sarah, you should try to get some more sleep." he said, his face just a few inches from hers.

"But then, I'd sleep away Christmas. There'll be time to sleep tomorrow. What time did the Brigadier say he wanted us?"

"About two, why?" he said, removing a stray curl that had fallen in her face.

"Because I still need to frost the cake." Sarah replied.

"What do you want to do after that?" he asked, moving even closer.

"Well I thought we might watch a Christmas movie. Have you ever watched, Christmas In Connecticut?" she asked with a smile as she became aware of the Doctor's hand moving up her side.

"No, I don't think I have. We can watch it if you want. Do you want?" he asked with a big smile, his hand still moving higher.

"Oh, I want." Sarah replied, tilting her head as the Doctor moved in to kiss her passionately.

"Then your wish is my command." he said. He moved from Sarah's mouth to the left side of her neck and slowly kissing his way across her collar bone before moving to the right side of her neck and returning again to her mouth. "Are you sure? This bed is very comfortable, are you sure you want to leave it? Don't you think it will miss us?" he tried, as he returned to kissing Sarah's neck.

"You're right, this bed is very comfortable but I'm sure it will forgive us if we come back later. And if you don't stop soon…."

"What will happen?" the Doctor stopped kissing her neck and looked into her bright, green eyes.

"Something that neither of us is quite ready for yet." she replied. "I love you, you do know that, don't you?" she asked, hoping he wasn't hurt by her rejection of the inevitable right now.

"Yes, I do. And you're right. Let's go see that movie. I bought a 'huge' box of candy at the mall. I think if we really put our hearts into it, we can eat the first three layers during the movie." the Doctor said ecstatically.

"The 'first three layers', how big is this box of candy?" Sarah asked, the Doctor really was an overgrown kid, and she loved that.

"The girl that packed it for me said it was a record for the store. She said they'd never put so much candy in one box before. I think it's a challenge. Are you up to it?" he asked with a devilish smile.

"I accept your challenge. We better get started. We only have three hours!" she said jumping from the bed quickly. A little too quickly for her head. Sarah staggered before falling against the bed.

"Hey, don't move so fast. Till you've totally recovered go slow." he warned. "Are you all right? Dizzy?" he asked bending down to look in Sarah's eyes. He could see after examining her pupils that she was.

"It's all right, I was just dizzy because I moved too quickly, that's all. Come on." she said as she allowed the Doctor to help her. "Let's go eat some candy." Then looking up at his concerned face, "Don't worry, I'm fine!". She took his hand and they left her room, the Doctor letting Sarah set the pace.

On Gallifrey changes were taking place. In the hallway of the psychiatric ward of the Gallifrey Medical Complex, Morbius paced, giving the appearance of a worried friend for the benefit of High Council member, Councilor Batin. In truth, nothing could have been further from the truth. As Morbius awaited the 'diagnosis'. He could only picture the look on the Doctor's face when he found out the Master was once again free and a threat to those backward minions he so lovingly cherished.

The doors opened and the guards parted allowing Solon to pass. Councilor Batin stood from the chair he had been allotted. "Dr. Solon what have you found?"

"I have obtained permission from my patient to talk with you about his condition." Solon started, reciting the dialog he had been given yesterday.

"And what condition would that be Dr. Solon?" Batin asked.

"He has a disorder involving the neural receptors located at the base of his brain. They misfire and cause him to suffer from seizures. These seizures can last four minutes or in the previous occurrence four months. He has apparently been off his medication for at least that long." Solon finished, wondering if he had missed his calling, perhaps he should have applied himself to the arts.

"So you're saying the Master wasn't in control of himself for a period of four months. If he takes his 'medication', he would be able to control himself? Why have we not heard of this 'disorder' before?" Batin asked, seeing that this whole incident with the Doctor could be looked upon as a tragic medical mistake and the Master could once again be set free on the unsuspecting beings that inhabit millions of planets, unable to defend themselves.

"I am not in the habit of informing the High Council or anyone else of my patients' conditions or their treatments. I can show you my files detailing the Master's condition and his history, if you like." Solon hesitated for effect, then continued, "I understand with the 'incident' you have cause for concern, but he now has an updated dosage of the medication. The prescribed amount he should have been receiving all along. As long as he doesn't miss a dose, his life will return to normal."

'That' is what we're all afraid of, Batin thought to himself. "Are you saying this all came about because he missed a single dose, 'one dose'?" Batin asked, dreading the next stop on this trying day. He would have to inform the other members of the High Council of this new development.

"Yes, 'that' is exactly what I'm saying. I will testify to that, if need be." Solon said as he stepped up to the proverbial plate.

"Thank you Dr. Solon. We will be in contact with you, I'm sure." Batin replied, turning to leave then stopped and faced Morbius. "We may have questions for you also."

"I will await your call. I am always available to the High Council." Morbius replied with a bow to Batin. Morbius and Solon watched Batin walk to the end of the hallway before turning to face one another. Morbius looked to the guards and then to Solon. "Dr. Solon please allow me to take you to get refreshments. After your long trip here I know you must be parched." Morbius turned to lead Solon away from the room and away from the prying ears of the guards.

"You were excellent Mehenderi, excellent. You will be reimbursed in the usual manner." Morbius replied. Solon had a number of 'bizarre' experiments going on, involving living creatures from the fringe of the outer universe. Creatures that wouldn't be missed and easily subdued and taken. "Would you like to share a meal?" he asked slapping the physician's back.

"Yes, I would." he answered then looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was in earshot. "Do you think they'll release the Master?"

"I don't see why not. But I hope he uses this opportunity wisely. They won't be quite so forgiving next time."

"Next time?" Solon replied.

"Oh I'm sure knowing the Master, there will definitely be a 'next time'. Let's not discuss him anymore, we've done all we can. It's now in the hands of the High Council. But just between the two of us, I would kill to see the Doctor's face when they inform him of the Master's release. I'm sure it would be most satisfying." Morbius said as he rubbed his hands together, relishing the thought with glee.

After he had Sarah settled on the couch and drinks served for the two, he placed the box of candy in front of her. "I've never seen a box of candy this big in my entire life. How many layers are there?" she asked incredulously.

"Twelve." he answered with pride. "Is that a lot?"

"Yes but over time…I think we can take it." Sarah stated.

"That's my girl. Let's get started." the Doctor said taking the lid from the gold box and peeling back the wax paper.

An hour and a half later, Sarah thought that if she never saw another piece of candy again it would be too soon. The look on her face spoke volumes.

"Too much!" the Doctor said after seeing Sarah's face in the reflected light of the movie playing on the screen. He felt the way she looked. "Maybe next year we should only have three layers." he sighed, making Sarah laugh.

"It was an excellent idea, but when I think of all the food that will be waiting for us at the Brigadier's…." Sarah said.

"I know. Let's just take a little nap, till Harry and the others get here." the Doctor suggested. It was either that or throw up and at this point he might do both. He closed his eyes and felt Sarah slump against him doing the same.

Before both knew it, they had slept an hour and the Doctor's cell phone was ringing. Both looked at one another as realization hit. In unison they looked at the clock on the wall. "The cake, I still have to frost it!" Sarah was up and running.

"Go slow!" the Doctor yelled after her. He picked up the phone wishing he had followed his own advice. "Can you get drunk on candy?" he asked aloud to no one. The phone was still ringing, "Hello?" he asked, wishing he would have stopped eating the candy on the third layer.

"Doctor? Are you all right?" Harry asked. He and the others had been banging on the Tardis door for the last fifteen minutes.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm heading for the door now." he said as he walked through the hallways to the console room. As he was closing the phone, ending the call he was opening the Tardis' door. "Sorry we're running late. Sarah's frosting a cake. She'll be finished in a minute." the Doctor said closing the door and setting the coordinates for the Brigadier's house.

"Doctor, are you all right?" Sam asked. "I mean you look kind of green." he added.

"We kind of overdid it with some candy." the Doctor admitted.

"Are you going to be able to do this?" Benton asked.

"Yes, you know where the kitchen is, I have to find something." the Doctor said as an idea formed. "Go, find Sarah in the kitchen." he yelled running the opposite direction down the hall.

"Well, let's go find Sarah." Harry said as he lead the men down the hallway. In no time they had reached the kitchen. "Sarah, are you in here?" Harry called as he entered the room.

"I'm here. I'm almost finished." she called from behind the center island as she put the finishing touches on the cake.

"Sarah that looks wonderful! Is it chocolate inside too?" Sam inquired, licking his lips.

"Yes and don't say that word again." Sarah replied, feeling like she might pop at the seams any second, spilling chocolate all over the pristine Tardis kitchen.

"The Doctor had much the same reaction. What did you two do?" Benton asked smiling.

"We ate way, way, way too much." Sarah answered, going over to the refrigeration unit and retrieved a bottle of water.

Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps the group turned toward the doorway to see the Doctor come through the door looking totally rejuvenated.

"You look much better." Harry commented.

"And I feel much better. And soon, so will you." he turned to Sarah. "Take this, it's an antacid and a little something thrown in to soothe your stomach." the Doctor said, handing Sarah a small glass with a milky type liquid. Sarah looked skeptical as she took the glass from the Doctor. "I promise. It will make you feel better. It did for me." the Doctor smiled encouragingly. Sarah drank it down, followed by a big drink of water.

"I hope you're right." Sarah said. She really felt like climbing in bed and pulling the covers over her head.

"What can we do to help?" Sam asked, feeling sorry for Sarah.

"Nothing, except maybe carry the cookies and the cake." Sarah replied.

"Don't give them to Sam. Last week I asked him to hold my cheeseburger while I paid for it. I turned back around and he'd eaten part of it." Benton said, eliciting a laugh from the group, even Sarah.

"Feeling better?" the Doctor asked as he reached Sarah rubbing his hand over her lower back.

"Amazingly well. But is it safe to eat dinner?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, the medicine kind of neutralized the candy. We're good to go. Speaking of which, the Tardis has arrived." the Doctor announced as Sam passed him with the box of cookies and Benton passed him with the plate holding the cake. Harry followed the pair, warning them to be careful. The Doctor reached out and took Sarah's hand and smiled. "Let's go."

The Doctor opened the door and the group disembarked. The Brigadier was waiting for them at the top of the stairs on their large wraparound porch. "Merry Christmas!" the Brigadier called. He was greeting each one as they passed. "Well Doctor, I can't tell you how honored we feel that you have joined us today." the Brigadier stated.

"Thank you for having us. We're very glad to be here." he said squeezing Sarah's hand.

"I can't begin to thank you for having me Brigadier." Sarah said, leaning forward and hugging the Brigadier.

"You're most welcome Miss. Smith." the Brigadier said returning the hug. At this point he felt like Sarah was one of the UNIT family, and more importantly, she was one of the inner circle. "By the way, I'd like to thank you both for the presents. Doris wanted to see you, I think she's in the kitchen." the Brigadier added.

"And thank you for the wonderful presents. Everything has been wonderful today. I better go find Doris." Sarah said, slipping into the house.

"She seems very happy. Did you ask her anything yet?" the Brigadier asked mysteriously.

"No, not yet. But I've been meaning to thank you. Mr. Wrenn was a wonderful man and he has such a gift. I know Sarah will be thrilled." he said.

"And any hints on exactly when Sarah will be thrilled?" the Brigadier tried, happy for his friends. He was having an increasingly hard time keeping the news from his wife. Doris kept asking if the Doctor was thinking of marriage and he was having a hard time lying to his wife.

"Soon, very soon." the Doctor said, passing the Brigadier and entering the house leaving the Brigadier standing alone, with a smile on his face.

"That was a wonderful meal Doris. You've outdone yourself." the Doctor glowed after the long meal. He and from the understanding look from Sarah, they were both grateful for the effectiveness of the medication they had taken.

"Everything was indeed wonderful Doris. What can I do to help clean up?" Sarah asked.

"Nonsense, cleaning up is for tomorrow. Today we celebrate." Doris said as the Brigadier approached her from behind, placing his hands at her waist.

They made such a wonderful couple, Sarah thought. It must have been wonderful to have them as parents. The Doctor watched Sarah and could see that she was lost in thought. He could just about imagine what those thoughts were. She may not have a family by birth, but this group had certainly accepted the both of them as part of their family. It's odd, the Doctor thought. Family had just been a word till lately. He never realized the importance of family to those around him, or the importance of their loss. Sarah had never really had a family, yet now with all their friends present, he would give her the opportunity to join his family of one. Returning his attention to the others, he noticed Harry was speaking.

"I swear to you, when my father saw that raccoon come out of our freshly decorated Christmas tree he nearly had a heart attack. My mother jumped up on a chair, though why she thought she was safe there, we still tease her about. I was only five and I was begging to keep it as a pet and all the while my father had a broom swinging it in every direction, breaking nearly every ornament on the tree. I decided if they weren't going to let me keep it as a pet then I wasn't going to stand around while they tried to kill it with a broom. I went to the front door and opened it, and at the top of my lungs yelled 'run'. The poor thing sprang from the tree and ran out the front door as fast as it could. My mother and father stood there looking at the destroyed living room and without missing a beat I asked, 'Is dinner ready? I'm starved' My mother started walking toward me and I really thought she would kill me. My father took one look at me and yelled, 'run'. And I went next door till my mother had cooled down. And 'that' is my favorite Christmas to this day." Harry finished.

Everyone in the house had laughed so hard at Harry's story that there wasn't a dry eye left. "That calls for a drink." the Brigadier said as he poured everyone a glass of the wine that the Doctor had given him at Thanksgiving. As soon as everyone had a glass, he raised his glass and toasted, "I'd like to wish all of you the most joyous of days and years to come. Doris and I couldn't be happier to fill our house with such good friends and happy memories. Merry Christmas!"

A chorus of "Merry Christmas!" was replied in turn as everyone raised their glass before the clinking of their glasses could be heard throughout the room. Afterwards, everyone sat down on their perspective seats. As Sarah started to sit the Doctor whispered, "Come here." as he took both their glasses and set them on the table. He walked Sarah to the open end of the seating arrangement so that all their friends could witness this huge event in their lives.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked, confused and slightly self conscious. The others in the room had stopped talking and were now peering at the couple.

"You'll see." he replied with a smile. He looked at the group seated in front of them, and he had the feeling they all knew what was about to happen. Sarah was starting to look uncomfortable so he decided to not go on and on, as he was told he had a habit of doing. Instead he checked his pocket to find the ring was just as he left it, the last time he checked, two minutes ago. He took it from his pocket, hiding it in his balled up hand.

"Sarah I hope you don't mind but I wanted to tell you here in front of all our friends, what a difference you have made in my life." Sarah's green eyes were sparkling even though her cheeks were turning red. "You have made it a pleasure to get out of bed every morning, and each day I pinch myself to prove that you're not a dream. I never knew I could be so happy, and that is all because of you. You are not only the bravest person I know, but you are also the most beautiful woman I know. I promise to love you with both my hearts for the rest of our lives. I can't imagine my life without you in it. So," the Doctor said as he lowered himself so that he was now bent on one knee, one hand still holding Sarah's, "I'd like to ask you in front of all of our friends a question. Will you marry me?"


End file.
